À l'orée du futur
by EncreDeClavier45
Summary: Après 20 ans d'isolement, Loki est envoyé sur Terre. Suite de " Au secours ! Iron Man procrée ! " les enfants sont devenus adultes, leurs vie semble calme... Auprès d'eux Loki va vite comprendre que les humains sont des créatures infiniment plus compliqués que ce qu'il pensait.
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonsoir ! Et oui me revoilà ! Avec la suite de "Au secours ! Iron Man procrée" !

Bon je dois vous dire plusieurs choses, je vais faire cours au début et je serai plus longue à la fin du chapitre.

Déjà, sachez que contrairement à mon première Fic les délais de parution serons plus car je suis à l'internat au lycée mais je ferai de mon mieux pour essayer de poster chaque semaine.

J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire mais je vais d'abord vous laisser lire. Rendez-vous à la fin !

* * *

_**Le temps a passé…**_

_Vu d'en haut – Vers Asgard_

Depuis combien de temps Loki n'avait-il pas vu son frère ? Combien d'années ? Ses derniers souvenirs de lui remontaient à son procès. Thor était resté fière mais la tension dans ses muscles et l'impuissance dans son regard avaient traduit sa tristesse. Intérieurement, Loki en avait été flatté. Le prince d'Asgard incapable de punir son criminel de frère. Mais Thor n'était plus un prince. Ça se voyait à l'étonnent sérieux de son visage, bien que ses yeux traduisaient une joie contenue. Thor était roi. Loki se repassa l'information. Il fronça le nez. Il le savait pourtant. Il avait entendu les gardes en parlaient. C'était la seule nouvelle qui lui était parvenue. Après tout, une bonne partie de sa punition consistait à un isolement quasi-total et l'interdiction de parler. Interdiction concrétisée par une charmante muselière qui lui permettait juste de se nourrir. Mais depuis combien de temps Thor était roi. Il avait entendu les gardes en parler il y a quoi, 10, 15 ans ? Il lui semblait que Thor était plus âgé ou peut-être était-ce juste la nouvelle sagesse dans son regard. Loki était un grand observateur, Thor le savait et il laissa donc son frère le regarder. Il en profita pour faire de-même. Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis tellement longtemps ! Il n'avait pas changé, quoiqu'il lui semblait assez amaigrit. Après que chacun ai fini l'examen de l'autre, Thor fit signe aux gardes.

« Laissez-nous. »

Les gardes s'éclipsèrent en refermant la porte. Immédiatement, Thor serra son frère contre lui avec force.

« Mon frère tu m'as tant manqué. »

Loki ne réagit pas. Il ne l'enlaça pas, resta de marbre mais au fond de lui il se sentit réchauffer mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact depuis longtemps, rien de plus… Thor finit par s'écarter mais en gardant ses mains posées sur les épaules de son frère.

« J'ai tant à te raconter. »

Loki haussa un sourcil, septique. Son frère ne lui avait pas rendu visite une seule fois alors si il comptait lui racontait tous ses succès, Loki sentait qu'il allait craquer. Mais une petite voix au fond lui soufflait qu'il été heureux de voir son frère.

« Attend je vais t'ôter ton bâillon.

Bâillon, quelle façon élégante de dire muselière songea Loki avec amertume mais il fut soulager en sentant sa bouche libérée. Il se mâcha longuement la mâchoire.

« Comment te sent-tu mon frère ? S'enquit Thor, l'air joyeux comme un enfant.

_ Te sent-tu d'humeur généreuse pour venir me voir après tant d'années ? Ou alors tes devoirs de roi te prennent-ils tout ton temps ?

Comme premières paroles, on pouvait difficilement faire plus cinglant. Thor baissa les yeux mais l'amertume de son frère était compréhensible. Si seulement il savait…

_ Loki il faut que tu sache…

_ Epargne moi tes excuses boiteuses Thor. Le coupa Loki.

_ Non Loki, il faut que tu m'écoutes ! » Insista Thor en forçant son frère à s'assoir.

Depuis trop longtemps il avait dût se plier aux règles de ce maudit Conseil ! Mais plus maintenant. Il devait la vérité à son frère. Il ne supportait pas que son frère puisse penser qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Loki fronça les sourcils devant l'air grave de Thor.

« Mon frère avant tout je tiens à m'excuser de mon absence mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mère non plus et Père encore moins pourtant ils en avaient envie crois-moi.

_ Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Thor inspira profondément en regardant le mur d'en face, incapable de faire face à son frère.

_ Lorsque je t'ai ramené sur Asgard et que tu as été jugé, la sentence n'aurai pas dût être l'enfermement. Le Conseil avait voté pour te mettre à mort. Tu aurais dû mourir. »

Loki se sentit pâlir. A son retour, il s'était douté que sa sentence serai la Mort aussi avait-il été surpris quand Odin avait annoncé l'emprisonnement.

« Tu te doutes bien que Père a catégoriquement refusé.

_ Absolument pas.

La plupart du temps Loki se disait que Odin avait eu pitié, ou alors qu'il aimait trop son fils pour le voir mourir, il adaptait sa version des faits selon son humeur. Thor lui lança un regard lassé mais poursuivit :

_ Après de longues négociations, ils ont trouvé un compromis : tu étais enfermé et vivant mais nous n'avions pas le droit de te rendre visite.

_ Qui est ''nous'' ?

_ Ta famille bien sûr.

_ Vous n'êtes pas ma famille. Siffla Loki, Vous ne l'avez…

_ Père est tombé dans le sommeil d'Odin quelques semaines après. Le coupa Thor, Il ne supportait plus cette culpabilité d'avoir enfermé son propre enfant.

Loki le regarda avec sans comprendre, l'air hébété. Il ne corrigea même pas Thor sur son ascendance. Le grand Odin se sentait coupable ?

_ Que tu le veuilles ou non Loki, Père, Mère et moi-même t'aimons toujours.

Loki ne répondit pas, toujours sous le choc. Savoir qu'il avait manqué à des gens lui réchauffait le cœur plus qu'il ne le voudrai mais dans un sens qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

_ Si tu n'as pas le droit de venir que fais-tu ici ? Finit-t-il par demander après avoir repris son air distant.

_ J'ai été couronné il y a dix ans aujourd'hui, je peux enfin remanier le Conseil. Et avec l'accord des nouveaux membres nous avons décidé de changer ton châtiment.

_ Pardon ?

Le peu d'estime qu'il avait pu retrouver pour son frère venait de disparaître.

_ Je suis désolé mon frère mais je pense que tu peux encore être sauvé, tout comme moi je l'ai été, en allant sur Terre.

Loki détestai le sourire plein d'espoir de son frère autant qu'il craignait l'idée sous-entendue.

_ Le bon vieux temps où le Bifrost marchait. Ironisa-t-il.

_ Il est réparé.

_ Pardon ? S'étrangla Loki.

Réparé ? Comment ? Le Bifrost était une invention magique sans précédent pas un simple char que l'on pouvait démonter et remonter. Thor sourit avec fierté.

_ Jane et nombre de nos amis, on réussit à force de travail et de collaboration à le réparer.

Loki digéra l'information. Si le Bifrost fonctionnait alors son frère pouvait sérieusement l'envoyer sur Midgard. Quel cauchemar ça serai !

_ Comptes-tu donc m'envoyer sur Terre pour que je tombe amoureux d'une jolie petite idiote et redevenir le bon petit chien de père ? Ironisa Loki.

_ Je doute que cela aille jusque-là mais tu as en effet beaucoup à apprendre des humains.

Le sourire amusé de Loki se figea quand il comprit conscience que… par les Neuf ! Thor était sérieux !

_ Tu veux m'envoyer sur Terre ?! J'ai essayé d'asservir les humains ! Lui rappela Loki.

_ C'était il y a longtemps mon frère, il y a plus de 20 ans, c'est très long chez les humains. Personne ne sait qui tu es et puis tu seras privé d'une grande partie de tes pouvoirs tu t'en doute bien.

Son fr… Thor avait perdu la raison ! Impossible ! Inconcevable !

_ Il n'est pas question que j'aille sur Terre ! Et pourquoi ne pas loger dans le bâtiment infâme de l'Homme de métal…

En voyant l'air joyeux de Thor Loki se sentit pâlir encore plus. Oh non…

_ Oui mon frère, Thor semblait ravi, Tu seras logé chez Tony Stark.

_ Chez Stark ? Et tu disais que le trône ne m'allait pas ?

_ Tu verras lorsque tu les connaîtras mieux…

_ Le pouvoir t'as rendu fou Thor !

_ Et tu pourras enfin rencontrer…

_ Je préfère rester dans cette cellule pour l'éternité et…

_ … mes enfants.

La conversation/dispute s'arrêta brutalement. Loki regarda son frère, la mâchoire au sol.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

Sa répartie s'était envolée tant la nouvelle était énorme ! Son frère était… père ? Père d'enfants ? Ne me dites que la mère est…

_ Ils… leurs… mère est… euh…

Le dieu du Mensonge avait définitivement perdu sa langue. Cela amusa Thor qui sourit avant de répondre :

_ Jane. Ils sont mi- humains mi- dieux. Ils ont 19 ans, presque vingt. Ce sont des jumeaux, Grace et Alrik.

Qu'est-ce qui était le plus dure ? Entendre Thor parlait de sa vie de famille ou la tendresse insupportable dans sa voix ? Il avait des enfants. Par les Neuf quelle horreur…

_ Je ne suis pas le seul Avenger à avoir eu des enfants bien sûr.

Loki le regarda paniqué en attendant la suite.

_ Ils en ont tous ! Expliqua Thor tout heureux, De plus ils ont le même âge ! Ah je me souviens de cette année où nos chères femmes étaient toutes enceintes et…

Alors que Thor partait dans ses souvenirs, Loki se sentait mal. Très, très mal.

_ Loki ? Mon frère tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Thor.

_ Et tu veux que j'aille vivre dans ce cirque ?

_ Loki ! Protesta Thor, Mes enfants sont très biens élevés ! Certes ils forment un groupe très soudé entre eux ainsi ils se laissent parfois emporter, surtout par la fille Stark d'ailleurs quoique le jeune Roger peut se montrer aussi…

La fille Stark, le fils Rogers,… Il allait vivre avec ses ennemis… en double. Voyant le trouble de son frère, Thor essaya de trouver un point positif

_ Mais la bonne nouvelle pour toi mon frère…

Loki le regarda avec un soupçon d'espoir, que Thor anéantit immédiatement.

_ C'est que l'ami Banner n'a pas eu d'enfants pour des raisons évidentes. »

En voyant Loki se prendre la tête entre la main en soupira lourdement, Thor se dit que ce n'était pas forcément une consolation.

* * *

_Vu d'en bas – Vers New York_

Inutile de dire que la décision de Thor d'envoyer Loki sur Terre fut mal accueillies par les terriens. En particulier par un certain colonel borgne, une bande supers héros rancuniers et des parents très protecteurs.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Refusa catégoriquement Clint.

_ Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi…

_ Thor, Loki est dangereux ! C'est un danger pour nous et pour nos enfants ! Protesta Holly Rogers.

_ Je ne veux pas de ce psychopathe à moins de deux mètres de ma fille ! Le prévint Tony, Ce qui risque d'être difficile parce que tu veux qu'il loge ici !

_ Nous l'aurons ainsi à l'œil.

_ Fury ne me dites pas que vous avez accepté ?

Le concerné qui était resté en retrait – pour une fois – soupira. Comme si il avait eu le choix.

_ Thor m'a garantie que Loki serai privé de ses pouvoirs, il ne constitue pas une menace.

_ Non mais je rêve !

_ Thor je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Intervint Banner.

_ Loki est mon frère et je sais qu'il peut encore être sauvé !

_ Je ne refuse de prendre le risque ! »

Pendant que les adultes se chamaillaient, caché derrière la porte, un groupe d'adolescent les écouter pouffant de rire. Les choses allaient devenir très intéressantes !

* * *

Prêts pour un petit monologue :D ?

D'abord question de bas : Vous avez aimé ?

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire mais malgré le ton léger de ce chapitre je tiens à vous annoncer que cette Fic n'est pas qu'une grosse blague avec que l'humour, bien au contraire, elle sera assez sombre surtout du point de vue familial !

Je sais que ce genre de Fic avec les enfants est courante mais je ne voulais pas en faire une où les Avengers sont des parents exemplaires !

On ne voit pas encore les enfants dans ce chapitre (on est entre-aperçois à la fin ;)) mais ne vous inquiétez on les verra au prochain chapitre !

Mon titre bizarre est en relation avec eux. Encore une fois je ne veux pas faire des enfants copié collé de leurs parents (à vous de voir si comprenez le titre ;)) et je pense leur avoir une certaine profondeur et j'espère pouvoir les faire naître sur papier comme je les vois dans ma tête.

J'espère que vous apprécierez et n'hésitez à me donner votre avis, vos conseils, vos envies, vos idées etc...

A bientôt !


	2. Les choses ont changé

_**Bonjour Bonjour !**_

Comment vont mes gentils lecteurs ? Je suis surprise du démarrage de cette fic, je ne m'attendais à ça ;) alors Merci beaucoup ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews car je n'ai pas accès à mes mails dans la semaine donc je me suis rattrapé aujourd'hui. Mais merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews !

J'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que beaucoup semblaient apprécier les problèmes familiaux et bien, vous allez être servis ;).

Et attention ! Aujourd'hui... Apparition des enfants ! Franchement, je tellement travaillé leurs histoires et personnalités dans ma tête que les adore tous mais il est vrai que Lux Stark sera plus mise en avant quoique les autres aurons une très bonne place aussi, sans oublier nos Avengers originels bien sûr.

Ah oui, petite précision : l'histoire se passe dans 20 ans ! Donc je vais créer moi-même certaine référence (notamment l'université de Lux ou le collège) donc c'est normal si il y a des livres ou des lieux qui vont sont inconnus. Pour la musique ça sera plus compliqué à faire parce que je ne suis pas musicienne donc hélas, la plupart serons celles que l'on connait.

Bonne lecture !

_**Les choses ont changé**_

_Vu d'en bas – Vers New York_

De tous les enfants des Avengers, Alexander Barton fut celui qui prit l'annonce de l'arrivée de Loki le plus mal, même si il le cachait bien. Chacun avait un ressenti profond pour celui qui avait essayé de dominer leur monde mais pour Alexander c'était surtout celui qui avait failli tuer Coulson. Chassant ses pensées peu reluisantes, Alexander se concentra sur sa cible qu'il atteignit sans soucis. Reposant son arme, le nouveau RT 895, il prit son arbalète.

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment sexy avec ton arbalète ?

Alexander se tourna. Les bras croisés, son éternel sourire malicieux et moqueur accroché aux lèvres, Lux le regardait.

_ Tu dis ça à chaque fois. Lui fit remarquer le jeune archer.

Lux haussa les épaules.

_ Parce que tu es sexy à chaque fois.

_ Sexy à quel point ?

Avec un sourire charmeur, elle s'approcha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètre d'Alexander et planta ses yeux dans les siens – bleu vs gris. Elle interrompit leur affrontement du regard quand avec de nouveau son sourire taquin aux lèvres elle déclara :

_ T'es sexy Barton mais l'image de toi en train de me baver dessus m'empêchera toujours de te voir autrement que comme le gosse que je babysittais tous les mercredis aprèm.

_ T'es chiante Stark ! Se plaignit Alexander en la poussant, provoquant son hilarité.

Ils rirent tous les deux quelques instants puis Lux se calma.

_ Plus sérieusement, tu n'es pas venu t'enfermer ici juste pour tester ton nouveau prototype de flèche, je me trompe ?

Alex se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Lux Stark ne se trompait jamais, surtout à son sujet et ce qui était assez énervant.

_ Et si j'ai raison sur ça, Continua Lux, Alors j'ai aussi raison si je dis que c'est à cause de l'arrivée de Tonton Loki.

Là, Barton leva carrément les yeux au ciel.

_ Je suis transparent à ce point ? Marmonna-t-il.

_ On te connait trop.

_ ''On'' ? Donc tout le monde l'a remarqué.

Lux haussa les épaules avec un sourire d'excuse.

_ Ecoute, je sais que t'es pas ravi que Loki débarque.

_ Parce que toi oui ?

_ Au début non, mais je suis un génie et y'a un géant des Glace avec des problèmes familiaux qui va débarquer, je suis trop curieuse et intelligente pour passer à côté !

_ Donc, ça fait de moi un abruti de ne pas vouloir rencontrer le taré qui a empalé Phil ? S'énerva Alex, Ça te plairait à toi d'aller boire un verre avec Blonsky* ? ou Stane ?

Lux soupira.

_ Bien sûr que non et c'est normal. Je te rappelle que Tête de Bouc a jeté mon père du haut de la Tour mais toi, rappelle-toi de ce que nous a dit Summer, sur l'immortalité, ses conséquences et tout le tralala philosophique et pense aussi à Grace.

Il souffla lourdement.

_ Je déteste quand tu commences à parler comme ça.

_ Comme quoi ? Comme une personne dotée d'une grande intelligence ? Plaisanta Lux.

_ Comme une adulte.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Hier encore elle se faisait engueler pour avoir enfermer Fury dans les toilettes, difficile de passer pour une adulte.

_ A vingt ans il serai peut-être temps d'avoir au moins le sens des priorités mais t'as que dix-sept ans donc tu as encore le temps pour ça.

_ J'ai presque dix-huit ans Lux, arrête d'être constamment sur mon dos. »

Elle ne se laissa berner par le ton agacé et se retint de lui dire que quelqu'un se devait d'être sur son dos et hélas, ce quelqu'un n'était pas ses parents mais les relations familiale dans la famille Barton-Romanoff étaient assez délicates, Lux ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche.

« Tu as peut-être un très bon potentiel espion mais ça ne te rend pas plus mature qu'un ado devrait l'être ton âge.

_ Je suis un espion. »

Lux roula des yeux. Ils avaient tous suivi un entrainement de base mais Alexander était allé beaucoup plus loin et Fury n'aurait eu aucun remord à l'envoyer en mission dès ses quinze ans si ses parents n'avaient pas protesté ce qui avait mis Alex dans une colère noire et finalement c'est Coulson aidé de Lux et de toute la bande qui avait calmé – temporairement – la situation.

« Bien sûr, quand tu te sera fait capturé par un cartel de drogue et enfermé pendant six mois dans une grotte au fin fond de la Colombie peut-être te considérerais-je comme un espion.

_ J'aurai pu le faire. S'entêta Alexander, Si on m'avait laissé.

_ T'aurai voulus le faire ? »

Alex ne répondit pas. Quelque part il leur en voulait de le retenir mais ils savaient aussi tous que secrètement il leur en était reconnaissant. Lux le savait également. Dès que Fury lançait l'idée d'envoyer Alex en mission, toute la bande se braquait, menaçait voir hurlait et finalement le directeur devait abandonner. Lux, peut-être encore plus que les autres, faisait tout pour tenir le SHIELD aussi loin que possible.

« Sinon comme c'est passé ton devoir de Science ?

Alex eut un sourire un penaud mais ça faisait du bien de voir que quelqu'un s'intéressait à sa scolarité.

_ Coulson m'a posé la même question. J'espérai que tu avais oublié, je pense me suis complétement ramassé.

_ Tu sais que tu vis quand même avec l'un des plus grand scientifique de notre temps.

_ Je sais, je sais. D'ailleurs j'ai un devoir à rendre en Math pour la semaine prochaine et j'y comprends rien.

_ OK, on travaillera dessus tout à l'heure. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Lux tourna les talons. Alex était dans le même lycée où tous les enfants Avengers étaient allés. Un lycée privé un peu spécial – et hyper sécurisé – qui faisait du primaire au lycée. Lux, Coulson et Grace suivaient avec attention – parfois trop selon le concerné – la scolarité d'Alex et se proposait toujours de l'aider. Penser au lycée fit grimacer Lux qui y avait passé trois ans, de quinze à dix-sept ans et autant dire que ses années lycée n'avaient pas été des plus reposantes mais ses parents – sa mère plutôt – avaient voulu qu'elle ait une scolarité normale, peine perdu quand on est un génie. Plus que lassée du lycée, Lux passa son diplôme à dix-sept ans avant d'être accepté à la très prestigieuse université de Reed* où elle avait obtenu son diplôme en Technologie Robotique avec option Science Chimie à l'âge de dix-neuf ans. Maintenant Lux faisait tout pour qu'Alexander ai une adolescente relativement calme, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Bien sûr, Lux ne dénigrait pas le SHIELD après tout elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie entre l'Hélioporteur et le QG de New York. En fait, elle connaissait ces deux endroits comme sa poche. Après une longue discussion avec Fury sur la création en série de son nouveau bijou – des gants informatique avec option fausse empreinte digitale – Lux se dirigea vers le bureau du Docteur Spencer où elle devait retrouver Grace. Normalement c'est Grace qui aurai dur venir la chercher mais bien sûr, Miss demi-déesse super intelligente avait encore dû oublier de regarder l'heure, plongée dans ses recherches ! Comment ça Lux faisait pareil ? Absolument pas ! Ou si peu…

En effet, Grace Foster avait les yeux rivés sur un microscope. Levant la tête, repoussant ses longs cheveux blonds, elle regarda les données de l'ordinateur. Ils avançaient elle en était sûr ! Avec le docteur Spencer – William – ils travaillaient à faire un parallèle entre les rayons Gammas et la magie. Banner se joignait souvent à eux dans leurs expertises mais Spencer et Grace travaillaient dessus depuis des années, c'étaient leur projet !

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Lui demanda le professeur en regardant le microscope.

William Spencer était un génie de trente-cinq ans. Ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisettes lui donnait un air joyeux ce qui contrastait avec l'air sérieux qu'il prenait lors de ses expériences.

Grace sourit en voyant les résultats.

_ Plus de trente pourcent des rayons Gammas ont fusionné !

_ Plus de trente pourcent ? Répéta le docteur Spencer.

_ Regarde ! »

Ils venaient d'exploser leur record ! Depuis plus d'un an, Grace et Spencer essayaient de faire fusionné des rayons Gammas et des rayons de magie, l'alliance de la technologie et de la magie ! Le projet était énorme et ce n'était pas le seul sur lequel ils travaillaient mais les résultats obtenus grâce à la formule Sci-Mac (Science-Magique) étaient vraiment prometteurs !

« C'est incroyable ! S'écria-t-il en prenant Grace dans ses bras et la faisait presque décoller du sol – difficile de soulever une fille d'un mètre soixante-huit.

_ Il faut que je note ça dans ma thèse, les jurés vont tomber par terre ! Se réjouit la jeune fille blonde.

_ Même sans cette expérience tu es brillante, ne l'oublie pas ! » Grace rougit de joie.

Pas grand monde ne pouvait comprendre ses travaux, donc les compliments sincères étaient rares donc d'autant plus agréables mais ceux de Spencer, qui l'avait pris sous son aile quand elle avait commencé à manifester son intérêt pour les sciences, avaient encore plus valeurs.

« Au fait, j'ai réussi à me libérer pour le 17, Lui dit Spencer.

_ Ouf, on a vraiment besoin de soutien avec Loki qui arrive.

_ Je ne pensais que ça te dérangeait tant que ça.

Grace haussa une épaule, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

_ Ben… ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien je sais mais je ne sais pas… Se mit-elle à bégayer.

Spencer sourit en voyant l'air mal à l'aise de Grace.

_ Je sais Grace, L'interrompra-t-il avec douceur, Et c'est normal que tu es envie de le rencontrer. »

Elle sourit avec reconnaissance. Elle en avait un peu honte mais secrètement elle voulait rencontrer Loki ! Son père lui avait beaucoup parlé de lui, son frère qui le détestai tellement et certes, il avait mis sa famille en danger mais Grace voulait tellement le rencontrer ! Peut-être arrivai-t-elle à lui soutirer quelques infos sur la magie. Quoique, vu le bonhomme, Grace – qui était loin de posséder la répartie de Lux – risquait de s'enfuir en courant à la moindre remarque. Voyant son air inquiet, Spencer lui posa une main rassurant sur son épaule.

« Ca va aller, t'en fais pas.

_ Merci mais faut pas rêver, il ne voudra certainement m'aider et puis si Fury l'apprend... Grace frissonna, Il risque de m'envoyer au fin fond de l'Iran !

_ Tu sais bien que non. La rassura Spencer.

_ J'espère. »

Cet homme avait un don pour la rassuré. Sa voix calme et familière qui la rassurait depuis des années, la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Oh bien sûr elle adorait son père mais disons que Thor n'était pas expert dans l'art de rassurer les gens, encore moins une adolescente stressée.

Derrière la vitre des portes, Lux se tenait à l'écart. Grace avait l'air inquiète. En voyant Spencer la rassurer, Lux préféra attendre un peu. Ses moments de complicité étaient une bouffée d'air dans leur monde angoissant. Finalement, Lux entra.

« Grace, à quoi te sert la montre hors de prix que je t'ai offert à ton anniversaire ? Lui demanda Lux avec un grand sourire sarcastique.

_ Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Dix-sept heure sept.

_ Oups…

Lux leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'air penaud de sa meilleure amie.

_ Bon allez viens, j'ai promis à Alex de l'aider pour ses cours et on doit passer prendre James sur le terrain d'entrainement.

_ Ok, j'arrive. Au fait la soirée du 17 est maintenue.

_ Encore heureux ! S'offusqua Lux, C'est sacré cette soirée !

Le docteur leva les bras en signe de soumissions.

_ Effectivement et comment dire non à une soirée sushi ?

_ Exactement ! Allez en route Blondie ! »

Alors que Grace râlait du surnom donné, elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, saluant des visages connus.

James Rogers était le portrait craché de son père. Si ce n'est ses bruns et son visage légèrement plus doux, il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Même yeux bleus, même carrure, bon sa carrure d'athlète était surtout due à un goût très prononcé pour le sport et quoi de mieux qu'une base secrète possédant le meilleur équipement sportif pour s'entraîner ? Et quoi de mieux aussi qu'une bonne douche après un parcours du combattant ? Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et sortit.

« Lux te ne peux rentrer dans les vestiaires des hommes !

James sourit en attendant cette voix familière. Quelless étaient les chances pour Lux écoutes ? Pensa-t-il avec ironie et en effet, loin de s'en soucier, Lux poussa la porte – sans toquer bien sûr.

_ Garde à vous Capitaine Junior ! Oh… Grace viens vite ! Il est torse nu !

_ Je te préviens je n'entre pas ! Prévint Grace, derrière la porte.

_ Dommage pour toi.

_ Vous comptez débattre sur mon corps encore longtemps ?

_ Je pourrai débattre sur ton corps très longtemps, Affirma Lux avec un sourire entendu, Et puis je t'ai vu avec moins que ça. Lui rappela-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Lux et sa pudeur légendaire. De toute façon, ce genre de propos était tellement courant que James avaient depuis longtemps appris à les prendre avec humour et à lui répondre avec tact.

_ Mais ça remonte à tellement loin, il y a eu quelques changements.

_ Ah oui ?

Ils se défièrent du regard puis éclatèrent de rire et Grace entra.

_ Bon est-ce qu'on… Oups ! Elle se détourna rapidement, Désolé de vous interrompre mais est-ce que tu pourrai enfiler quelque chose James qu'on puisse rentrer ?

_ Grace je passe mes étés torse-nu. Lui fit remarquer James.

_ Depuis quand ça te gêne ? Lui demanda Lux.

Grace rougit encore plus – heureusement qu'elle était de dos – et quitta la pièce en grognant. Lux fit un clin d'œil à James.

_ Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. » Lui souffla-t-elle en sortant à son tour.

Lux sourit, fière d'elle. Ils se connaissaient tous par cœur, de caractère ou de corps, mais depuis quelques mois Grace avait tendance à rougir quand elle voyait James en petite tenue.

La tour Stark (ou Avengers selon qui le disait), malgré ses plus de vingt années d'existence, semblait toujours comme neuve et était toujours à la pointe de la technologie. Pour le côté neuf, il fallait savoir que Tony Stark passait son temps à faire des travaux dedans et pour la technologie et bien, avant d'en faire profiter le monde, les membres de la famille Stark utilisaient d'abord leur intelligence pour eux-mêmes. Tous les Avengers y vivaient plus ou moins quotidiennement. Ils avaient presque tous des résidences secondaires également mais sinon tout le monde vivait dans la tour. C'était un étrange méli-mélo d'appartements tous reliés à l'appartement ''principal'' (l'appartement de Tony, bien sûr), par un système d'escalier-labyrinthe. Certains avaient plus besoin d'intimité que d'autres mais au final, ils vivaient tous ensemble dans le même appartement. Et puis les enfants passaient leurs temps à dormir dans les appartements des uns et des autres. Cependant il y avait une pièce où tout le monde adorait se réunir : la cuisine. On pouvait facilement cuisiner à cinq en même temps vu l'équipement, les placards croulaient sous des tonnes de nourriture plus ou moins variée. Une très grande cuisine avec une très grande table. Ça avait été dur de trouver table solide, belle et qui pouvait accueillir une quinzaine de personne. Finalement Tony en avait fait une sur mesure, mêlant acier pour la résistance et bois de rose pour l'esthétique. Etrangement, cette cuisine, cette table étaient devenue la pièce centrale de la tour. Les repas de Noël, les anniversaires… Elle avait tout vu. Tony sortit de son atelier et alla dans la cuisine où des éclats de voix lui parvenaient. Le playboy aimait y faire une entrée fracassante mais là, il n'avait pas bu de café depuis deux heures et c'était tué à craquer les nouveaux dossiers confidentiels du SHIELD alors il monta les trois marches doucement, observa et sourit. Tony Stark aimait regarder beaucoup de choses, Pepper en sous vêtement – ou sans d'ailleurs, ses voitures de collection, son armure… et ce genre scène. Lux et Coulson essayaient d'aider Alexander sur un devoir mais celui-ci ne semblait guère concentré. Holly Rogers aidée par Grace préparaient le dîner, dîner que James picorait à l'exaspération de Grace. Steve jouait avec Ivy, la petite dernière Avengers, une adorable fillette de trois ans blonde comme son père. Par la deuxième entrée, Rick – Alrik de son nom complet – entra dans la pièce déjà en ébullition.

« James t'aurai pu me prévenir que t'allais au SHIELD ! Protesta-t-il en piquant un morceau de fromage du saladier de Grace.

_ T'étais où aussi ? Je ne t'ai pas trouvé tout à l'heure et de toute façon le Commandant Taylor a été retenu donc l'entrainement a été annulé.

_ J'étais avec Rachel, Avoua Rick en mangeant un morceau de tomate.

_ Pas touche à mon saladier ! Vociféra sa sœur jumelle en serrant le saladier contre elle.

Rick et James la regardèrent bizarrement.

_ Grace ou la fille qui aimait trop la salade.

_ Espèce de lapin. » L'accusa Rick.

Les jumeaux partirent dans une dispute passionnante sur l'alimentation jusqu'à ce Lux leur hurle de se la fermer parce qu'Alexander ne pouvait travailler dans ses conditions. Vu la tête du concerné, il était évidant qu'il préférai écrouter des demi-dieux se battre que continuer ses exercices sur les probabilités conditionnelles. Tony sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et Pepper l'embrassa avec un sourire avant d'aller embrasser Lux. Il en profita pour sortir de sa contemplation et lancer la deuxième question la plus importante de la journée :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

_ Si les garçons ne dévorent pas tout, ça sera salade, lasagnes et steaks.

_ Miam.

Le mot steak mit l'eau à la bouche de Rick qui ne se nourrissait presque que de viande. Pendant que Jane, qui venait de se joindre à eux, réprimandait son fils sur ses goûts alimentaires, Tony s'approcha de Lux, posa une main sur son épaule et posa la question la plus importante de la journée.

_ Ça va ?

Lux le regarda, puis sourit.

_ Ça va. »

Tony sourit à son tour. C'était ça le plus important maintenant.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, comment vous les trouvez ? Bon on sait peu de choses sur eux pour l'instant mais ça vite venir ne vous en faites pas ;)

Prochain chapitre : Loki débarque ! Alors laissez des reviews, please please !

Bye Bye !

*Aussi connu sous le nom d'Abomination, c'est un colonel qui fut chargé de traquer Banner


	3. Une guerre en vue ou pas

**Bonsoir ! Bonsoir !**

Comment allez-vous lecteurs et lectrices ?

Vu que j'ai pas mal d'avance dans mes chapitres, j'en profite pour vous poster ce troisième chapitre pour vous mettre de bonne humeur avant la reprise de demain ;).

Alors, pour le chapitre : l'arrivée de Loki ! Retrouvailles et rencontres au programme !

_Vu d'en haut – Vers Asgard_

C'était le grand jour. Loki partait pour Midgard, accompagné de son frère. On était venu le chercher très tôt le matin et maintenant il se tenait devant le Bifrost, face à Heimdall, face à sa mère et face à son père. Frigga l'avait immédiatement prise dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglot. Loki était difficilement resté de marbre. Son père n'avait rien dit. Mais ses yeux brillants et fatigués avaient perturbé le dieu du Mensonge. Le silence se poursuivit. Puis Odin posa une main sur l'épaule de Loki.

« Mon fils, après tant d'années loin de nous, voilà que tu dois partir.

_ C'est la décision du roi. Siffla Loki.

Odin soupira.

_ Je te reverrai bientôt mon fils.

_ Je ne suis pas votre fils.

_ Tu le seras à jamais. » Promit Odin.

Thor fit signe à Heimdall qui hocha la tête et ouvrit le Bifrost. Quand Thor lui prit le bras pour le forcer à avancer, Loki se résigna. On lui avait scellé ses pouvoirs, il allait vivre entouré de ses ennemis, les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire.

* * *

_Vu d'en bas – Vers New York_

Fury inspira profondément. Les enfants Avengers avaient dix-neuf ans. Ils en auront vingt dans quelques mois et Alexander fêterai ses dix-huit ans en Mars. Ce n'étaient pas encore des adultes, c'étaient de grands adolescents. Fury se pinça l'arête du nez en se répétant ça. Pas encore des adultes mais alors pourquoi continuaient-ils** d'agir comme des gosses ?!**

Il regarda les agents ranger les feuilles qui avaient volé de partout lors de la course poursuite entre James et Lux puis celle entre Grace, Alexander et Rick ou c'était l'inverse. Fury n'avait pas tout suivit. On l'avait appelé pour lui dire que ces diables couraient de partout en saccageant tout sur leurs passages l'obligeant à revenir au QG d'urgence.

« Directeur Fury.

Coulson venait de le rejoindre.

_ Coulson, Commença froidement Fury, Nous allons recevoir un criminel de guerre dans moins de deux heures alors dites-moi ce qui est passé par la tête de ses petits emmerdeurs pour foutre un bordel pareil de si bon matin et aujourd'hui ?

Même si il comprenait l'énervement de Fury, Coulson n'appréciait guère que sur le coup de la colère il se mette à les insulter de la sorte. Ils n'étaient pas méchants ces gosses !

_ Je ne sais pas monsieur mais la situation est parfaitement sous contrôle.

_ Ah vraiment ? Et où sont-ils ?

_ Dans votre bureau.

Fury le regarda comme si il avait perdu l'esprit.

_ Dans mon bureau ? Coulson, si ils ont encore touché à…

_ Ils dorment.

Fury fronça les sourcils. Ils dorment ?

_ Coulson si vous les avez drogués l'on risque d'avoir des problèmes avec leurs parents.

_ Bien sûr que non directeur. Le commandant Taylor leur a parlé et il semblerai qu'il leur a fait écouter de la musique…

_ De la musique ?

_ Oui…

Malgré son air calme, Coulson redoutait l'explosion de Fury mais celui-ci se contenta de soupirer.

_ Tout est prêt pour l'arrivée de Loki ?

_ Nous sommes prêts, monsieur. »

Fury hocha la tête et monta à son bureau, Coulson sur les talons. Une fois devant la porte, ils eurent chacun un moment d'hésitation. Coulson craignait qu'ils soient tous réveillés et Fury qu'ils aient – encore – saccagé son bureau. Fury ouvrit la porte. Son bureau en acajou était intacte tout comme les murs (pas de photos compromettantes, pas de tags,…). Il tourna la tête vers le mini salon à sa gauche et soupira de soulagement, comme Coulson. Deux canapés et un fauteuil en cuir noir, occupé par cinq jeunes adultes (dont un adolescent).

Sur un canapé, Rick dormait assis, sa sœur roulée en boule sur ses genoux, sur l'autre canapé, James prenait toute la place, Lux était tranquillement allongée sur son torse et Alexander – qui aimait être haut-perché – était étendu sur le dossier, une main pendant dans le vide, le bout des doigts dans les cheveux de Lux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient dans le bureau de Fury pourtant ils ne changeaient jamais de position. Quand ils étaient petits et que leurs parents étaient missions, ils restaient dans le bureau de Fury et regardaient le déroulement des opérations jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de fatigue. Coulson était attendri. Pas mal de gens les voyaient comme des perturbateurs mais Coulson les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une vie facile malgré les apparences et pourtant ils étaient toujours forts, souriants, une bouffée d'air dans ce job trop sombre parfois.

« Réveillez-les. Il nous faut les débriefer une dernière fois avant l'arrivée de Loki. »

Coulson hocha la tête et Fury sortit. Il secoua doucement Rick et Grace puis Lux et James mais y alla plus doucement avec Alexander pour éviter de se retrouver avec un flingue entre les deux yeux.

« Alex. Réveille-toi il faut y aller.

Le concerné ouvrit brutalement les yeux mais ne sursauta pas.

_ J'arrive. Grogna-t-il en baillant.

Coulson leur laissa le temps de se réveiller.

_ Comment vous –êtes vous endormis ? Vous étiez surexcités à ce qu'on m'a dit. Il avait dit ça avec un air de reproche.

Grace baissa les yeux mais le souvenir la fit sourire. Parfois ils partaient comme ça, sans vraies raisons, ils… explosaient et tout partait en rigolade !

_ Je crois que tout est parti d'une remarque malheureuse de James.

_ Malheureuse ? Il m'a limite traité de pute !

_ Absolument pas ! Protesta James, J'ai dit que t'aurai aucun scrupule à utiliser tes charmes pour…

_ En gros qu'elle pourrai coucher l'ennemi pour obtenir des infos. Traduit Rick

_ L'idée a pas l'air te gêner ! Lui fit remarquer Grace.

_ Bien sûr que si mais…

_ Stop ! Les arrêta Coulson, Loki arrive dans une heure il faut qu'on vous débriefe et que vous soyez de retour à la tour.

_ Nous débriefer ?

Lux n'aimait pas qu'on la traite comme un vulgaire agent du SHIELD.

_ Mettre les choses au point. »

Ils soufflèrent tous mais cédèrent. De toute façon, que faire face à l'agent Phil Coulson ?

* * *

Tout le monde était réuni sur le toit de la tour Stark. Fury aurait préféré que Loki atterrisse au SHIELD mais Tony préféré l'avoir immédiatement à l'œil et ainsi mettre certaines choses au clair. Jane vérifia une dernière fois le relais du Brifrost puis vint se caler entre ses enfants, elle prit la main de Grace et accrocha son bras à celui Rick. Elle n'avait pas vu Thor depuis trois mois, ils n'avaient pas vu Thor depuis trois mois. Banner s'approcha de Lux.

« Tu devrais peut-être t'éloigner un peu.

_ Et manquer l'arrivée du légendaire Corne de bouc ? Jamais.

Banner soupira avec amusement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Tony s'approcha.

_ C'est l'heure !

Lux regarda le ciel qui se couvra soudain. Elle sentit l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Grace qui semblait très concentrée.

_ Ils arrivent. »

Tony regarda Lux et alors que les nuages devinrent plus sombres, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Lux le regarda, un peu surprise mais elle sourit et une colonne de nuage s'abattit sur le toit. Tout le monde se mit à couvert quand des graviers volèrent dans tous les sens. Puis le silence retomba.

Majestueux, Thor se tenait là, Mjolnir dans sa main. Loki était là aussi, l'air sombre. Comme un animal piégé. Sans s'en soucier, Jane se précipita vers Thor qui la prit dans ses bras pendant Fury et Coulson s'approchaient de Loki. L'agent essaya de cacher son amertume en voyant l'homme qui avait failli le tuer, près de vingt ans plutôt.

« Loki.

_ Agent Coulson, quelle surprise. Grinça le dieu, Vous n'avez pas changé.

_ Les miracles de la médecine et de la science.

Loki eut un sourire froid puis regarda son frère qui prenait une jeune fille blonde dans ses bras. Il fronça les sourcils. Ainsi c'étaient eux ses enfants, cette grande blonde et garçon baraqué brun.

_ Corne de bouc ! Tu m'as presque manqué !

Oh non pas lui… Se désespéra Loki en regarda Tony Stark qui arborai un grand sourire.

_ Stark.

_ Toujours aussi aimable. Alors, comment trouves-tu ton nouveau chez toi ?

_ Stark, ne commencez pas. S'agaça Fury.

_ Ce ne sera jamais chez moi, pitoyable mortel et ne comptez pas sur moi pour être aimable. Prévint Loki

Tony grimaça, l'air embêté.

_ Ouais ben tu vois, ça m'aurai pas déranger il y a deux décennies mais là, je ne te laisserai rien passer.

_ Je ne demanderai pas d'où vient cette soudaine prudence. Dit Loki avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Thor t'as expliqué un ou deux trucs.

_ Vous voulez dire à propos de vos charmantes progénitures.

Tony fronça les sourcils. Son détachement et son ironie avaient toujours été ses armes mais il y avait des sujets sur lesquels il ne pouvait pas plaisanter.

_ Ecoute Tête de bouc, ne t'approche pas de ma fille ou cette fois c'est moi qui te jetterai du haut de cette tour !

_ Papa ! Protesta Lux en s'approchant, Je pense pouvoir gérer un demi N'avi dépressif.

Loki plissa le nez. L'humaine devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules et ses yeux bleus brillaient du même éclat intelligent et curieux qui brillait dans les yeux marrons de son père. Hélas, elle semblait aussi insupportable que son paternel.

_ Voici donc votre progéniture.

_ Ma fille. Rectifia Tony.

_ Charmante. Cracha Loki.

_ Tu veux qu'on parle tes progénitures ? Proposa Lux, ton dada à huit pattes, le serpent qui se mord tout le temps la queue, le loup pas net ou ta gamine à moitié morte ? »

Tout le monde regarda Lux en soupirant alors Loki la regardait avec effarement. Cette gamine insolente, comment pouvait-elle lui parlait ainsi ? Il se concentra sur le cou de Lux, s'imaginant le serrer avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoir. Quelle horreur de se faire insulter de la sorte et de ne pas pouvoir faire bouffer la poussière à cette merdeuse ! Mais même sans ses pouvoir il possédait toujours sa langue d'or.

« Votre misérable mythologie n'est qu'un tissus de mensonge et vous, pauvres mortels, y avaient cru. Pitoyables.

_ Un tissus de mensonge ? Si c'est toi qui l'a créé, pourquoi te faire passer pour un salopard hermaphrodite ?

_ Lux, Protesta Thor, Ça suffit.

Il appréciait la fille Stark mais de là à la laisser insulter son frère, frère qui, en moins de cinq minutes, avait déjà des envies de meurtres. Le monstre vert s'approcha de Lux et lui lança un regard insistant. Lux comprit le message et se tut.

_ Puisque nous voilà de nouveau courtois pourquoi ne pas faire les présentations ? Proposa Thor pour détendre l'atmosphère et en regardant ses enfants qui avaient l'air amusé de la situation.

Enfin le garçon avait l'air amusé, la fille avait l'air désespéré.

_ Loki je te présente mes enfants : Alrik et Grace et bien sûr leur mère et ma fiancée : Jane.

Le ton était léger, comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps et que Thor lui présentait fièrement sa famille comme si de rien n'était. Alrik hocha la tête, plus méfiant qu'agressif alors que Grace lui sourit timidement.

_ Tu te souviens des autres Avengers n'est-ce pas ? Steve Roger et son fils James et tu feras la connaissance plus tard de sa femme Holly et de sa fille, la petite Ivy.

James hocha la tête comme Rick. Que dire d'un autre côté ? « Enchanté de te rencontrer même si t'as faillis tuer mes parents » ? Steve avait refusé que Ivy vienne pour ''accueillir'' Loki alors elles étaient toutes les deux restées à l'appartement.

_ Alexander Barton, le fils de l'agent Barton et de l'agent Romanoff. »

Il était tellement discret que Loki n'avait pas remarqué ce garçon resté en arrière. Il avait trouvé assez incroyable que cette femme qui disait que l'amour était réservé aux enfants avait eu un enfant. Celui-ci était brun avec des yeux gris foncés.

Les présentations finies, il y eut un silence puis Fury ordonna à tout le monde de descendre dans le salon. S'en suivi alors un long discours de Fury et de Thor sur les ce que Loki avait le droit de faire ou pas.

En gros, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, il devait se montrer si n'est aimable au moins poli et si il menaçait la vie des enfants, on lui botterai le cul (ça c'était Tony). Lux échangea un regard ennuyé avec Alex qui secoua la tête d'ennui mais quand elle entendit son père repartir dans un discours subtil ce qui lui ferai si il essayait de les manipuler ou de les blesser, sa patience craqua. Elle se leva et déclara :

« Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. On va montrer sa chambre à Loki, tu viens à Alex ?

_ Avec plaisir. Approuva celui-ci, n'en pouvait plus de ne rien faire.

_ On vient avec vous. Suivit Rick.

James et Grace se levèrent aussi. Steve allait protester mais son fils le coupa :

_ On est à cinq contre un papa, je pense que ça devrait aller.

Grace s'approcha de Loki qui boudait dans un fauteuil.

_ Tu viens ? »

Il la jaugea du regard. Il n'avait pas le choix mais au moins elle lui formulait la question. Il se leva et après un dernier regard dédaigneux envers Fury suivit le petit groupe quand Banner interpela Lux. Il l'emmena un peu à l'écart. Loki vit Lux protesta un peu mais finalement elle hocha la tête.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard de Banner puis regarda Tony qui regardait ailleurs. Lux les rejoint et après avoir monté des escaliers et traversé un couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Comment ? Il devrait vivre dans le même appartement que Stark ? Pas question ! Mais Grace ouvrait déjà la porte. La chambre était spacieuse, assez simple dans les tons taupes et bruns.

« Et voilà, tu as une salle de bain juste ici.

Grace ouvrit une porte sur la gauche.

_ Et un dressing là.

Elle montra une autre pièce sur la droite. James et Rick se tenait en retrait. Leurs attitudes n'étaient pas menaçantes mais Loki savait qu'ils seraient prêts à se jeter sur lui si il essayait de s'en prendre à eux.

_ Sinon tu disposes d'Internet, de la télé… Par contre il faudra t'apprendre à t'en servir.

_ Je ne veux rien savoir de votre monde.

_ Dommage.

Loki jeta un regard noir à Lux. Si elle recommençai à le chercher, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir.

_ Hey hey ! Le calma-t-elle en levant les bras en signe de paix, Pas besoin de sortir les griffes, je m'excuse.

Il haussa un sourcil.

_ Je suis désolée, S'excusa Lux relativement sincère, Comme première approche on a fait mieux, je n'aurai pas dû te sauter dessus comme ça tout à l'heure.

_ Wahou Lux ! La félicita Grace.

_ Je suis jaloux, faut presqu'on te supplie pour que tu nous fasses des excuses à nous. Plaisanta Rick.

_ Bon ça va, c'est Banner qui a voulu que je m'excuse, quitte à vivre ensemble autant partir sur de… bonnes bases.

_ De bonnes bases ? Répéta Loki avec amusement, Ce n'est pas tes excuses hypocrites qui vont me faire quelque chose.

_ Ca suffit maintenant ! Pesta James, Tu hais nos parents d'accord mais pas besoin de nous attaquer alors que tu ne nous connais même pas !

_ Vous êtes comme vos parents, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

James eut un sourire presque sadique qui surprit Loki, il ressemblait tellement à son père physiquement que c'était étrange de le voir avec une telle expression.

_ Comme nos parents, hein ?

Et il sortit. Rick le suivit mais ajouta :

_ Il est inutile d'être agressif envers nous.

Il y eut un silence puis Grace continua sa visite guidée de la chambre.

_ Si tu as besoin de quelque chose demande à JARVIS.

_ JARVIS ?

_ A votre service. Résonna la voix informatique, surprenant le dieu.

_ L'intelligence Artificielle. C'est un peu l'âme de la maison.

_ Je suis flattée Mademoiselle Grace mais je ne suis que l'humble assistant de monsieur Stark.

_ Nous sois pas si modeste JARVIS. Si tu veux nous contacter juste demande lui.

_ Pourquoi voudrai-je vous contacter ? Interrogea Loki comme si c'était une absurdité.

Grace haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas. Si tu t'ennui ou que tu as besoin de parler…

_ De parler ? Répéta Loki avec hargne, Pour que tu puisses tout rapporter à papa ?

_ Mais non… Balbutia Grace.

Sentant venir la dispute, Lux intervint.

_ Si tu as besoin de quelque chose demande à JARVIS. La coupa Lux en jetant un regard à Grace qui comprit le message et baissa la tête.

_ J'y vais. Souffla-t-elle en sortant.

Lux lança un regard désapprobateur à Loki.

_ On ne rapporte rien ni au SHIELD ni à nos parents. On n'est pas pantins qu'ils manipulent.

Et elle sortit à son tour. Il ne restait qu'Alexander dans la pièce. Il avait la discrétion de sa mère se dit Loki.

_ Bon, faut que j'y aille. A plus. Oh et ne t'en prend à Grace, de tous c'est elle qui veut le plus de te connaitre. Tu ne risques rien avec elle. »

Loki fronça les sourcils. C'était sans méchanceté, sa voix était restée neutre voir même blasée. Comment pouvait-il être aussi nonchalant en sa compagnie ? Comme si c'était juste un gars qu'il connaissait vaguement et non pas le mec qui avait essayé d'asservir la terre.

Alexander Barton. Ce gosse, il lui rappelai quelqu'un. Et puis il ne l'avait pas regardé comme un monstre.

Mais d'ailleurs… aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait regardé comme un monstre. Loki fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose chez ses jeunes, il y avait quelque chose dans cette maison et il voulait découvrir quoi.

* * *

Lux suivit Grace jusqu'à la véranda. Depuis leurs naissances, leurs mères avaient l'habitude de s'y retrouvait. C'était l'un des rares endroits sans caméras de surveillance, juste des caméras thermiques pour la sécurité et sans micro aussi. Grace s'assit dans le hamac, l'air triste.

« Grace, il vient à peine d'arriver on savait que ça allé se passait comme ça.

_ Mm…

_ Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû l'insulter comme ça dès le début. »

Grace regarda Lux avec surprise. Elle s'excusai deux fois dans la même journée ? Lux n'aimait pas s'excuser, après tout elle avait une politique assez simple : « je fais ce que je veux » et elle se moquait de ce que les autres en disait.

Non. Il avait quelques personnes à qui Lux n'hésitait pas à s'excuser et Grace était l'une d'entre elle. C'était presque sa sœur. Elles avaient grandi ensemble, les deux filles du groupe, ils étaient tous frères et sœur entre eux en fait.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute et puis t'as réussi à lui souffler les mots, c'est plutôt impressionnant !

Elles en rirent.

_ Je suis qu'on arrivera à l'amadouer.

_ J'espère. » Soupira Grace en jouant un gardénia fané.

Si la petite bande essayai de se montrer gentil avec Loki il y avait une raison. Si ils avaient mis de côté leur rancœur c'était pour Grace.

Elle caressa les pétales blancs ternes.

Si Grace voulait aider Loki c'était parce que peut-être il pourrai l'aider, lui apprendre des choses.

Le gardénia fané reprit vie entre les mains de Grace.

Si Grace voulait aider Loki, c'était parce qu'elle aussi était une magicienne et elle savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il avait ressenti.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je sais que Lux commence fort mais ne vous laissez pas berner par sa grande bouche ;).

Sinon qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous les trouvez comment les enfants ? Bon, ils ne sont pas encore très développé mais bon.

Je posterai la suite bientôt mais, bien sûr, le nombre de reviews pourrai accélérer le processus.

Bye !


	4. Le 17 ou Soirée Sushis

**Bonsoir !**

****Alors en premier : Désolée ! Désolée ! J'avais vraiment prévu de poster mais j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de voir que je ne pouvais accéder à mon compte pendant la semaine (le pare-feu de l'internat n'empêche d'accéder à mon compte :/).

Donc, voici ce nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard.

Alors la nouveauté ce sont les tenues de mes persos féminin que j'ai créé sur le site Polyvore et je me suis dit "allez soyons et partageons-les". Donc si ça vous intéresse je vous invite à allez voir dans mon profil.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Le 17 : Soirée Sushis**

Grace avait découvert ses pouvoirs à l'âge de 11 ans et en 8 ans, elle n'avait presque rien appris à son grand désespoir. Seulement quelques sorts de bases, juste de quoi se défendre. Ce qu'elle savait elle le devait à ses quelques visites sur Asgard et l'immense bibliothèque royale. Plus jeune, elle apprenait tout dans les livres. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle avait pu progresser grâce à la magicienne Ara qui l'avait prise sous son aile. Grace avait lors compris ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire de sa magie, c'était protéger ses proches. En un mot être une Guérisseuse. Ara l'avait vite compris et lui avait appris des sorts de soins de basiques. Maintenant elle continué à s'entraîner comme elle pouvait.

Grace avait le nez plongé dans un livre que lui avait donné Spencer quand on toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

« Oui ?

Son père passa timidement la tête par l'embrasure.

_ Puis-je entrer ?

_ Bien sûr.

Rejetant sa couverture, elle se redressa sur son fauteuil, son père la rejoint et s'assit à ses côtés.

_ Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler aujourd'hui avec l'arrivée de Loki. »

Fury avait réquisitionné Thor pour régler les derniers détails de la détention de Loki. La réunion avait duré des heures au plus grand agacement du dieu qui ne voulait que rejoindre ses enfants et Jane.

« Ce n'est rien.

_ Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Thor avec un sourire.

_ Ça va. Les cours sont toujours intéressants, je travaille beaucoup sur ma thèse et bien sûr sur le projet Sci-Mac ! Spencer et moi faisons d'énormes progrès chaque jour, si tu savais ! S'emporta Grace.

Thor baissa les yeux. Le docteur Spencer. Un homme bien. Il y eu un petit silence puis Thor sourit à nouveau.

_ J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il lui tendit un paquet dont elle déchira religieusement l'emballage. Un gros manuscrit et une lettre. Le sourire ravi de sa fille lui réchauffa le cœur. Il tuerai pour ce sourire !

_ Comment va Ara ?

_ Très bien. Elle espère te revoir bientôt.

_ Hum… J'aurai peut-être des vacances assez longues pour Noël mais…

Grace ne finit pas sa phrase. Thor lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

_ Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ma fille.

_ Je sais.

Les visites sur Asgard était un sujet assez tabous, surtout depuis que Grace avait révélé à son père ses pouvoirs.

_ Combien de temps tu restes ? Lui demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence.

_ Je veux garder un œil sur Loki donc je risque de rester quelques mois. Dit Thor avec un grand sourire.

_ Quelques mois ? Répéta Grace surprise.

Sa surprise était légitime. Après tout combien de fois son père avait-il dû repartir en urgence sur Asgard, laissant ses enfants derrière lui ?

_ Oui. Nous pourrions peut-être en profiter pour retourner dans ce restaurant où nous étions allés la dernière fois.

Grace sourit.

_ J'adorerai, oui.

Thor lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

_ Bonne nuit, Grace.

_ Bonne nuit papa. »

Quand Thor sortit, il se fit mentalement une liste de toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire avec ses enfants. Il les voyait peu et il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrai sans doute pas rattraper tout le temps perdu mais là, pour une fois, il avait le temps et il comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

Sans surprise, Loki resta cloitré dans sa chambre. Il n'était pas venu réclamé à manger à midi et Grace avait déposé un plateau devant sa porte. De toute façon, Lux ne s'attendait pas à la voir en sortir avant au moins une semaine et en attendant qu'il sorte de sa tanière et que Lux puisse éventuellement lui poser quelques questions, elle travaillait sur ses divers projets en cours.

« Miss Stark, le découpage des plaques de Lixis est terminé.

_ Merci JARVIS. »

Les sortants de la machine, Lux les observa à la lumière. Deux plaques de formes triangulaires en L-Mix86, L pour Lux bien sûr. Après tout c'est elle qui avait créé cette matière, bon certes avec un peu d'aide de Banner.

Le L-Mix86 ou appelé plus couramment le Lexix était à l'origine une sorte de pâte faite à partir de molécule Magique mélangées à de l'eau distillée elle-même mélangée à de la soude créant ainsi une matière conductible de Magie, d'électricité et d'énergie.

« Miss, votre père arrive.

_ Hey Lux, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Tony en entrant dans l'atelier

_ Je travaille sur la Combi-Mirage.

_ Ça te dis un petit tour au-dessus de Lady Liberty ?

Lux le regarda avec un grand sourire.

_ Comment dire non ?

Tony lui rendit son sourire.

« JARVIS, les armures !

_ Bien monsieur. »

Deux bras électroniques déposèrent deux paquets sur la table. Lux et Tony les enfilèrent comme des sacs à dos qui se déplièrent sur leurs corps. L'armure d'Iron Man n'avait quasiment pas changé en 20 ans, toujours rouge et or (on ne change pas une bonne combinaison).

Lux avait créé son armure quand elle avait 17 ans. Au contraire de celle très ostentatoire de son père, Lux et l'adolescente très colérique qu'elle était, avait choisi des couleurs complètement opposées : métallisé et bleu ou bleu/vert plutôt. Pas question qu'on la compare encore plus à son père. Elle avait créé son armure seule (ça avait pris du temps certes) mais c'était la sienne.

Les formes étaient volontairement féminines, moins imposante que celle de Tony, son armure permettait plus de mouvements notamment grâce à des ouvertures au niveau des cuisses et des épaules.

Une fois déployée, son casque se ferma, elle cligna des yeux le temps que son écran / visière en forme de V ai fini d'afficher toutes les données. JARVIS ouvrit les portes coulissantes qui donnaient directement sur la ville.

« On y va ? Lui demanda la voix légèrement déformée de son père

_ Je t'attends mon vieux ! Le nargua-t-elle en décollant en trombe.

_ Mon vieux ? S'offusqua Tony en décollant à son tour, Attend un peu gamine ! Je vais te montrer qui est le patron !

_ T'es trop loin, je t'ai perdu de mon radar !

_ Et bien moi je t'ai en plein dans mon viseur ! »

Au-dessus de la ville, les New Yorkais purent admirer les deux traînées jaunes des armures tournoyant dans le ciel.

Après une demi-heure de vol, les Stark père et fille se posèrent sur la tête de la statue de la Liberté dans cet état proche de l'euphorie que seul le vol peut vous faire ressentir. Ils regardèrent la ville qui commençait à doucement sombrer dans la pénombre pendant quelques minutes puis Tony parla :

« Très belle prise de bec avec Loki aujourd'hui.

Lux leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Je sais, on fait mieux comme première approche.

_ Tu plaisantes ? J'ai adoré ! Lui assura Tony.

_ Papa, si on veut le mettre en confiance ce n'est pas en l'insultant que ça va marcher.

Tony grimaça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa fille voulait faire copain-copain avec l'autre givré.

_ Gagner sa confiance ? Sérieux ?

_ C'est important pour Grace…

_ Elle veut connaître son tonton ?

_ Et pour moi.

_ Mais pourquoi ? S'agaça Tony.

_ Je ne sais pas ! Et puis je ne vois pas où est le mal à essayer de comprendre. Personne ne naît démoniaque.

_ Comprendre Loki ? Répéta Tony, Facile : il est barré et méchant.

_ Tout comme moi je l'ai été.

Ca jeta un froid et Tony ne répliqua pas. Lux regretta ses paroles.

_ Excuse-moi papa, c'était méchant de dire ça.

_ Non, non c'est moi qui… »

Tony soupira et prit la main métallisée de sa fille. Même si depuis un peu plus d'un an, ce genre de geste étaient devenus plus fréquents, Lux était toujours surprise quand son père la prenait dans ses bras ou juste lui serrait la main mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire. Elle lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça.

« Il faudrait qu'on rentre, Proposa Lux en se levant, Maman ne va pas tarder et je sors ce soir.

_ D'accord…

Tony décolla brutalement.

_ Je t'attends à la maison !

La voie moqueuse de son père résonna dans les micros de son casque. Lux grogna et décolla en flèche.

_ Tricheur ! »

Il faisait presque nuit quand ils arrivèrent à la Tour. Pepper venait de rentrer et elle regarda Tony et Lux se posèrent sur la plate-forme prévue à cet effet. Quelques bras mécaniques leurs retirèrent leurs amures en deux temps trois mouvements sauf que ce fut un peu dur puisque les deux étaient pliés de rire.

« El pieta de meda ! Braya Tony avec un faux accent mêlant espagnol et italien

Pepper haussa un sourcil alors que Lux s'étranglait de rire.

_ Ma qué loco !

Pepper sourit en reconnaissant les répliques du film ''_l'héritage Italien_'' sortit il y a deux ans et dont les répliques mi- italiennes et mi- espagnol du héros étaient devenues cultes.

_ C'est toi qui es barré papa !

_ Et bien quelle ambiance !

_ Maman, _mi padre es loco_* ! S'esclaffa Lux en s'écroulant dans les bras de sa mère qui rit en la serrant contre elle.

_ Je sais ma puce, je sais.

_ Vu comme tu te roules par terre je ne pensais que ça te gênait tant que ça.

Lux rigola encore suivit par Pepper. Des rires et un câlin de sa fille, ça faisait du bien après une journée surchargée. Finalement Lux quitta ses bras.

_ Bon, je vais me préparer. On ne rentrera pas tard. Bye !

Et elle se faufila hors du salon. Pepper regarda Tony qui suivait Lux du regard. Il avait l'air heureux malgré la pointe de tristesse dans son sourire. La CEO s'approcha et noua ses bras autour de la nuque d'Iron Man.

_ Que dirais-tu de profiter de la maison puisque notre fille sort ?

Le sourire de Tony mua en un sourire gourmand.

_ C'est vrai que tes tailleurs me font toujours autant d'effet.

_ Alors dépêche-toi de me rejoindre dans la chambre.

_ En espérant de ne pas croiser Corne de Bouc. »

Tony ne croisa pas Loki mais Lux si. Le dieu avait faim et vu que personne ne semblait décidé à lui apporter de quoi se restaurer il avait décidé sortir de sa chambre et il était tombé nez à nez avec Lux.

« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

_ Je me suis excusée pour tout à l'heure et sache que c'est rare donc ne recommence pas.

_ C'est toi qui as commencé. Lui rappela aigrement Loki.

Lux leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon, je n'ai pas le temps ce soir pour une partie de ping-pong verbal.

_ Vraiment ? S'étonna sournoisement Loki, Une grande bouche comme toi je pensais que tu ne refusais jamais quelques répliques bien placé.

_ N'importe quel autre soir ça aurait été le cas mais ce soir c'est sacré.

Loki lui fit signe de continuer et Lux retient un sourire devant sa curiosité.

_ Nos pathétiques vies d'humains t'intéressent ?

Loki renifla.

_ J'ai passé vingt ans enfermé. Se justifia-t-il avec dédain.

Lux soupira mais expliqua :

_ Tous les 17 du mois, on se fait une soirée sushi.

_ Sushi ?

_ C'est de la nourriture japonaise.

_ Hum, les Avengers sortent manger en famille, c'est touchant. Ironisa Loki.

_ J'ai dit ''on'', pas les Avengers.

_ Alors qui ?

Lux haussa les épaules en souriant :

_ Moi, Bruce, Grace, Rick, le commandant Taylor, le docteur Spencer, James, Alexander et Coulson.

Deux noms lui étaient inconnus et même si ils connaissaient les autres, Loki ne voyait pas le lien entre eux. Un ange passa.

Loki voulait en savoir plus. Les mystères, il adorai les résoudre mais vu la complexité de celui-ci il aurait dû poser de nombreuses questions et ainsi manifester trop d'intérêt.

_ Au fait que fais-tu dehors ? Je ne pensais pas que tu sortirai avant au moins une semaine.

_ J'avais faim.

_ Ah.

Lux pensa à ses parents qu'elle avait laissé dans le salon et à la probable incapacité de Loki à utiliser un micro-onde. Elle regarda sa montre. Dix-neuf heures vingt.

_ Je dois avoir de quoi manger dans ma chambre. » Lui dit-elle en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

La chambre de Lux était à quelques pas. Elle ouvrit la porte et Loki pénétra dans la pièce sur ses talons. La chambre était grande, un mur en vitre donnant sur la ville, les autres murs étaient en petites briques blanches. Un grand lit à la structure très carrée était en face de la porte, entouré de deux tables de chevets. Deux colonnes en fer divisées la pièce en deux avec à l'opposer du lit un coin bureau où se trouvait une mini- cuisine. Lux alla ouvrit le frigo.

« Hum, je suppose que n'a pas de goûts spécifiques en matière de nourriture terrienne.

_ En effet.

_ C'était bon ce que Grace t'a emmené ce midi ?

_ Mangeable.

En fait, il avait bien apprécié ce poisson et sa sauce.

_ Bon, des raviolis au fromage devraient faire l'affaire.

Elle sortit le paquet, versa le contenue dans une assiette et l'enfourna dans le micro-onde.

_ Dans dix minutes ce sera prêt. Faut que je me prépare donc ne détruit pas ma chambre pendant ce temps. Lui demanda-t-elle en poussant la porte de son dressing qui fut sa chambre jusqu'à ses onze ans.

_ Je n'oserai pas. » Lui assura-t-il avec un grand sourire tellement faux qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Profitant de son absence, Loki observa les livres dans la bibliothèque mais à peine entrée, Lux ressortait avec ses vêtements dans les mains.

_ Tu peux les feuilleter si tu veux. » Lui dit-elle en entrant dans sa salle de bain.

C'est en entendant l'eau coulée que Loki se permit de s'approcher de la bibliothèque. Au hasard il prit un livre appelé «_ Le tango des serpents_ ». Il lut le résumé, feuilleta les pages.

Lux prit une douche rapide puis s'habilla. Grace s'habillait toujours bien pour cette soirée, Lux jouait plus sur le décontracté et surtout sur le fun. Elle se mit du vernis à ongle vert, un peu de maquillage sur les yeux, enfila une robe gris et noire avec de bottes noires compensées _(lien vers la tenue dans mon profil)_. Quand elle sortit, elle trouva Loki plongé dans un livre. Elle se racla la gorge. Loki sursauta la regarda et se recomposa immédiatement un visage froid.

« Ta machine a sonné. Lui dit-il en posant le livre.

_ C'est prêt alors. »

Lux sortit les raviolis, les posa sur son plateau avec verre et couverts et le tendit au dieu qui le prit avec un regard suspicieux.

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné. Précisa-t-elle avec sarcasme.

_ Je n'en doute pas.

_ Bon, dehors faut que j'y aille. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux. Loki retourna dans sa chambre et Lux son sac sous le bras, prit un des escaliers cachés qui menait directement chez Banner. Celui-ci enfilai sa veste quand Lux arriva dans son salon.

« Bonsoir ! Chantonna-t-elle en sautillant jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Bonsoir princesse.

En tant que parrain, Bruce avait quelques privilèges notamment celui de pouvoir l'appeler par plein de surnoms ridicules, dont ''princesse'', titre qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui donner.

_ Prêt ?

_ Allons-y mais attend... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama-t-il en montrant le collier de Lux.

Celle-ci s'esclaffa.

_ Je savais qu'il te plairait !

Au bout d'une longue pendait un pendentif bleu avec écrit en vert : ''Hulk Smash''

Bruce lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

_ T'es pas possible. »

Lux sourit et ils descendirent dans le garage.

* * *

James était arrivé le premier. Il commençait à faire frais en ce mois d'octobre mais il attendit dehors. Une berline noire se gara juste devant lui – ils avaient leurs privilèges dans ce restaurant – et Coulson qui emmenait toujours Alexander en sortit.

« Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés je suppose ?

Ils c'étaient vu il y a quelques heures alors les salutations étaient inutiles.

_ Lux m'a envoyé un message, elle sera là dans deux minutes. »

Au moment où il disait ça, quatre silhouettes sortirent de la brume. James reconnut la silhouette massive de Rick et celle plus fine quoique très grande de Grace, à côté d'elle se trouvait le docteur Spencer et marchant à côté de Rick, le commandant Taylor.

Âgé de 58 ans, il s'occupait d'entraîner les nouvelles recrues, de coordonner les missions de terrains et les grosses interventions musclées. Il avait la peau tannée, le corps musclé, les cheveux poivres et sels mais un tel charisme se dégageait de son visage sérieux. Il était craint de toutes les nouvelles recrues, presque autant que Fury. Son autorité et sa force avaient beaucoup aidé les enfants Avengers, surtout Rick et James. Arrivé à leurs niveaux, Taylor lui donna une accolade chaleureuse.

« James, navré d'avoir dû annulé l'entrainement, une mission surprise m'a écarté du QG un moment, il faut qu'on remette ça. Demain ça vous irez à tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il à Rick et James.

_ Pas de problème.

_ C'est noté.

_ Parfait. Bon, où sont Lux et Banner ?

_ Ah ils arrivent, je crois. »

En effet, la silhouette fluide de Lux se détacha du brouillard, Banner avait un bras autour de ses épaules, geste qu'il avait quand Lux était déprimée, tout le monde le savait. Pourtant Lux sourit en les voyant. Elle enlaça Rick et James, plaisanta avec Taylor, complimenta la tenue de Grace _(lien vers la tenue dans mon profil)_ qui, une fois de plus avait mis la barre très haut, bref cacha ce qui la tracassai.

Tout le monde étant présent, ils purent entrer. Le propriétaire les connaissait bien, ils avaient leur propre pièce avec une grande table ronde couverte de sushis et d'autres mets du même genre.

Tout le monde s'assit et la soirée commença. Très vite, des éclats de rire emplirent la pièce.

Coulson racontait comment Fury avait réagi quand ils avaient mis le basard le matin même, ce qui emmena James et Rcik à faire une parodie délirante de Lux et Grace en féministes affirmées ce qui rappela à Taylor une de ses missions et Alexander fit une comparaison aussi juste que drôle avec sa mère et s'est ainsi que tout le monde parlait fort et plaisantait.

Cette tradition du 17 était sacrée. Depuis des années, ils se retrouvaient tous dans ce même restaurant japonais où pendant une soirée, ils pouvaient tout oublier et juste parler et beaucoup rigoler. Bien sûr, il y en avait eu quelques-unes où les plaisanteries avaient été remplacées par des remontrances mais ils en avaient tous besoins. Les adultes avaient besoin de rire et les enfants d'autorité.

Mais derrière ce tableau joyeux se cachait une vérité plus triste, une vérité qui faisait que les Avengers adultes détestaient le 17.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ?

Dans la prochain chapitre, il y aura une scène entre Grace et Loki et on en apprendra un peu plus sur la fille de Thor :)

Par contre il faudra être patient pour voir Loki se déridait ;)

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, peut-être SI il y a pas mal de review dimanche soir sinon il faudra attendre le week-end prochain alors donnez-moi votre avis parce que perso, j'aime beaucoup le prochaine chapitre ;) !


	5. Art, émotions et refuge

**Bonjour ! Bonjour !**

****Quoi de neuf mes lecteurs :) ? Prêts pour les vacances, J-une semaine ;) et pour vous aider à tenir un nouveau chapitre !

Dans celui-ci on se concentrera pas mal sur Grace et on commence à vraiment apercevoir Le problème.

Merci à tous ce qu'ils ont laissé des review, je pense à Guest, Erza-Robin, Littleharleen, Rose-Eliade... et pour les autres qui passent et qui lisent ;) Merci vos reviews me boostent bien !

Bon je vous laisse lire et ah oui, pour la garçonnière (vous verrez en lisant) je me la représente un peu comme dans le film ''Je te promet'', j'ai mis des liens dans mon profil pour que vous ayez une idée ;).

Enjoy !

**Art, émotions et refuge**

27 Septembre 2033 –

Avant Grace s'étonnait souvent de voir à quel point Lux et elle étaient à l'opposée l'une de l'autre ! Malgré ça, Grace considérait Lux comme sa sœur. Elles avaient quelque chose qui faisait qu'elles s'entendaient si bien. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour trouver quoi.

Ce n'était pas leurs caractères qui étaient opposés, c'était leurs fonctionnements. Aujourd'hui en était l'exemple parfait.

Quand on vivait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensemble, quelques frictions étaient inévitables aussi bien chez les adultes que les enfants. Comme aujourd'hui.

Grace était énervée. Non Grace était triste. Elle ressentait peu la colère et en général, elle transformait la colère en tristesse.

Contrairement à Lux qui faisait l'inverse : elle transformait la tristesse en colère. Les coups de gueule de Lux étaient… légendaires et Grace enviait un peu cette capacité à pouvoir exploser et dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et même plus.

Grace soupira. Elle ne s'était jamais énervée contre son père ou sa mère pourtant elle en avait envie. Banner lui avait dit que garder autant de colère en soi était mauvais, si elle ne pouvait s'énervé alors elle devait trouver un moyen de s'exprimer autrement. Banner ayant déjà eu ce problème là avec Lux ou plutôt le problème inversé, il avait déjà la solution. Solution que Grace mettait en application beaucoup plus souvent que la Stark, qui préférait toujours ses bons coups de gueule. Non c'était méchant, Lux s'était assagie depuis deux ans.

Essuyant les gouttes de peinture sur son visage, Grace admira son œuvre. Une grande toile était posée au sol et Grace, à l'aide d'un système assez perfectionné, dansait tout en peignant. Les couleurs vives formaient des lignes longues et rondes, des tâches parcouraient toute la toile. Elle avait fait de la danse classique pendant dix ans. Cette danse tellement rigide comme disait son frère, pourtant c'était ce côté rigide qui plaisait à Grace, ce contrôle de soi et de son corps à une période de sa vie où elle ne contrôlait rien lui avait été d'un grand secours.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Grace sursauta. Les bras croisés, Loki la regardait avec suspicion. Depuis plus de dix jours qu'il était arrivé, c'était la deuxième fois que Grace le voyait pourtant elle avait essayé d'aller toquer à sa porte pour lui faire un peu sortir mais le dieu avait fait silence radio.

« De la peinture.

_ Ca ne ressemble à rien. Souligna Loki.

_ La peinture n'a pas besoin de représenter la réalité. On a la photo pour ça.

Loki haussa un sourcil.

_ La photo ?

_ La photographie, je te montrerai.

_ Pourquoi peindre des formes qui ne montrent rien ? S'entêta Loki en s'approchant de la toile.

_ Oh elles montrent des choses… Murmura Grace.

_ Quoi ?

_ Les émotions.

Loki sembla dubitatif.

_ Et la musique ?

_ Tu m'as vu danser ?

_ Quelques gestes. Pourquoi danser et peindre en même temps ?

La curiosité de Loki était étonnante malheureusement, Grace n'était forcément calée en Art.

_ Ça permet d'exprimer des choses sans les dire, enfin pour moi. Sinon c'est un défouloir qui ne fait pas de dommages collatéraux.

_ Un défouloir ?

_ J'ai du mal à exprimer ma colère, Lux a du mal à la contrôler.

Ça ne surprenait absolument pas Loki.

_ Tel père tel fille. »

Grace secoua tristement la tête. Tout le monde pensait la même chose de Lux alors que c'était faux. En fait, tout le monde pensait ça d'eux et c'était complétement faux. Grace sentit le reste de la colère remplacée par une mélancolie qui ne lui était pas inconnue mais étrangement elle se sentait aussi déçue. Déçue par Loki. Elle espérait que lui, plus que les autres, pourrai comprendre. Mais pour l'instant, il était prisonnier de sa propre rancœur, il fallait d'abord lui ouvrir les yeux.

Elle remplaça sa peinture rouge vif pour du gris, du violet foncé, du noir et d'autres couleurs sombres mais tristes. Loki fronça les sourcils.

« Regarde. JARVIS, dans mes favoris, piste 3. »

De la musique résonna et Grace s'agita, fermant les yeux. _Young Blood_ de Birdy était l'une de ses chansons préférées. Elle reflétait parfaitement ses sentiments, leurs sentiments à tous. La chanson était très vieille mais d'une beauté intemporelle. Sentant le refrain arriver, Grace adapta ses mouvements, suivit le rythme.

Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, Loki était impressionné. Grace dansait très bien ! Elle était très grande, élancée, ses mouvement étaient gracieux – elle méritait bien son nom – et fluides mais empreint d'une langueur mélancolique bouleversante ! Les jets de peintures s'échappant de ses mains accompagnaient ses mouvements, c'était un beau spectacle.

"_The bittersweet between my teeth__  
__Trying to find the in-between__  
__Fall back in love eventually__  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah…"_

Grace s'arrêta de danser et Loki s'approcha. Les couleurs tristes et les mouvements lents avaient créé une toile étrange mais étonnamment belle. Le dieu regarda la toile d'à côté, celle que Grace avait peinte précédemment. Les couleurs étaient vives, les lignes plus brutes : la colère en ressortait. L'émotion de Grace était bien présente dans ce méli-mélo de couleurs.

« Ça ne représente quand même rien. Critiqua quand même Loki.

Grace soupira.

_ Je te l'ai dit, sur Terre nous n'utilisons plus la peinture pour représenter la réalité.

_ Hum…

Grace fronça les sourcils en voyant Loki balader son regard dans la pièce remplit de toiles variées.

_ Tu aimes l'art ?

C'était mi une question mi une affirmation. Loki ne répondit pas.

_ Tu sais, si tu t'ennui trop à rester dans ta chambre tu peux venir ici.

_ Non merci.

_ Pourquoi tu repousses tout le monde ? S'agaça Grace.

Le regard haineux de Loki la cloua sur place.

_ Me crois-tu désespéré au point de me lier avec mes ennemis ? Siffla-t-il.

_ Nos parents sont tes ennemis, pas nous.

_ Vous ou eux c'est exactement la même chose.

Grace se recula, insultée. Serrant les points elle cracha avec colère :

_ Décidemment, moi qui croyais que toi plus que les autres pouvait comprendre mais tu aussi aveugle et stupide que les autres ! »

L'insulte laissa Loki sans voix et Grace, retirant à la vite ses tuyaux, sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Finalement, sa séance de peinture fut inutile puisque Grace en sortie encore plus énervée. Bon, plan B. Se dirigeant vers l'atelier de Lux, Grace eut la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur son père et son frère, tout transpirant d'une séance d'entrainement intensive. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Thor donna une grande tape à son fils.

« Te voilà plus fort à chacune de mes visites mon fils !

Rick sourit avec fierté. Grace sentit son humeur s'assombrirent encore. Bon, plan C.

_ Grace ! Où étais-tu ? Tu as manqué un combat épique.

Hélas, Thor ne remarqua pas la mauvaise humeur de sa fille au contraire de Rick, qui le vit immédiatement –ils étaient jumeaux après tout.

_ Ca va Grace ? S'enquit-il.

_ Très bien. Lui assura celle-ci avec un grand sourire faux avant de continuer son chemin.

_ J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta Thor.

_ Non. » Mentit Rick.

Grace monta dans sa voiture et envoya un SMS à Lux avant de démarrer.

''_1-G S. v30m_''

C'était un code qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Elle roula trente minutes, s'éloigna du centre-ville pour arriver dans le Lower East Side. Avec ses grands hangars en briques rouges presque tous transformés en ateliers ou garages pour jeunes plus ou moins huppés. En vingt ans, c'était devenu Le refuge des artistes.

Un refuge.

C'était exactement ça.

Grace appuya sur une application de son Starkphone et une porte de garage s'ouvrit à sa droite. Elle y gara sa Audi et referma la porte. Elle sortit de sa voiture, ouvrit une autre porte donnant sur une petite allée, la traversant en deux enjambées, elle sortit ses clés – rares étaient devenus les portes à clés puisque tout était à code maintenant – et déverrouilla la porte blanche.

De toutes les résidences secondaires luxueuses aux quatre coins du monde, c'était ici que Grace se sentait le mieux. C'était une garçonnière, grande et ultra personnalisée au fil des ans. Leurs parents n'avaient pas le droit d'y mettre un pied. C'était Leur endroit. C'était leur refuge, _the Shelter_ (d'où le S du SMS), la garçonnière. Grace déposa son sac sur la table de la cuisine et prit la carafe de jus d'orange le frigo. La petite cuisine et le salon ne faisait qu'un et Grace alla s'affaler sur le canapé en sirotant son verre.

Malgré son air un peu bric à brac – tout le monde avait apporté sa touche à la déco – la garçonnière était immense. Elle comportait plusieurs chambres – pas forcément utiles d'ailleurs –, un garage, une salle de sport, un studio de danse, un atelier de peinture et une chambre noire. En parlant de chambre noire, une fois son verre fini, Grace se leva et partit vers celle-ci. Elle avait quelques photos à développer et de toute façon, elle avait dit à Lux de ne venir quand dans une demi-heure.

Ah oui, le SMS bizarre, traduction : 1-G voulait dire que seule Grace y allait, S pour _Shelter_ (_refuge en anglais, ça sonne mieux je trouve ;)_) et v30 était l'abréviation de ''viens dans 30 minutes''.

* * *

Grace sortait une photo de son bain chimique quand on toqua.

« Oui ?

_ C'est moi.

Lux entra.

_ J'ai apporté des cupcakes.

_ Je finis de tirer ces photos et j'arrive. »

Pendant que Grace faisait tremper ses photos, Lux regarda celles étendues sur un fil. C'était un peu comme si Grace préparé une exposition, elle aimait travailler par thèmes.

Là, elle travaillait sur le thème de la complicité. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle travaillait ce thème mais Grace aimait tellement capturer ces moments. Avec un sourire, Lux reconnut certaines photos qu'elle avait prise elle-même.

Alexander et Grace faisant la cuisine les doigts couverts de chocolat. James réparant sa voiture, Grace assise sur un tabouret et le regardant attentivement. Rick et James s'entrainement dans le gymnase. Rick dormant sur l'épaule de sa sœur qui lisait sur le canapé. Bien sûr les photos de Lux n'égalaient pas celles de Grace qui était, elle, une vraie photographe.

« Celle-ci est superbe ! » S'exclama Lux.

Grace tourna la tête et sourit.

La photo montrait James allongé sur le canapé, Lux à califourchon sur ses jambes. Les deux avaient un grand sourire joyeux et complice. Leur position était ambiguë mais leurs sourires étaient trop taquins et complices pour suggérer une relation amoureuse, bien qu'ils en aient eu une.

« Celle-ci est très belle aussi. »

Le sourire de Grace disparu. Lux lui montrai une photo d'elle et Rick. Voyant son air triste, Lux lui proposa :

« Les cupcakes nous attendent.

_ Ne les faisons pas attendre alors. »

Elles retournèrent dans le salon et s'assirent à la table de la cuisine.

« Alors, qu'est-ce passe ? Lui demanda Lux en croquant dans un gâteau.

_ Mon père est là depuis dix jours et il m'a déjà complètement mise de côté.

_ Ah.

Grace sentit les larmes monter mais refusa de les laisser couler. Elle avait presque vingt ans bon sang ! Elle n'était plus une adolescente !

_ Je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir ça et le pire c'est que je n'en veux pas à Rick. Je l'aime, c'est mon frère, il est tout pour moi. Mais j'en veux tellement à mon père et je n'arrive même pas à lui dire !

Lux et elle avaient souvent cette conversation. En fait, les drames familiaux alimentaient souvent leurs conversations.

_ Tu sais, je pense toujours que si tu n'arrives pas à t'énerver contre ton père c'est parce que tu ne lui fais pas assez confiance. Il faut que vous arriviez à la construire cette confiance.

_ J'aimerai la construire ! Se plaignit Grace, Mais il n'est jamais là et quand il est là et passe beaucoup plus de temps avec Rick qu'avec moi.

_ Alors force-le, allez vous promenez, montre-lui tes photos…

Grace souffla. Cette conversation était inutile parce qu'au final, ses plans pour se rapprocher de son père tombaient toujours à l'eau.

De toute façon, elle pourrai dire ce qu'elle voulait, Lux savait que ce n'était pas de ça que Grace avait besoin là maintenant.

_ J'ai appelé Spencer.

Grace leva la tête quand quelqu'un toqua. Lux sourit en reconnaissant la silhouette du docteur derrière les vitres de la porte. Elle alla lui ouvrir.

_ Salut. Désolée de t'avoir fait venir en urgence.

_ Ce n'est rien. Lui assura Spencer en entrant.

Grace se leva et le regarda. Ses grands bleus étaient si tristes.

_ Grace. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et Grace le serra fort. Après un silence, Spencer s'écarta, les mains sur les épaules de Grace.

« Allez, explique-moi tout.

Ils allèrent tous les deux s'assoient dans le canapé.

« C'est toujours la même histoire, Se désola Grace, Mon père n'a d'yeux que pour mon frère et moi je n'arrive toujours pas à lui parler. Pourtant ça fait des années que ça dure et j'ai jamais eu le courage de parler à mon propre père.

Lux écoutait d'une oreille en se faisant un smoothie à la grenade.

_ Grace comme tu l'as dit, il faut du courage pour avoir ce genre conversation. Tu voix ton père deux fois moins que les autres donc il te faut plus de temps pour lui parler.

_ J'ai eu vingt ans pour le connaître.

_ Et il m'en a fallu dix-huit pour pouvoir parler avec le mien. Intervint Lux.

Grace regarda Lux.

_ Les choses ont commencé à se gâter vers tes 13 ans non ? Donc techniquement ça ne t'as pris quelques années. Contra Grace.

_ Peut-être mais on se balançait beaucoup plus de vacheries donc on est à égalité.

_ Lux a raison. Regarde son adolescente a été…

Spencer réfléchit au mot adéquat, comme pouvait-il définir l'adolescence de Lux en un mot ?

_ Un vrai bordel. Compléta Lux.

_ Hum… J'allais dire compliqué mais ça marche aussi.

_ Mais ça reste différent. » S'entêta Grace.

Lux préféra s'éclipser. Grace n'avait pas de besoin de conseil sur ce coup-là, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qu'il lui fasse un câlin et qui l'écoute. Elle avait besoin d'un père. Lux baissa la tête. Ils en avaient tous besoin.

Spencer, Banner, Taylor et Coulson (et parfois Steve) étaient les seuls adultes autorisés à venir à la garçonnière. Tout simplement parce qu'au début, ils y venaient après une dispute avec leurs parents et donc les adultes débarquaient pour les consoler. Mais ça restait rare, en généralà eux cinq ils s'en sortaient quand l'un d'entre eux était mal mais là, Lux sentait que l'arrivée de Loki avait chamboulé Grace et elle savait très bien pourquoi.

Son smoothie à la main, Lux déambula dans la garçonnière qui était un peu un labyrinthe il fallait l'avouer. Même si elle la connaissait par cœur, Lux adorait s'y promener. Le bâtiment était tout en longueurs. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de portes, les pièces étaient très ouvertes. Il y avait un étage, un grand escalier en bois ombre y menait en face de sa chambre mais il servait surtout de support d'exposition à Grace en fait. Lux s'arrêta devant.

Les photos y étaient depuis deux mois environ. C'était le thème _été_. L'escalier menait aux chambres de James et de Rick mais ils n'y dormaient jamais toute façon, la preuve dans la chambre de Lux.

Il n'y avait pas porte, juste une grande arche pas très haute (Rick devait presque baisser pour entrer). La pièce était plutôt petite, avec une bibliothèque en pont autour du lit qui était au milieu de la pièce face à l'arche et autour de cette arche, ses photos préférées. Que des photos d'eux entrain de dormir et si James et Rick ne dormaient jamais dans leurs chambre c'étaient parce qu'ils préféraient tous dormir ensemble.

Il y avait une photo où James, Alexander et Lux dormaient dans la chambre de celle-ci. Rick et Grace dormant sur le canapé. Et une prise par Banner quand il était venu une fois et les avait trouvé endormie dans le salon. Un sur le tapis à poils longs, deux sur le canapé, une avachie sur la table basse et un autre sur un fauteuil.

Finalement, Lux retourna au salon et elle arriva au bon moment.

« J'ai croisé Loki tout à l'heure.

Lux fut surprise et Spencer haussa les sourcils.

_ Vraiment ? Et alors ?

_ C'était pendant que peignait dansait. On a un peu parlé et d'ailleurs je pense qu'il aime l'Art.

Elle avait dit ça en regardant Lux. L'une des choses que Pepper aimait le plus dans son travail c'était gérer l'immense collection de Tony et naturellement elle avait passé sa passion à Lux pour la peinture.

_ Mais à la fin je me suis énervé contre lui. Avoua piteusement Grace.

Lux leva les yeux au ciel. Elle comprenant que Grace voulait amadouer Loki mais de là à se faire culpabiliser pour lui avoir remis les pendules à l'heure. Après tout, Loki était et toujours un salopard.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Voulut savoir Spencer.

_ Il nous a comparé à nos parents.

Lux serra les points. Parmi les chose qui lui faisait horreur, être la comparé constamment à son père faisait parti de son Top 3. Elle aimait son père mais elle ne supportait pas d'être vu que comme la fille d'Iron Man.

_ J'étais déçue qu'il nous voit comme ça.

_ Grace, je sais que tu veux te rapprocher de Loki mais…, Spencer soupira, Il n'est pas très… équilibré.

Grace allait protester mais Spencer l'empêcha d'un geste de main.

_ Je trouve ça bien que tu veuille l'aider mais cet homme a connu la folie et a été enfermé pendants vingt ans.

Grace secoua la tête, plissant les paupières pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

_ Je sais mais c'est plus que ça…

Sa voix tremblante inquiéta Lux qui vient s'assoir à côté d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ L'amertume de Loki… Je la comprend et si quelque part je lui ressemblait plus que ce je pensais ?"

Le sous-entendu était évident. Et si je devenais comme Loki ? Lux en resta bouche bée, ce qui était rare. Grace ? La Grace qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, sa petite Blondie, devenir comme Loki ?

Ah ah, la blague.

" Grace c'est ridicule ! S'exclama Spencer, Tu n'as rien à voir avec Loki !

_ Bien sûr que si, Souffla race désabusée, La jalousie, l'impression de ne rien valoir, être l'ombre de son frère…

_ Tu n'es pas la seule à éprouver ces sentiments et pourtant pas tout le monde essaye de contrôler le monde.

_ Et puis tu as quelque chose que Loki n'avait pas.

_ Quoi ?

Lux lui sourit et lui prit la main.

_ Tu nous as nous ! S'écria-t-elle fièrement.

Grace pouffa.

_ Et je suis là aussi." Lui dit Spencer prenant son autre main.

Grace posa sa tête sur son épaule. Oui elle avait quelque chose que Loki n'avait pas. Quand il se sentait rejeté, dans l'ombre de son frère ou en colère, il était seul.

Grace avait Spencer, son tonton Spencer. Spencer qui l'avait toujours soutenue, lui avait parfois crié dessus, l'aider quand elle était perdue. Elle avait quelqu'un a admiré et dont elle voulait suivre l'exemple. Ce que Loki, au final, n'avait jamais eu.

_Grace avait eu un plan de secours._

* * *

Il était dix-neuf heures. Tout le monde attendait plus ou moins patiemment le dîner.

Thor regardait Clint et son fils Alexander faire une partie de jeux vidéo.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur Lux, Spencer et Grace. Le sourire de Thor s'évanouit et voyant non seulement l'air triste de sa fille mais de voir le bras de Spencer autour de ses épaules et qui chuchotait des choses à voix trop basse pour qu'il les comprenne mais il se doutait que c'était des paroles rassurantes. Ce geste paternel, ces paroles rassurantes…

Thor serra les points. Quel sentiment étrange la jalousie ! Pourtant, Thor était jaloux ! Jaloux de cet homme qui lui volait sa fille. C'était lui qui devrait rassurer Grace pas Spencer ! Il se leva et alla à leurs rencontres.

« Grace ma fille, tu as l'air triste.

_ Ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Je vais vous laisser. Dit Spencer.

Grace le regarda, un peu inquiète et Spencer lui fit un sourire rassurant en lui prenant le bras.

_ Bye Grace. Bye Lux. »

Thor lui lançant un regard noir, regard que lui rendit Spencer. Il voulait que Grace et Thor se réconcilie vraiment, après tout il connaissait sa place. Ce n'était pas le père de Grace mais il est vrai que Thor n'était pas le meilleur des pères alors pas question qu'il le cherche parce qu'il aidait Grace !

Pendant le repas, l'ambiance était bonne. Clint et Tony débattaient hargneusement sur l'honnêteté du SHIELD, mêlant tout le monde au débat. Lux et Grace profitaient du vacarme pour parler discrètement.

« ... Spencer a raison, mais comment je pourrai m'excuser si Loki refuse de m'ouvrir ? Je ne vais pas entrer de force il risque de se braquer encore plus.

Lux réfléchit un instant.

_ Tu n'as pas dit que Loki aimait l'art ?

Grace haussa un sourcil et Lux sourit avec malice.

_ Dans ce cas, j'ai une offrande de paix parfaite. »

* * *

Comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il était sur Terre, Loki regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il avait passé vingt ans enfermé alors l'ennui, il savait gérer.

A dix-neuf heures trente, on toqua à sa porte mais pour une fois, on en le supplia pas d'ouvrir, il entendit juste qu'on posa le plateau par terre et la personne partit. Tant mieux. Discrètement, le dieu ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de découvrir non seulement son repas mais un gros carton.

Il alla déposa le plateau sur son bureau et revint chercher la boîte. Une petite enveloppe était coincée dans le fil qui l'emballait. Loki l'ouvrit et lut le mot :

« _Je suis désolée de m'être énervée tout à l'heure. Ça ne se voit pas sur papier mais je suis sincère, je te referai mes excuses la prochaine fois que tu sortiras de ta chambre. Grace._ »

Loki était surpris. Ces gosses n'étaient peut-être pas si ingrats. Il ouvrit le carton et haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Tout le matériel pour dessiner et peindre ! Des toiles, des pinceaux, un carnet de croquis, des crayons, de la peinture… Loki était touché. Vraiment. Ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre mais l'attention de Grace était touchante.

Il prit le carnet, un crayon et s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre.

* * *

Voila ! Alors ? Alors ?

Qui qui va mettre un review :D ?!

Dans le prochain chapitre : Lux embarque Loki et c'est le début des problèmes (pour certains) ;).

A bientôt !


	6. Road trip

**Bonjour Bonjour Hello !**

****C'est les vacances les gens !

Enfin pour nous, jeunes lycéens ;). Pour les autres je souhaite bien du courage parce que perso, je suis crevée - -".

Alors voila un nouveau chapitre que j'avais hâte d'écrire alors n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions et en parlant de ça,

un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews comme Rose-Eliade ou Loufok qui a d'ailleurs réalisé l'un de mes rêves par rapport à cette fic ;p donc merci beaucoup à toi et à Tous même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Road trip**

Trois jours c'étaient écoulés depuis que Grace avait fait son offrande de paix à Loki mais celui-ci n'était, bien sûr, pas sorti de sa chambre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils étaient réunis dans la cuisine et, sans bruit Loki entra. Grace sourit.

« Voyez qui est sorti de sa tanière ! Lança Rick.

C'était dit sans méchanceté mais voyant Loki froncer les sourcils, Grace prit les devants.

_ Au fait, je m'excuse pour l'autre jour, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver.

Loki resta silencieux, ses yeux verts sondaient la pièce. James et Rick échangèrent un regard perplexe puis haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent à leurs tartines.

_ T'as besoin de quelque chose ? Lui demanda Lux en buvant son café.

_ Simple curiosité, vous vivez ensembles depuis combien d'années ?

Tous haussèrent les sourcils, sentant venir l'arnaque, sauf Grace qui fut soulagée de le voir s'ouvrir.

_ Depuis toujours.

Si Grace pensait avoir gagné des points auprès du dieu, elle faisait fausse route, comme lui prouva le sourire sadique de Loki.

_ La garderie des Avengers… Ils vous ont élevé comme une portée de chiots destinée à prendre la relève. Voilà qui sonne très héroïque.

_ Et toi pendant combien de siècle as-tu suivi mon père dans toutes ses aventures ? Lui rappela amèrement Rick.

Loki renifla.

_ Nous étions frères.

_ Nous aussi. Trancha Lux et le ton glacé empêchait toute protestation.

_ Vous êtes coincés ensemble depuis votre enfance et même adultes vous ne pouvez-vous séparer. Comme c'est touchant. Minauda le dieu.

_ Pas vraiment non.

Surpris, Loki regarda James et fut surpris par l'amertume dans ses yeux bleus. Sans rien ajouter, James sorti de la pièce.

_ James ! »

Rick sortit à son tour. Lux ne lui jeta même pas un regard et alla après James aussi. Loki était perplexe. Il avait senti que quelque chose clochait dans cette famille mais décidément il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Loki regarda Grace et Alexander. Pour la première fois, celui-ci ressemblait juste à un ado normal, un peu angoissé et non à un tueur d'élite. Grace avait l'air triste quoiqu'un peu énervée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? S'agaça Loki.

Grace soupira.

_ Si on est ''coincés'' ensemble ce n'est pas forcément par choix. Dit Alexander, Ouvre un peu les yeux.

Et il partit à son tour. Loki regarda Grace.

_ On a tous essayé au moins une fois de s'éloigner les uns des autres, Avoua-t-elle, Mais on finissait toujours par revenir vers les autres.

_ Pourquoi ?

Grace hésita.

_ Parce qu'on les seuls à pouvoir se comprendre. »

Grace sortit à son tour, laissant Loki perplexe. Rageur, il retourna dans sa chambre. D'habitude c'était lui qui parlé en énigme !

* * *

La Terre était un royaume pathétique.

Loki se répéterai ça en boucle depuis qu'il était arrivé mais au bout de trois semaines enfermé dans sa chambre, sans sortir de cette foutue tour, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait envie de sortir.

Certes il dessinait beaucoup mais l'inspiration venait à lui manquer, la preuve il commençait à des peindre des choses sans forme comme les toiles étranges de Grace.

Et puis la ville avait l'air si vivante ! Tous les soirs, il s'asseyait près de sa fenêtre et regardait les lumières de la ville.

Ce matin, Loki se réveilla assez déprimé. Il avait passez une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir aux paroles de Grace la veille et même aux autres signaux que ces gosses lui avaient envoyé. Mais pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être plus clairs ? Comme si ils voulaient lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il fallait ce que ce soit lui qui devine, et puis quoi encore ?

Il soupira, se leva et s'habilla. La mode midgardienne était affreuse ! Tellement simple ! Son dressing était rempli de pantalons simples noir, de chemises toutes simples et même – horreur – de jeans !

Discrètement, Loki se faufila dans la maison qui semblait vide. Personne dans la salon, il remonta à la cuisine où – oh non, pas elle – il aperçut Lux, le nez dans la frigo. Sa tentative de la surprendre tomba lamentablement à l'eau quand une musique retentit dans la pièce :

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
_

_Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)_

Lux éclata de rire.

« Ça marche super bien !

_ C'est censé être drôle ?

Lux, loin de se laisser refroidir par le ton pourtant glacé, haussa les épaules en souriant toujours :

_ C'est une blague entre mon père et moi. Et puis tu m'as surpris hier, je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser ça se reproduire.

Loki renifla, dédaigneux.

_ Sinon qu'est-ce qui t'as fait sortir de ta chambre ?

_ Je m'ennuis.

_ Sans blague. Resté deux semaines enfermé dans une chambre et sortir pour aller faire chier les autres c'est sûr que ça fait long au bout d'un moment.

_ J'ai bien tenu 20 ans. Lui rappela amèrement Loki.

_ Contraint et forcé.

_ Là aussi.

_ Tu exagère, Protesta Lux, Ce n'est que temporaire, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr que tu ne nous fasses pas de coups dans le dos si on te laisse sortir.

_ Je suppose que même assuré de ma bonne foi, je ne pourrai pas me promener seul.

_ Tu ne peux même pas rester seul ici alors oui tu as plutôt intérêt à être patient.

Loki sourit sadiquement :

_ Oh, ça explique ta présence ici. Tu me surveilles.

_ Ouais, je suis chargée de te baby-sitter tout l'aprèm'.

_ Baby-sitter ?

_ Garder des enfants.

_ Je ne suis pas un enfant ! S'offusqua Loki.

_ Bien sûr que oui. »

Loki haussa un sourcil mais n'avait l'air de plaisanter, ça lui semblait logique. Loki sentait la colère monter, était-ce ce que tout le monde pensait ? Etait-ce comment tous le voyait ? Juste un enfant capricieux ?

Sentant la fureur du dieu, Lux opta pour une nouvelle stratégie.

« Un enfant qui en a marre d'être enfermé et qui devient agressif.

_ Pourquoi ne retournerai-tu pas dans ta tanière Stark ?

Lux réfléchit, oui elle avait prévu de faire ça ou alors… Oh Fury allait la détester !

_ Mouais mais j'en ai marre de jouer au gardien de prison. J'ai une meilleure idée. Viens avec moi.

Elle passa devant lui et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

_ Où ça ?

Lux sourit. Il devait vraiment s'ennuyer pour considérer l'idée sans se braquer.

_ Faire un tour.

_ Je suis censé rester ici.

_ Aurai-tu peur de briser les règles ?

Les coins des lèvres de Loki frémirent. Les évènements tournaient une tournure intéressante.

_ Et le SHIELD ?

Lux leva les bras, l'air blasé.

_ C'est eux qui m'ont demandé de te surveiller aujourd'hui et après tant d'années ils devraient savoir ce qui se passe quand on me contraint à faire quelque chose.

Le sourire de Loki grandit, voilà un jeu auquel il aimait jouer.

_ Et que se passe-t-il quand on contraint à faire quelque chose ?

_ En général je désobéis, Avoua-t-elle avec un haussement désinvolte, Mais quand en plus ça me force à rester enfermé… Un sourire digne d'un chat étira ses lèvres fines et d'une voix pleine de provocation Lux ajouta : J'ai tendance à vouloir une grosse bêtise en plus. »

Loki sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir. Ce sourire, cette voix ! Combien de fois les avaient-ils arborés ? Quelle surprise de voir cet éclat de rébellion chez la fille de ces abrutis trop sentimentaux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

_ Suis-moi.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur quand la voix électronique de JARVIS retentit.

_ Miss, je vous rappelle que Monsieur Loki n'a pas l'autorisation de sortir.

_ JARVIS fais-nous descendre au garage et pas un mot à mon père bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas, on sera de retour pour le dîner.

_ Bien Miss. »

Loki fut surpris de l'autorité qu'avait Lux sur l'IA. Si elle pouvait la contrôler, ça serai judicieux de s'en faire une alliée.

« N'y pense même pas.

Loki sursauta discrètement, surpris.

_ Mon père a toute l'autorité sur JARVIS donc à moins que tu nous ai tous les deux dans ta poche, tes plans d'évasions sont voués à l'échec. »

Loki essaya de cacher sa surprise. Comment cette humaine avait-elle deviné ? Rageur, il ne se dérida pas quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

Le garage était un second atelier en fait. Lux y descendait quand son père avait besoin de l'atelier d'en haut pour lui seul ou quand James et elle voulaient bidouiller les voitures. Parce que ce garages abritait les nombreuses voitures de collection de la famille Stark et Rogers et même quelques spécimens de la famille Barton.

Loki n'avait vu que des 4x4 du SHIELD et les voitures de Tony Stark n'avait à voir avec. Les voitures étaient fines, colorées, classes.

« Choisis-en une. »

Il regarda Lux avec un haussement de sourcil. Elle lui désigna les voitures alignées d'un signe de tête. Un peu suspicieux mais surtout perdu (il n'y connaissait rien en véhicules midgardiens !), il les regarda attentivement. L'argenté là-bas n'était pas mal… S'approchant, il regarda les lignes fines, elle n'avait pas de toit, les sièges étaient en cuir. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Il tendit le doigt.

« Celle-ci.

_ Maserati Grancabrio, édition 2014. T'as plutôt bon goût. La félicita Lux en ouvrant la portière et s'asseyant derrière le volant.

Avec prudence, Loki s'assit côté passager.

_ Attache ta ceinture.

Loki renifla.

_ Je suis un dieu.

Lux roula des yeux.

_ Tu comptes dire ça à chaque fois qu'on te demande quelque chose ?

Loki grogna mais envoyant l'air buté de Lux céda. C'était humiliant mais il voulait vraiment prendre l'air. Lux mit le contact et le moteur ronronna.

_ Miss je vous signale la présence de deux véhicules du SHIELD dehors.

Loki soupira. Tant pis pour la sortie. Pourtant, Lux sourit et démarra.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna Loki.

_ Je fais ce que j'ai dit, on sort. JARVIS ouvre la porte. »

Une grande porte coulissa au fond du couloir, une montée donnée sur la rue. Appuyant sur la l'accélérateur, la voiture fit presque un bond et atterrit au milieu des voitures dans un concert de klaxons. Lux naviguait tranquillement entre les voitures mais Loki remarqua deux 4x4 noirs qui les suivaient à a trace.

« On est suivi.

_ Je sais.

Sur le tableau de bord, un écran s'alluma et une photo de Phil Coulson apparut.

_ Miss l'agent Coulson est en ligne.

Lux hésita une seconde puis décrocha.

_ Phil ! Comment va ?

_ Lux.

La voix de l'agent du SHIELD était couvert par les bruits de la ville mais elle était posée quoique tendue.

_ Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Lui demanda Phil avec lassitude.

_ Je sors Loki.

_ Ce n'est pas un petit chien qu'il faut sortir une fois par jour.

Le concerné était vexé par la comparaison.

_ Lux, ramène Loki.

_ On serra vite rentrés. Bisous Phil ! Lança Lux avec bonne humeur avant de raccrocher.

_ Tu vas avoir des problèmes. Constata Loki en voyant les 4x4 se rapprocher.

_ Oh oui, Sourit Lux, JARVIS met-nous une musique pour l'ambiance.

Des bruits électroniques résonnèrent dans l'habitacle ouvert.

_ Très bon choix JARVIS ! S'esclaffa Lux en reconnaissant ce qui avait été sa berceuse plus jeune, _Highway To Hell_.

_ Ils se rapprochent. »

Lux ne répondit pas et mit le pied au plancher. La voiture fit un bon et Loki se retrouva plaqué contre son siège. Inquiet, il regarda Lux zigzaguer entre les voitures, la musique à fond. Finalement, après une souse-poursuite dans les rues, c'est sur le pont de Brooklyn que les poursuivants firent distancer.

Voyant les 4x4 loin derrière eux, Lux et Loki échangèrent un regard. La musique hurlait toujours et Lux se mit à chanter en même temps. Loki s'autorisa un brf sourire parce qu'il devait admettre qu'il avait trouvé ça marrant.

Ils roulèrent longtemps. La ville disparaissait, l'océan s'éclaircissait, passant du gris de l'Hudson au bleu des vagues.

Les musiques défilaient, au début fortes et criardes, elles étaient devenues plus calmes. On ne trouvait pas ce genre de musiques sur Asgard et Loki se surprit à apprécier. L'air marin lui emplissait les poumons.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sur terre, Loki profitait. Pour la première en vingt ans, Loki respirait.

Finalement Lux se gara face à l'étendue d'eau et sortit de la voiture. Elle s'adossa au capot. Ses cheveux bruns lui fouettaient le visage. La sensation de vent en vol était magique mais la brise qui soufflait n'était pas mal non plus !

Loki sortit à son tour. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande de rester dans la voiture mais elle n'en fit rien. Ils regardèrent le paysage en silence. La mer était très différente sur Asgard pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle finissait par se jeter dans l'espace. Les seuls endroits où se baigner étaient les nombreux fleuves qui serpentaient entre les gorges autour de la ville ou les lacs dans les forêts. Ensuite il n'y avait pas de sable. Loki se souvenait à peine de la dernière fois où ses pieds avaient foulé le sable. Ironiquement, c'était sur Midgard.

Lux lâcha un soupire de bien-être et enleva ses chaussures :

« Une petite promenade dans le sable ? » Lui proposa-t-elle.

Loki haussa les épaules avec désinvolture mais ôta rapidement ses souliers. Ils descendirent un petit escalier et Loki ressentit avec plaisir ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable chaud. Ils se rapprochèrent des vagues, tellement que Lux se retrouva pieds et bas pantalon mouillés. Loin de s'en soucier, elle en rit et s'enfonça un peu plus.

Loki la regarda. Elle porta un jean sombre, une longue veste en laine fine beige et un tee-shirt gris. Toute simple.

Il osa s'approcha de l'eau qui vint lui tremper les pieds à son tour. Elle était froide mais ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Cette plage était appréciée des touristes pour son calme et Lux y venait depuis des années. D'ailleurs, elle connaissait bien cette petite baraque un peu plus loin qui vendait des gaufres délicieuses !

« Viens, il faut que tu goûtes quelques chose. L'entraina Lux.

Docilement, Loki la suivit jusqu'à la petite cabane en bois. Elle était tenue par un petit homme corpulent à la moustache bien peignée qui semblait connaitre la fille Stark puisqu'il s'exclama :

« Lux, ça faisait longtemps comment vas-tu ?

_ Ça va et vous ?

_ Très bien, très bien et qui est ce jeune homme ?

_ Un ami à moi qui voudrait beaucoup goûter vos gaufres au Nutella. Sourit Lux.

_ Bonne idée ! Deux gaufres c'est partie ! Un petit smoothie avec ? Lui proposa-t-il en se mettant aux fourneaux.

_ A la fraise pour moi. Et toi ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un smoothie ? Demanda Loki.

_ Une sorte de boisson aux fruits. Alors ? Mangue, fraise, framboise, citron ?

_ Citron.

_ Et voilà les jeunes ! »

L'homme leur donna leurs commandes et ils reprirent leurs promenades. Loki était suspicieux. Cette chose beige et dégoulinante de matière marron s'appelait une gaufre ?

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné. » Précisa ironiquement Lux en mordant dans la sienne.

Doucement Loki fit de même. Horreur !

Par les Neuf, c'était bon ! Même très bon ! Sucré à souhait ! Il prit aussi une gorgée de smoothie. Hum… c'était frais et il adorait le citron. Sucré et amer.

Il se macula un peu le visage de Nutella mais hum… qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Ils finirent leurs encas puis ensemble, ils retournèrent à la voiture.

Loki regarda longuement le véhicule avant de s'installer et Lux le remarqua.

« Je t'apprendra à conduire un jour.

Il y eu un silence. Lux s'attendait à ce que Loki rejette l'idée alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Loki demanda :

_ Et ce véhicule à deux roues que Steve Rogers avait le jour où l'on m'a renvoyé sur Asgard ?

Lux haussa les sourcils. Wahou ! Quelle ouverture !

_ Une moto. On en a quelques une au garage.

_ J'aimerai aussi apprendre à les conduire.

Lux sourit. Pas un sourire moqueur. Juste un sourire.

_ Je t'apprendrai. James s'y connais peut-être plus que moi en moto, on t'apprendra. »

Loki hocha la tête et ils remontèrent dans la voiture.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence, seulement comblé par la musique. Il y eu un silence quand Lux arrêta la voiture, silence que Loki brisa froidement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'a sortie en promenade au bord de la mer et les cheveux au vent que je vais me mettre à tout te raconter ou même te faire confiance.

Lux ne soupira même pas. Elle n'était pas aussi naïve que Grace, elle savait que ça prendrait du temps.

_ Je sais. Mais un jour tu nous feras confiance.

Loki haussa un sourcil. De part parce que Lux n'avait pas l'air surpris de son changement d'humeur et d'autre part parce ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vous ferez confiance un jour ?

_ Parce que tu en as envie.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

_ Si tu voulais vraiment rester seul jusqu'à la fin tu n'aurai pas accepter de venir aujourd'hui et tu ne sortirai même pas de ta chambre.

_ Dois-je te rappeler ce qui se passe quand je sors de ma chambre ? lui rappela sournoisement le dieu.

_ Tu veux attirer l'attention. Je le sais, je faisais exactement pareil.

Honnêtement, Loki fut soufflé. En voyant ça, Lux ajouta :

_ E tu ne chercherai pas non plus à comprendre ce qui ne vas pas ici.

_ Donc il y a bien quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Lux se contenta de lui faire un sourire moqueur avant de descendre de voiture.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

« Miss, le directeur Fury est là et il n'a pas l'air content. Dois-je préparer l'armure ou prévenir le docteur Banner ou votre père ?

_ Non merci JARVIS, je vais assumer mes actes. Plaisanta Lux.

Loki en fut surpris. Elle se tourna vers lui.

_ Le but de cette petite promenade n'était pas de t'ouvrir à moi ou même de gagner ta confiance, je voulais juste te montrer que je n'obéis au SHIELD.

_ Pourquoi chercher-tu tant à me connaître ? Lui demanda Loki franchement perplexe.

Lux se mordit la lèvre, l'air embêtée ou agacée.

_ J'aimerai dire que c'est uniquement pour Grace mais…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et les portes finirent par s'ouvrir, révélant un Fury assez contrarié.

_ Stark, faut qu'on parle.

Lux roula des yeux.

_ Je sais, je sais. J'ai été irresponsable blabla… »

Loki regarda Lux rendre fou Fury qui essayait de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle avait été stupide puis retourna dans sa chambre avant que le Directeur ne pense à lui faire la morale à lui aussi.

Il repensa à ce Lux lui avait dit. Grace. Beaucoup de choses semblaient tourner autour d'elle mais quoi ? Et quel rapport avec lui ?

* * *

Vive les vacances ! Enfin, pour ceux qui en ont.

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce petit Road Trip ? Bien sûr, il en faudra un peu plus pour dérider notre Loki intergalactique mais au prochain chapitre je vous promets une belle évolution et surtout, un moment que j'ai adoré écrire...

Le passé de Lux ! Celle-ci va raconter son adolescence, même leurs adolescences à tous en fait et j'ai hâte de vous le faire lire !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Comment pensez-vous que l'adolescence de Lux c'est passée ? Comment voulez-vous que Loki évolue ? Des idées de couples ;) ?

à bientôt !


	7. Révélations, explications, compréhension

**Hello Hello !**

Alors les vacances ;) ? Ça fait du bien non ? Mais je souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui hélas ne sont pas en vacances et pour vous consoler un nouveau chapitre un peu en avance, vos pouvez remercier Loufok qui m'a fait les yeux doux ;).

Dans ce chapitre (que j'ai adoré écrire et vous allez comprendre pourquoi je pense), on en apprend plus sur l'adolescence de Lux.

Enjoy !

* * *

Loki était de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur ! Maudite Lux ! Depuis qu'elle l'avait emmené au bord de l'océan il n'avait qu'une envie : sortir. Et le voilà coincé dans cette chambre ! Encore heureux que Fury ne soit pas venu, sinon il aurai craqué. Cette après-midi au bord de la mer lui avait fait du bien et il ne voulait que cela soit gâché par ce maudit directeur ! Maudite Lux qui lui avait redonné le goût de la liberté ! Maudite Grace et ses petites attentions ! Maudit…

Son monologue silencieux fut interrompis par des éclats de voix. Loki bondit sur ses pieds. Une dispute familiale ? Depuis le temps qu'il voulait savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette famille il n'allait pas passer à côté !

Les chambres étaient bien isolées du son, Loki s'en rendit compte quand il ouvrit la porte. Wahou… ils avaient de la voix dans la famille Stark. Aucun doute, c'était bien Lux et l'homme de métal qui se hurlaient dessus. Comme une ombre, Loki glissa jusqu'au salon. Plus il s'approchait, plus il distinguait d'autres voix mais c'était Lux et son père qui criaient le plus.

« Je me moques des raisons ! Grondai Tony, C'était complétement stupide de l'embarquer comme ça sans prévenir personne !

_ Il n'a plus de pouvoir !

_ Je m'en moque !

_ Tony, calme-toi. Lui demanda une femme rousse que Loki reconnut comme étant la mère de Lux.

_ C'est vrai, Lux a fait une bêtise mais inutile de l'accabler encore plus. Ajouta Steve Rogers.

_ C'est bon papa ! Elle ne risquait rien. Soupira James.

_ Il y avait des risques James.

_ J'aurai préféré que Lux me prévienne, Avoua James, mais franchement je ne trouve pas qu'il avait un risque énorme.

_ C'est bon on va pas épiloguer ! »

Tony répliqua et c'était repartit. James et Steve commencèrent aussi à lever le ton. Loki aimait provoquer la discorde mais une petite voix lui disait que c'était dommage que Lux se fasse engueler pour lui avoir fait prendre l'air.

« Papa qu'est-ce passe ?

Une petit fille blonde d'environ sept ans venait d'entrer avec une femme brune à côté d'elle.

« Ivy !

Steve alla embrasser sa fille et lui assura que tout allez bien.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Redemanda Holly Rogers en voyant leurs mines sombres.

_ Oh rien juste ma fille qui joue les inconscientes. L'informa amèrement Tony.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Lux a emmené Loki dehors sans nous en parler.

_ Et ça c'est bien passé ? S'inquiéta Holly.

_ Très bien. Assura son fils.

_ Ça ne change rien, c'était dangereux ! S'entêta Tony.

_ Rien ne va changer si Loki reste enfermé ! S'énerva Lux.

_ Il le mérite ! Rétorqua Tony.

_ Il peut aider Grace ! Assura James.

_ Et on peut l'aider aussi !

_ Bon sang Lux ! Loki n'est pas un petit chat que tu peux dresser, grandis un peu et arrête d'agir comme un gosse !

_ Commence par agir comme un adulte et on en reparlera ! Vociféra Lux.

Tony grogna et s'approcha, presque menaçant.

_ Ça suffit !

Tout le monde regarda Banner qui venait débarquer.

_ Tony calme-toi. Lux, descend chez moi rejoindre Grace et Rick, James aussi.

_ Mais…

_ Pas de mais Lux, tu descends. »

Lux ouvrit la bouche puis soupira mais s'exécuta, à la grande surprise de Loki qui aurai aimé la suivre mais impossible avec les adultes devant.

« Bruce, faut qu'on parle. Cingla Tony en se dirigeant vers son atelier.

Bruce le suivit.

_ Pourquoi Tony est aussi énervé contre Bruce ? Demanda Ivy.

_ C'est compliqué ma puce mais ça va aller. Sourit Pepper même si intérieurement elle était lasse.

Voir l'homme qu'on aime et sa fille se disputaient n'avait rien d'agréable. C'était une véritable torture !

_ Ça va allez Pepper ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Holly.

_ Maman, j'ai faim.

_ On se voit ce soir pour le dîner. » Sourit Holly en tournant les talons avec Ivy.

Steve passa un bras autour de sa taille et ils descendirent tous les trois. Pepper soupira et préféra aller travailler pour oublier.

Le silence revint et Loki sortit de derrière le mur. Une chance que personne ne l'ai remarqué. Il prit la même direction que Lux. Il longea un couloir, une porte au fond donnait sur un escalier. Ainsi les appartements du monstre vert et l'homme de métal étaient liés.

L'escalier donnait sur un salon assez simple. Un mur vitré donnait sur la ville (tous les murs étaient faits de verre décidemment), un meuble télé, un immense canapé blanc en angle au milieu de la pièce, une lampe allogène et un tapis à poils longs.

Loki perçut des bruits de voix sur sa gauche. Une porte donnait sur la cuisine. Discrètement, il s'approcha en sourit avec sadisme. La conversation allait être intéressante ! Loki s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil dedans. Son sourire se figea.

Grace était assise à la table à manger, entourée de son frère, Lux et James. Alexander était assis à côté d'elle, le bras tendu devant lui. Rick avait posé une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur qui avait l'air découragé.

« Essaye encore. L'encouragea Rick.

Grace soupira.

_ Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. C'est à cause de moi que vous avez autant de problème. S'excusa-t-elle en regardant James et Lux.

_ Oh je t'en prie ! Mon père n'a jamais su régler les conflits et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

_ Concentre-toi et réessaye. Insista Rick.

_ C'est vrai que si tu pouvais m'arranger le poignet pour demain, j'apprécierai.

_ Le comble pour un archer : se fouler le poignet. Se moqua Rick.

_ Chut. »

Grace ferma les yeux, ses mains s'agitèrent au-dessus du bras d'Alex qui s'immobilisa entièrement. Elle se mit à psalmodier en asgardien et une légère fumée verte s'éleva de ses mains mais au contact de la peau d'Alex s'évapora. Grace retint un juron et serra les points.

« C'est pas grave, Le rassura Alex.

_ Je n'arrive même pas à soigner une entorse ! Se lamenta la jeune magicienne.

_ Tu manques de pratique. »

Tout le monde sursauta. Alexander bondit sur ses pieds en dégainant un couteau de sa manche, Rick et James adoptèrent une position de défense. Positions qu'ils abandonnèrent en voyant Loki. Celui-ci avait l'air particulièrement sombre.

« Tu manques de pratique. Répéta-t-il en s'avançant doucement, Les blessures internes sont plus dures à soigner, il te faut puiser dans ton essence vu ton manque d'expérience.

La voix n'était pas dédaigneuse. Grace le regarda avec angoisse mais ne perdait pas une miette de ses paroles.

_ Les sorts doivent être formulés clairement au début, soit à voix haute soit dans ta tête, la langue importe peu. Précise à quelle fin tu utilises ce sort, si tu ne précises pas ta magie ne saura pas quoi faire exactement.

Il regarda Alex qui c'était prudemment rassis puis jeta un coup d'œil au grimoire.

_ Soin, technique n°3 de Frode.

Une fumée verte entoura le poignet d'Alexander. Quand elle s'évapora, l'hématome c'était résorbé et la douleur était partie. Surpris, le jeune espion bougea son poignet librement. Ouf… Sans ses mains, il n'était plus rien !

_ Merci. »

Loki fixait Grace. Son regard incisif n'était pas agressif. Grace s'attendait à le voir exploser, qu'il lui hurle dessus ou la critique durement mais rien ne vint. Juste ce regard émeraude indéchiffrable.

Loki n'était pas en colère. Il aurait aimé l'être mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. L'éclat incertain des yeux bleus de Grace, la clandestinité de cette scène, tout lui rappelait sa propre expérience. Combien de fois s'était-il lui-même faufilé dans la bibliothèque en pleine nuit dans l'espoir d'apprendre ne serai-ce qu'un sort ? Combien de livre avait-il déchiffrés avant d'avoir eu droit à être instruit par un vrai magicien ?

Grace baissa les yeux, rompant le contact. Loki les regarda tous les uns après les autres. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient tous fait tomber les masques. Mêmes les tas de muscles qu'étaient James et Rick semblaient plus vénérables. Et tout s'assembla dans l'esprit de Loki. Ce besoin qu'ils avaient de le faire s'ouvrir, l'envie de se rapprocher de lui… Ce n'était pas que Grace, c'était chacun d'entre eux.

Soudain profondément lassé, Loki s'assit face à eux.

« Qui dit super-héros ne dit pas super-parents n'est-ce pas ?

James se tendit légèrement.

_ T'as été long à comprendre.

Le dieu regarda Lux. Etrange, pendant un instant il lui avait semblé que la jeune femme fière avait cédé la place à une jeune fille beaucoup plus fragile.

_ Faut pas exagérer non plus, Tempéra Rick, Ce sont loin d'être les plus mauvais parents.

Hélas, sa voix manquait de conviction.

_ Facile à dire pour toi. Murmura Grace.

Rick se tendit et Grace se récria :

_ Excuse-moi ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi.

''Bien sûr que c'est contre moi'' aurai-t-il voulu répondre mais Rick, malgré son physique, était beaucoup trop fin et trop délicat pour le dire.

_ Je sais. Il n'empêche que papa fait des efforts.

_ Je sais.

_ Thor a toujours eu du mal avec la magie. Intervint Loki avec un sourire moqueur, J'y suis peut-être pour quelque chose.

Grace darda sur lui un regard étonnamment froid, ce qui était quand même assez étrange au vu du caractère calme – voir timide – qu'il avait vu jusque-là.

_ Enfants, notre seule source sur la magie ce fut toi. Pendant des années, j'entendais tes histoires et ça me faisait tellement peur que je n'arrivai à dire à mon propre père que j'étais magicienne.

Sa voix avait claqué. Froide. Impétueuse. Royale. Grace sortit. Rick soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber sur la chaise précédemment occupée par sa sœur.

_ Rick, te blâme pas.

_ Mmm…

Ne pas se blâmer ? Comment le pouvait-il ? Il avait commis la même erreur que son père avant lui envers sa sœur. Sa petite sœur. Sa jumelle, son autre moitié.

_ Elle a caché sa magie ?

Tout le monde regarda Loki qui fulminait.

_ Pendant six ans. Précisa Alexander.

_ Six ans ?!

Loki était consterné. La magie était un art, pas une honte !

_ Je vois que mon abruti de frère est toujours aussi aveugle !

_ N'exagère pas Loki ! Protesta Rick.

_ Et puis nos parents sont loin d'être terribles ! Approuva James.

_ Dit le fils de Captain America. Lança nonchalamment Alexander.

Loki eut l'air perplexe et Lux crut bon de préciser :

_ Le rêve américain, la famille parfaite.

_ Commence pas Lux !

_ Je ne critique pas ton père. Tes parents sont incroyables et tu le sais. Holly et Steve sont des parents modèles et je dis juste que tout le monde n'a pas cette chance.

_ D'accord ton père craint parfois ! On a compris le message !

Lux roula des yeux. Décidemment quelle journée pourrie…

_ Je ne suis pas d'humeur à reprendre ce débat mais oui dans l'ensemble c'est ça.

_ Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprit ?

Lux lui lança un regard blasé.

_ Il a été en finale pour le prix du plus mauvais père il y a quelques années.

_ Mais c'est ma mère qui a remporté la palme. Ajouta Alex avec son détachement habituel.

_ Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Et Barton ? Interrogea Loki.

_ Voilà pourquoi c'est eux qui ont gagné.

Loki haussa un sourcil. Une certaine aigreur transperçait dans sa voix à présent.

_ Bon, on ne veut pas repartir là-dedans, c'était il y longtemps, les choses ont changé. Coupa court James.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel et Lux ne dit rien. Loki la regarda en fronça les sourcils puis un bruit de porte résonna.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ?

_ Dans la cuisine Bruce. » Indiqua Alex.

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Loki et Lux s'affrontaient toujours du regard, enfin non pour une fois ce n'était pas un affrontement. Loki voulait que Lux en dise plus mais celle-ci n'avait pas rouvert la bouche.

Finalement, elle lui fit un signe discret de la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce où Banner finit par apparaître. Perplexe, le dieu regarda Lux se lever et aller en sautillant – Lux qui sautille, wahou, impressionnant – vers Banner et le prendre dans ses bras. Banner déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux bruns et vu le naturel avec lequel il lui rendit son étreinte, ça ne devait rien avoir d'anormal pourtant Loki trouvait ça bizarre !

Ca n'avait rien de sexuel bien sûr mais c'était peut-être encore bizarre d'ailleurs ! C'était tellement naturel ! Comme… comme un père et sa fille. Banner regarda Loki, l'air blasé.

« Loki, Fury et Tony veulent te voir.

_ On ne me fait pas demander comme ça.

_ Ils vont venir te chercher et je préférerai qu'ils évitent de détruire mon appartement.

_ On va remonter aussi. Dit James en se levant suivi d'Alexander.

Loki grogna.

_ Bonne chance. Sourit sadiquement Lux.

_ Et toi Lux, il faut qu'on parle. Déclara Banner avec sérieux.

Lux baissa les yeux mais ne protesta pas.

_ D'accord. »

En passant devant elle, le dieu lui jeta un regard insistant auquel Lux répondit par un demi-sourire et un haussement d'épaule qui résonnèrent en Loki comme un défi ou une invitation.

* * *

Loki se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Ce fut une longue fournée.

Grace était une magicienne. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, allongé sur son lit encore tout habillé, il laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Et puis toute cette histoire avec leurs parents… Il avait découvert le problème principal mais il y avait plus, il en était sûr.

Loki se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il n'alla pas bien loin. Sans toquer, le dieu entra dans la chambre de Lux.

Elle non-plus ne dormait pas. Après le départ de Loki, Banner et elle avaient discuté. Ou plutôt Banner avait parlé, parce que Banner ne la disputait presque jamais et lui hurlait dessus encore moins. Une bonne discussion, voilà ce qui marchait avec la jeune femme. Banner lui avait expliqué que ses actes auraient pu avoir de graves conséquences mais ça elle le savait parfaitement. Tout comme elle savait qu'elle n'aimait pas décevoir Banner, ou Steve, ou sa mère… ou son père.

Ce n'était pas la culpabilité qui la tenait éveillée (quand même, fallait pas exagérer), Lux savait que Loki allait venir et elle savait pourquoi. Aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Loki ne dit rien, puis vint finalement s'assoir sur le lit où elle était allongée. Elle lui tournait le dos, regardant les lumières de New-York.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi proche de Banner ? »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient dupes. Cette question résumait toutes les autres. Pourquoi Grace a-t-elle caché sa magie ? Pourquoi Lux semble-t-elle en vouloir à son père ? Qu'est-ce que James cache ? Qui est vraiment Rick ? Alexander est-il vraiment si je-m'en-foutiste ou cache-t-il sa rancœur envers ses parents ?

Lux n'aimait pas parler de ça. Mais elle savait qui si Loki devait s'ouvrir, ils devaient s'ouvrir avant.

« C'est moi que tu es venu voir en premier. Excellent choix.

Loki ne répliqua pas. Lux ne le regardait toujours pas.

_ Bruce est mon parrain, Commença Lux d'une voix presque triste, Mon père lui avait demandé de veiller sur moi si quelque chose lui arrivait. Il voulait aussi qu'il m'apprenne les choses qu'on ne lui avait jamais apprises à lui et qu'il serai incapable de m'apprendre. Des valeurs en quelque sorte. J'ai été très proche de mon père enfant. Il ne me refusait rien, me regardait comme si j'étais le centre du monde…

Lux sourit en se remémorant les bons moments passés ensemble.

_ Mais les choses ont changé vers mes 13 ans.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je suis un génie.

Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas lancé avec fierté. Dit comme ça, ça ressemblait plus à un fardeau.

_ J'ai été mature très tôt et je suis vite rentrée dans l'adolescence.

Loki avait lu quelques textes sur cette partie de la vie humaine.

_ Pourquoi cette période est-elle aussi sensible chez les humains ?

_ Elle ne l'est pas forcément, mais quand on vit avec des héros, que l'on poursuivit par des photographes qui veulent tout savoir sur votre vie et que l'on doit aussi gérer les cours, la pression est beaucoup plus forte que pour un adolescent normal. Après bien sûr, nous avons tous nos problèmes respectifs.

_ Grace et sa magie.

_ Par exemple. Elle t'en parlera d'elle-même mais comme tu as pu le voir c'est un sujet sensible.

_ Vous tous eu ce même genre de secret ?

_ Plus ou moins, Grace et James ont caché beaucoup de choses pendant leur adolescence.

_ James ? S'étonna Loki, Je croyais qu'il venait de la famille parfaite.

_ Mais ça ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de parfait. De tous, je crois que c'est James qui cache le plus sa personnalité alors ne le juge pas, pour l'instant tu as à peine vu le haut de l'iceberg.

_ Et toi, as-quel point te caches-tu ?

Lux soupira et replongea dans ses souvenirs.

_ Ma mère voulait que je suive une scolarité normale, elle voulait que je sois avec des gens de mon âge. On est tous allés dans la même école. De la maternelle au lycée. Mon père a carrément racheté une vieille école pas loin de Central Park, le SHIELD l'a aidé à la sécuriser, ils ont trouvé les meilleurs professeurs. On était des cibles de choix pour les ennemis de nos parents, on en était parfaitement conscients.

Bref, les choses allaient plutôt bien jusqu'à mes 13 ans. Le début de l'adolescence, j'ai grandi, mon corps a changé et j'ai découvert les plaisirs de la fête.

C'est là que ça a dérapé.

Mon père a paniqué. Ça lui rappelait sa propre adolescence je pense. Il ne me disait rien alors que ma mère me faisait la morale et ça m'énervait. Il ne réagissait pas mais comme on continuait à passer du temps ensemble ça allait.

Puis on est rentrés au lycée. »

Lux s'arrêta un instant. Loki ne bougeait pas.

« Là j'étais bien dans l'adolescence avec son lot de drames. Un jour une fête c'est emballée et des photos de moi en train de fumer – et pas des petites cigarettes – ont fait la une. Ma mère m'a démoli et mon père c'est enfui.

_ Enfui ?

_ Mmm… Il s'est éclipsé quand la discussion est devenue orageuse et plus tard, il fuyait littéralement. »

Sa voix se brisa légèrement.

« Combien de fois a-t-il prit son armure et s'est envolé par la fenêtre en me voyant arriver dans la pièce… » S'interrogea Lux dont la voix n'était qu'un murmure.

Loki était bouche bée. La scène devait-être dure pour une jeune fille de voir son père partir dès qu'elle arrivait ! Le dieu comprit quelque chose de surprenant à propose de cette jeune femme qu'il trouvait si insupportable. Tony ne lui avait pas transmis son humour cassant et son sarcasme tranchant par les gènes mais par son éducation !

« Le choc fut rude. Pendant plus de dix ans il m'avait considéré comme la Huitième merveille du monde et en à peine quelques mois il n'arrivait plus à me parler.

Au début j'ai tout fait pour le rendre fière et c'est là que j'ai commencé à vraiment créer des choses utiles et que j'ai dessiné quelques plans pour mon armure. Mais rien n'y faisait, mon père était toujours aussi fuyant. »

Loki sentit quelque chose remuait en lui mais repoussa toutes pensées et se concentra sur le récit de Lux.

« Alors j'ai réagi comme une ado normale en plein crise d'adolescence.

J'ai enchainé conneries sur conneries. Les fêtes, les scandales et hélas bien trop tôt le sexe et même la drogue, très peu bien sûr puisque mon organisme ne le supportait pas et que ma mère, Steve et Bruce ne le supportait pas non plus.

Au début c'est Steve qui s'occupait de moi. Il essayait de m'aider mais après c'est qui James a commencé à déconner aussi alors il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. J'avais le sentiment que lui aussi m'avait laissé tombé. Le seul qui ne m'a jamais abandonné c'est Bruce. »

Sa voix c'était faite plus chaleureuse, une certaine reconnaissante en transperçait.

« Il s'occupait très souvent de moi quand j'étais enfant, c'était mon oncle Banner, mon tonton Bruce. Pendant mon adolescence j'en suis venue à le considérer vraiment comme mon père. Il était seul à pouvoir me calmer et surtout le seul à pouvoir me raisonner, je l'écoutais. Quand je faisais quelque chose de mal, on en parlait longuement parfois il haussai la voix mais je l'écoutais toujours. Contrairement à mon père.

C'était une période tendue entre mes parents. Ma mère accusait mon père d'être lâche et essayait de lui faire prendre ses responsabilités mais les fois où mon père essayait de faire preuve d'autorité, ça partait en grosse, grosse enguelade. Demande à Alex c'était assez impressionnant, il en a vu quelques-unes de ses propres yeux. Après tout il a grandi avec moi.

_ Je suppose que la Veuve noire et Barton ne sont pas des parents exemplaires.

_ Clint est un bon père mais il n'est pas souvent là. Natasha…, Lux hésita, Elle aime son fils, vraiment. Mais c'est une tueuse, elle n'avait vraiment pas prévue d'avoir un enfant et elle n'a pas eu le choix de l'avoir et puis Barton refusait qu'elle s'en débarrasse. Alex restait chez moi quand ses parents n'étaient pas là. Il a passé son enfance entre mon appartement et celui de Couslon. Il est en conflit avec ses parents maintenant mais ça passera avec l'âge.

_ C'est passé pour toi ?

Lux hésita.

_ Oui, j'ai mûri. La guerre entre nous fut à son paroxysme quand j'avais 17 ans environ et les choses se sont calmées vers mes 18 ans.

Depuis un an les choses vont beaucoup mieux, je m'entends bien avec ma mère, je suis redevenue proche de mon père mais Tony ne sera jamais un père parfait et je sais que si j'ai un problème, ça sera toujours vers Bruce qui j'irai d'abord.

_ Pourquoi cela te rend triste ? S'étonna Loki, Si tu peux compter sur Banner pourquoi…

_ Tony est mon père Loki, L'interrompit Lux, Ça ne changera jamais. Une partie de moi cherchera toujours son approbation et son amour alors pourquoi être en conflit constant si on peut réparer les choses ? »

Le dieu ne répondit pas. Surprit par la sagesse manifestait chez celle qu'il pensait n'être qu'une boule de nerfs.

« C'est ce que j'essaye d'apprendre à Alex. On en a tous tellement bavé qu'on fait tout pour le protéger même si souvent ça l'énerve, tout comme en essaye de protéger Ivy.

Loki avait si peu vu la gamine qu'il en avait presque oublié son existence.

« Elle est encore petite.

_ Oui, mais on grandit vite entouré par le danger. Steve et Holly sont les seuls à avoir eu un autre enfant, les autres ont compris que c'était un fardeau en plus à porter. Aussi bien pour nous que pour eux. »

Lux se tut. Loki également. Les choses remuaient dans sa tête. La jeune fille se releva et le regarda enfin. Ses yeux étaient un peu tristes mais n'avaient pourtant rien perdu de leur éclat.

« Tu comprends maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils, redoutant presque la suite.

_ Ce besoin viscéral d'être reconnu, l'envie d'avoir l'approbation de son père, être dans l'ombre de quelqu'un… Tu l'as ressenti.

Loki déglutit devant le regard de Lux.

_ Et nous aussi. Il y a beaucoup qu'on peut comprendre Loki… »

* * *

Alors ? Alors ?

J'ai vraiment envie que vous me dites ce que vous en avez pensé parce que leurs adolescences va être un thème récurrent, je n'ai pas tout dis sur celle de Lux et je compte développer celle des autres. En comprenant cette période de leurs vies, vous comprendrez pourquoi ils sont qui ils sont (oui, j'adore travailler la psychologie de mes personnages) alors s'il-vous- plait :) (avec un grand sourire) : qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Et ça alors, il y a un rectangle juste en dessous pour me le dire ;). Bon ok j'arrête.

A bientôt !


	8. Changement

**Hello Hello !**

****Alors, comment ça va les gens ;) ? J'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances ! Et pour vous remonter le moral parce Lundi on est reparti pour un round voici un nouveau chapitre !

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui on laissé des reviews !

**Angelus** : Merci, je fais ce que je peux pour leur donner un vrai caractère et une vraie histoire pour éviter de faire des enfants "version-plus-jeune-de-leurs-parents" :).

**Guest** : Merci ! Je fais de mon mieux pour les respecter même si c'est parfois dur pour certains ;)

**Life is a joke** : Si j'ai pu illuminer ta journée j'en suis ravie ;) !

* * *

**Changement**

Tony était perplexe. En fait, ils étaient tout perplexes. Il échangea un regard avec Natasha qui était revenue de mission la veille. Au vu du regard de l'espionne, la situation ne lui plaisait guère non-plus.

Elle était partie une dizaine de jours et au retour, les choses avaient complétement changé.

Déjà, quand elle était partie Loki était terré dans sa chambre et le voilà, assis à la table de la cuisine, entrain de petit-déjeuner avec les enfants. C'était quoi ce bug ?

Bon, les concernés semblaient aussi un peu perplexes donc il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui trouvait ça étrange. Lux et Alexander semblait trouver normal par contre, au plus grand déplaisir de l'espionne Russe. Voir son fils avec Loki étaient déplaisant.

Tony trouvait ça tout aussi agaçant, voir inquiétant.

« Alex, tu ne risques pas d'être en retard pour les cours ? Trouva Natasha pour éloigner son fils de Loki.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Je commence dans une demi-heure et Lux m'emmène.

_ Je ne savais pas.

_ Sans blague.

Alex finit son café et se leva.

_ Et papa ?

_ Il revient demain.

_ J'ai que deux heures de cours ce matin, Lux tu pourras venir me chercher à onze heures ?

_ Pas de problème. »

Alex hocha la tête et sortit sans un regard pour sa mère qui garda un visage impassible. Loki se leva à son tour et récolta un magnifique regard noir de belle rousse quand il passa devant elle.

Il prit le même chemin qu'Alex et le vit entrer dans une pièce non loin de la chambre de Lux. Il toqua et entra. Alex ne sembla pas surpris. Loki regarda longuement la pièce. Il pensait trouver une chambre d'ami mais la chambre était décorée quoique simplement mais apparemment, Alex y passait beaucoup de temps.

« Je ne pensais que tu passais autant de temps chez Lux. Lança-t-il finalement.

Alex haussa les épaules en fourrant des livres dans son sac.

_ Resté seul dans un appartement vide est lassant à force. Je me sens plus chez moi ici.

_ A ce point ?

_ Enfant, c'est Pepper et Coulson qui m'ont élevé et je passais mon temps ici donc oui, c'est à ce point.

_ Je vois.

Alex lança son sac sur son épaule.

_ Lux doit venir me chercher et après on ira manger quelque part, tu veux venir ?

_ Il y a eu pas mal de problèmes la dernière fois que je suis sorti. Lui rappela Loki.

_ Bah, on préviendra Couslon.

Loki réfléchit. C'était tentant.

_ Pourquoi pas.

_ OK, faut que j'y aille. Je préviens Lux. Au fait, tu devrais allez voir Grace.

_ C'est ce que je compte faire. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux et Loki retourna dans sa chambre. En effet le changement était énorme.

Il n'avait presque pas dormit la nuit derrière mais n'était absolument pas fatigué. Il avait passé la nuit à parler avec Lux. Il avait parlé de l'invasion d'il y a vingt ans et du tesseract. Il n'avait pas voulu trop se confier mais rien que donné son point de vu lui avait fait du bien. Plus tard dans la nuit, Alexander les avait rejoints.

Ils avaient bien parlé pendant deux heures. Loki avait donné ses raisons, sans trop creuser, Lux et Alexander avaient écouté avec patience, ne le jugeant pas. Puis petit à petit les raisons sont devenues un peu plus profondes et Loki avait laissé échapper quelques brides de souvenirs auxquels ceux d'Alex s'étaient ajoutés. Alexander Barton était un humain assez complexe comme l'avait deviné Loki mais en fait, avait-il réalisé, ils l'étaient tous.

Ne supportant plus trop sa chambre, Loki se décida à aller voir Grace. Il avait du mal à s'adresser à JARVIS, après tout c'était bizarre de parler à une voix qui sortait des murs.

Loki sortit de sa chambre et retourna au salon. Thor regarda ce que les humains appelé la télévision. Il sourit largement en voyant son frère.

« Loki ! Quelle joie de te voir sortir ! Comment trouves-tu ton séjour sur Terre ?

_ Je suis confiné dans cette tour Thor. Lui rappela amèrement son frère.

_ Tu exagères ! Protesta Thor, Tu es bien sorti avec Lux !

_ Et Fury nous ai tombé dessus.

_ Certes…

_ Je cherche ta fille.

_ Grace ? Elle est sur la terrasse supérieure. Tu montes et à gauche.

Thor lui montra des escaliers au fonds de la pièce (combien y avait-il d'escaliers dans cette maison ?).

_ Merci. »

Loki monta les escaliers, tourna un peu rond puis trouva la porte vitre menant à une vaste terrasse. Grace était allongée sur un transat, un livre de science dans les mains. Elle leva les yeux quand Loki s'assit sur le transat à côté. Grace se mordit les lèvres, embarrassée, ça faisait deux fois qu'elle s'énervait contre Loki.

« Je suis désolée, une fois de plus, je n'aurai pas dû te dire ça hier.

_ Je comprends. Mais pourquoi avoir caché ta magie Grace ?

Cette question le hantait tellement. C'était ridicule et blessant. La jeune blonde haussa les épaules.

_ J'avais peur, Avoua-t-elle, Même si mon père n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer comme son frère je voyais qu'il avait souffert de ta trahison et je ne connaissais pas d'autres sorciers alors j'ai tout fait pour oublier ma magie mais… je ne suis pas arrivé.

_ Tu ne dois jamais cacher ta magie ! Tonna Loki, C'est un honneur et un privilège !

_ Mais parfois une malédiction. Intervint Grace, Tu n'as jamais souffert d'être différent ?

Loki ne répondit pas, c'était inutile.

_ Je ne cache plus ma magie maintenant et je m'entraîne comme je peux. »

Le sous-entendu était évident. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Les yeux bleus de Grace étaient incertains. L'entraîner ? La prendre comme apprentie ? La fille d'un de ses ennemis ? La fille de son frère, sa nièce…

« D'accord.

Grace écarquilla les yeux.

_ Oui ? »

Loki hocha la tête et voyant qu'il ne fallait pas trop en faire, Grace se contenta d'un grand sourire.

Finalement, Grace se joignit au déjeuner prévu. A onze heures moins le vingt, Lux retrouva Grace et Loki sur la terrasse et fut témoin d'une drôle de scène. Loki tenait les mains de Grace et ils parlaient à voix basse.

« Eh bien, c'est une évolution intéressante. Lança-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Grace sursauta.

_ Lux !

Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle ne pensa même à rougir du sous-entend de son amie. Elle se leva et attrapa les épaules de Lux en sautillant :

_ C'est incroyable ! Loki vient de me montrer où est vraiment ma magie ! On n'a jamais fait ça aussi profondément avec Ara ! S'enthousiasmât-elle.

_ D'accord…

Lux avait rarement vu Grace aussi extatique. Loki se leva à son tour.

_ Ce ne sont que les bases. On verra le reste plus tard.

Lux lui sourit. Si il avait décidé Grace, elle ne pouvait qu'être ravie !

_ Bon, Alexander risque de nous attendre si on ne part maintenant. »

Ils descendirent dans le salon où Thor et Jane discutaient.

« Papa, on peut sortir avec Alex, Lux et Loki ? Demanda Grace

_ Bien sûr !

_ Une minute ! Intervint Jane, Loki n'est pas censé sortir.

_ Alex a prévenu Couslon et ça c'est bien passé hier.

_ Et cette fois on est trois !

Thor regarda son frère qui soupira.

_ Je m'engage à ne leurs faire aucun mal.

_ D'accord. Céda le dieu du Tonnerre, Mais Loki il faut que tu reviennes avant deux heures.

Loki soupira. Il n'était plus un enfant bon sang !

_ Thor ! Protesta Jane, C'est peut-être ton frère mais je ne suis pas rassurée de savoir Grace avec lui.

_ On sera dans un endroit public.

_ S'il te plait maman ! Supplia Grace.

Loki fut surpris de voir cette jeune femme de presque vingt supplier sa mère comme une enfant.

Jane soupira et céda.

_ D'accord. Mais si il y a un problème…

_ On t'appelle.

_ Non, si il y a un problème je renvois Loki sur Asgard à coup de pied où je pense. Menaça l'astrophysicienne.

Loki lui lança un regard noir alors que Lux pouffait.

_ Parfait ! Bon, à plus tard ! » Lança Lux en tirant Loki par la manche ne le sentant pas prêt à stopper son affrontement du regard avec Jane.

Ils prirent la voiture de Lux – une Ferrari flambant neuve grise – et allèrent chercher Alex. Le lycée était pas très impressionnant vu de l'extérieur. Le bâtiment était en briques rouges lui donnant un air ancien mais il était très bien placé sur la Neuvième Avenue, à deux pas de Central Park. Ils se garèrent et attendirent Alex qui ne mit pas longtemps à sortir et à les rejoindre. Ils allèrent dans un petit restau grec qu'ils connaissaient bien vers Broadway. Ils s'installèrent et se plongèrent dans le menu, où Loki se perdit complétement !

« Quel sont ces noms étranges ?

_ Des plats grecs.

_ Je te conseille les tiropitakias. Lui dit Grace.

_ Ou le pain de viande. Selon Alex.

_ La moussaka est super aussi !

_ Vous ne m'aidez absolument pas. Déclara Loki toujours aussi perdu.

Ils rigolèrent de son air renfrogné.

_ Bon, tu sais quoi, on va prendre de tout comme ça on verra ce que tu aimes ou pas ! » Décida Lux en appelant le serveur.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, leur table croulait sous les plats.

Le trio rigola beaucoup en voyant Loki piquait dans tous les plats et disant j'aime ou j'aime pas de façon très catégorique. Après avoir picoré, la conversation dévia sur Grace et Loki.

« Tu as accepté de prendre Grace sous ton aile ?

Loki haussa les épaules.

_ Je rentrerai peut-être plus facilement dans les grâces de Fury et peut-être qu'il me laissera un peu d'air. Dit Loki en avalant un morceau de poulet.

_Si on avait le temps, je t'aurai emmené au Guggenheim, t'aurai adoré. Assura Lux

_ Le quoi ?

_ Le Guggenheim, c'est un musée. Précisa Grace

_ Musée de quoi ?

_ Musée d'Art contemporain.

Loki haussa un sourcil.

_ On expose des tableaux. Ajouta Alex.

_ Vous avez des musées dédiés à la peinture ?

Lux arrêta de mâcher.

_ Bien sûr. Y'en pas sur Asgard ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_ Non.

Lux fut bouche bée.

_ Quelle horreur !

Elle avala rapidement et déclara :

_ Faut y aller.

_ Maintenant ? Se plaignit Alex, On a même pas prit de dessert !

_ On en prendra sur la route !

_ Mais Lux, on ne pourra jamais le visiter en moins de deux heures. Lui fit remarquer Grace.

_ Pas grave on y retournera ! » Assura Lux en déposant un gros billet sur la table et en attrapant sa veste.

Bien forcés de la suivre, ils remontèrent dans la voiture et allèrent au musée. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci et grâce au passe de Lux (après tout sa mère avait une des plus grandes collections d'art de la ville) ils purent commencer la visite immédiatement.

Loki était impressionné. Vraiment. Sur Asgard, la peinture était un moyen d'immortaliser les grands moments. Sur Midgard apparemment, les humains la valorisaient énormément !

Lux les emmena vers l'exposition d'Harold Sterm, l'un des meilleurs peintres de la décennie.

« Il offre une dimension nouvelle cubisme, plus moderne et plus sombre. Il est très connu en Allemagne bien sûr que c'est son pays d'origine… »

Alex retint un bâillement. Lux était une experte en art et parfois c'était franchement ennuyant. Des quatre il était pourtant bien le seul à penser ça. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Loki buvait ses paroles ! Quelle satisfaction, quelle joie voir une de ses passions aussi valorisée !

Alors que Grace essayait d'intéresser Alex qui s'ennuyait à mourir, le dieu s'arrêta devant un tableau en particulier. Lux vint se poster à ses côtés. Ils regardèrent les ensembles de cercles et lignes sombres sur un fond de camaïeu de gris. Malgré les formes agressives, une certaine tristesse se dégageait du tableau.

« _Verrat_, Trahison en allemand. Ma mère se bat pour l'acheter.

_ Grace m'a montré votre étrange façon de peindre.

_ Ah oui, c'est assez spécial.

_ Cette façon de peindre n'a rien à voir avec celle-ci. Lui fit-il remarquer en désignant le tableau.

_ Bien sûr, mais chacun peint à sa manière. Il y a autant de façon de peindre que de mouvements artistiques, Lui expliqua Lux, Et pas seulement en peinture mais en écriture, en musique, sculpture…

_ L'art semble avoir une place importante dans votre culture. Dit Loki sans quitter le tableau des yeux.

_ En effet. New York est l'une des villes les plus culturelles du monde, y'a qu'à voir le nombre de musées.

_ Il y a beaucoup d'instituts consacrés à l'art dans cette ville ?

_ Mmh… une cinquantaine je dirai. »

Loki n'en laissa rien paraître mais il tomba dénue. Une cinquantaine de bâtiments consacrés aux arts dans une seule ville ? Sur Asgard les seuls endroits où l'on peut voir des tableaux c'étaient les couloirs et les chambres du palais ! Loki avait l'habitude d'arpenter les couloirs pour regarder ces tableaux majestueux.

« J'aimerai les voir. Avoua Loki.

_ On te les fera visiter.

_ Bon, j'ai les cours qui reprennent ! Les coupa Alex qui en avait marre de regarder des tableaux sans queue ni tête.

_ Depuis quand es-tu aussi assidu ? Le taquina Grace.

_ Depuis que je préfère mes cours d'Histoire à vos peintures affreuses.

_ Redit ça encore une fois Alexander Barton et je sabote toutes tes flèches. Le prévint Lux.

Devant la menace, Alex leva les bras et se rendit.

_ Je voulais dire ces incroyables représentations de l'impressionnisme pleines de passions.

Grace et Lux échangèrent un regard désespéré.

_ Alex, c'est du cubisme pas de l'impressionnisme. Rectifia Grace.

_ C'est pareil.

_ Pareil ? S'indigna Lux, Ecoute-moi bien espèce d'inculte !

Alors que Lux commençait à lui hurler dessus, Loki s'approcha de Grace.

_ Qu'est-ce que l'impressionnisme ? Demanda-t-il avec détachement.

_ Un mouvement artistique datant XIX environ mais Lux pourra t'en dire plus, je ne suis pas une experte en Art. Avoua Grace avec une petite moue.

_ Tu es magicienne, personne n'est parfait.

Le sourire de Loki était taquin, pas dédaigneux. A sa plus grande surprise, Grace compris que le dieu, venait de faire de l'humour ! Elle pouffa.

_ Ne dis pas ça à Lux, tu risquerai de la vexer. »

Loki eut un sourire moqueur et après une longue discussion, ils arrivèrent à sortir du musée.

Une fois Alex déposé au lycée, ils prirent la route de la tour quand la voix de JARVIS résonna dans l'habitacle.

« Miss, le directeur Fury a essayé de vous contacter mais je me suis permis de détourner l'appel.

_ Merci JARVIS ! A quel point il était enragé ?

_ Sur votre échelle, je dirai 8.

_ Tu as une échelle du niveau d'énervement de Fury ?

_ C'est fort utile pour se préparer psychologiquement.

_ Et donc, qu'as-t-il dit ? S'inquiéta Grace.

_ Il veut que vous veniez au quartier général du SHIELD, L'informa l'IA, sinon il fera interruption à la tour.

_ Super…

_ Tu vas encore avoir des problèmes.

_ Une fois qu'il comprendra que tu ne peux pas rester enfermé, il nous lâchera la bride.

_ En fait, je peux très bien rester enfermé, c'est toi qui me pousse à sortir. Souligna Loki.

La mâchoire de Lux se décrocha et elle lui jeta un regard tellement indigné qu'il faillit en rire.

_ Tu ne manques pas de culot Corne de Bouc ! Fulmina Lux, Si ça te gênais tant que ça de prendre l'air tu aurais pu te contenter de me balancer une des répliques amères et retourner te terrer dans ta chambre.

_ Elle est toujours aussi susceptible ? Demanda Loki à Grace qui avait passé sa tête entre les deux sièges et les regardait avec un grand sourire.

Quel spectacle de les voir se battre !

_ Tu t'y feras avec le temps. Lui assura la blonde, je t'apprendrai à répondre à certaine répliques qui lui sont propres. Lui souffla-t-elle.

_ Je suis à moins de 50cm de toi Grace.

La blonde se rassit. Lux soupira.

_ N'empêche que Fury va nous allumer à chaque fois qu'on te sort.

_ Je ne suis pas un chien. Grogna Loki.

_ Une chèvre, certes.

_ Je compte bien aider Grace mais si je dois supporter tes insultes constantes je sens que…

_ Attention Loki, je sens venir la menace, ça ne vas pas plaire à Fury.

_ Ce qui ne plait pas à Fury c'est toi me faisant visiter ta ville.

_ Hé hé ! Les interrompit Grace, Ça suffit écoutez-moi !

La génie et le dieu la regardèrent.

_ Lux, regarde la route !

D'un mouvement souple du volant, elle évita une voiture garée n'importe comment.

_ J'ai une idée.

_ A propos de quoi ?

_ Je pense savoir comment faire en sorte que Loki puisse avoir un peu plus de liberté.

_ Il est là depuis à peine plus d'un mois, comment tu comptes faire ?

_ Je vais proposer un marché à Fury.

_ Oh, j'aime ce sourire malicieux ! Je sens que ça va me plaire.

_ Oh oui, parce que ça va rendre Fury complétement fou. »

Loki et Lux échangèrent un regard ravi.

En effet, Fury sentit sa pression artérielle crever le plafond quand Grace lui énonça son idée.

« Pas question ! S'insurgea-t-il immédiatement.

_ Directeur Fury, Déclara calmement Grace, Nous sommes des adultes. Loki me propose un apprentissage de la magie que je ne pourrai avoir sur Terre, pensez aux compétences que je pourrai acquérir, compétences que je mettrai bien sûr aux services du monde et de l'Amérique.

Derrière Fury, Loki et Lux étouffèrent un pouffement.

_ Je ne prendrai pas ce risque Grace.

_ Mon père pense que c'est une très bonne idée.

_ Thor ferai tout pour son frère et ça nous a déjà joué des tours. Je suis désolé Grace mais pas question que Loki vagabonde dans la ville.

_ Il n'est pas encore question de le laisser sortir seul Fury. Intervint Lux en venant se poster près de Grace, Il sera toujours accompagné soit d'un des Avengers soit de l'un d'entre nous et il sera équipé d'un traceur.

_ Pardon ? Pas question que je porte un dispositif de repérage humain ! Protesta le dieu.

Lux lui jeta un regard blasé.

_ C'est soit ça soit rien.

En voyant les rois regards fermes, Loki céda. Après avoir goûté à la liberté, difficile d'y renoncer.

_ Bien. J'accepte.

_ Eh bien moi pas.

_ Dans ce cas je refuse d'entraîner Grace.

La concernée perdit toutes ses couleurs. Même si aucune émotion ne transpira du visage du directeur, l'expression de Grace lui fit de la peine. Lux lui lança un regard suppliant. Fury soupira.

_ Bon d'accord. Mais pour l'instant, interdiction de quitter Manhattan sans mon autorisation et je veux pouvoir savoir où vous êtes à chaque fois.

_ D'accord !

_ Maintenant rentre chez vous avant que je ne regrette cette décision. »

Ils ne se firent pas prier et sortir du bureau de Fury.

« Loki ? Demanda timidement Grace sur le chemin de la voiture.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu aurai vraiment refuser de m'entrainer ou tu bluffais ? »

Loki ne répondit pas.

* * *

Malgré le marché passé avec Fury la semaine précédente, Loki n'avait pas pu profiter de sa semi-liberté très surveillée autant qu'il l'aurai souhaité. En fait, il avait quitté la tour Stark pour le QG du SHIELD, allez savoir lequel était le pire… Mais ayant commencé l'entraînement de Grace, ils avaient besoin d'une salle plus grande et un peu plus apte à supporter les explosions. Car même si Grace voulait apprendre des sorts de soin, ça lui plaisait bien de pouvoir faire exploser des choses également.

Étrangement, Loki c'était découvert un instinct pédagogique. Grace assure à qui veut l'entendre que Loki est un bon prof. Bon, il est sévère mais efficace. Thor était ravi. Voir son frère et sa fille travaillaient ensemble était magnifique pour le dieu.

Il était bien le seul à trouver ça magnifique.

« Depuis que Grace traine autant avec Loki, je dors à peine. Se plaignait Jane lors d'une après-midi entre filles.

_ J'ai entendu qu'il y avait pas mal d'explosion dans la salle où ils s'entraînent. Glissa Pepper en buvant une gorgé de thé.

Jane gémit.

_ La salle est sous surveillance vidéo, Intervint Holly pour rassurer Jane, Et Coulson veille au grain.

_ J'aimerai en dire autant mais Lux a tendance à embarquer Loki n'importe quand.

_ Dans ces cas-là, je m'inquiète plus pour Loki que pour Lux, Sourit Holly, Elle peut être aussi teigneuse que son père et aussi coriace que sa mère. »

Pepper sourit mais n'était quand même pas très rassurée. Lux et Loki étaient sortis trois fois en une semaine. Bon ils n'étaient pas allés très loin, juste faire quelques musées. Bien sûr, au vu de l'augmentation de ses sorties, Fury et Tony avaient tapé du poing sur la table. Lux avait protesté et ils avaient discuté. Oui, discutaient et personne n'avait hurlé, bon Tony avait un peu haussé la voix mais sa fille avait hérité de sa mère une habilité à parler qui souvent empêcher les gens de protester. Elle avait donc expliqué qu'elle voulait ouvrir Loki à la culture du monde pour changer l'opinion du dieu sur la Terre.

Dit comme ça.

Tony soupira, même si tout le monde pensait que sa fille avait tout prit de lui, il devait avouer que Lux avait hérité de certaines compétences de sa mère.

« JARVIS, où ma fille ? »

L'un des plaisirs bizarres que le génie avait : appeler Lux ''sa fille''. Il lui avait donné beaucoup de surnoms – et elle aussi – mais quand il parlai d'elle, il adorai dire que c'était _SA fille_. Ca le rendait fière. Oula, il commençait à se faire vieux.

« Miss Stark est avec James Roger et Monsieur Loki dans le garage et je vous informe que vos tenues pour ce soir viennent d'être livrées.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir ?

_ Vous êtes conviés au défilé d'Amanda Blish ainsi que Mademoiselle Potts, votre fille et tous les Avengers.

_ Ah oui ! Mets-moi en ligne avec Lux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Cyber-Man ? Décrocha immédiatement celle-ci (vous voyez les surnoms !).

_ Devine ce qu'on vient de recevoir.

_ Hum… La vitre de rechange de la salle de sport ?

_ On l'a reçu hier.

_ Ah, alors j'en sais rien. Pourtant on n'a rien cassé aujourd'hui. Assura Lux.

_ Qui a commandé une robe hors de prix pour le défilé de ce soir ?

_ C'est ce soir ?

_ Ne me dis que tu avais oublié. La morigéna Tony avec humour.

_ Comme si tu t'en souvenais toi.

_ Pas faux. Allez, laissez Corne de Bouc et ramène toute la bande.

_ J'ai entendu Stark. » Signala Loki.

Tony raccrocha avec un sourire.

* * *

Et voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre : un peu d'action (enfin !) les Avengers sortent les costards et les armures ;).

Dites-moi ce que vous en avait pensé et si vous avez des idées, des envies, n'hésitez pas !

Bye !


	9. Paillettes et Problèmes

**BONSOIR !**

****Comment allez-vous mes lecteurs d'amùùr ? La rentrée c'est bien passée ? La mienne super ! Alors pour fêtait un chapitre avec de l'action (enfin ! Oui, j'aime parler de mes perso mais j'aime aussi quand ils bottent des fesses ;)).

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews !

**Angelus** : Prépa ? Pas mal ! Moi qui ne suis qu'une humble lycéenne ;) Je suis ravie d'avoir pu te soulage un peu de ton désespoir et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

PS : la méchante est complètement sortie de mon imagination, elle n'est pas très développer mais de toute façon je doute qu'on la revoit (mais qui sait).

**Paillettes et Problèmes**

Depuis toujours, les enfants Avengers avaient connu les journalistes. Ils avaient grandi avec les flashs, les paparazzis… Lux et James en étaient les plus familiers. La fille Stark avait été une cible de prédilection pendant son adolescence, enfin jusqu'à ce que le SHIELD intervienne. Inutile de dire que peu de magazines prenaient désormais le risque de publier des images compromettantes des enfants même si certaines photos étaient encore trouvables en ligne.

Alors les rares fois où les Avengers **et** leurs enfants faisaient des sorties officielles, la presse se déchaînée.

Ce soir, ils avaient accepté l'invitation d'Amanda Blish, l'une des stylistes les plus en vue de New York et qui est une vieille amie d'Holly. Le défilé aura lieu dans une arène en pleine nature à quelques kilomètres de New York et construite spécialement pour l'occasion.

James siffla en regardant par la fenêtre de l'immense limousine où ils étaient tous entassés.

Le recoin perdu en plein nature était devenu une discothèque en plein air !

« Eh bien, dommage qu'il la démonte demain.

_ Amanda a travaillé d'arrache-pied pour construire cette arène, Expliqua Holly, L'architecture est adapté aussi bien à un défilé de mode qu'à un concert avec une excellente acoustique.

_ J'ai entendu dire que plusieurs stars de Broadway viendraient chanter ce soir.

_ Il y aura des gens qu'on connait sur scène ? » Demanda Grace.

Quand ils étaient petits, Holly les emmenaient souvent avec elle. Grace se souvenait des salles qui lui semblaient immenses. Elle se faufilait dans les coulisses pour regarder les costumes brillants pendant qu'Alex allait se perché au-dessus de la scène alors que James, Rick et Lux jouait les stars sur celle-ci.

« Oh oui, il y aura Karen, Megan, Beth…

_ Toute la bande de Bombshell au grand complet. Constata Steve.

_ Exactement. » Approuva joyeusement Holly.

Bomshell* était la première comédie musicale qu'elle avait dirigée en plus d'en avoir écrite les chansons ce qui lui avait permis de faire son grand retour à Broadway et de faire connaître ses talents de metteuse en scène alors qu'elle était surtout connue pour l'écriture des chansons. Et c'était d'ailleurs sur cette-même comédie qu'elle avait rencontré Amanda Blish alors costumière et à présent reconvertie en styliste accomplie.

« Mais Amanda a créé cette collection et ce spectacle comme un hommage à Broadway alors il y aura beaucoup d'autres chanteurs comme une certaine hum, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Indi quelque chose… Holly hésita puis lança un regard complice à Grace en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

_ Indina Menzel ?! S'étrangla Grace.

_ Elle a pas joué dans une série elle ? Intervint Rick.

_ Si, elle a joué dans Glee.

_ Ah je me souviens. »

Rick, Alex et Lux étaient des cinéphiles accomplis qui regardaient tout ce qui leurs tombait sous la main, même des séries vieilles de vingt ans.

« Bon les jeunes, Déclara Tony en enfilant ses Ray-Ban, On se prépare à sortir.

_ Les jeunes ? Fit Rick avec un sourire goguenard, Y'a plutôt une majorité de vieux ici.

Un concert d'exclamation chez les vieux en question et des éclats de rire chez les jeunes accueillirent cette déclaration.

_ Hey ! Même sans Tasha et Clint vous êtes plus nombreux que nous, les vieux ! Lança James.

_ Ah oui ? Eh bien gamin, laisse-moi te montrer que même après quarante-cinq ans on peut toujours allumer le tapis rouge ! » Affirma Holly en sortant de la voiture avec Steve.

En fait, Holly approchait de la cinquantaine mais les progrès dans le domaine de la médecine et de la cosmétique faisaient que maintenant, toutes les femmes faisaient au moins dix ans de moins que leur âge. Et encore, Holly n'avait pas eu droit à la Formule Infinity. Natasha et Clint oui comme Fury des décennies avant, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils n'avaient presque pas changé. Avengers un jour, Avengers toujours et sous la pression de ces même Avengers, Coulson y avait eu droit également. Ainsi, la Veuve noire, Œil de Faucon et l'Agent n'avaient presque pas changé en vingt ans.

Et Holly avait raison. Dans sa robe noir et blanche, elle était rayonnante au bras d'un Steve qui l'était tout aussi dans son costume brun très élégant. James suivit ses parents et un concert de hurlements l'accueillir. Des trois garçons, c'était le plus populaire et comment blâmer ces demoiselles en émoi ? Il était la réplique plus jeune de son père mais avec les traits plus ronds, plus doux cependant la différence majeure était ses cheveux bruns rasés de prés et sa petite barbe qui lui donnait un air un peu sauvage et absolument adorable.

Tony sortit à son tour. Pas question que Captain Lycra-Moulant-et-flashy lui vole la vedette sur un tapis rouge ! Offrant son plus beau sourire aux photographes il joua le jeu alors que Pepper moins emballée que lui sortait à son tour. Tony revint rapidement près de la voiture et offrit sa main à Lux qui la prit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Comme son père, Lux adorai jouer le jeu lors de ces soirées et ce soir, elle était particulièrement sublime dans sa longue robe pourpre à sequins, manches longues et décolleté avantageux mais sans tomber dans le vulgaire. Un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, Lux posai sans complexe.

Contrairement à Grace. Soupirante, la blonde suivit ses parents. Thor avait eu un peu de mal à se faire à ces ''agressions lumineuses'' mais après tout étant roi, il avait l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention. Grace était comme sa mère, affreusement mal à l'aise et détestant être le centre d'attention de ces charognards de photographes ! Malheureusement pour elle, sa beauté attirait les journalistes et à ce genre de soirées où elle portait des robes magnifiques sur mesure, Grace était tout simplement sublime. Lux vint vers elle.

« Allez viens Princesse, pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi derrière l'objectif ! »

Grace retint un soupir mais se laissa embarquer. Elles rejoignirent les deux garçons (Alex, de même que ses parents, ne venait jamais à ce genre de soirée et parfois Grace aimerai faire de même). Ca faisait de belles photos souvenirs au moins. Les photographes hurlèrent en voyant les deux jeunes femmes

Objectivement, on pouvait dire que Grace était plus belle que Lux. Elle était très grande, blonde, élancée et avec des yeux bleus à se damner hérités de son père. Lux était très différente. Elle était assez grande également mais avait un corps plus musclé dû à des heures d'entraînement. Ses yeux bleus sombres brillaient toujours de cet éclat intelligent et malicieux qui la rendait captivante.

Voilà la différence entre les deux, Grace était belle mais n'arrivait pas jouer de son charme, contrairement à Lux qui savait très bien charmer. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose que Grace lui enviait un peu, une liberté, une force qui avait séduit beaucoup d'hommes.

Grace eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la main de James se poser sur la taille de Lux.

Et même aujourd'hui le charme opérait toujours.

Le spectacle devait durer deux heures et alterner entre défilé, musique et danse. On les conduisit à leur loge privée avec une vue parfaite sur la scène. Lux sentit à peine les ombres derrière elle se mouvant avec discrétion. Elle retint un soupir. Bien sûr. Les flashes, les paillettes, les sourires, tout ça cachaient une préparation minutieuse.

Chaque sortie officielle était calibrée par des agents surentraînés. Pas seulement le SHIELD, la CIA et parfois le FBI venait ajouter leur contribution.

Après tout, ils étaient les Avengers, combien de personnes voulaient leurs morts ?

C'était le prix à payer. Une surveillance constante. Une liberté surveillée.

Grace regardait avec admiration son idole chanter alors que Lux et Holly échangeaient à voix basse.

« Cette chanson est un hommage à Brabra Streisand. Souffla Holly.

_ Elle n'a plus rien à lui envier. Répondit Lux.

_ En effet, et puis elle a jolie nez elle.

Lux pouffa quand elle sentit une agitation derrière. Un des agents en costume noir attira l'attention de Tony.

_ Monsieur, il faut vous évacuez d'urgence. Ordonna-t-il.

Tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Thor en se levant.

L'agent hésita.

_ Des mouvements suspects ont été repérés. Des animaux en nombre.

_ Des animaux en pleine nature ? Quelle surprise ! Ironisa Tony.

_ Tony sois sérieux. Le réprimanda Pepper.

Elle savait à quel point ils étaient vulnérables lors de ces sorties.

L'agent portant une main à son oreillette et son visage perdit toute couleur. Le ton professionnel tomba, au profit de la panique.

_ Il faut que vous évacuer maintenant !

Un bruit sourd lui répondit et tout le monde se tut. Du public aux chanteurs, tout le monde essaya d'identifier ce bruit mais le silence retomba.

_ Il vous faut… »

Une explosion l'interrompit. Une partit de la scène avait volé en éclat. Un concert de hurlement débuta et tout le monde se leva en courant et piétinant.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe ? Cria Steve en protégeant Holly.

_ J'en sais foutre rien !

_ Ennemie repéré ! C'est la Thakatha ! » Cria l'agent pour se faire tendre.

A peine avait-il prononcé son nom qu'un une autre explosion retentit en dessous des gradins qui s'effondrèrent comme un château de carte et certains basculèrent par-dessus la rambarde.

Lux chuta durement sur le sol, heureusement qu'ils étaient dans la tribune VIP qui n'était pas très loin du sol. Empêtrée dans sa longue robe, Lux aperçut Rick et Grace qui avaient également étaient soufflés par l'explosion.

Une immense araignée mécanique d'environ trois mètre écrasa la scène où les mannequins et chanteurs essayaient de s'enfuir. Debout sur la tête mécanique, une femme d'environ trente ans se tenait fièrement. Son style caucasien, cheveux blond et yeux bleus, contrastaient avec ses vêtements colorés aux motifs rappelant immédiatement l'Afrique.

Lux se releva et aperçut sa mère toujours dans la tribune, envoyer à Tony une mallette rouge. La Mark V.2, les éclairs fendirent le ciel et le costume de Thor brula, remplacé par son armure.

Rageuse de voir sa soirée détruite, Lux déchira sa robe dont les lambeaux lui arrivèrent au-dessus des genoux puis siffla pour attirer l'intention de sa mère.

« Maman ! Envois-moi la mallette !

_ Pas question ! Va te mettre à l'abri !

_ Maman la mallette !

Pepper n'eut pas le temps de répliquer d'une armée d'animaux envahit l'espace. Lions, éléphants, serpents…

Lux jura. Elle avait oublié que cette garce pouvait contrôler les animaux. Sympa la scientifique reconvertie en sorcière africaine qui se trimballe sur son araignée géante !

Rick s'approcha d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

_ Les fourrures ! Intervint Grace ses cheveux blonds complétement en pétard, Il y a eu scandale à cause des nombreuses fourrures utilisées pour les créations de ce défilé.

_ Ouais ben faut pas exagérer non plus ! Cracha Rick, Personne ne m'empêchera de porter un blouson en cuir ! »

Dans une brume noire, apparue dans sa main Gram.

La lame d'environ 20cm de largeur évoquait un Zanbato japonais. Epée de légende, Thor lui avait donné pour ses dix-huit (un peu bizarre le cadeau d'après Lux).

Une dizaine de félins en tout genre s'approchèrent du trio en ligne organisée. Rick abattit son épée sur le sol et une onde choc envoya toutes ces bêtes au tapis. Rick se jeta dans la bataille et Grace lui suivit, malgré son manque d'expérience et son joli visage, elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac la princesse !

Lux leva la tête, sa mère hurlait contre le pauvre agent qui essayait sans doute de la faire sortir.

« Maman !

Pepper la regarda.

_ Lux va-t'en !

_ Envois-moi cette putain d'armure ou je vais dresser ces bestiaux à mains nus ! » Menaça sa fille.

La savant parfaitement capable de le faire, Pepper céda et envoya la mallette. Lux la réceptionna puis l'enclencha. Son armure se déploya et elle put enfin rejoindre Rick et Grace dans la bataille. Où était James au fait ? En parlant du loup, Lux envoya un tigre au tapis quand elle aperçut Captain père et fils leur faire signe. Difficilement, ils se rassemblèrent tous.

« Les adultes ont s'occupent directement de la Thakatha et vous les enfants vous gérer les animaux ! Ordonna Steve.

Thor et Tony ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois qu'ils s'envolèrent vers l'araignée robot où la sorcière braillait des ordres à ses animaux, Steve les suivit rapidement et James prit le relais.

« Rick et moi nous occuperons des plus gros, Grace occupe-toi des équidés, utilise tes champs de forces et Lux gère les félins !

_ Je viendrai vous donnez un coup de main quand j'aurai maté les minous.

_ Non, occupe-toi d'eux et point barre.

_ Comment veux-tu te battre comme un éléphant ? Tu n'as même pas ton uniforme pour te protéger !

En réponse, James actionna son bracelet-bouclier fait à l'aide des champs de force de Grace.

_ Je me débrouillerai. Suis les ordres Lux. »

Sans répondre, celle-ci s'envola.

La famille Barton n'allait jamais à ce genre de soirée. Les parents étaient des espions habitués à vivre dans l'ombre, la publicité Avengers avait suffisamment diminué le nombre de leurs missions, inutile d'en rajouter. Et le fils étant un futur espion et un futur Avengers, il préférai ne pas prendre gout à la célébrité. Une famille discrète en soi. Une famille.

Malgré les années, Natasha avait du mal à assimiler cette notion. Glissant jusqu'au salon – même dans sa propre maison, elle restait une espionne – la Veuve Noire entendit des brides de paroles. Si elle avait du mal à se faire à cette notion familiale, Clint au contraire s'y était plutôt bien fait.

« Puisque je te dis que ce prof est complètement sénile.

_ Tous les profs de philo le sont. Lui assura Clint en lançant une fléchette qui alla se planter au centre de la cible.

_ Tous les profs sont séniles de toute façon.

Alex lança à son tour une fléchette qui se planta à un millimètre de celle de son père.

_ Même cette charmante prof d'Espagnol qui ne doit pas avoir plus de trente ans et qui passe son temps à écrire des rapports sur toi ?

Clint glissa un regard mi- blasé mi- amusé vers on fils. Il n'était pas vraiment bien placé pour le morigéner mais il restait son père. Alex haussa les épaules.

_ Lux est un bien meilleur professeur qu'elle. Affirma-t-il.

_ De- là à dormir dans ses cours ? »

Alex était un oiseau de nuit et il récupérait souvent son sommeil en retard dans la journée, en cours notamment.

Dans l'ombre, Natasha regarda, admira Clint passait un gentil savon à son fils sur son assiduité en cours. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça elle. Comment pourrai-t-elle donner des ordres à ce fils qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, mais après tout, ne l'avait-elle jamais connu ?

Il était loin du petit garçon qui lui sautait dessus dès qu'elle rentrait de mission mais elle était toujours celle qui ne savait comment réagir à ce genre de démonstration. Natasha était prise dans la glace depuis tellement d'années.

Avant Alexander était assez petit pour se réjouir tendrement de la voir revenir, maintenant il était assez grand pour la blâmer de ses absences.

« Et si on se regardait un film ? Proposa Clint en mettant fin à la dispute et en remarquant Natasha qui les observait toujours.

Alexander regarda sa mère. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarqué, c'était elle qui lui avait appris les déplacements furtifs quand il était petit. L'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs avec, ça et les cours de Russe qu'elle lui donnait. Il haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas.

Clint regarda sa compagne la mettant au défi de fuir. Natasha hocha la tête comme signe d'approbation. Mais soudain la voix de JARVIS retentit.

_ Messieurs, les colonel Fury est en ligne.

_ Décroche.

_ Barton et Romanoff, il y eu un accident à la soirée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ La Takatha a attaqué, des renforts ne seraient pas de trop.

_ Et Loki ?

_ Des agents sont en route pour prendre la relève.

_ On est en route. »

Alors que chacun allait chercher son uniforme, Natasha et Alex échangèrent un regard.

« La soirée film tombe à l'eau. Dit Alex.

_ Un autre fois. C'est promis. » Lui assura sa mère avec un sourire timide auquel Alex répondit.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais pour eux et vu de la soirée qui se profilait, c'était beaucoup.

De leurs côté, les autres Avengers essayaient tant bien que mal de contenir le zoo intempestif. Chose difficile quand deux stratégies s'affrontaient, Foster er Rogers se battaient plus entre eux que contre les bestioles qui continuaient de revenir en masse.

« Rick arrête de jouer et tue-les ! Vociférait James aux griffes – sans jeu de mot – avec un tigre.

_ Pas question ! » Gronda Rick.

Une main tenant la gueule à distance, une autre tâtonnant pour retrouver une de ses matraques télescopiques qui avait volé un peu plus loin, James était partisan du « tuer par légitime défense » alors que Rick était plutôt « c'est pas leurs faute donc on fait gaffe », pour Rick, les animaux c'étaient sacrés.

James réussit à se débarrasser de la bête en l'électrocutant avec la matraque qu'il avait enfin atteinte. C'était un expert en armement et en arts martiaux et Lux lui avaient fabriqué une tige télescopique divisible en deux avec quelques petites fonctions assez fun (genre l'électrocution). En parlant de Lux, James la chercha du regard.

« Dites-moi que je rêve… » Gronda-t-il en la voyant tournoyer autour de l'araignée robot.

Alors que Tony était en joute verbale avec la sorcière, Lux volait dans les pattes du robot à la recherche d'une faille et en dégomment des éléphants au passage.

_ Lux arrête de faire n'importe quoi !

_ Va chassez des antilopes au lieu de me déconcentrer ! Lui répondit gracieusement la fille Stark dans son oreillette.

Rageur, James retourna aux prises avec un cobra envahisseur.

_ JARVIS un point faible vite !

Lux évita un tir de justesse, elle était bien équipée pour une fausse sorcière africaine.

_ La jonction de la patte numéro six semble être fragilisée.

_ Super. Papa je vais avoir d'une diversion !

_ Quel genre de diversion ?

_ Le genre pour lui emmêler les pattes.

_ Compris. »

L'armure de son père lui vola à côté et des fils vinrent s'accrocher aux pattes mécaniques. Profitant de l'agitation causée, Lux essaya tant bien que mal à s'approcher de la patte fragilisée. Le seul problème c'est que son père y allait un peu fort sur les fils alors bonne chance pour sortir de là quand la carcasse s'écroulerai. Lux parvint à coller un traceur- missile sur la jonction et s'éloigna difficilement avant de tirer. L'explosion détacha la patte, les fils déséquilibrèrent le tout qui tomba lourdement entraînant la Takatha par terre et Lux également qui fut projetée un peu plus loin.

Le temps que sa visière se rallume, James était déjà à ses côtés, bientôt suivit de Grace et Rick.

« Ça va ? S'inquiéta immédiatement la blonde.

Lux releva son casque avec de répondre :

_ La prochaine fois, je me conterai d'une soirée pizza.

_ La prochaine tu finiras à l'hôpital oui !

_ James commence pas, je savais ce que je faisais.

_ Avant ou après être face contre terre ?

_ Tout le monde va bien et c'est le plus important alors calmez-vous. Intervint Rick.

_ Tu mets tout le monde en danger. Lui reprocha James.

_ Je mets en danger les idiots qui viennent se mêler de mes plans. Répliqua Lux.

_ On travaille en équipe !

_ Et parfois faut savoir agir solo !

_ Hey on se calme la jeunesse !

Ils regardèrent Clint et qui venait d'arriver avec le reste de la famille Barton/

_ On arrive un peu tard à ce que je vois.

_ Les ambulances sont arrivées vous devriez y aller.

_ Moi j'ai rien. Assura Lux avec un sourire fier pour James qui grogna.

_ James ton bras ! Paniqua Grace en remarquant les griffures sur les biceps du brun.

_ Ah oui. »

Steve les rejoignit et força tout le monde à passer par la case ambulance.

Un médecin désinfectait sa blessure quand Grace le rejoignit.

« Si tu n'as pas peur d'être mon cobaye je pense pouvoir d'arranger ça.

James sourit.

_ Avec plaisir.

Grace s'assit à côté de lui, l'air nerveuse.

_ Respire Grace. » Plaisanta James.

Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule mais se reconcentra très vite. Cette fois, elle ne psalmodia pas. Une fumée verte vint s'infiltrer dans les griffures provocant un picotement assez désagréable mais doucement la douleur partait et les tissus cicatrisaient. Au final, il ne resta que du sang séché.

« Très impressionnant, merci.

_ Loki m'a aidé à perfectionner ce sort, avec toutes les cascades que l'on fait je pense qu'il va nous être utile.

Ils en rirent puis James remarqua que Grace n'avait pas retiré sa main. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Lux apparu dans le champ de vision de James qui brisa le contact. Ils se tortillèrent mal à l'aise.

_ On ferai mieux de rentrer. Proposa James.

_ Oui. »

Galant, il lui proposa sa main pour se relever.

Loki avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas quand JARVIS lui avait indiqué la présence de deux agents du SHIELD. Il était allé à leur rencontre et ils avaient juste dit qu'il y avait eu une urgence. Une heure plus tard, la famille Stark revenait.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous ai arrivé ? Demanda Loki en voyant leurs vêtements en charpies.

_ T'es pas le seul Super-Vilain de la galaxie. Se contenta de répondre Tony avant d'aller dans sa chambre suivit par Pepper qui était toute pâle.

Lux semblait pensive. Loki hésita mais lui demanda :

_ Ça va ?

Elle semblait se réveiller.

_ Oui, oui.. Je vais allez me coucher, ça fatigue de se battre avec un tigre. »

Loki haussa un sourcil mais Lux était déjà partie.

Après une bonne douche, Lux se résigna à aller se coucher. Elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie mais ses muscles étaient trop douloureux. Soupirante, elle se laissa aller au sommeil… Pour se réveiller à peine deux heures plus tard en sueur et tremblante.

Ce n'est pas risquer sa vie et celles des gens qu'on aime qui est dur, mais c'est revivre ces moments chaque nuit, encore et encore…

* * *

*Oui, c'est un clin d'œil à la série Smash que j'ai beaucoup apprécié ). Je ne les note pas à chaque fois mais il y a beaucoup de clins d'œil dans cette fic, arrivez-vous à les voir ) ?

Voila ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Dans le prochaine chapitre : quelques petites découvertes, une promenade en forêts, des questions posées et un Loki qui se refroidit.

Donnez-moi vos avis et à bientôt !


	10. Loki se refroidit

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

****Je suis désolée de ce retard mais j'étais - et suis toujours hélas - malade. Enfin bon, voici le 10ème chapitre !

Il ne se passe pas grand chose je le crains mais ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt il va y avoir beaucoup de mouvement : dans les relations et les actions ! :D

Merci pour vos reviews, je remercie ceux qui me suivent fidèlement comme : Rose-Eliade, Loufok, Angelus... Merci vous êtes géniaux !

**Loki se refroidit**

« Miss vous en êtes déjà à votre douzième tasse de café ce matin et il n'est que onze heures douze. Fit remarquer JARVIS à une Lux dopée à la caféine depuis six heures du matin.

_ J'ai besoin de carburant JAR'. Actualise les données et refais les calculs.

_ Bravo miss, vous avez perdu cinq cent grammes depuis la semaine dernière.

Lux laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur la table.

_ JARVIS, Soupira-t-elle, Je doute de l'utilité de ce genre de remarques.

_ Si je puis me permettre, l'éventuelle utilisation du projet 64- W.86 dépend de l'évolution constante de votre poids et de votre taille. Cependant, votre courbe de poids est excellente.

_ D'accord laisse-tomber, passons au projet 64- T.34.

_ Miss, Monsieur Loki est devant la porte.

_ Fais-le entrer. » Ordonna Lux avec un vague signe de main, les yeux rivés sur ses écrans.

Prudent, Loki pénétrer dans l'antre de l'Homme de Métal. Il laissa promener son regard. Voilà donc l'atelier de Tony Stark. Des outils partout, des créations plus ou moins achevées… un joyeux bazard en bref. Lux ne lui prêtai aucun attention, concentrée sur ses écrans. Loki vint se poster à ses côtés mais à peine eut-il regardé l'écran que celui-ci s'éteignit.

« C'est grossier de regarder ce que font les gens sans leur permission.

_ Tu savais à quoi tu t'exposer en me laissant entrer.

_ Pas faux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-il.

Il lui avait semblé apercevoir des ailes sur l'écran.

_ Un projet sur lequel je travaille depuis pas mal de temps. Eluda Lux.

Loki haussa un sourcil, invitation implicite à développer mais non- seulement Lux ne semblait pas en avoir envie mais en plus, Tony débarqua dans l'atelier.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Corne de bouc ? T'espère percer les secrets de tes ennemis ?

_ Votre confiance en moi vous honneur Stark.

_ Commencez pas tous les deux.

Tony renifla mais sourit en se tournant vers sa fille.

_ Sur quoi tu travailles ?

_ Le projet 64.

Tony se tendit.

_ Lux, on en a déjà parlé. Fit Tony d'une voix étonnamment grave.

_ Il n'est pas encore terminé alors inutile de reprendre le débat. Trancha Lux en désignant discrètement Loki du regard.

Celui-ci avait suivi l'échange avec attention.

_ Bon passons, tu pars en randonné. Déclara Tony avec un grand sourire.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Yep, toute la petite bande, dans le Vermont avec le commandant McGyver. Corne de Bouc peut venir aussi.

_ C'est quoi le piège ? Se méfia Loki.

_ Je suis d'accord, en général vous nous éloigné de la maison quand il y a une menace.

Tony sifflota en évitant le regarda de sa fille mais voyant l'air sceptique de celle-ci, il soupira.

_ Bon d'accord, un vieux copain à moi est remonté à la surface et le temps qu'on découvre ce qu'il veut on préfère vous éloigner un peu.

Lux resta silencieuse.

_ D'accord, Concéda-t-elle, Mais au moindre problème je reviens en quatrième vitesse.

Tony lui embrassa la tempe.

_ Ça c'est ma fille !

_ Tu viens avec nous ou pas ? Demanda Lux à Loki.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

_ Marcher et camper dans une des plus belles forêts des Etats-Unis. Résuma-t-elle.

Loki réfléchit, toute occasion pour sortir était bonne à prendre et puis il aimait bien les forêts.

_ Pourquoi pas.

_ Bon, vous partez demain à six heures du mat'. Au fait, Rick ne répond pas à son téléphone donc faudrait le prévenir.

_ Je m'en charge. » Promit Lux en sachant très bien où trouvait le prince d'Asgard.

* * *

La grande passion de Rick – à part le combat – n'était un secret pour personne. Dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, le jeune prince allait au centre équestre Edward's, à deux kilomètres de la ville. En bon Asgardian, Thor avait tenu à ce que ses enfants sachent monter à cheval. Si petite- Grace avait apprécié l'expérience sans plus, Rick ne c'était depuis jamais arrêté de monter ou presque, il avait cessé pendant un moment à l'adolescence.

Toute cette pression mise sur lui avait rendu le jeune adolescent très colérique. C'est le commandant Taylor qui avait trouvé la solution, aidé par la directrice du centre qui connaissait Rick depuis des années. Elle lui avait confié une vieille jument Espagnol nommé Ciega qui portait bien son nom puisqu'elle était aveugle.

Rick avait canalisé sa colère et avait fait preuve d'une grande patience. S'en était suivit des années de travail pour instaurer une confiance durable entre le cavalier et la jument et au fil du temps, Rick c'était pris de passion pour cette forme de travail basé sur la compréhension et plus tard pour le dressage.

Lux ferma la portière avec un claquement suivit par Loki. C'était assez étrange de voir le dieu des mensonges la suivre de partout.

Loki retint un sourire, voilà un environnement familier. Les hennissements, l'odeur de crottins, de cuir… Plus jeune, il passait pas mal de temps dans les écuries avec Thor. Il suivit Lux jusqu'à une carrière où un cavalier faisait… danser son cheval. Loki fut surpris de voir un tel spectacle mais il fut bouche bée en reconnaissant Rick !

Comment ce tas de muscle pouvait faire ça ?

Lux sourit de la surprise de Loki. C'est vrai que c'était étrange de voir Alrick Foster, ce gars immense à l'air parfois un peu dur comme son père, faire un magnifique Pas Espagnol avec sa monture. La monture en question était un cadeau de la part de Grace et Jane, un superbe cheval Espagnol nommé Odio.

« Quelle est cette façon de monter ? Laissa échapper Loki d'un ton plus abasourdie qu'il ne l'aurai voulu.

Loin de se moquer, Lux lui expliqua patiemment.

_ C'est du dressage. Il y a beaucoup de discipline équestre sur Terre, le saut d'obstacle, le hunter, l'équitation western,… Le dressage se penche surtout l'esthétique du mouvement. Regarde, ça on appelle piaffer. »

Le cheval faisait une sorte de trot sur place. Loki était impressionné. Sur Asgard, les chevaux étaient des montures, certes très appréciées, mais des montures d'abord. Ironique de voir que sur Midgard où les humains avaient tous les moyens possibles pour se déplacer, ils valorisaient plus les chevaux que sur Asgard.

« Rick est doué. Reconnu Loki.

_ L'équitation l'a beaucoup aidé pendant son adolescence.

_ On en revient toujours à cette période de votre vie. Remarqua Loki.

_ Hum… Être à cheval l'aidait à se calmer et puis il a toujours essayé de passer pour un guerrier dur pour son père alors l'équitation lui offrait un échappatoire plus calme dirons-nous.

_ Comme Grace avec la danse ou toi avec la peinture.

Lux lui avait avoué lors d'une sortie au musée peindre également.

Elle acquiesça.

_ On a tous notre échappatoire.

Au petit trot, Rick vint les rejoindre. De près, Odio était vraiment immense et très beau avec sa crinière ondulée, ses membres puissants et ses yeux vifs et sombres. Rick était vraiment classe à cheval. Lux lui sourit.

_ Ton Pas Espagnol est vraiment parfait.

_ Merci, tu viens monter ? Ça commençait à faire longtemps.

_ Pas vraiment, en fait il faut que je te prévienne que demain le SHIELD nous envoie en randonnée.

Rick fronça les sourcils.

_ Une menace en vue ?

Lux haussa les épaules. Loki flatta l'encolure d'Odio.

_ C'est un beau cheval.

_ Oh oui mais qui mérite un peu trop bien son nom. Plaisanta Rick en mettant pied à terre.

Loki le regarda perplexe.

_ Odio veut dire Haine en espagnol. Précisa Lux, Et c'est vrai qu'au début t'as plus d'une fois mordu la poussière.

Rick lui donna une bourrade amicale.

_ Loki tu veux monter ?

Le concerné n'eut pas le temps que répondre que Lux le fit avant lui.

_ Il faut que j'aille chercher James au SHIELD.

_ Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller sans toi. Plaisanta Loki.

Lux roula des yeux avec un sourire.

_ Tu sais quoi, je te le laisse. » Déclara-t-elle en faisait demi- tour le laissant avec Rick.

Ca fit presque bizarre à Loki. Après tout, toutes les sorties qu'il avait faite c'était avec Lux, il avait pris l'habitude de traîner avec elle, Grace les avait accompagné une fois quand elle n'avait pas eu cours ou alors avec Alex. Rick était celui qu'il connaissait le moins. D'un autre côté Loki n'avait pas cherché à le connaître et ce pour une raison très simple : il ressemblait à son frère. Loki commençait à fraterniser avec les Avengers de la seconde génération mais pas question d'arranger les choses avec son frère.

« Je vais te montrer les chevaux.

Rick sortit de la carrière et Loki fut surpris de voir qu'Odio le suivait de son plein grès.

_ Ethologie. Dit Rick.

_ Qu'est-ce ? »

Rick lui expliqua sur le chemin de l'écurie.

* * *

C'est les jambes douloureuses que Loki arriva au SHIELD. Une heure intensive d'équitation et il avait mal aux jambes, il était bien plus rouillé que ce qu'il pensait. Tout le monde le regarda de travers au SHIELD mais il répondit à chaque regard hostile par un regard encore plus noir.

Rick traversait les nombreux couloirs, allait de bâtiments en bâtiments semblant savoir parfaitement où il allait. Le QG était un ensemble de gros hangars. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment gris semblables aux autres, portant le chiffre 8. Les murs étaient blanc cassé avec des tableaux, l'ambiance semblait plus chaleureuse que dans les autres bâtiments. De la musique s'échappait d'une porte entrouverte. Rick y entra suivit de Loki. Celui-ci tomba des nues.

Déjà, la tenue de Lux. Celle-ci avait troqué son pantalon pour des collants résilles, un justaucorps noir sous un pull cris lui arrivait juste sous les fesses. Le dieu avait souvent critiqué la mode de Midgard mais là, c'était franchement indécent ! Sa seconde réalisation calma la première quand il comprit que cette tenue était adaptée au loisir auquel Lux s'adonnait. Sauf que James s'adonnait au même loisir mais était habillé plus normalement !

Ah oui, parce que James et Lux étaient en train de danser ensemble.

Une danse assez étrange d'ailleurs. Assez langoureuse. Les mains de James se baladaient tranquillement sur le corps de Lux, celle-ci étant très proche de son partenaire.

« C'est du tango. Lui précisa Rick.

_ Vous avez tous une tendance pour la danse ?

Rick éclata de rire.

_ Oh non, Alex et moi sommes incapables de danser comme Lux, James ou Grace.

Son éclat de rire avec attiré l'attention des deux danseurs qui vinrent à leur rencontre.

_ Tiens voilà les cavaliers. Lança James en éteignant la musique avec une petite télécommande.

_ Et voilà les danseurs. Répliqua Loki.

_ Il faut que j'aille voir Taylor pour régler quelques détails pour demain, Leur dit Rick, vous venez ?

_ On se change et on arrive."

* * *

Le trajet fut long et laborieux. Les détails de Rick concernaient le transport d'Odio, qu'il voulait emmener avec lui. Trouvant l'idée géniale, Grace avait voulu emmener sa jument préférée également donc ils avaient dû s'arrêter toutes les heures pour vérifier que les chevaux allez bien.

Quand Taylor leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés, Loki était proche de la crise de nerfs mais il se calma bien vite en voyant le paysage. Coincé entre James et Lux qui avaient passé le trajet à chahuter et à se disputer, il n'avait pas vu grand-chose de l'extérieur. Le paysage était splendide. L'automne était assez avancé pour colorer les feuilles d'un rouge vif mais pas assez pour les faire tomber.

« Bon, nous avons quatre heures de marche devant nous pour arriver à notre point de campement mais nous ne sommes pas en stage de survie alors inutile de se presser. Déclara Taylor en sortant les sacs et les tentes du coffre du camion.

_ Stage de survie ? Répéta Loki.

_ L'enfer. » Répondit Grace en allant aider son frère à faire descendre les chevaux du van.

La randonnée fut agréable. Vraiment. Même pour Loki. Le paysage était magnifique et l'ambiance décontractée. Grace et Rick s'autorisaient quelques galops mais revenaient toujours rapidement. Odio était trop fougueux et ne pouvait être monté que par un cavalier chevronné alors Grace n'hésitait pas à descendre de cheval pour en faire profiter les autres. Sa jument – Willa – était patiente et accepta volontiers que Loki prenne la place de la blonde qui marcha en compagnie de James alors qu'Alex et Lux parlaient avec Taylor. Ils s'arrêtèrent à midi pour pique-niquer puis marchèrent encore deux heures pour arriver au bord d'un lac. Le paysage était sublime !

« Voilà où va camper ce soir, qui veut allez piquer une tête avec moi ? Lança Taylor à la cantonade.

_ J'en suis ! Accepta immédiatement Rick.

_ Je vais m'occuper des cheveux. Choisi Grace.

_ Je vais lui donner un coup de main. » La suivit rapidement James.

Lux leva les yeux au ciel, on aurai peut croire à une pitoyable technique de drague – et il y avait sans doute un peu de ça – mais quand on connaissait un peu le bonhomme, tout le monde savait que James était frileux comme un chameau au Groeland. Lux retira son pull et son pantalon, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements. Rick fit de même et Alexander suivit (il était en partie Russe alors le froid…). Taylor étaient déjà dans l'eau, nageant comme si c'était l'été alors que la température extérieure avoisinait tout juste les vingt degrés. Loki les regarda se plaindre en entrant dans l'eau, il regarda Rick lancer de l'eau sur Lux, Alex essayant de noyer Taylor qui lui plongeait la tête sous l'eau d'une seule main.

« Hey Loki ! L'apostropha Rick, T'as peur de te mouiller ?

_ Il n'y a que les mortels pour faire des choses aussi stupides. Répondit Loki en faisant référence à l'eau glaciale.

_ Ne me dis pas que le froid t'effraie ?

Le sous-entendu de Lux était trop évident. Et son sourire malicieux confirma les craintes de Loki. Ils savaient. Evidemment, son frère n'avait pas tenu sa langue. Le dieu leur lança un regard noir.

_ Vous ne savez absolument…

_ On sait que tu peux te transformer en schtroumpf. Le coupa la fille Stark.

_ Lux, un peu de tact. Soupira le Commandant Taylor qui en avait fini avec Alex.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'un schtroumpf ? Demanda Loki s'attendant au pire.

_ Un petit bonhomme tout bleu trop mignon. »

Le dieu haussa un sourcil et Lux éclata de rire. La vision de Loki avec un bonnet blanc et parlant schtroumpf s'était imposée d'elle-même dans son esprit.

La nuit commençait à tomber et avec elle le froid de ce mois de novembre. Taylor avait allumé un feu et accompagné de Rick et Alex étaient allés chercher du bois pour la nuit. Loki était assis devant l'âtre quand Grace vint le rejoindre. Ils ne parlèrent pas, le silence ne les dérangeant pas. Loki observa la blonde du coin de l'œil mais celle-ci regardait ailleurs. Elle regardait James et Lux en train de parler à côté des chevaux. Son air triste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du dieu.

« C'est évidant tu sais. Fit-il soudainement.

_ De quoi ?

_ Toi et James.

Grace eut un sourire triste.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi de tu parles. Nia-t-elle sans aucune conviction.

Loki lui envoya un regard blasé. Les humains étaient des créatures vraiment bizarres à propos de l'amour. Grace soupira.

_ On se connait depuis toujours et on se connait tous mieux que personne. James sait très bien mes sentiments mais il ne dit rien donc ils ne sont pas partagés. Raisonna Grace.

_ J'en doute.

_ Et même si ils l'étaient, il y a un autre problème.

_ Lequel ? »

Grace le désigna d'un geste du menton. Loki fronça les sourcils en voyant Lux prendre James dans ses bras. A y regarder de plus près… les mains de James étaient trop basses dans son dos, leurs deux corps étaient vraiment collés. Le dieu était perplexe. Il avait remarqué une certaine ambiguïté entre les deux jeunes gens mais quand même… Le regard que lui envoya Grace confirma sa pensée. Non. Lux et James ? Sérieusement ? Loki se demanda si il devait rire ou pleurer. Quel cliché ! La fille d'Iron Man et le fils de Captain America, quelle originalité.

« Donc il y a quelque chose entre eux.

_ Ils ont été ensembles quand ils avaient seize ans.

Vu l'âge mentionné, Loki était prêt à parier que ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

_ Mais les choses ont mal tourné.

_ A cause de qui ?

Grace ne répondit pas.

_ Les deux. » Avoua-t-elle finalement.

Elle disait ça mais une petit voix soufflait à Loki que la fille Stark était peut- être un peu plus responsable.

Finalement, les garçons revinrent et ils dînèrent tranquillement.

L'alcool fait faire des trucs stupides même aux mortels. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi le trio infernal était encore en train de se baigner. Taylor les surveillai depuis le bord en discutant avec Grace. Loki s'acharnait à essayai de faire des chamallow grillés sans succès. Ils finissaient toujours brûlés ! Il entendit quelqu'un pouffer et Lux vint s'assoir à côté de lui après avoir déposé des bûches sur les flammes.

« Fais voir.

Elle lui prit sa tige des mains, y planta une friandise et la plongea dans le feu.

_ A quoi tu joues avec James ? Lui demanda sans préambule Loki.

Lux le regarda surprise.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ On en parlait avec Grace.

Lux fronça les sourcils et serra son poing. Un douloureux sentiment s'insinuait en elle. Elle comprenait l'envie de Grace de se faire accepter par Loki mais de là à la trahir !

_ Ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

_ Grace m'a dit que ça n'avait pas marché entre vous. Au vu de la réputation de ton père, je ne suis guère surpris.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le fit presque frissonner.

_ Ce qu'il y a entre James et moi, si peu qu'il y est quelque chose ne te regarde pas. Trancha-t-elle.

_ Tu fais souffrir Grace.

_ Depuis quand ça te touche ?

_ Inutile de t'énerver sur moi, ce n'est pas faute si tu es apparemment incapable de prendre au sérieux tes relations.

Le regard noir de Lux s'attrista et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

_ Oh j'ai déjà une eu vraie relation. Calme et équilibrée. Précisa-t-elle.

_ Et que s'est-t-il passé ? »

Lux ne répondit pas et lui colla la tige dans ses mains avant d'aller rejoindre les autres. Loki la regarda. Quels autres secrets pouvait-elle avoir ? Se demanda-t-il en croquant dans le chamallow grillé à point.

* * *

Voilà ! Et oui, Loki est toujours un beau salopard quand il le veut ! Mais je ne vous en faîte pas, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura une bonne évolution :)

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :).

Bises !


	11. Loki à Paris

**Hello ! Hello !**

****Comment ça va les gens ? Alors, bientôt les vacances ? Je pense arriver à faire un chapitre Noël pendant les vacances ;).

Donc nous voici avec un chapitre assez léger avant le début des Gros problèmes pour nos petits Avengers ;). Ça va bientôt barder pour eux !

Merci à tous ceux qu'ils laissent des reviews : Sedinette Michaelis, Angelus, YaNa31, Rose-Eliade... Je suis désolée de ne pas y répondre mais dans la semaine je n'ai pas accès à mes mails :/

ENJOY !

**Loki à Paris**

Assis dans un des fauteuils en cuir du jet privé de Tony Stark, Rick se demanda comment il en était arrivé là. La randonnée s'était finie dans une mauvaise ambiance. Il avait vu Grace et Lux se disputer mais Lux n'avait rien voulu lui dire. C'est Grace qui lui avait avoué qu'elle avait gaffé.

« J'ai évoqué certaines choses.

_ Quel genre de chose ?

_ Le genre de chose qu'on ne dit pas à Loki !

_ Lux te pardonnera, comme toujours. Lui avait assuré son jumeau.

_ Mmm. »

Le lendemain, quand Rick était rentré de l'université, (il était étudiant à Columbia où il suivait un cursus de sciences politiques et relations internationales) il avait retrouvé sa sœur, Alexander, Lux et Loki dans un débat enflammé.

« Tu dis ça Grace mais la culture américaine est présente partout dans le monde entier. Affirma Lux.

_ Si tu veux dire que tu trouveras du Coca ou un McDo partout dans le monde c'est vrai mais _l'American Way of Life_ tu ne le trouves nulle part ailleurs. Contra Grace.

_ Mais l'influence américaine reste mondiale. Approuva Alex.

_ La Terre est un trop petit royaume pour avoir des différences significatives entre ses différents peuples. Déclara Loki s'attirant les regards perplexes des autres.

_ Je ne comprends pas bien votre débat, S'immisça Rick en les rejoignant, Mais là je ne suis pas d'accord, si tu vas au Japon ou en Chine ou même en Angleterre tu verras que ça n'a rien à voir avec l'Amérique.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

_ Je suis plus d'une fois allé en Europe, les choses étaient certes différentes mais c'était bien avant l'expansion de l'Amérique.

_ C'était il y a des siècles surtout. L'Europe a bien changé depuis.

_ Ah l'Europe… Soupira Grace rêveuse, La France surtout.

_ Et l'Espagne. Ajouta Lux avec un sourire elle aussi rêveuse.

_ Et la Russie.

_ C'est vrai que l'Europe diffère plus de l'Amérique de par son histoire que par son style de vie.

_ L'histoire de la France est passionnante !

Grace avait un amour sans borne pour ce pays et son histoire. Rick également mais avec mention spécial pour la cuisine.

_ Je ne crois n'être jamais allé en France. Avoua Loki.

_ Alors il faudra y aller. Déclara son apprentie déterminée.

_ Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Proposa Lux nonchalamment.

_ Pardon ? »

Et voilà comment Rick c'était retrouvé dans ce jet. Oh bien sûr ils avaient dû convaincre les parents, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils partaient quatre jours après avoir eu cette conversion. Le SHIELD avait catégoriquement refusé de même que leurs parents. Lux et Grace les avaient harcelé en leur garantissant des mesures de sécurité telle que la promesse de les tenir au courant de chacun de leurs déplacements et un mini- GPS que Loki porterai toujours à son plus grand malheur mais la description de Grace de la France l'intriguait. Selon la jeune magicienne, Loki allait adorer ce pays plein d'histoire.

Sauf que pour l'instant, il devait subir le décalage horaire et était donc d'une humeur massacrante lorsqu'ils atterrirent. Le manque de sommeil ne dérangeait pas Lux – il lui arrivait de rester éveillé pendant trois nuits de l'affilé – alors elle prit les choses en main. Une limousine les attendait et les conduisit à l'appartement de la famille Stark qui ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié évidemment. Tony ne venait presque jamais mais il avait quand même tenu à investir dans un pied à terre dans un joli quartier tranquille.

« Voilà mademoiselle Stark. Dit le chauffeur en ouvrant la portière.

_ Merci Jean. »

Le chauffeur la salua et déchargea la voiture.

_ Debout la dedans ! Clama-t-elle dans l'habitacle où tout le monde dormait.

_ Qui a allumé la lumière ?

_ C'est le soleil Grace, en France il est quatre heures de l'après-midi.

_ Je me disais aussi… »

Finalement ils sortirent tous, Loki en dernier. Sa mauvaise humeur fut soufflée quand il sortit. Ici, pas de building, pas de gratte-ciel en verre, juste des immeubles à la façade grise mais travaillée.

« Bienvenue dans le Marais. Fit Lux en désignant le quartier puis en montrant la grande place devant eux, Et la place des Vosges.

_ C'est très différent de New York. » Reconnu Loki.

Un homme vint leur ouvrir la porte massive et Lux ne lui répondit même pas. Ca agaçait Loki, il n'aimait pas que les gens lui fassent la tête parce que ça voulait dire qu'ils l'ignoraient. Et puis honnêtement, ça lui manquait les discussions sur l'Art, l'Histoire, les pics qu'ils se lançaient. Pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé une personne digne de son intelligence et de sa curiosité qui ne soit pas complétement insupportable (comme le Stark original). Ils pénétrèrent dans un hall en marbre puis prirent un ascenseur. Rick et James étaient renfrognés et marmonnaient qu'ils voulaient dormir.

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre, on est à Paris ! Pépia Grace, l'excitation prenant le pas sur la fatigue.

_ Cool, allons manger des cuisses de grenouilles. Aïe ! »

Rick se frotta l'arrière du crâne où sa sœur l'avait frappé. Les portes s'ouvrir sur un appartement absolument sublime. Il prenait tout un étage, dans un style très français, très classe tout en étant aéré, très lumineux mais intime.

« Tout le monde au lit, départ demain à huit heures. Déclara Lux en posant ses bagages dans le salon où une grande fenêtre donnait sur la place.

_ Je vais t'aider à faire le programme. Proposa Grace.

_ Non merci.

Grace se glaça.

_ T'es sûr ?

_ Va dormir Grace.

Le ton n'était pas très froid mais l'intention restait la même.

_ Je vais t'aider en cas. » Fit Alex en s'asseyant sur le canapé blanc.

Lux hocha la tête en souriant et Grace alla dans sa chambre. James et Rick échangèrent un regard désolé mais la fatigue les emmena à laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui et à aller se coucher dans leurs chambres attitrées. Lux s'installa à côté d'Alex.

« Bon, on a deux semaines on a le temps de faire les classiques mais t'en fais pas, on ne fera pas que des musées. Promit-t-elle à Alex avec un clin d'œil.

_ J'espère bien.

Il y eu un silence puis Alex passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

_ Arrête de faire la tête à Grace. »

Lux posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alexander. Elle était toujours là pour lui mais parfois les rôles devaient être inversés et puis consoler Lux était tristement simple : un bon câlin suffisait, en tout cas suffisait pour que Lux ait la force pour continuer de prétendre que tout allait bien.

* * *

Loki se réveilla alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à montrer le bout de son nez. Il s'étira paresseusement puis sortit de son lit. Sa chambre était dans le même style que les autres pièces, des couleurs claires, classe mais simple. Enfilant une robe de chambre il sortit et alla dans la cuisine qu'il avait repéré la veille. Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans la pièce. Surpris, Loki observa Lux (ne dormait-elle jamais ?) derrière les fourneaux, sortant des plats du four et en enfournant d'autre. Loki s'installa à la petite table. Lux ne dit rien.

« On est toujours fâchés ? Lança-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas, tu penses toujours que je suis une traînée qui joue avec tous les hommes qu'elle rencontre ?

Loki soupira. Il l'avait sous-entendu mais honnêtement, il ne le pensait pas. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu Lux avec un homme depuis qu'il vivait avec eux et même, Lux était peut-être sexy, elle n'avait rien d'une traînée.

_ Je n'aurai pas dû sous-entendre ça.

Lux le regarda, attendant la suite. Loki soupira.

_ Je m'excuse. Ajouta-t-il.

_ Wahou, ça vient du cœur. » Ironisa Lux.

Loki fut vexé, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il s'excusait. Mais apparemment Lux dû le comprendre et malgré ses piètres excuses, posa une assiette remplie de pâtisseries sur la table en gage de pardon et s'assit en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent sans rien pendant une bonne minute.

« Bon, tu veux connaître le programme ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec son éternel sourire moqueur que Loki lui connaissait.

_ Avec plaisir. » Assura-t-il en mordant dans un croissant.

Grace avait vu juste. Loki adora Paris ! Lux commença fort en visitant le Louvres. Elle savait que c'était l'épreuve que redoutait le plus les garçons alors autant le faire dès le début pour enchaîner avec des visites plus plaisantes pour eux. Rick était planté devant un tableau, le regard vide. Trop d'art tuait l'art. James vint le rejoindre.

« Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? Lui demanda-t-il en montrant Lux arpenter la grande pièce, étalant son savoir, Loki sur ses talons buvant ses paroles et posant question sur question.

Rick haussa les épaules.

_ Un peu. C'est perturbant de faire un voyage entre potes avec l'homme qui a essayé de tuer nos parents mais je ne suis pas tellement surpris de l'attitude de Loki.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'on lui donne exactement ce qu'il veut.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ De l'attention. Sourit Rick.

James l'imita puis alla rejoindre Grace qui regardait, rêveuse un tableau de Manet.

_ Alors, combien de musée vous avez prévu de nous faire faire ?

_ Une bonne dizaine.

James la regarda, horrifié. Grace pouffa.

_ Je plaisante ! T'en fais pas, je vais vite calmer les ardeurs des deux fanas juste là.

James haussa un sourcil en voyant Lux… faire le poirier devant un tableau.

_ Pourquoi diable a-t-elle besoin d'avoir la tête en bas ? Souffla James.

_ Tu veux vraiment chercher à comprendre ?

_ Hum, non.

Garance regarda sa montre.

_ Bon, faut faire les sortir de là, on a commandé pour vingt heures.

_ Bonne chance. Se moqua James en voyant Lux partir de plus belle dans ses explications.

Au Louvre comme ailleurs, Miss Stark avait ses petits privilèges comme celui de rester après la fermeture.

_ Oh t'en fais, quand je vais rappeler à Rick que l'on réservé dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la capitale, il les trainera de force. Lui assura Grace avec un clin d'œil.

_ Pas faux. Allez viens, allons appâter ton frère. » Sourit-il en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

Dans la grande famille qu'ils formaient, tout le monde était très tactile et maintenant plus que jamais, Grace en était ravie.

Avec délectation, Lux avala une portion de poire pochée au jus garnie à la crème de groseille.

« Wahou, Rick s'affala sur sa chaise au bout de son troisième dessert, J'en peux plus.

_ Tu m'étonnes avec ce que tu t'es empiffré. Se moqua Alex.

_ Eh pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui paye !

_ Bon, on ferai mieux de rentrer, Déclara Lux, sinon on va pas arriver à se lever alors qu'on visiter le saint des saint de l'architecture.

_ Amen. Ajouta Grace.

_ Tu sais que je trouve toujours ça aussi ironique quand tu dis Amen. Lui dit son demi-dieu de frère.

Grace lui offrit un sourire canaille.

_ Où va-t-on demain ? Demanda Loki.

Grace et lux échangèrent un regard complice et d'une seule voix dirent :

_ Versailles. »

Pour visiter Versailles, pas question de s'habiller en mode touriste-confortable surtout que Grace allait sans doute mitrailler. Regardant les tenues étalées sur son lit, Lux se décida finalement pour un look très parisien qui n'avait rien à voir avec son style habituel. Une très longue jupe rouge, un chemisier beige, un petit blazer noir, et des bottines plates de même couleur. Pour le fun, elle ajouta un sautoir et un chapeau. En rejoignant les autres dans le salon, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir fait un effort. Grace était très mignonne avec ses ballerines chats et même les garçons avaient fait un effort. La magie de Versailles. Loki eut un moqueur en la voyant, Lux lui fit un clin d'œil.

Une limousine les mena au château. C'était dimanche et normalement, il n'y avait pas de visiteurs mais quand vous êtes les enfants des Avenegers et que votre mère a fait un don important pour aider à l'entretient du château eh bien, vous avez droit à un passe VIP.

Inutile de dire que Loki fut sous le charme. Il était définitivement amoureux de Paris ! Le conservateur lui-même leurs fit visiter. Décrivant avec passion chaque pièce avec son accent français.

« J'aimerai apprendre cette langue. Souffla Loki à Lux.

_ Je te l'apprendrai. Lui promit Lux.

Le dieu la regarda surprise.

_ Tu parles français ?

_ Bien sûr, mon génie ne réside pas que dans ma compétence à créer des choses qui explose. Le taquina-t-elle son sourire malicieux.

Loki sourit à son tour puis reporta son attention sur leur guide.

_ Je dois l'avouer, Déclara gravement Loki alors qu'ils pique-niquaient près du petit Trianon, Je suis très impressionné.

Lux envoya un regard éloquent à James avec un sourire très fier. Et voilà, elle avait eu raison.

_ Je ne pensais les humains si évolués. Vous avez un respect pour l'Histoire qui est étonnant, contrairement à Asgard.

_ Peut-on dire qu'il y a vraiment une Histoire d'Asgard ? Questionna philosophiquement Grace, Les Asgardiens sont presque immortels, ils ont vécu l'Histoire. Pourquoi cherchaient-ils à la comprendre et la creuser comme nous puisqu'ils sont l'Histoire en fait ?

Alex et James échangèrent un regard perplexe. Parfois Grace partait loin.

_ Bon si Loki est emballé par Versailles alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Commença Lux.

_ Je crains le pire. Plaisanta Alex.

_ Ma mère a reçu une invitation pour la Bal de Versailles lundi prochain mais elle ne viendra à cause de son emploi du temps et j'ai réussi à obtenir des invitations pour tous.

Grace poussa un cri de joie.

_ Le Bal de Versailles ? Là où on porte des robes absolument sublimes avec des masques ? Pépia-t-elle.

_ Oui.

Grace sautilla sur place (en sachant qu'elle était assise). Les garçons ne semblaient pas aussi extatiques.

_ Ne laissez pas exploser votre joie les garçons. Ironisa Lux.

_ Non, c'est super, Lui assura Rick, C'est juste que l'idée de porter des talonnettes me dérange un peu.

_ Pareil.

_ Par contre Loki, je pense que tu vas adorer la mode du Siècle des Lumières et Versailles de nuit c'est juste divin ! Lui assura Lux.

Loki regarda le château de loin puis les regarda eux. Grace était en liesse, provoquant l'hilarité de son frère et le regard tendre de James. Lux croisa son regard.

_ J'ai appelé les Ateliers Vertugadins pour faire des essayages. Je leurs demandé de réservé les plus beaux tissus verts. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Loki lui sourit en retour.

_ J'ai hâte. »

* * *

La semaine passa si vite que Loki n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Le dieu ne s'était pas amusé autant depuis des siècles ! En plus de l'architecture, la culture française recelait de merveilles en tout genre. Grace l'avait ouvert à l'Histoire – qu'elle connaissait par cœur –, Rick à la nourriture et Lux à l'Art et à la langue. La Stark lui faisait aussi découvrir les œuvres littéraires et en une semaine Loki et Lux avaient dévalisé les plus grandes libraires et il dévorai ses emplettes dès qu'il avait un instant de libre, à la terasse d'un bistrot ou dans un parc. Quoique que cela fut parfois un peu compliqué à cause de l'emploi du temps qu'ils s'imposaient.

« _C'est Magnifique_ ! Cria Grace en Français en virevoltant à travers la pièce encombrée de robes et d'accessoires en tous genres.

_ _J'adore_. » Ajouta Lux dans la même langue avec un accent exagéré (son accent était très discret mais c'était trop marrant de jouer à l'américaine débile) et en croquant dans un calisson.

Les garçons étaient dans une pièce adjacente, essayant leurs tenues. Les filles avaient passé l'après-midi à essayer des perruques colossales, des chaussures et tout ça en corset et porte-jarretelle pour Lux, Grace étant plus pudique avait enfilé une robe de chambre en soie brodée.

« T'exagère ! C'était plaint Lux, Je suis sûr que James aurai adoré avoir plus de photos de toi en corset.

_ Lux ! » C'était outrée la blonde en rougissant.

Le soir venue, ils étaient tous plus fringants les uns que les autres ! Les garçons étaient habillés avec de longues vestes doublées de dentelles et les filles d'opulentes robes à volants.

Coiffé de son masque vert assortis à sa tenue, Loki porta un verre de champagne à ses lèvres. Ce breuvage était doux, rien à voir avec la bière d'Asgard.

Depuis qu'il était à Paris, il ne cessait de comparer Asgard et Midgard. Il en avait honte mais son cœur commençait à pencher vers ce royaume qui lui avait semblé si inférieur deux décennies avant. En une semaine, on l'avait traîné de musées en musées, fait monter au sommet de la tour Eiffel, l'avait embarqué sur un bateau mouche et lui avait fait visiter Notre-Dame. Après une semaine Loki devait bien s'avouer qu'il adorait Paris. Paris et sa culture, Paris et sa gastronomie, Paris et son histoire, Paris et sa langue. Langue que Lux commençait à lui apprendre. Il était soulagé de voir qu'ils s'étaient rabibochés.

Grace était une guide incroyable mais Lux avait un jugement qui, à son grand étonnement, était souvent semblable au sien. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs très à l'aise dans sa robe magenta avec son immense perruque faite de bouclettes. Elle voletait d'ici et là avec une coupe de champagne dans les mains, éclatant de rire avec élégance. Les garçons discutaient avec un homme d'affaire américain.

« Tiens regarde, Lui dit Grace, Le projecteur donne une belle lumière et regarde les reflets sur la robe de Lux. »

Elle lui tendit l'appareil photo et lui montra quel effet rendrait le mieux. Grace avait été ravie de lui montrer sa passion et Loki c'était rapidement pris au jeu, se découvrant lui aussi un goût et même – selon Grace – un talent pour la photographie. La fête se déroulait dans les jardins de Versailles. Loki avait longuement désiré de retourner dans ce superbe château. Un orchestre jouait des mélodies entraînantes, des projecteurs cachés donnaient une lumière colorées qui tranchait avec le style ancien des tenues. C'était étrange mais derrière son masque, dans un costume étrange, Loki se sentait plus lui- même que depuis des années.

L'agitation de la fête se calma vers quatre heures du matin. La soirée devait durer toute la nuit mais nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient déjà partis. Le froid était devenu mordant et les quelques femmes restantes avaient revêtit de longues capes de velours épais. L'esprit de Loki était embrumé par le champagne. Se sentant étrangement joyeux, il avait réquisitionné l'appareil photo de Grace et s'amusait à prendre Lux en photo qui était plus que consentante de jouer les modèles.

« Lève la jambe. Pas comme ça ! On dirai que tu es ivres ! S'esclaffa-t-il en voyant Lux partir vers l'arrière, révélant ses portes jarretelles.

Lux ria aussi en se laissa vraiment tomber dans l'herbe derrière le muret sur lequel elle s'était à allongée. Bras dessus, bras dessous et l'air fort joyeux également, James, Grace et Alex les rejoignirent.

« Ça vous dirai d'aller se caler près du petit Trianon pour attendre le lever du soleil ? Proposa James.

_ Oh oui ! »

Galant, Loki aida Lux à se lever et ils furent rejoints par Rick qui avait dévalisé le buffet. Lux enleva carrément ses chaussures pour mieux sentir l'herbe sous ses bas. Pouffant comme des gamins entrain de faire le mur, ils s'assirent près du petit lac rivière avec une jolie vue sur le Trianon encore entouré par la nuit. Lux siffla sa flute de champagne et se tourna vers Loki.

« Alors ? Les humains ne sont pas si débiles et empotés il me semble, non ?

Loki soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ De toute façon, quoique je dise tu défendras ta race.

_ Et a raison. Ma ''race'' est loin d'être aussi mauvaise que tu veux bien le croire.

_ Hum…

Lux se redressa et planta son regard bleu dans celui amusé de Loki.

_ OK vas-y, dis-moi pourquoi les humains sont si inférieurs.

Loki but une gorgé de champagne en souriant. L'air de défi de Lux était communicatif.

_ D'accord. Vous êtes égoïstes.

C'était le défaut qu'on reprochait le plus aux humains et c'était irréfutable d'après Loki mais Lux avait son propre point de vu.

_ Effectivement mais cet égoïsme vient du besoin qu'on les humains d'être unique. Chacun d'entre nous veut être exceptionnel et ce besoin se fait ressentir dans chacun de nos actes, de notre façon de parler à notre façon de nous habiller. Tout le monde veut se départager et nous sommes devenus assez fort à ce jeu-là. Donc oui, nous sommes égoïstes, Reconnut Lux, Mais de cet égoïsme nous en avons tiré une qualité qui apparemment manque cruellement sur Asgard.

Loki était tellement douché par l'éloquence de Lux qu'il ne dit rien et celle-ci continua son explication.

_ La tolérance. A force de vouloir être unique on fait des choses étranges et cela nous a rendus beaucoup tolérants.

Loki s'apprêtai à protester mais Loux le coupa.

_ Tu es un parfait exemple. Tu as été mis de côté enfant parce que tu étais chétif et que tu n'aimais pas te battre. Sur Terre, un homme peut s'habiller comme une femme et danser avec les dauphins, personne ne lui dira rien.

Un silence accueillit son discours. Les autres avaient arrêté de parler depuis un moment.

_ Quoi d'autre ? Demanda Lux avec le sourire d'un chat venant de piquer une saucisse.

_ J'ai d'autres arguments, Finit par dire Loki, Mais je n'ai pas envie de les dire maintenant.

La tristesse dans sa voix n'échappa à personne et tous en furent surpris. Ils furent également surpris quand le dieu brisa le silence :

_ Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Avoua Loki. Je n'ai pas envie de revoir mon frère. »

En fait, ils n'étaient pas si surpris que ça. Lux avait abordé le sujet en délicatesse et avec le champagne, les lumières, le cerveau du dieu n'était plus en état de se battre. Il avait juste envie de parler. Les autres le comprirent et leurs visages reprirent un air plus sérieux.

« Loki, Commença Grace, Si tu commençais du début ? »

Il les regarda les uns après les autres.

Et il parla.

Longuement. Honnêtement. Ils ne l'interrompirent que peu et jamais pour le blâmer. Chacun ajoutait ses propres expériences, tous avaient au moins vécu une chose similaire à Loki.

Le soleil se leva doucement, colorant le ciel d'une touche de rose. Avant de laisser la tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Alex, Lux sut que tout allait changer mais cette fois, dans le bon sens.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Loki à Paris, je trouve que cette ville lui correspond bien (Rome aussi d'ailleurs). Bon, alors c'est un chapitre très calme mais vu ce qui va suivre c'est peut-être bien ;).

Mes pauvres personnages ! Je vais les torturer :( !

Laissez-moi vos avis, j'en tiens compte croyez-moi ;) !

Bye !


	12. Lux Amour Larmes

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

Alors, bientôt les vacances ? Alors vous avez été sage pour Noël ;) ? J'espère que oui parce que voici un cadeau en avance !

En fait ce chapitre est EXTRA long et je cherche une excuse à sa longueur - -". Bon il est long mais il s'en passe des choses !

Merci à tous ce qui laisse des reveiws ! Vous me motivez vous avez même pas idée :D !

ENJOY !

* * *

Lux avait vu juste. Tout changea lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à New York. Si tout le monde fut surpris, Thor n'en fut rien. Il les avait prévenus il y a quelques temps. Loki se montre très froid avec les gens dont il se méfie mais dès qu'il commence à s'ouvrir…

« Mon frère est quelqu'un d'extrême, Expliquait Thor, Dans ses actions comme avec ses relations. Je ne doute pas un instant que nos enfants et lui vont bien s'entendre et dès que Loki s'en rendra compte, il se montrera très possessif envers eux.

_ Comment être sûr qu'il ne cherchera pas à les manipuler ? Contra Natasha.

_ J'ai peur que Grace ne se laisse emballer par Loki et sa magie. Avoua Steve.

Thor se hérissa.

_ Ma fille est assez intelligente pour éviter ce genre de chose !

_ Il a raison et puis je ne m'inquiète pas pour les autres. James est suffisamment prudent pour sentir le coup venir, Rick est assez clairvoyant avec ce genre de choses, Alex se fit à son instinct et Lux peut se montrer aussi vicieuse que lui.

Tony fronça les sourcils en lançant un regard courroucé à Clint.

_ Tu viens de dire que ma fille est vicieuse Legolas ?

_ Dans le bon sens du terme. »

Depuis quand il y avait un bon sens à vicieux ? Se demanda Tony agacé.

N'empêche que Thor avait raison. A leur retour, Loki était méconnaissable ! Ce mec avait vraiment des sautes d'humeur étonnantes. Enfin, son attitude avec leurs enfants était méconnaissable parce qu'avec eux, il était toujours le même salopard hautain. Tony fut surpris en voyant Lux débattre activement avec lui en descendant du jet. Malgré le débat enflammé, Loki n'était pas énervé juste passionné. Il y avait également ce mouvement des lèvres… un sourire ? Fragile, discret mais un sourire quand même. Les choses allaient changer apparemment, se désola Tony.

Et il avait raison : Loki sortait beaucoup plus et passait beaucoup de temps avec Lux au plus grand désespoir de Tony. Ils les avaient retrouvés assis à la table de cuisine, sa fille donnant un cours de français à Loki. Un cours de français à un dieu. Cherchez le problème.

Loki se sentait plus à l'aise depuis son retour de France – pays qu'il avait adoré et il comptait bien y retournez – et l'ambiance à la tour était plus agréable. L'aigreur de Loki avait pesé dans l'air depuis qu'il était arrivé. Là, il était détendu, ça changeait. Une certaine routine c'était mise en place d'ailleurs. Loki partageait son temps entre l'apprentissage de Grace, le centre équestre avec Rick, le gymnase où il s'entraîner parfois avec James, la découverte de la culture musicale Midgardienne avec Alex et les différents cours avec Lux.

Ils n'étaient pas encore les meilleurs potes du monde mais Loki s'avouait à présent qu'ils les appréciaient ces gosses. Leur parler à cœur ouvert lui avait fait du bien. Pas de mensonges, pas de jugements, juste sa version, son point de vu, sa vérité.

Hélas, plus Loki était proche d'eux, plus il se rendait compte à quel point ces gosses étaient fracassés. Et pas dans le bon sens… Il n'avait pas pris la valeur, la gravité de certaines choses et c'est ce jour-là, qu'il s'en rendit compte.

* * *

17h03.

Tout avait mal commencé. Un groupe organisé avait pris en otage plusieurs personnes dans la plus grande banque de la ville. Vu la délicatesse de la situation, tous les Avengers avaient été mobilisés. Les adultes faisaient diversions, essayaient de négocier alors que les enfants essayaient d'entrer discrètement.

« JARVIS, droite ou gauche ? Demanda Alex en rampant dans un conduit d'aération.

_ A gauche Monsieur Alexander, encore quelques mètres et vous arriverai au point de rendez-vous.

_ Vu. »

Suivant les instructions de l'IA, Alex continua de se tortiller un moment avant d'apercevoir une plaque d'aération. Il la décolla et se laissa tomber dans une salle où tous les autres l'attendaient.

« Alors ? Demanda James.

_ Cinq hommes masqués, Rapporta Alexander, Ils sont lourdement armés, très professionnels, très confiants : ils ont un plan et vont l'appliquer à la lettre. Vingt-quatre otages encore et ils refusent d'en relâcher plus. Les négociations vont bientôt s'arrêter je pense.

_ Il faut qu'on arrive à les neutraliser.

_ Ils font des rondes constantes dans les couloirs aux alentours du hall, on a de la chance qu'ils ne nous ont pas découvert.

_ Miss Stark ?

_ Oui JARVIS ?

_ J'ai fini le scan total de l'immeuble et je crains avoir découvert un engin explosif dans le coffre-fort. Dit l'Intelligence Artificielle lâchant un froid glacial dans la salle.

Lux et Alex échangèrent un regard embêté alors Grace jetai un regard angoissé à son frère.

_ Bon, on connait leur plan maintenant.

_ Pourquoi dans le coffre-fort ? C'est un espace réduit, Fit remarquer Grace, ça ne fera pas beaucoup de dégâts.

_ Non mais ça fera une bonne diversion. Devina Rick.

_ Messieurs, le FBI a décidé d'envoyer les GGS. Intervint JARVIS.

Les GGS étaient des grenades soporifiques sans couleurs ou odeurs et c'est avec elles que l'on réglait la plupart des hold-up à présent.

_ Ils ont dû deviner que ça se finirai ainsi, d'où la bombe.

_ Les ravisseurs s'agitent.

_ Ils doivent commencer leur évasion.

_ Rick et Grace allaient à leur rencontre et essayez de les neutraliser si vous en avez la possibilité, Ordonna James, Alex tu passes par les conduits et protège les otages, assure-toi qu'il n'y ai pas de dommages collatéraux. Lux et moi nous occuperons de la bombe. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dispersèrent. James avait hérité de l'autorité naturelle de son père et en matière de stratégie, seul Rick pouvait l'égaler. En silence et grâce au plan holographique apparaissant sur le bracelet de Lux, ils débouchèrent sur un couloir. James plaqua Lux contre le mur et lui fit signe de se taire. Deux hommes armés gardaient le coffre.

« Rick, on a des hommes devant le coffre. Murmura James.

_ T'inquiète, on va vite les faire dégager.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Ils vont lancer l'opération dans une minute, si peu qu'ils aient des détecteur de gaz, ça va vite être la panique.

_ Ils s'y attendent, Intervint Lux, Il faut qu'on attaque de front.

_ C'est un couloir Lux, aucun angle mort, si on y va ils vont nous tirer comme des canards !

_ Si ils nous voient. » Précisa malicieusement Lux.

James haussa un sourcil. Sans répondre, la jeune femme se débarrassa de sa veste noire. Laissant apparaître le haut de ce qui semblait être une combinaison. Une bande de ce que James reconnut comme la matière fétiche mi –magique mi- technologique de Lux : du Lexix, elles entouraient sa poitrine puis de plus en plus petites, formant un V sur la corps de la fille Stark.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est…

_ La Combi- Mirage ? Si. Sourit fièrement Lux en sortant un casque de son sac, Bon je m'occupe d'eux et tu me rejoins.

_ Non attend ! »

Trop tard, Lux avait déjà enfilé son casque et avait disparu. Littéralement. James regarda discrètement dans le couloir. Les deux hommes discutaient entre eux, insensible à la légère perturbation de l'air seulement visible pour un œil affuté. James aperçut Lux se faufiler derrière un des hommes et un cri étouffé lui échappa quand un coup invisible l'assomma. Son compère sursauta mais soudain une alarme retentit. Sans réfléchir, James se précipita dans le couloir. L'homme le mit en joue avec une seconde de retard et cette seconde lui fut fatale. James lui donna une droite puissante qui l'envoya valdingué au sol.

« Lux ?

_ James derrière ! »

Le concerné se retourna à temps pour apercevoir un autre homme cagoulé appuyer sur un petite télécommande. James fonça sur lui. Il n'y aucun mal à l'attraper.

« Comment stopper la bombe ? Grogna James en le plaquant contre le mur.

L'homme eut un rire gras.

_ Vive les Avengers. Ironisa-t-il.

James le fracassa contre le mur et l'homme tomba au sol. Il courut rejoindre Lux, à nouveau visible. Il pâlit en la voyant entrer dans le coffre, ne devinant que trop les intentions de cette idiote.

_ Lux n'y pense même pas ! Hurla-t-il en sprintant.

_ T'en fais pas, je gère ! Lui assura Lux avec un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte.

James la heurta violemment, mais elle ne bougea pas.

_ Merde ! Jura-t-il en s'attaquant au panneau de contrôle mais Lux l'avait déjà trafiqué.

Il posa une main sur son oreillette fit passer le message à tout le monde.

_ Que tout le monde se rassemble près de la salle du coffre ! Ordonna-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe James ? S'inquiéta son père.

_ Lux joue encore à l'héroïne.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Junior ? Grinça Tony Stark.

_ Il y a une bombe à l'intérieur et elle est allée la désamorcer.

Un hurlement bestial lui répondit et en moins de deux minutes, Hulk avait tout fracassé sur son passage. Les autres Avengers, enfants et parents ne tardèrent pas suivre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Rick.

_ Où est Lux ? Demanda Tony.

_ LUX ! Hurla la bête faisant trembler les murs. »

Si Banner était très attachée à Lux, Hulk l'était aussi. Il aimait tous les enfants Avengers parce que depuis tout petits, ils adoraient jouer avec Hulk et même maintenant ils organisaient parfois des après-midi ''combat'' assez épics mais le Hulk avait une petite préférence pour la petite Lux.

« Je suis là gentil géant !

Tout le monde se tourna. Sur l'écran de contrôle de l'ouverture de la porte, Lux les regardait tranquillement.

_ Lux sors d'ici ! Lui ordonna son père.

_ Pas question, cette bombe va exploser dans une minute alors faites évacuer tout le monde !

_ Je peux la désamorcer alors sors d'ici !

_ Fais-moi confiance.

_ Je suis ton père ! Vociféra Tony dont l'angoisse atteignait des sommets.

_ Je sais. Lui sourit tendrement Lux, Et je ne compte pas mourir ici mais assurez-vous que tout le monde se mette à l'abri.

_ Je ne pars pas. S'entêta Tony.

Lux soupira.

_ Steve, tu peux t'en occuper ?

Captain America hésita mais capitula.

_ D'accord…

_ Papa ! Protesta James.

_ Elle a raison James. Aller, avec moi ! »

Avec hésitation, Natasha et Clint le suivirent puis Alexander. Rick jeta un dernier regard à l'écran où on l'on voyait Lux s'affairer sur l'énorme bombe puis il tourna les talons. James bouillonnait mais fini par suivre les autres. Seul Tony, Grace et Hulk restèrent. La blonde envoya un regard effrayé à Tony. Malgré son inquiétude, il lui serra doucement l'épaule. Il connaissait l'affection de Grace pour sa fille.

« Lux il reste combien de temps ?

L'angle de vue ne permettait pas de voir le compte à rebours. Lux hésita.

_ Vingt secondes.

Tout le monde pâlit.

_ Lux sort ! Ordonna Hulk.

_ Ca va allez, ça va allez… »

10… 9… 8… 7…

Tony sentit son souffle se couper…

6… 4…

Hulk se préparait à démolir la porte…

3…

Grace tremblait de tous ses membres…

2…

James serra les poings.

1…

Lors des missions, Loki devait rester confiner dans la tour ce qui était franchement insupportable. Non pas qu'il était inquiet… Bon d'accord peut-être un peu. Mais c'était rageant de rester enfermer alors que les autres allaient se battre ! En plus, ils n'étaient pas toujours de bonne humeur quand ils rentraient, comme aujourd'hui. Loki n'avait rien compris. Il était tranquillement assis sur la capaé quand une tornade avait déboulé dans l'appartement dans un concert de reproches et de disputes.

« C'était complétement stupide ! S'énerva James.

_ Tu connais quelqu'un à part moi capable de désamorcer une bombe dernière génération ? Contra Lux.

_ Ton père !

_ Il a raison Lux, Approuva vivement Pepper Potts, Tony aurai pu le faire, tu t'es mise en danger pour rien !

Lux s'offusqua encore plus.

_ Pour rien ? J'ai mis ma vie en danger pour sauver celle de je ne sais pas combien de gens et je l'ai fait pour rien ?!

_ C'est dangereux ! S'entêta sa mère.

_ Être un héros c'est dangereux ! Être Iron Man c'est dangereux ! Lui rappela Lux.

_ Tu n'es pas ton père !

Lux se calma immédiatement et sa voix devint froide

_ Pas maintenant, mais bientôt. Un jour je prendrai la place de mon père. Fais-toi-y.

Le visage de Pepper se décomposa. Lux c'était montrée d'un dédain et d'une froideur impressionnante. Celle-ci tourna les talons mais James l'interpela.

_ C'est ça fuis encore !

_ Je ne fuis pas, la conversation est terminée.

_ Arrête de la jouer reine des glaces, ça ne te va pas du tout !

_ Hypocrite ! Arrête au parfait Captain Junior ! On sait tous que ce n'est pas vrai. » Cracha Lux avant de partir pour de bon.

Un long silence suivit. Loki était toujours là. Assis dans le canapé mais personne ne lui prêtait attention. Rageur, James parti et son père le suivit. Pepper s'enfuit dans sa chambre Tony sur ses talons essayant de la consoler. Loki soupira. Seigneur ça sentait les problèmes.

Il était dix-neuf heures, James traversait le couloir et entra dans la chambre de Lux. Vide. Des bruits d'eau venaient de la salle de bain. Il entra sans s'annoncer. Quelle importance ? Lux était sous la douche, elle lui tournait le dos mais James savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il regarda l'eau couler sur le corps nu de la jeune femme.

James se déshabilla à son tour et à la rejoignit dans la vaste cabine. Au début, Lux ne le regarda même pas puis James lui attrapa le bras et la força à le regarder.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment puis James posa brutalement ses lèvres sur celle de Lux et Lux répondit immédiatement. Comment pouvait-elle faire autrement ? James entoura son corps de ses bras et la serra fort, très fort. L'eau coulait toujours et ils continuaient de s'embrasser, leurs langues se caressaient durement. Lux lui caressait les joues de ses pouces. Faisant glisser ses mains, James lui attrapa la taille et d'un coup de rein la souleva. Lux l'entoura de ses jambes et James les firent sortir de la cabine. Nus et dégoulinant d'eau, ils retournèrent dans la chambre où ils cédèrent encore une fois…

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé mais Lux ne dormait plus. C'était rare qu'elle trainasse au lit ainsi. James ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras mais Lux sentait sa chaleur comme elle entendait sa respiration. Elle l'avait encore fait. Pourquoi… Le visage de Grace s'imposa dans son esprit. Lux se leva, sur la pointe des pieds et elle alla dans son dressing, attrapa ce qui lui tombait sous la main, l'enfila et sortit de sa chambre, laissant James seul. Après tout, ça ne serai pas la première fois qu'il se réveillera seul. Lux alla dans le salon et y trouva Grace. Vu sa tenue, celle-ci était venue danser. Pour se défouler. Pour exprimer sa colère. Sa colère envers sa meilleure amie qui la trahissait encore. Elles s'observèrent en silence. Grace n'avait pas l'air énervée. Juste triste. Elle savait bien sûr.

« Tu vas arrêter un jour ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ Oui. Je ne sais pas quand mais oui. Je l'espère. » Ajouta Lux dans un souffle.

Grace hocha. Lux sentit son regard se brouiller et elle préféra fuir. Grace lui attrapa la main quand elle passa à côté d'elle. Elle la serra mais n'eut pas la force de la regarder. Lux ne dit rien. Elle attrapa au passage son sac et prit l'ascenseur. Grace soupira lourdement. Non, elle n'était pas énervée. Bon sang c'était Lux ! Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Elle n'arrivait juste pas être colère envers celle qui était comme sa sœur. Grace alla dans la cuisine. Elle avait dansé une bonne partie de la nuit et ses muscles étaient endoloris. Alors qu'elle avait en tête un pot de Ben & Jerry's devant la télé, elle eut la surprise de tomber sur Loki assit à la table. Grace se demanda si il était assez tordu pour avoir attendu là toute la nuit mais au vu de ses cernes, ce n'était pas le cas. Et de toute façon, personne ne savait pour la… ''relation'' de Lux et James.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Grace en s'asseyant en face de lui.

_ J'ai quelques soucis à trouver le sommeil. Où va Lux ?

Grace haussa les épaules.

_ Grace, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

La blonde le regarda. Loki avait l'air… concerné. Curieux mais dans le bon sens, il avait l'air presque inquiet. Et il l'était. Tous ces secrets, c'était fous ! Ce n'était que des gosses et pourtant ils avaient déjà un nombreux incalculables de cadavres dans le placard ! Grace soupira. Et puis zut… Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas en parler ?

« James et Lux ont toujours été proches.

Ce sont les premiers nés et ils ont toujours étaient très complices, toujours prêts à faire des bêtises ensemble mais plus le temps passé et plus les choses changées.

_ L'adolescence.

Grace acquiesça.

_ Tu te souviens de ce que Lux a dit à James tout à l'heure ?

_ Quand elle l'a traité d'hypocrite ?

_ Oui. C'est l'insulte que James supporte le moins mais hélas c'est celle qui lui correspond le plus.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

Le regard de Grace devint vide.

_ Être le fils du si parfait Captain America est dur. Surtout pour un beau garçon comme James qui à l'adolescence s'intéressait, comme tous les jeunes de son âge, aux filles. Mais pour ne pas décevoir son père, il agissait comme un gentleman et faisait semblait de ne pas s'y intéresser. Lux était totalement libre à ce niveau-là et je crois que James enviait cette liberté. Ils ont une relation chaotique mais James était vraiment amoureux d'elle mais Lux n'était pas prête à avoir une vraie relation à cette époque. Il a été très jaloux quand Lux est tombée amoureuse de Peter.

_ Peter ? Répéta Loki.

Grace au un sourire triste.

_ Peter Parker. Il était connu sous son autre nom : Spider-Man. C'était un jeune super héros.

Loki tomba des nues. Une minute, la relation calme et équilibrée, ça aurait été avec ce garçon ?

_ Lux a évoqué une histoire… qui c'est bien passée.

_ Ils allaient bien ensemble c'est vrai. Peter était assez renfermé à cause de ses pouvoirs et Lux l'a aidé mais il l'a aidé aussi, enfin il a essayé.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

Grace plongea son regard turquoise dans les yeux verts de Loki.

_ Il est mort. »

* * *

Le barman posa un verre de scotch sur le comptoir. C'était le troisième. Soufflant, Lux joua avec le verre avant d'en boire une gorgée. En une heure, elle avait envoyé bouler deux mecs. D'habitude elle était ouverte aux tentatives de dragues mais pas ce soir et apparemment, le peu de clients restant avaient compris le message. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'assoit à côté d'elle. Retenant un soupir, la fille Stark se tourna pour terroriser celui qui venait la déranger dans sa cuite solitaire. Sauf que l'identité de la personne lui coupa le souffle. Finalement un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tu prends la même chose ? Lui proposa Lux en faisant signe au barman.

_ Je te fais confiance pour les choix d'alcools. Sourit Loki.

_ Mais pas pour mes relations amoureuses.

_ Je suis désolée.

Surprise, Lux avala presque de travers.

_ Je te demande pardon ?

_ Grace m'a parlé de Peter.

Lux eut un rire triste qui surprit Loki.

_ Oh, Elle but une gorgé du liquide ambré, Alors que t'a-t-elle dit ?

_ Qu'il était mort.

_ Hum…

_ Je comprends mieux ta façon de faire avec James.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui, je comprends. J'ai fait la même chose pendant des siècles.

Lux avala cul sec. Loki la regarda avec un sourire presque tendre.

_ Il faut le laisser partir Lux. Tu n'es même pas amoureuse de lui.

La respiration de Lux devint laborieuse et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

_ J'y arrive pas. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ?

Loki demandai mais il savait très bien pourquoi. Lux expira un grand coup.

_ Parce que, tant qu'il continuera de m'aimer je sais qu'il ne se retournera pas contre moi. Et qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas.

_ Tu n'as besoin de l'attacher à toi pour ça Lux. Laisse-le partir. Parce que si tu continus c'est Grace que tu risques de perdre. »

Un long silence s'en suivit. Les yeux de Lux étaient perdus dans le vide. Loki ne savait pas ce à quoi elle pensait mais il aperçut quelque chose se briser dans son regard. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent soudainement, ses mains tremblèrent et elle poussa un soupire qui ressemble presque à un sanglot.

« D'accord… Céda-t-elle, Je lui parlerai demain mais là j'ai besoin d'un verre.

Loki sourit et fit signe au barman.

_ A qui tu as fait ça ? Lui demanda Lux après qu'on les ai resservit.

_ A ma femme, Sigyn. C'était il y a longtemps. »

Un ange passa mais Lux n'insista pas. Ils vidèrent cul-sec leurs verres, se brulant la gorge au passage. Ils en rirent bêtement puis taquine mais tendre, Lux lui donna un petit coup de tête sur l'épaule puis laissa carrément sa tête sur son épaule. Loki ne la repoussa, au contraire il appuya gentiment sa tête sur la sienne en signe de soutien. Son premier contact sincère depuis plus de vingt ans – si on excluait les câlins parfois agressifs de Grace – était pour la progéniture d'un de ses ennemis.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sigyn ? » Demanda finalement Lux.

Il retint un soupir. Voilà une histoire qui hantait ses nuits. C'était un de ses cadavres dans le placard. Une histoire qu'il évitait de raconter. Mais Lux venait lui raconté une des siennes alors peut-être pouvait-il lui aussi lâcher prise…

Loki lui raconta. Longuement et honnêtement. Ce soir-là, devant un verre de scotch, les deux se débarrassèrent d'une de leurs histoires mais tous les deux savaient que d'autres histoires sombres hanteraient leurs nuits.

* * *

Sans surprise, James était seul dans son lit à son réveil. Il s'y attendait. Il se leva, s'habilla dans la salle de bain où il avait laissé ses vêtements et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacé essayant de se réveiller de ce cauchemar qui recommençait encore et encore.

Cependant, une surprise l'attendait à son retour dans la chambre. Lux l'attendait, les bras croisés.

« Salut.

_ Salut.

_ Ca ne peut pas continuer. Lui lança immédiatement Lux.

James fut surpris de l'entendre dire cette phrase que lui-même lui avait si souvent dite.

_ Mais encore ? Demanda-t-il presque ennuyé.

Combien de fois avaient-ils eu cette conversation ?

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Ce n'est plus moi tu aimes, c'est Grace.

James haussa un sourcil et ne rougit même pas. Le ton était rapide, pressé, complétement inapproprié pour la conversation. Lux avait apparemment envie de vite en finir.

_ Ah oui ?

_ J'ai vu comment tu la regardes, Sourit tristement Lux, tu me regardais comme ça avant.

_ Tu sais que cette conversation est inutile. Lui dit James avec amertume, On finit toujours pas retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. »

Lux secoua la tête. Oui cette conversation était inutile parce qu'ils l'avaient déjà eu mais avant c'était James qui était à sa place et elle à la sienne. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait démordu à l'époque mais aujourd'hui ça devait changer. Il fallait que ça change. Sinon, ils finiraient par se perdre l'un l'autre.

« Non James, c'est moi qui fait tu me retombes dans les bras parce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de mettre un terme à notre histoire.

James sentit son masque de froideur fondre. Lux avait toujours plus ou moins nié le fait qu'ils aient une histoire, pour elle c'était que du sexe.

_ Je croyais que je n'étais qu'un plan cul ?

_ Tu sais très bien que non.

_ Non justement, La coupa-t-il durement, Je ne sais rien parce que tu ne m'as jamais rien dit.

_ Et bien je vais te le dire ! S'écria Lux sa voix partant dans les aiguës, Je t'ai aimé. Bien sûr que je t'ai aimé. Tu étais mon premier amour.

James sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Jamais Lux Stark ne lui avait semblé si fragile que désemparée devant ses propres sentiments.

_ Tu as était le premier homme qui m'a fait sentir…

Lux renifla et une larme unique roula sur sa joue.

_ Tu as été Mon homme James, Sourit-elle, Mais maintenant ce n'est plus à moi que tu appartiens, ce n'est plus à moi que tu devrais appartenir.

_ Tu dis ça comme si tu étais le centre de ma vie. Se moqua James malgré ses yeux brillants.

Lux s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Parce que c'est le cas. Tout comme tu es le centre de la mienne. » Murmura-t-elle.

James lui rendit son étreinte avec force. Pourquoi aujourd'hui arrivaient-ils à faire ce qu'ils avaient été incapables de faire il y a des années ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Eux peut-être. Peut-être que l'amertume qu'ils avaient accumulé contre leurs parents, contre le monde entier, contre eux-mêmes, commençait enfin à s'effacer, faisant table rase. Enfin. Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment. Ils n'avaient plus peur de se lâcher, ils voulaient seulement échanger. Lux le remerciai d'être là. James la remerciai de le laisser partir, enfin.

Peut-être avaient-ils enfin assez grandis pour se rendre compte que même si ils se lâchaient, ils ne tomberaient pas.

* * *

En apparence, rien n'avait changé à la Tour. Loki entraînait toujours Grace. James et Lux se disputaient toujours et se faisaient toujours des câlins. Loki admirait la capacité de ses gosses à cacher des choses à leurs parents et leur capacité à s'adapter aux changements relationnelles qui s'opéraient au sein de leur groupe soudé.

Mais en creusant on voyait qu'il y avait désormais plus aucun ambiguïté dans ces câlins. Juste une tendresse innocente. Grace et Lux semblaient encore plus proches, en gros elles étaient passées de ''sœurs'' à ''jumelles''. Grace et James continuaient leur flirt avec galanterie et surtout humour puisqu'ils savaient l'un comme l'autre leurs sentiments respectifs mais chacun préférait rester prudents, ils prenaient leurs temps et personne ne les blâmait.

Il avait osé. Fury avait osé les convoquer à 4h du matin un lundi. Il savait que c'était dangereux pourtant ! L'équipe avait en ses rangs quelques beaux spécimens de marmottes et ceux-ci (Grace et Rick pour ne pas les nommer) avaient l'air particulièrement à cran et à raison ! Rick avait révisé jusqu'à pas d'heure en vue d'examens imminents et Grace avait travaillé sur sa thèse une bonne partie de la nuit.

Alors certes, il n'y avait pas de diplôme pour devenir roi ou enchanteresse mais ce n'était pas une raison pour bâcler leurs études. Et Fury le savait très bien puisque Jane et Thor (bien que celui-ci ne comprenne rien aux études de sa fille) étaient très regardant sur le sujet. Et pour Jane Foster, les études c'est sacrées !

Un peu inquiet de voir Rick serrer convulsivement son gobelet de café et Grace dont les cheveux voleter malgré l'absence de vent dans la pièce, James priait que Fury ait une bonne raison pour les avoir traîné hors du lit à une heure pareille, quoique bonne ou pas, elle n'aura pas réussi à tirer Lux de son lit.

Naïvement et par instinct de protection, James espérai que Fury ne remarque pas l'absence de la jeune Stark mais bien sûr, c'était le genre de chose que l'on remarquai immédiatement, surtout quand on s'appelai Nick Fury alias la cible préférée de la famille Stark en matière d'emmerdements en tout genre.

« Où est Stark ? » Tonna de suite le directeur, l'œil étincelant.

Alexander se retint de faire la blague habituelle : ''lequel ?'' mais l'air déjà passablement irrité de Fury (avant même d'avoir commencé la réunion) le retint. Associé à ça le tique nerveux de Rick et le soudain souffle de vent dans la pièce fermée, ça dissuada Alex d'ouvrir la bouche.

« On pensait qu'elle nous rejoindrai. Se défendit James.

_ On ne commencera pas sans elle. »

Le gobelet vide de Rick s'écrasa dans sa main. Cet entêtement lui faisait penser à un père de famille refusant de démarrer la voiture tant que tous les enfants n'auraient pas attaché leurs ceintures et cette réflexion lui donna envie de non seulement boucler sa nuit mais d'aider Fury à boucler la sienne… dans un lit d'hôpital.

« Et pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé nos parents ? Demanda Grace en essayant de sourire quoique cela ressembla plus à un rictus meurtrier qu'à un sourire.

_ Parce que vos parents s'apprêtent à partir en mission et qu'ils doivent être à 100% de leurs capacités.

_ Et moi j'ai besoin d'être à 100% de mes capacités pour finir ma thèse… Cingla Grace.

_ Mais je n'en n'ai certainement pas besoin pour vous faire passer à travers un mur. Acheva Rick.

La température baisse – plus ou moins littéralement – de plusieurs degrés. James et Alex échangèrent un regard effrayé. Ils avaient oubliés à quel point les jumeaux Foster pouvaient être glacials en manque de sommeil. Fury n'en pas vraiment décontenancé.

_ Que quelqu'un aille la chercher. Ordonna-t-il froidement.

_ Mais merde ! Craqua Grace en posant brutalement son Starkphone sur la table, Elle doit entrain de dormir comme toute personne sensée !

_ Du calme Grace. Tempéra le directeur exacerbant encore plus la jeune femme.

Sentant le point critique, James intervint.

_ Jarvis appelle Lux.

_ Miss Stark n'a pas son téléphone à portée de main. Répondit l'IA via le téléphone de Grace.

James admirai sa fidélité à protéger le sommeil de Lux (enfin depuis quand fallait-il un téléphone pour contacter quelqu'un dans la tour ?).

_ Je m'en moque ! Réveillez-la ! Ordonna Fury.

_ Miss Stark a besoin de repos.

Fury darda son œil valide sur la seule personne calme dans la pièce : Alexander qui restait dans son coin.

_ A moins que vous ne vouliez passer la nuit ici, faites venir Lux.

Alex soupira. Du coin de l'œil il vit James essayer de calmer Rick tout en empêchant Grace de montrer ses nouveaux tours de passe-passe plus ou moins destructeurs made by Loki.

_ Jarvis, il n'y a pas que Lux qui a besoin de sommeil alors passe la nous s'il-te-plait.

_ J'en ai marre, Craqua Rick en se levant, Je rentre chez moi finir ma nuit.

_ Nous n'avons pas fini. Cingla Fury.

_ Et vous n'avez pas l'intention de commencer alors quelle que soit la raison elle ne doit pas être si urgente pour que vous refusiez de nous en parler sous prétexte qu'il manque l'un d'entre nous et dans ce cas-là, je pense que ça peut attendre demain. »

Les lèvres de Fury frémirent, esquisse discrète d'un sourire. Le discours de Rick calma la tension palpable. Grace regarda son jumeau avec fierté. Ah son frère, ce roi. Hélas, la tension remonta en flèche quand les portes de la salle de réunion s'ouvrirent.

« Alors, Star Junior à la gueule qu'elle refuse de se joindre à nous ? »

James grinça des dents de la blague vaseuse et de la fumée nauséabonde de cigare. Un homme élancé aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux bruns venaient d'entrer. Robert Craig, connu comme étant le chien de garde du conseil. Du haut de ses quarante ans, c'était un monstre d'ambition qui lorgnait ardemment sur le poste de Fury et qui détestait les enfants Avengers.

« Miss Stark n'a consommé aucune boisson alcoolisée et a travaillé dans son atelier jusqu'à minuit. La défendit immédiatement Jarvis.

Craig tira une longue bouffée, ses yeux pétillants d'un amusement vicieux.

_ Mettez-moi en contact avec elle.

_ Je me dois de refuser.

Craig renifla. Il détestai cette machine ! Et c'était réciproque depuis qu'il avait essayé de pirater Jarvis pour le compte du conseil.

_ Alors installez-vous bien les enfants, parce qu'on ne commence pas sans elle.

Grace bondit sur ses pieds, suivie de Rick.

_ Vous êtes ridicule !

_ Rien ne n'oblige à rester ! Et nous ne sommes plus des enfants !

Craig avait le don de ne jamais s'énervé. Il répondait aux cris par des remarques moqueuses, vicieuses et acides. La dispute prenant de l'ampleur, Alex qui avait réussi à conserver son calme explosa à son tour.

_ Bon merde Jarvis, fais-la sortir de sa chambre !

_ Miss Stark n'est pas dans sa chambre.

La déclaration de Jarvis calma tout le monde.

_ Mais elle est où alors ?

_ Dans un bar entrain draguer tout ce qui bouge probablement. »

Craig finit tout juste sa phrase que son corps fut agité de nombreux soubresauts et qu'il tomba lourdement au sol. Le poing levé, coupé dans son élan James regarda Phil Couslon qui venait d'arriver.

« Excusez mon retard directeur. Dit-il en rangeant son taser.

_ Vous êtes tout excusé.

Peu de gens osé s'en prendre à Craig mais pas Phil Coulson, après tout c'était l'Agent et l'Agent était très protecteur envers ses enfants, enfin ses protégés.

_ Tu m'as devancé Phil. Se plaignit James en le regardant assoir un Craig inconscient sur une chaise.

_ Craig vous déteste assez. Inutile d'en rajouter.

Coulson alla se poster près d'Alex.

_ Une autre fois. » Lui souffla-t-il complice en jetant un coup d'œil à la mini-arbalète à fléchettes hypodermiques qu'Alex avait discrètement sortie.

Trop discrètement pour les autres mais pas assez pour l'Agent qui connaissait le jeune homme trop bien.

« Jarvis, où est Lux ? Demanda-t-il posément.

Avec Craig hors-service, Jarvis était plus tranquille.

_ Miss Stark est dans la chambre de Mr. Loki. Un ange passa.

_ Je le savais ! S'écria Grace avec un grand sourire.

_ Comment ? Eructa Fury, elle couche avec l'ennemi ?

_ Tu me dois 100$. Sourit vicieusement Alex à Rick récoltant un regard courroucé de Coulson.

_ Et merde… Grogna le demi-dieu.

Alors que les réactions étaient variées et franchement bruyantes, Jarvis les interrompit.

_ Excusez-mois messieurs mais Miss Stark et Mr. Loki ne pratiquent aucune activité répréhensible.

_ Ah oui ? Et ils font quoi à cette heure-ci ?

_ Ils dorment.

_ Ce qui est la suite logique à ce genre d'activité. Fit remarquer Grace.

_ Je veux dire qu'ils n'ont eu aucun rapport sexuel de la nuit. Précisa l'IA.

_ Sérieux ? »

Apparemment lassé de voir ses informations remises en questions, Jarvis utilisa accès privilégiés et non-officiels pour allumer l'écran de la salle de conférence et diffuser les images en temps réel de la chambre de Loki.

Et en effet, Loki Odinson et Lux Stark dormaient. Dans le même lit certes mais habillés enfin en pyjama. Chacun prit un moment pour analyser les images. Ils étaient sous les couvertures donc ne s'étaient pas endormis accidentellement, ils ne se touchaient pas donc pas de séance câlins alors… Pourquoi ?!

« Je ne comprends pas. Avoua Grace.

Même Fury était perplexe. Il aurai trouvé ça plus normal – et bien moins bizarre vu les concernés – de les voir en pleine partie de jambe-en-l'air que de dormir innocemment l'un avec l'autre.

_ Jarvis tu nous expliques ? »

Sans répondre, l'IA ouvrit une autre vidéo, apparemment tournée deux heures auparavant. C'était la chambre de Lux, celle-ci dormait d'un sommeil agité. Ils la virent se réveiller en sursaut et même si l'angle de vu empêcher de voir complètement son visage, ses épaules se soulevant à un rythme soutenu étaient le signe d'une respiration accélérée par la peur.

James détourna les yeux et Grace se tortilla mal à l'aise. Tout le monde était embarrassé de voir Lux Stark dans cette position de faiblesse. Dans la tour, aucun adulte à l'exception de Steve et Bruce ne savait pour les cauchemars chroniques de Lux. Bien sûr, ils en avaient tous mais ceux de Lux avaient commencé particulièrement tôt, parce que son intelligence lui avait permis de comprendre très jeune les implications du statut de son père et ainsi des risques qu'il prenait à chaque fois que Tony enfilait sa belle armure.

Jarvis fit avance rapide.

Sur l'écran, on voyait Lux se laisser tomber sur son oreiller pour se relever quelques minutes plus tard et quitter sa chambre. La vidéo s'éteignit au moment elle sortait de la pièce. Une autre s'afficha. La chambre de Loki. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement. La porte s'ouvrit et Lux entra. Alex fronça les sourcils. L'espion remarqua immédiatement l'assurance des pas de son amie, elle n'avait aucune gêne à pénétrer dans la chambre de Loki. Aucune gêne non plus à se glisser dans son lit ! Le corps de celui-ci bougea à peine.

Loki qui se mettait en position d'attaque à chaque fois que quelqu'un se faufilait derrière lui, ne se réveilla pas quand Lux s'allongea à côté de lui. Jarvis fit avance rapide jusqu'à ce que les images soient en temps réel. Ils bougeaient peu, pas de gestes évocateurs, pas de contact du tout en fait. Grace aurai préféré, ça serai plus romantique. Mais ils étaient déjà trop mignons comme ça !

« Jarvis, depuis quand Lux Stark se faufile dans le lit de l'ennemi ? Demanda froidement Fury.

_ Je me dois de préciser que parfois la situation est inversée.

Un autre ange passa.

_ Hein ? » S'étranglèrent-ils.

Jarvis ouvrit une autre vidéo. En se fiant à la date, elle avait été enregistrée une semaine avant. Cette fois-ci c'était le sommeil de Loki qui semblait troublé et finalement, c'est lui que se réveilla en sursaut et qui sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la chambre de Lux. Quand Loki s'approcha du lit de Lux, ils virent la silhouette de celle-ci bouger, se décaler pour laisser de la place au dieu qui s'allongea à côté d'elle. Lux ne semblait même pas s'être réveillée.

Grace était impressionnée. Elle savait pour les cauchemars de Loki, celui-ci arrivait souvent d'une humeur massacrante aux entrainements avec de lourdes cernes sous les yeux. Loki lui avait avoué à demi-mot qu'il avait du mal à dormir, comme la nuit où Grace lui avait parlé de Peter. Il ne s'était pas attardé sur la question mais Grace avait une petite idée de ce qu'étaient ses terreurs nocturnes.

« Jarvis, quand cela a commencé ? Voulut-elle savoir.

_ Il y a environ 4 semaines.

_ Peu de temps après qu'on soit rentrés de Paris. Remarqua Rick.

_ La question n'est pas quand mais pourquoi. Combien de fois ont-ils fait ça ? Demanda Fury.

_ En moyenne une à deux fois par semaine monsieur.

_ Et il ne s'est jamais rien passé ?

Ils étaient tous un peu sceptiques. Après tout, l'appétit sexuel de Lux Stark n'était un secret pour personne. Rick et Alex avaient carrément parié qu'elle coucherai avec Loki avant Noël.

_ Jamais. Ils leur aient arrivés de discuter mais jamais aucun rapport sexuel. »

Grace jeta un coup d'œil aux fichiers apparus sur la table électronique. Parmi les enregistrements, il y en avait quelques-uns où on voyait Lux et Loki assis sur le lit entrain de discuter.

Quatre semaines et pourtant personne n'avait remarqué un quelconque changement dans leur relation. Grace ne se vexa pas des cachoteries de Lux mais elle était un peu jalouse quand même. Après tout c'était vers elle que les gens venaient souvent se confier mais en même temps, les gens venaient vers elle parce qu'elle savait écouter et réconforter et Grace savait que Loki ne voulait pas être réconforté. Il était trop fier pour ça. Elle se doutait aussi que c'était probablement le détachement de Lux qui avait mis le dieu en confiance.

Cela l'emmena à se questionner sur sa relation avec Loki. Leurs entraînements étaient des moments agréables pour tous les deux, Grace en était persuadée. Ils discutaient pendant les pauses accordées et s'entendaient bien mais Grace savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore prétendre au tire « d'amie ». Alexander oui et Lux aussi, c'était évident mais Grace était la fille de Thor, cet homme qui se prétendait être son frère. Loki s'était calmé mais il évitait toujours toute discussion avec lui. Grace en faisant les frais, de ce lien étrange quoique très fort qui unissait les deux dieux.

Loki se montrait protecteur envers elle (à sa façon), comme une nièce à défendre en quelque sorte mais il y avait une barrière entre eux. Parce qu'elle était la fille de Thor.

Grace regarda les images de Jarvis. Elle était un peu jalouse c'est vrai. Quelque part, elle avait souhaité être celle qui apprivoiserai Loki. Qui aurai cru que ce serai Lux Stark qui y arriverai ? Lux Stark et Alexander Barton.

Grace regarda Rick et James se moquer de Robert Craig qui était toujours dans les vapes. Ils chahutaient joyeusement, Alex était un peu à l'écart et Grace sentit sa jalousie s'envoler.

Être jalouse des liens étranges qui unissaient Lux et Alex à Loki reviendrai à envier leurs douleurs et leurs blessures.

Après tout était-ce un hasard si les deux personnes les plus proches de Loki étaient les deux personnes les plus fracassés de la bande ?

* * *

Voila :D ! Alors ? Alors ?

Oui, j'ai voilas insérer Peter Parker dans cette histoire parce qu'il était très populaire das le monde magique de la fanfic sur Avengers (combien de foi l'a-t-on vu être le fils biologique de notre couple Slash préféré ) ?) mais hélas, il est mort et dans deux trois chapitre on sera comment...

D'ailleurs le prochain sera vraiment sombre et pour vous mettre l'eau à bouche (ou l'estomac au bord des lèvres) :

je vous préviens qu'il y aura une scène de torture... Sur qui ? Ah, secret mais dites-moi vos hypothèse (voir carrément vos envies ;)).

Donc dans les prochains chapitres :

- Tortures ;

- Larmes ;

- Disputes ;

- Chantage ;

- Découverte ;

Donc oui, ça devient sombre.

Laissez-moi vos commentaires et vu que j'ai un peu de retard il faut que je je me motive ou que vous me motiviez.

Au fait, ça tente quelqu'un un chapitre Special Noël ? Je l'écrirai selon vos reveiws et votre envie parce que vu que j'ai du retard je ne vais pas écrire si ça n'intéresse personne. De toute façon je vous ai donné de bonne raison de me donner votre avis, non ;) ?

Donnez-moi vos hypothèses : _qui va être torturé et par qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la relation James/Lux ? Vous aimez ce couple ? Et Peter comme est-il ? Lux et Loki vous en pensez quoi ? Amis, frère et soeur ou plus ? _

Bonne semaine les gens et à bientôt !


	13. L'héritage de la Vengeance

**Hello Hello !**

Ça y est c'est les vacances ! Et la fin du monde aussi d'ailleurs... Ah ben non ! Puisqu'on est encore en vie :D ! tant mieux, comme ça vous allez pouvoir continuez ma fic et découvrir les nouvelles aventures de nos héros !

Bon, pas très joyeuses ces aventures je l'admet.

Merci beaucoup so much à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent plus en général.

_LokiAddict_ : Merci ! Ah les couples, ben bizarrement même si j'ai mis en catégorie Romance ben y'en a pas tant que ça de la Romance :/. En fait je me concentre plus sur les relations familiales et amitié et aussi sur leurs aventures ;). Mais je compte bien mettre un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brute ;).

_PP3628M_ : Merci beaucoup pour cette adorable et rassurante review. Rassurante parce que d'un côté il y en a qui veulent absolument pas voir Loki et Lux ensemble ( Hello Sedinette Michaelis )) et d'autre n'aime pas James et Lux donc c'est un compliqué tout ça donc bon on verra bien. Ta confiance m'honore et m'enchante (c'est classe dit comme ça, en fait j'ai surtout j'ai piaillé de joie quand je l'ai lu mais c'est une belle formule je trouve lol).

_Angelus_ : Pas une Mary-Sue en puissance ? WAHOU ! J'ai réussi ma vie ! MERCI MERCI ! je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire sur cette histoire ! Merci merci ! C'est vrai que je vois bien Lux et Loki sur le long terme, avec une relation un peu bizarre, pas du tout mariés, prince et princesse trop amoureux avec plein de papillons dans leur vie. Bah, mieux vaut tard que jamais ;). Moi aussi j'avoue avoir parfois du mal à laisser des reviews ;).

_Guest_ : Ah le couple James/ Lux, que de relation compliquée ;). Imagine le carnage si Lux et Loki sortent ensemble et que Tony les suprend entrain de faire des choses d'adultes lol.

Enjoy !

* * *

**L'héritage de la vengeance**

Suite à la découverte des nuits secrètes de Lux et Loki, les enfants avaient supplié Fury et Coulson de ne rien dire à leurs parents. Ils avaient accepté pour éviter les drames, imaginez Tony s'il apprenait que sa fille couche – littéralement – avec Loki. Par contre, ils n'avaient rien dit à Lux. Personne n'osait lui avouer qu'ils l'avaient secrètement épié dans son intimité. Ça mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise aussi Alex essayait de faire de discrètes allusions sur le chemin du retour, lorsque Lux vint le chercher au lycée.

A part ça, les choses n'allaient pas si mal. Enfin pour Loki et les autres, parce que là maintenant pour Lux et Alexander…

Une lumière vive se braqua sur son visage. Lux papillonna des yeux.

Des gens s'affairaient autour d'elle. Plus elle reprenait conscience et plus une douleur monstre dans son dos se faisait ressentir. Elle tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, et tomba sur le regard gris d'Alex. Son visage impassible comme tout bon espion dans ce genre de situation. Un battement de paupières de plus et elle remarqua que celui-ci était attaché à une chaise, et Lux mit un temps à se rendre compte qu'elle était dans la même position. Une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement mécanique. Lux tourna difficilement la tête et sentit son sang déserter ses extrémités.

Il n'y avait pas que les gentils qui engendraient. Et l'héritage de la vengeance était un bien précieux chez les méchants. De père en fils. Les enfants de mes ennemis sont mes ennemis.

Lux le savait depuis qu'elle était née et elle en avait déjà eu la confirmation plus d'une fois mais là, en voyant cet homme habillé de noir, portant une longue barbe et ses doigts couverts d'anneaux, la fille Stark sentit son héritage lui peser plus que jamais.

« Bonjour Lux. » Le salua-t-il galamment d'une voix rauque.

« _ Dewei. »

L'apprenti et le fils du Mandarin.

Lux n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis un bon moment et de tête, ça devait faire environ trois heures qu'ils étaient enfermés. Lux ne savait pas où ils avaient emmené Alexander mais elle ne s'inquiétai pas pour Barton Junior. Après tout, il voulait prouver au monde qu'il était un vrai espion, eh bien c'était sa chance, non ?

Non, rien à faire. La chape de plomb qui compressait sa poitrine depuis qu'elle avait vu Alex se faire embarquer refusait de partir. Lux soupira.

Elle avait essayé d'être égoïste pendant des années mais apparemment, elle avait plus hérité de l'empathie de sa mère que ce qu'elle pensait. L'expression rageuse quoique légèrement inquiète (pour lui-même ou pour elle ?) d'Alexander la hantait autant que l'expression satisfaite et calculatrice de Dewei.

Dewei.

Son père aimait la bercer de ses folles aventures quand Lux était petite mais l'histoire du Mandarin, Lux ne l'avait entendu qu'à 13 ans.

Son père avait failli tout perdre à cause de ce monstre et sa plus grande peur fut qu'il s'en prenne à sa famille et c'est ce besoin viscéral de les protéger elle et Pepper qui lui avait donné la force de se battre et de gagner ce combat, combat qui s'était soldé par la mort du Mandarin après presque quatre ans d'attaques. Lux avait à peine 3 ans. Tony pensait avoir mis sa famille à l'abri... Hélas non. Le cauchemar avait repris quand le SHIELD avait découvert l'existence de Dewei. C'était le fils d'une paysanne qui avait recueilli le Mandarin quand celui-ci s'était exilé dans un petit village perdu.

Lux se souviendrait toujours de la pâleur de son père quand celui-ci était revenu à la Tour après avoir appris la nouvelle. Elle avait 16 ans, le détestait – ou faisait tout pour – pourtant quand elle avait entendu des sanglots étouffés en passant devant sa chambre, la petite fille qui idolâtrait son père avait refait surface et, oubliant leurs querelles, Lux l'avait rejoint et sans rien dire l'avait enlacé sur le lit où Iron Man s'était assis pour pleurer sa peur. C'était la première qu'elle voyait son père pleurer, le grand Tony Stark.

Même si elle avait mis du temps à l'admettre, Lux avait hérité du besoin de son père de protéger les autres (et surtout ceux qu'elle aime), tout comme Dewei avait hérité de la haine de son propre père pour Iron Man et pour la famille de celui-ci. Mais Lux n'allait pas laisser ce demi-chinois fou la malmener elle ou sa famille. Tripotant encore un peu le nœud de la corde qui lui cisaillait les poignets, Lux posa ses pieds – non liés – bien à plat sur le béton. En un clin d'œil, elle pourrai se détacher ! Mais n'était-ce pas justement trop simple ? Dewei était trop intelligent pour avoir fait une erreur pareille (qui attachait encore avec des cordes ?). Lux préféra attendre de voir la suite.

La porte s'ouvrit. Lux sursauta.

Trois hommes entrèrent, bientôt suivit de Dewei. Sa tresse noire posé sur son épaule gauche, son regard gris posé calmement sur la prisonnière, il fit un signe de tête et deux hommes entrèrent également dans la pièce, tenant fermement Alexander. Lux retint un soupir de soulagement en le voyant intact. Dewei prit une chaise dans le coin de la pièce et s'installa face à Lux. Un long silence suivit. Le regard gris était insondable.

« Tu as beaucoup changé. » Lui dit-il finalement.

« _ Pas toi, toujours à faire des plans foireux. »

Loin de s'énerver, Dewei sourit puis se leva et tourna le dos à Lux. Peut-être était-ce prématuré ou stupide mais Lux sentit sa chance. A peine envoya-t-elle un regard éloquent à Alex que Lux se détacha, attrapa Dewei par les cheveux et avant que les autres purent réagir elle les prévint :

« Un geste et je lui brise le cou ! »

Doucement, les hommes baissèrent leurs armes et Alex sauta sur l'occasion. D'un coup d'épaules il se débarrassa de ses geôliers, attrapa une arme et la braqua sur l'homme le plus proche mais ses yeux hagards montraient qu'il pouvait tirer une balle entre les deux yeux de n'importe qui dans la pièce. Lux sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Facile ou pas, la donne avait changé. Un petit rire secoua le corps que Lux tenait fermement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as perdu. » Sourit Dewei.

Lux écarquilla les yeux puis un coup d'une violence inouïe fut porté à son dos.

Les craquements résonnèrent dans sa cage thoracique. Son souffle fut coupé et un halètement unique vint crier sa douleur. Ses jambes la lâchèrent et Lux se sentit glisser, deux mains vinrent la saisir pour l'empêcher de finir face contre terre.

Alexander avait reçu un très bon entraînement et la règle de base de tout espion : ne Jamais se laisser distraire mais en voyant Lux s'écrouler, l'air hébété, dans les bras d'un colosse qui s'était faufilé par derrière, Alex sentit sa garde se baisser au profit d'une peur pure et hélas, les autres en profitèrent. Un coup lui fut porté à la tempe et, lâchant son arme, ses bras furent à nouveau solidement maintenus par les deux acolytes de Dewei qui avaient l'air particulièrement fiers, comme des adolescents fiers de leur farce. Tranquillement, leur chef regarda Lux. Un discret sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Lux suffoquait. Une sourde douleur lui comprimait le bas du dos.

« Les vertèbres lombaires. Tant de dégâts pour un si petit coup. » Se désola Dewei en regardant Lux en secouant la tête, « Je crains ma chère que tu ne doives renoncer à vêtir ton armure mais avec un peu de chance tu pourra peut-être recourir un jour. »

Lux suffoqua sous le poids de cette nouvelle. Elle avait des bases en médecines et connaissait les conséquences des fractures lombaires. C'est à peine si elle sentait ses jambes ! Des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux, comme la colère lui brûlait la gorge. Dewei se désintéressa d'elle et posa son regard sur Alex. Son corps étrangement tordu toujours tenue par deux hommes l'obligeant sadiquement à rester debout, Lux parvint à regarder Alex. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de haine. Il était d'un naturel tellement calme – je-m'en-foutiste pour certains – que voir cet éclat de haine pure briller dans ses yeux, le voir serrer la mâchoire si fort qu'elle entendait presque ses dents grincer, tout ça la bouleversa. Elle avait essayé pourquoi. Lux avait vraiment essayé de protéger Alex de tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne un héros, un espion, un tueur. Jamais elle n'aurai voulu voir cet éclat dans ses yeux. Longtemps il avait été le petit dernier et immédiatement Lux avait craqué pour ce petit garçon discret, tout comme Coulson. Là où Fury avait pu voir son meilleur agent en plus petit, Coulson avait vu en lui son ami en plus jeune et ça l'avait fait fondre. Et il était devenu au fil des années et des déceptions, ce que Banner était devenu pour Lux.

Dewei le regarda avec intérêt.

« Je sais que cela doit être douloureux jeune Barton, de voir quelqu'un qu'on aime souffrir. »

Sa voix si neutre devint froide et Lux ressentit le désir de vengeance de cet homme plus profondément. Il regarda sa montre et grimaça.

« _ Alala, c'est embêtant. Nous avons pris du retard dans le timing. Vous avez un peu trop dormi ! » Leur reprocha-t-il comme un père réprimande ses enfants.

Dewei fit signe à un de ses hommes qui hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

« _ Il nous reste moins d'une heure avant qu'ils ne se lancent à leurs recherches.

_ Ils sont déjà en route… »

Dewei regarda Lux qui s'était redressé d'un air de défit.

« _ Et il n'aura aucun mal à nous trouver.

_ Je le sais bien ma chère, je le sais bien. »

Lux fronça les sourcils. Comment le savait-il ? Qui le savait ? A part ses proches qui eux-mêmes n'y avait pas cru. Après tout, qui penserait que la si indépendante Lux Stark accepterait de porter un mini GPS en permanence ? Elle avait refusé plus jeune. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse kidnapper quand elle avait treize ans, rien d'aussi dramatique que ça mais assez traumatisant pour accepter de porter ce petit bijou de technologie qui pouvait la localiser à chaque instant. Son père n'avait bien sûr pas le droit de s'en servir à chaque instant mais si pendant une période de quatre heures personne ne recevait de nouvelles et que le mini cardiogramme enregistre des battements de cœur à fréquence trop élevées alors JARVIS le mettait en marche. Son père devait déjà être en route… n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme de main revint avec ce qui ressemblait à vaporisateur ou un désodorisant mais Lux doutait qu'il contienne de l'eau ou du parfum pour chiotte. Dewei le prit avec révérence.

« Ah. Bon, je ne pourrai pas apprécier l'instant autant que je l'aurai voulu mais tant pis. »

Alex fronça les sourcils et essaya de se débattre quand les hommes le tenant resserrèrent leurs poignes. Deux autres gorilles vinrent lui attraper les avant-bras, mettant ses mains en avant. Lux pâlit en imaginant les pires scénarios et hélas, l'un d'entre eux semblait convenir parfaitement à la folie de Dewei. Lux serait privée de son armure et de ses capacité de combat et Alex… Lux écarquilla les yeux.

Dewei s'avança, approcha le vaporisateur des mains d'Alex, le doigt sur le bouton.

« Non ! NON ! » Hurla Lux.

Son cri fut englouti par le hurlement de douleur d'Alexander qui lui brisa les tympans et le cœur. Il avait serré ses poings, la douleur lui fit déplier les doigts. Erreur. Sa peau brûlée, fondue par l'acide sulfurique hyper concentré se détacha presque de ses os. Dewei eu un petit sourire et s'approcha encore.

« _ Pourquoi ?! » Hurla Lux.

Elle aurait souhaité ne jamais s'abaisser à demander le pourquoi du comment à un ennemi mais la douleur d'Alex lui vrillait le cœur encore plus que ses propres os brisés. Dewei la regarda, son regard toujours aussi inexpressif, insensible aux cris devenus grognements d'Alex.

« _ Eh bien mon père était partisan des grandes explosions. Tu sais qu'il a réduit en miette la villa de père à Malibu il y a plus de vingt ans ? Mais je ne suis pas aussi théâtral. Je préfère détruire ce qui est vraiment essentiel. »

Il lui tourna le dos, pressa encore le bouton, envoya une nouvelle salve d'acide. Le hurlement bestial d'Alex, ce hurlement de douleur pure allait devenir la nouvelle musique de fond des cauchemars de Lux.

Bruce était inquiet. Lux devait le rejoindre dans son laboratoire après être allée chercher Alex au lycée mais plus de deux heures après, toujours aucune nouvelle.

Bien sûr, Lux était connue pour avoir un emploi du temps des plus flexibles mais pas avec lui. Le mardi après-midi, ils travaillaient tous les deux dans le laboratoire de Banner. Lux se montrait sérieuse la première heure mais la deuxième, elle préférait discuter et s'amuser à déconcentrer Bruce qui faisait semblant de se plaindre alors que cela les faisait rire tous les deux ! Et en général, ils finissaient tous les deux par aller manger des beignets au café du coin. Bruce tripotait nerveusement son stylo. Il y avait trois rendez-vous que Lux ne manquerait pour rien au monde : la soirée sushi du 17, leurs recherches du mardi et leur soirée cuisine du samedi. Quelque chose lui était arrivée, à elle et à Alex.

Une petite voix insidieuse lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle n'était pas venue à un de ses rendez-vous. La petite voix devint un grognement de bête. Ah, le Hulk aussi était inquiet. Bruce se leva et sortit de son labo high-tech. Il se dirigea vers l'atelier de Tony. Il tapa son code et entra, accueillit par une musique au volume un peu trop élevé.

« Yo Brucie ! » Le salua Tony.

Bruce le chercha du regard. Dans un bruit mécanique, Tony sortit de dessous une voiture.

« _ Je peux t'aider ?

_ Je suis inquiet pour Lux, tu as des nouvelles ?

_ Non. »

Sa voix avait perdu son accent joyeux. Quand Bruce s'inquiétait, alors il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Il essuya ses mains pleines de cambouis.

« _ Elle est allée chercher Alex non ?

_ Oui, il y a plus de trois heures maintenant.

_ Ils sont peut-être allés faire un tour, ça ne serait pas la première fois que ma fille embarque Legolas Junior dans de folles aventures ! » Plaisanta Tony mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Bruce le regarda avec insistance. Tony hocha la tête.

« _ JARVIS ? Active le système de repérage.

_ Monsieur, le cardiogramme a enregistré un débit cardiaque extrêmement élevé.

_ JARVIS, localisation exacte et sors-moi l'armure. » Ordonna Tony.

« _ Et préviens les autres.

_ Dois-je aussi prévenir le SHIELD ?

_ Pourquoi pas. » Marmonna Tony.

Quand il s'agissait de sa fille, Tony était prêt à tout, même accepter l'aide du SHIELD.

Volant entre les immeubles, Tony aurait dû se sentir plus puissant que jamais, comme toujours quand il portait son armure mais là, il se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais.

La localisation de Lux avait confirmé l'horrible hypothèse de Bruce et réalisé le pire cauchemar de Tony. Ceux qui tenaient sa fille le tenait lui aussi. Déjà qu'il avait cru mourir de peur quand Lux avait été enlevé quand elle avait 13 ans mais là, c'était pire que tout. Il le sentait. Et il était terrifié d'imaginer dans quel état il allait retrouver sa fille. Il aperçut un éclat courir de toit en toit. Et un éclat rouge fendre les airs. Et un jet noir voler au-dessus de lui. Il imaginait sans mal Natasha tendue comme un ressort serrant à s'en broyer les mains sur les commandes. Poussant un grognement de haine, Tony poussa sur ses réacteurs.

L'entrepôt était désert. Rapidement il serrait cerné d'agents du SHIELD mais Tony n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il défonça le toit et atterrit brutalement. Bientôt suivit de Thor et Hulk. Natasha, Clint et Steve les rejoignirent aussitôt.

« Où sont-ils ? »

Difficile de savoir si Clint parlait des kidnappeurs ou des kidnappés. Les kidnappés d'abord et les kidnappeurs ensuite. Une carte apparue devant les yeux de Tony. Un point rouge bipait. Le rythme cardiaque de Lux et il était bas.

« _ Par là. »

Redécollant, Tony défonça la porte. Hulk défonça carrément le mur. Ils n'eurent pas à aller très loin. D'après la carte, Lux était derrière cette porte. Tony empêcha Hulk de démolir la porte.

« _ Attends, tu pourrais la blesser involontairement ! » Le prévint Tony.

Le géant recula en sanglotant presque. Tony s'en voulut un peu. Il savait que c'était l'une des grandes peurs de Bruce mais Hulk n'avait jamais fait de mal à aucun d'entre eux, enfin à aucun des enfants. Tony attendit difficilement les autres, mieux valait être prudent. Steve arriva. Tony montra la porte d'un signe de tête. Ils se mirent tout en position et après un rapide décompte, Steve défonça la porte. Vide. Des kidnappeurs en tout cas.

Deux corps gisaient au sol.

Tony se jeta aux côtés de la fille. Lux était allongée face contre terre.

« Lux ? Lux tu m'entends ? »

La voix brisée de son père parvint difficilement au cerveau de la jeune fille. Elle parvint à légèrement tourner la tête et ouvrir un œil.

« _ Papa…

_ Ça va aller ma grande… Je vais te sortir de là.

_ Non… » Protesta faiblement Lux en voyant son père esquisser un geste pour la bouger, « Mon dos… »

Clint et Natasha avait bondi vers le corps de leurs fils. Alex était allongé sur le côté.

« Alex ? Alex, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Clint posa une main sur son épaule et fit doucement basculer son fils sur le dos.

La main gauche d'Alex tomba sur son ventre. Enfin ce qu'il restait de sa main. Natasha Romanov hurla, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Ce n'était pas un hurlement de haine comme celui qu'elle lançait parfois sur les champs de combat, c'était un hurlement d'horreur comme ceux qu'on leur apprenait à retenir en tant qu'espion. Mais impossible de ne pas hurler face à ça.

Les mains d'Alexander étaient en sang, couvertes de cloques. Ses doigts étaient complètement désarticulés et rongés par l'acide. L'os de son majeur et de son index droits étaient à nu et l'acide avait déjà rongé une partie de l'os de son petit doigt gauche. Des morceaux de peaux pendaient lamentablement de sa paume, prêts à se détacher. Les brûlures s'étendaient jusqu'à ses poignets. Natasha était prostrée à côté de son fils. Steve posa une main sur son épaule. Sa poigne réconfortante se serra et il était facile de deviner que la colère commençait à gagner le si calme Captain quand celui-ci aperçut les dégâts. Clint était pâle comme la mort, la bouche entrouverte. Il commença à suffoquer quand il prit conscience de l'odeur qui régnait. Une forte odeur d'acide et de chair brûlé. Sa chair. La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Inconscient et brisé à ses pieds.

Hulk détruit méticuleusement la porte pour pouvoir passer sans risquer de blesser personne. Le géant se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Tasha avait crié, le faisant sursauter et l'Homme de Métal avait l'air de pleurer. Il vit à ce moment-là le corps derrière lui.

« Lux ? »

Il s'approcha, maladroit sur ses grosses jambes habitué à courir et entendit la petite voix de Lux.

« _ Mon dos… Je pense que j'ai trois ou quatre vertèbres brisés.

_ Ça va aller, ça va aller. » Répétait Tony qui lui caressait les cheveux de ses doigts robotisés.

Du coin de l'œil, Hulk vit Steve appeler pour une ambulance d'urgence avant de venir voir Lux.

« _ Elle est consciente ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« _ Je pète la forme oncle Steve. » Essaya de plaisanter Lux mais sa grimace de douleur ne trompa personne.

« _ Oh Lexie… » Souffla Steve en lui serrant la main.

Lux se détendit, apaisée. ''Lexie'', c'était le surnom que Steve lui donnait quand elle était enfant et avec le temps, il s'était popularisé mais ça sonnait mieux quand c'était oncle Steve qui le disait. Hulk fit difficilement le tour pour s'agenouiller à côté d'elle.

« _ Lux blessée ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« _ Ça va aller gentil géant. » Sourit-elle mais la moitié de son sourire était caché par le béton.

Tony lui caressait toujours machinalement les cheveux, la tête baissée.

« _ Ça va aller… » Répéta Lux en essayant d'apercevoir son père mais cela sonnait plus comme une question à présent.

Tony hocha la tête et la regarda enfin. Il avait les yeux brillants de larmes, certaines avaient même débordés mais il la regardait.

« _ Ça va aller. Je te le promets. » Lui jura-t-il en se ressaisissant.

Trop souvent il avait fui face à la douleur de sa fille et trop longtemps il s'en était voulu. Pas cette fois. Cette fois et pour peut-être pour la première fois, ils feraient face ensemble.

Quand Rick avait vu les voitures du SHIELD garées devant l'université, il avait immédiatement sût que quelque chose était arrivée.

Quand Grace avait compris qu'on ne la conduisait pas à la Tour, elle avait immédiatement sût qu'elle devait s'attendre au pire.

Quand Loki reçut un appel de Pepper Potts, il entra dans une rage folle qui le fit immédiatement quitter la tour pour aller au QG du SHIELD.

« Où sont-ils ?! » Vociféra-t-il en entrant en trombe dans le mini-hôpital privé du SHIELD.

Tout mouvement cessa. Le dieu aperçut alors une scène de désolation. Grace était assise sur une chaise et pleurait dans les bras du Docteur Spencer Thor avait emmené Rick à l'écart une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le rassurer sans doute James était assis sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, les épaules légèrement secoués par de discrets sanglots, une femme brune que Loki se rappelé être sa mère l'avait entouré de ses bras et une gamine (la petite Ivy) était sur les genoux de son père. Ils levèrent la tête en entendant son entrée explosive. Ivy bondit sur ses pieds. Du haut de ses 7 ans, elle n'était guère impressionnée par le dieu. Elle avait l'air triste pourtant un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

« Tu es venue. » Dit-elle malicieusement.

Loki roula des yeux. Ivy s'était mise dans la tête que Loki était amoureux de Lux et ne manquait de faire des sous-entendu avec toute la subtilité d'une enfant de 7 ans. Steve vint le rejoindre.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Éructa Loki.

« _ Ils se sont fait capturés par le fils d'un ennemi à Tony.

_ Capturés et ? »

Steve jeta un regard discret à sa fille qui se colla à lui, l'air soudainement terrifiée.

« _ Et torturés. » Parvint difficilement à chuchoter Steve mais apparemment assez fort pour qu'Ivy entende puisqu'elle poussa un petit couinement effrayée.

Steve la souleva de terre et s'éloigna en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Loki sentit son sang quitter doucement ses extrémités. Une des portes s'ouvrit sur Pepper qui semblait chancelante. Tout le monde se précipita vers elle, sauf Loki qui était toujours interdit. Pepper l'aperçu et finissant de rassurer tout le monde, le rejoignit à l'écart.

« Merci d'être venue. » Lui sourit-elle encore un peu tremblante mais Loki admirait sa contenance

en de telles circonstances.

« _ Merci d'avoir appelé. »

Pepper hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« _ Je pensais que tu devrais le savoir et… » Elle regarda la porte qu'elle venait de passer, « Elle te réclame. »

Loki n'en fut pas surpris mais la colère était encore là et elle trouva un parfait bouc-émissaire en la présence de Nick Fury qui venait d'entrer à son tour. Loki se jeta sur lui.

« _ Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? » Siffla-t-il à quelques centimètres du visage sombre du directeur.

« _ Ce n'était pas notre priorité. »

Loki saisit le col de Fury qui n'essaya même pas de se dégager.

« _ Je pense avoir assez prouvé que je ne voulais pas de mal à ces gosses alors expliquez-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant que deux d'entre ont été capturés et torturés ?

_ J'en m'en excuse. »

Loki haussa un sourcil.

« _ Vraiment, » Assura Fury, « Je pense avoir mal mesuré votre attachement à eux. »

Loki le lâcha et remarqua à ce moment que le directeur n'était pas accompagné de son armée personnelle de chiens de gardes. Fury sembla comprendre ses pensées qu'il dit :

« _ Je suis venue ici à titre personnel. Vous pouvez penser que je suis un salopard sans-cœur mais j'ai vu ces enfants grandir et croyez-le ou non, j'y suis très attaché. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, jugeant de la véracité des propos de Fury. Celui-ci ne cilla pas et Loki finit par relâcher sa poigne. Le directeur le contourna et alla dans la chambre de Lux. Pepper rejoignit le dieu dont le regard restait fixé sur la vitre donnant sur la chambre de Lux, les stores étaient baissés.

« Où est Alexander ? » Demanda finalement Loki en regardant la mère de Lux.

« _ Toujours en salle d'opération. Les médecins essayent de sauver ses mains mais je doute qu'il reste quelque chose à sauver. » Se désola Pepper, les yeux brillants.

« _Alex faisait religieusement vibrer la corde de l'arc de son père. Ses doigts fins pinçaient doucement la corde, vérifiant son état._

''_Tu sais que c'est avec cet arc qu'il t'a tiré dessus pendant l'invasion des Chitauris ? '' Lui dit Alex avec un sourire moqueur._

__ '' J'ai arrêté sa flèche._

__ Et elle t'a explosé à la gueule. ''_

_Loki grogna et Alex explosa de rire avant d'encocher une flèche, de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa cible et de tirer. En plein dans le mille._

__ '' Tu marches dans les pas de ton père. '' Lui reprocha Loki._

_Alex sourit et, posant l'arc, prit un pistolet dans sa main droite et une mini- arbalète dans la gauche._

__ '' Je le surpasse !'' Affirma-t-il en pointant les différentes cibles._

_Il n'en manqua aucune. _»

Loki serra les poings.

« _ Et lux ? »

Les épaules de Pepper s'affaissèrent.

« _ Plusieurs vertèbres brisées. Ils ont dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois sans doute. »

Elle fit une pause le temps de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix où la colère avait transpiré.

« _ L'opération s'est bien passée mais il y a trop de fractures pour pouvoir tout ressouder en une fois alors ils ont prévu d'autres opérations et malgré tout…, » Pepper soupira, « Et malgré tout elle ne retrouvera au maximum que 60% de sa mobilité et devra porter un corset pour protéger son dos. »

« _Rondade. Saut de main._

_Lux énumérai les figures en les exécutant sur cette planche de bois de 10cm appelée poutre. Perplexe Loki la regarda faire ses acrobaties._

_« _ C'est charmant mais tu déranges notre entraînement. » Râla le dieu._

_« _ On a bien le droit à une pause. » Sourit Grace assise sur les tapis de gym._

_« _ La pause a assez durée._

__ D'accord, » se rendit Lux, « Sortie en double arrière. »_

_Loki la regarda effectuer son impressionnante sortie et retomber sur ses deux pieds. Lux le regarda, les mains sur les hanches, attendant ses remarques._

_« _ Ça aurait été plus drôle si tu avais manqué ton atterrissage. » Commenta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Grace éclata de dire en concert avec Lux. »_

« _ Comment va-t-elle ? » Parvint-il à murmurer.

« _ Mal. » Avoua Pepper.

Loki releva les yeux et fut surpris de voir Tony Stark, un café à la main, sortant d'une pièce inconnue mais qui n'était pas la chambre de sa fille. Le dieu se précipita à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec elle ? » Cingla-t-il, glacial.

D'abord surpris, le regard brun de Tony se chargea de tant tristesse et de tant de désespoir que Loki en fut étonné. Pepper prit tendrement le bras de son compagnon et regarda Loki.

« Lux va mal, » Répéta-t-elle, « Et quand elle va mal, elle ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort, elle attaque tout le monde. »

Loki recula d'un pas et l'expression travaillée de Pepper s'effondra.

« _ Pour l'instant la seule personne qu'elle veut à ses côtés, c'est Bruce. »

Loki aperçu Tony serrer les poings, le regard toujours rivé au sol. Le dieu inspira profondément pour se calmer et tourna les talons. La main sur la poignée, il se demanda un instant ce qu'il allait découvrir de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le lit était à gauche. Lux y était allongée. Ses cheveux bruns étalés sur l'oreiller blanc. Fury se tenait debout à sa gauche. Quand il vit Loki, il enleva sa main de celle de la jeune femme. Le dieu fut surpris en voyant ce bref geste de soutien. Quand il passa à côté de lui, Fury lui lança un regard menaçant. Comprenant le message, Loki hocha discrètement la tête. Bruce était assis sur un fauteuil à côté du lit. Il tenait la main de Lux et lui souriait doucement. Loki s'approcha du lit et Lux le regarda enfin. Son expression effraya presque Loki tant elle était vide et froide.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Lux secoua la tête.

« _ Pas la peine. Je ne resterai pas longtemps comme ça. »

Loki échangea un regard avec Banner, celui-ci secoua tristement la tête. Se pourrait-elle que Lux soit dans le déni ? Non, elle était trop lucide pour ça.

« _ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Le projet 53. »

Loki fronça les sourcils. En cherchant dans sa mémoire, cela lui évoquait quelque chose. Notamment un désaccord avec son père.

« _ Lux, sois un peu patiente. » Lui demanda Bruce en serrant sa main.

« _ Non. » Refusa Lux, « Plutôt être un robot que de laisser _ça_ se reproduire. »

* * *

Et voila ! Et oui je suis sadique. Clin d'oeil à Iron Man 3 que j'ai hâte de voir.

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Prochain chapitre : Catastrophe sur catastrophe deuxième édition...

Oh et gros message à **Loufok** : Toi qui aime la famille Barton, tu vas adorer ce prochain chapitre :D !

Pour le chapitre de Noël eh bien, comme vous le voyez l'ambiance ne s'y prête pas mais qui sait :)

Laissez moi vos impressions et à très bientôt !


	14. Ce qui les hantent

**Hello Hello !**

**Joyeux Noël mes amis !**

****Alors comment se passe vos fêtent de fin d'année :) ?

De mon côté je suis ravie de vous dire que j'ai bien rattrapé mon retard d'écriture donc la vie est belle ;)

Merci pour vos très gentilles et très nombreuses reviews ! Vous êtes trop géniaux :D !

_PP3628M_ : Briser le mythe de Noël ? Pourquoi pas ;). Ah être psy, ce fut mon ambition pendant un temps ;). Oh mais je suis très cruelle mouahaha ! Non j'arrête ;). les problèmes ne font que commencer et ils ne viennent pas forcément d'où on pense comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre.

_Angelus_ : Alors elle t'as plut cette scène de torture ;p ! Tu vas voir que grâce aux progrès de la médecine, ça ne sera pas si long que ça ;)

_LokiAddict_ : Décidément je passe maître dans la torture lol !

Allez, je vous laisse Enjoyer ce chapitre ;) !

* * *

**Ce qui les hante…**

C'était les montagnes russes. La situation passait de catastrophique à vivable puis carrément invivable avant de redevenir vivable pour repasser à invivable voire carrément catastrophique.

Catastrophique –

Cet adjectif qualifiait fort bien l'état des mains d'Alexander Barton, de même que son moral et même son état d'esprit. Bien sûr, on pouvait admirer sa force et son mental d'acier mais pour James et les autres, ils voyaient surtout un gamin détruit et trop têtu pour montrer ses faiblesses. Pour Clint Barton, il voyait son fils se fermer à tout et tout le monde et pour Natasha Romanoff, elle se voyait elle.

Debout dans un coin de la pièce, l'espionne laissait son esprit vagabonder et ses souvenirs remonter. Souvent, elle avait espéré que son fils hérite de l'ironie joyeuse de son père plutôt que de la froideur arctique de sa mère. Et elle pensait que c'était le cas. Sans être exubérant, Alex c'était monté plus joyeux en dix-sept ans qu'elle en près de cinquante. Alors oui, naïvement Natasha avait espéré que son fils ne tienne que peu d'elle mais hier l'espionne avait vu quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait tenir que d'elle.

Après l'opération, Alex avait difficilement émergé mais avait de suite demandé des nouvelles de Lux. Ils avaient minimisé pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Puis Alex avait regardé ses mains couvertes de bandages. Là, ils n'avaient pas pu minimiser. L'acide était tellement concentré qu'il avait attaqué jusqu'à ses os, les muscles étaient trop gravement touchés de même que les nerfs.

Et c'est là. Quand le chirurgien avait laissé sa phrase en suspens, passant sous silence les conséquences, que Natasha avait vu. Quand on leur apprend une mauvaise nouvelle, une très mauvaise nouvelle, le visage des gens se décompose. Natasha connaissait bien les signes pour les avoir souvent observé : les lèvres tremblent, les sourcils se lèvent ou se froncent et les yeux deviennent brillants.

Aucun de ces signes ne transpira sur le visage carré du jeune homme. Seuls les meilleurs espions en étaient capables mais ce qui inquiéta la Veuve Noire c'était ses yeux gris qui ne flanchèrent pas. Jamais. Ils ne s'étaient pas remplis de larmes et seule une discrète tension dans sa mâchoire prouvait qu'Alexander avait compris ce que le chirurgien avait dit et les implications de ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. Les pupilles d'Alex s'étaient dilatées puis s'étaient vidées. De tout. De larmes comme de sentiments. Aucune larme, aucun sentiment ne transpercèrent de ce regard. Juste un froid polaire dans le fond de ces paupières grises.

Natasha en avait été tellement perturbé qu'elle était sortie mais juste avant de passer la porte, les yeux de son fils la transpercèrent sur place. Ce regard en disait long, tellement long que l'espionne en eu le souffle coupé et qu'elle s'enfuit. Que de reproches dans ce regard ! Natasha avait couru dans les couloirs, fuyant. Fuyant son fils, fuyant ses responsabilités et ses fautes. Parce que c'était sa faute ! Alex lui reprochait tout, Natasha le voyait bien. Ils étaient peut-être des étrangers l'un pour l'autre pourtant ils voyaient très clair l'un dans l'autre. Il ne lui reprochait pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais comment il le vivait ! Cette froideur, ce n'était pas par le sang qu'elle lui avait passé mais par son éducation. Ces défauts qu'elle détestait, elle lui avait donné parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en débarrasser ! Alors elle avait fui, parce que la Veuve Noire fuit toujours.

Natasha serra les poings en se remémorant son attitude lâche de la veille. Elle avait passé sa journée à errer dans la ville, ignorant les appels de son compagnon. Clint avait dû rester auprès d'Alex, de même que Coulson sans doute. Elle s'était rassurée en se disant que son fils était bien entouré. Mais elle était revenue finalement. Alex dormait, sous médicament vu son manque de réaction lorsque sa mère était rentrée. Et depuis vingt et une heure, Natasha veillait.

Les lumières éteintes, la Veuve Noire se sentait à son aise dans les ténèbres. La porte s'ouvrit et Natasha sortit son arme. Les lumières étaient toujours éteintes, elle ne l'avait pas entendu, c'était un professionnel, sans doute envoyé par Dewei pour finir le travail…

Clint entra et Natasha rangea son arme en oubliant les scénarios catastrophes imaginés par son cerveau d'espionne. Clint ne sourcilla même pas en voyant l'arme, il regarda la rousse dont une faible partie du visage était visible, faiblement éclairé par la lumière d'une lampe de chevet. Il lui fit signe de venir. Ils sortirent, restant dans le hall. Clint alluma la lumière. Natasha regardait son fils par la vitre donnant sur sa chambre puis se tourna vers Clint. Ils se firent face.

« Ça va ? Lui demanda celui-ci.

Le ton n'était pas agressif et Natasha se détendit.

_ Ça va. Et toi ?

Clint hocha les épaules.

_ On fait avec. Où étais-tu hier ?

La question était posée avec nonchalance et Natasha joua la carte de l'honnêteté, elle était trop fatiguée pour lui mentir.

_ J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Deuxième hochement d'épaule.

_ Moi aussi ça m'aurai fait du bien mais mon fils est cloué dans un lit d'hôpital après avoir été torturé et ne pourra plus jamais utiliser ses mains pour faire ce qu'il aime.

Natasha se glaça du ton détaché, des paroles crues et clairement accusatrices. Clint plongea ses yeux gris dans les verts de Natasha.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, La prévint l'espionne, Tu sais parfaitement que je n'ai jamais voulu ça pour lui.

_ Tu n'as jamais rien voulu. Cingla Clint sans hausser la voix.

Il s'avança, les bras croisés, le regard dur.

_ Tu n'as pas voulu de moi…

Natasha recula, redoutant ces paroles non-dites et taboues.

_ Tu n'as pas voulu être ma femme et tu n'as pas voulu d'Alexander.

La fureur contenue de l'homme qu'elle aimait l'effraya d'autant que la vérité contenue dans ses mots. Clint s'arrêta à vingt centimètres d'elle.

_ Mais moi si. Asséna-t-il.

Natasha se mit à trembler mais Clint refusa de céder cette fois. Il avait trop céder à ce regard d'émeraude brillant, remplie de peurs et de tourments.

_ Je te voulais et je t'ai voulu pendant des années mais plus que tout quand tu m'as annoncé que j'étais bien le père, j'ai voulu cet enfant. Et peu importe à quel point je t'aimais, je n'aurai jamais accepté que tu l'abandonnes. Il représentait trop de choses. »

Clint fit une pause. Il pouvait presque voir les souvenirs défiler dans les yeux de Natasha.

Celle-ci se rappela son désarroi quand elle avait découvert sa grossesse en pleine mission d'infiltration et son désespoir quand elle avait compris que sa mission ne lui permettait pas d'avorter. A grand renfort de vêtements amples et de détermination, elle avait fini son boulot et était rentrée après quatre mois d'absence.

Clint se souvenait de son excitation de la revoir, souriant en l'attendant dans cette salle de conférence. Fury était rentré en premier, puis Coulson et Natasha. L'Agent se tenait proche de l'espionne, la suivant de près en soutient discret. Aucun contact mais une présence rassurante.

Clint avait de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et quand il s'était avancé, Natasha, l'expression plus froide et plus neutre que jamais c'était tournée vers lui. Les pants de son manteau noir entrouverts, révélant le ventre proéminant d'une grossesse déjà bien entamée.

Sans rien dire et faisant fi de l'expression abasourdie de Clint, Natasha était allée s'assoir et Fury avait commencé le débriefing, comme si de rien n'était. Pendant une demi-heure, Clint avait imaginé le pire et le meilleur. Et si Natasha avait été violé ? Non, elle était plus que capable de se défendre. Ou alors avait dû coucher pour avoir des infos ? Ou peut-être était-il tout simplement le père. Cette idée semblait à la fois la plus plausible et la plus folle.

Finalement et après un long silence, Fury avait abordé le sujet. Il avait seulement demandé si l'enfant était le résultat d'un rapport consentant ou pas. Consentant avait affirmé la futur mère. Le directeur avait hésité, le temps de couler un discret regard sur l'Œil de Faucon qui retenait son souffle, et avait demandé qui était le père.

« Clint Barton. » Avait annoncé Natasha comme elle aurai annoncé le nom d'un quelconque suspect ou d'une cible.

Clint avait d'abord ressentit un profond soulagement puis une profonde joie. Il allait être père…

« J'étais vraiment heureux quand tu as dit ça. Lui dit Clint, de retour dans le présent.

Natasha était toujours pétrifiée. Elle avait presque partagée ces souvenirs. Le visage de Clint se durcit encore, de même que son ton.

_ Et tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à ce moment-là ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante et grave.

Natasha ferma les yeux en entendant ses propres paroles vibrer dans sa tête et Clint les pensait si fort qu'elle avait presque l'impression de les entendre résonner dans le hall vide.

« _Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai aucune intention de le garder_. »

Natasha serra les poings, retenant des larmes qu'elle n'avait jamais osé verser.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis des années. Même après la naissance d'Alex, pourtant Natasha lui en avait voulu. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix de le garder ! Clint avait été clair, il voulait cet enfant et si elle l'abandonnait il l'élèverait seul et il avait le soutien des autres Avengers qui étaient tous déjà parents.

Clint les regardai, tout heureux avec leurs adorables bambins. Natasha se moquait souvent de lui quand il s'amusait à se battre avec James ou quand il se faisait tourner en bourrique par Lux. Mais ce qui effrayai l'espionne c'était ce petit quelque chose dans son regard quand il regardait Thor prendre Grace dans ses bras ou Tony bricoler avec Lux. Cette envie dans ses yeux, ça terrifiait Natasha.

Alors, elle avait su qu'il ne lâcherait pas. Donc, elle c'était résignée. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas perdre Clint en plus de son enfant. Parce que cœur de glace ou pas, voir son bébé emmené loin d'elle allait lui déchirer le cœur.

Naïvement, Clint avait espéré que Natasha allait changer après la naissance d'Alexander. Un peu comme Pepper ou Jane qui c'étaient découverts un instinct maternelle fort mais non.

Lors de leurs disputes, Clint ne lui avait jamais reproché. Parce que la seule fois où il l'avait fait, Natasha lui avait rappelé qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix et qu'ensuite, il ne l'avait plus vu pendant trois semaines.

Clint regarda son fils, endormi dans son lit, encore sous morphine. D'ailleurs il passerait une partie de sa vie à prendre des antidouleurs. Longtemps il avait refusé de confronter sa compagne de peur de la perdre. Il avait tout fait pour l'aider, pour essayer de l'aider à concilier son rôle de mère et sa vie d'espionne. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant c'était son fils qui avait besoin de lui.

« Il a besoin de toi. Déclara-t-il après ce long silence où les souvenirs étaient remontés.

_ Je sais…

La voix de Natasha était brisée, résignée.

_ Mais je ne suis pas une bonne mère, je l'ai su dès le début. Alors je pensais que je pourrai juste veiller sur son lui, dans l'ombre.

_ Il n'a pas besoin d'un ange gardien Tasha. Lui rappela brutalement Clint, Il a juste besoin de toi.

Il soupira et sa voix devint plus tendre et plus triste.

_ Je t'aime Nat, tu le sais mais j'aime notre fils plus que tout alors… Il regarda Alex qui commençait à s'agiter, Fais un effort.

Clint tourna les talons mais il tourna vers elle, une main sur la poignée.

_ Il y a un espoir. Pour ses mains. Lux a peut-être une solution. »

Il entra. Natasha le regarda s'assoir à côté de son fils qui s'éveillait doucement. Il était dans la lumière alors que Natasha était restée dans un coin sombre. Comme toujours. Elle avait peur de la lumière, autant qu'elle la cherchait. Elle avait peur de son fils, elle avait peur d'échouer mais là, la Veuve Noire venait de comprendre qu'elle avait encore plus de peur de les peur. Parce que si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait vraiment les perdre, tous les deux.

Vivable –

La situation était devenue vivable à partir du moment où Lux avait décidé de mettre en application le projet 64. L'idée en elle-même était brillante pourtant tout le monde cherchait désespérément une alternative. Depuis qu'elle avait ça en tête, Lux avait fait ramener une partie de son laboratoire dans sa chambre et essayait d'adapter cette technologie eux mains d'Alexander.

Le projet 64- W.86 était une invention sur laquelle la jeune Stark travaillait depuis deux ans. W pour _Wings_, ailes. C'était un squelette à greffer directement sur les os pour les solidifier. Bien qu'elle aimerait le commercialiser dans quelques années, Lux comptait bien s'en servir à but personnel d'abord.

Sauf que vu qu'elle n'avait aucun problème osseux, son père n'était pas d'accord. Surtout que Lux voulait aller plus loin. Elle avait créé des ''points de liaisons'' qui, placés à des endroits stratégiques et reliés au cerveau, pouvait accueillir des améliorations… ou plutôt des accessoires.

Lux voulait s'emplanter des points de liaisons sur les omoplates pour accueillir des ailes. De grandes ailes. Repliables, explosives et d'autres options très intéressantes. Et aussi en bas du dos, sur la colonne véritable pour une longue queue assez destructrice. Lux en rêvait depuis des années. Elle avait même créé des techniques de combat adaptées ! Mais son père, sa mère et d'autres personnes qu'on ne nommera pas n'étaient pas d'accord. Pour une raison complétement irrationnelle !

Tony ne voulait pas que sa fille devienne un robot. Et Pepper aussi, et Steve et Bruce et Holly et… et beaucoup d'autres gens. Son père trouvait franchement dérangeant d'imaginer sa fille enfilant des ailes ou une queue selon ses envies, comme une poupée s'ajoutant des extensions. Il avait déjà un cœur artificiel, il ne voulait pas que sa fille ait la même chose.

Sirotant un café sans goût – impossible de trouver du Bourbon dans cet hôpital ! – Tony se remémorait sa conversation avec Lux plutôt dans la journée.

Tony avait presque réussi à trouver un compromis. Le squelette oui, mais uniquement sur la colonne vertébrale et sans les liaisons nerveuses. Sa fille avait presque cédé sous la pression de ses parents, de Bruce et Steve jusqu'à ce que Robert Craig débarque. Tony serra son gobelet. Il détestait cet homme qui détestait sa fille. Comment pouvait-on détester sa petite fille ?

Par respect pour eux, Fury avait remis à plus tard l'interrogatoire. Le conseil voulait tout savoir de suite mais les parents avaient montré les dents et Fury avait pu repousser l'échéance. Pas longtemps apparemment puisque Craig avait débarqué deux jours après. Il c'était assis sur le lit à côté de Lux. Celle-ci avait retrouvé un peu la forme mais son visage était toujours glacial envers cet homme. Pourtant l'attitude de celui-ci n'était ni dédaigneuse ni agressive.

« Lux, Commença-t-il calmement, Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle pinça les lèvres. Elle s'était aussi posée la question mais son esprit était resté embrouillé. Voyant son air agacé de ne pas se souvenir, Craig sortit un petit appareil que Lux reconnu immédiatement.

_ Tu veux bien utiliser le diffuseur ? » Lui demanda-t-il poliment.

Tony était surpris. Craig était connu pour son caractère, disons-le, pourri. Pourtant il se montrait patient et même poli.

Mais Lux n'avait pas l'air de se détendre pour autant. Elle avait une animosité naturelle envers cet homme mais elle hocha la tête. Il posa l'appareil, qui ressemblait à diffuseur d'ambiance. Comme son nom l'indiquait, il diffusait une drogue qui embrouillait l'esprit et stimulait la mémoire.

Craig le régla et Lux l'approcha de son visage avant qu'une fumée blanche n'en sorte. Les épaules de Lux se tendirent et ses yeux se fermèrent. Tony fronça les sourcils, surpris. Cette drogue détendait les gens normalement, pas Lux apparemment.

Craig n'en fut pas surpris. Lux avait une peur bleue de son passé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda-t-il quand Lux sembla partie dans ses souvenirs.

_ On est devant la voiture. On vient de sortir du _Happy's_ avec des café à la main. Raconta Lux, les paupières toujours fermées.

_ Ensuite ?

_ Des fans nous ont abordés. J'ai pris quelques photos et Alex est resté en arrière, puis on est remontés en voiture.

_ C'est bien Lux, L'encouragea Craig, Dis-moi la suite. Vous étiez en voiture, que s'est-il passé ?

Lux fouilla dans sa mémoire. Elle conduisait imprudemment comme toujours, une main sur le volant l'autre tenant son café qu'elle sirotait.

Voyant l'absence de réaction, Craig appuya une nouvelle sur un bouton du diffuseur qui lâcha encore une gerbe de fumée de blanche.

_ Eh, Protesta Tony, Doucement sur les vapeurs toxiques ! »

Lux prit une inspiration, inhalant une bonne dose de produit. Son esprit repassa en boucle le moment où ces deux jeunes filles et leurs copains lui avaient demandé de les prendre en photo. Encore et encore. Elle se voyait sourire à l'appareil. Elle se voyait donner son gobelet à un des garçons. Puis elle se voyait portait la main à son front dans la voiture, comme victime d'une migraine.

Bien sûr ! Elle avait été prise de malaise et c'était garée ! Alex l'avait doucement secouée, inquiet puis les portières s'étaient ouvertes, Alex c'était débattu mais on lui avait déjà planté une seringue dans le cou. Lux avait senti des bras la soulever puis plus rien.

« Mon café… On a drogué mon café et ils nous ont attaqué quand je me suis garé parce que j'avais la tête qui tourné…

Tony fronça les sourcils et prit la main de Lux, inquiet par sa voix saccadée et son air complétement drogué.

_ Lux ?

Celle-ci respirait fort, son esprit toujours brumeux puis la violence de la situation la frappa. C'était de sa faute ! Elle avait manqué de prudence, encore ! Et Alex en avait payé le prix. Sa respiration devint hachée, laborieuse et rapide.

_ Lux calme-toi ! Lui intima son père.

Comme pris d'asthme, Lux se releva, les yeux perdus dans le vague, renversant le diffuseur.

_ Quoi d'autre Lux ? Insista Craig malgré la détresse de la jeune fille.

_ Fermez-la ! Le rembarra violemment Tony, Lux calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute… Répéta Lux en murmurant, à la limite de l'étouffement.

_ Appelez un médecin ! Ordonna Craig.

Bruce entra aussitôt et se précipita sur Lux. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains calleuses et la força à le regarder.

_ Lux regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. Concentre-toi.

Les yeux hagards de Lux ne semblaient pas le voir. Difficilement, elle papillonna des paupières, reconnaissant ce visage familier et rassurant. Sa respiration se calma mais pas ses fantômes.

_ C'est ma faute… Répéta-t-elle encore une fois mais sa voix se brisa douloureusement.

_ Non. Asséna calmement mais ferment Bruce, Ce n'est pas ta faute. Vous vous êtes fait piéger. »

De lourds sanglots secouèrent le corps de Lux, brisant le cœur de Tony qui ne savait comment réagir. Bruce semblait tellement à son aise, tellement sûr de lui pour la calmer, la rassurer, il semblait tellement à l'aise dans ce rôle… Dans ce rôle de père, pensa amèrement Tony.

« C'est encore de ma faute… Sanglotait Lux.

_ Non Lux. Ce n'est pas de faute, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute !

_ Si ! Peter et maintenant Alex !

Bruce se tendit à l'évocation du prénom de son ancien amour. Lux le regarda paniquée et jeta un coup d'œil à son père, puis à Craig.

_ Sortez, Ordonna-t-elle la voix faible.

_ Lux… Protesta Tony.

_ Sortez ! Cria carrément Lux à mi-chemin entre la colère et le désespoir.

_ C'est la drogue du diffuseur qui la met dans cet état ! Devina Bruce en lançant un regard noir – tirant dangereusement sur le vert – à Craig.

_ Lux. Insista Tony.

_ Sors ! S'obstina sa fille à deux doigts de l'asphyxie.

Tony hésita.

_ Tony sors s'il-te-plait. Lui demanda Bruce.

Le concerné regarda la main de Lux crispée sur le bras de son meilleur ami, apparemment elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir lui. La mâchoire de Tony se serra mais il sortit. A peine dehors, qu'il se retint de défoncer un mur, à la place il attrapa Craig par le col.

_ Restez loin de ma fille. » L'avait-il menacé.

Retenant un soupir, Tony regarda par la vitre de la chambre de sa fille. Lux dormait paisiblement, enfin. Bruce sortit discrètement pour ne pas la réveiller. Résolu, Tony se dirigea vers lui, prêt à en découdre mais Grace et Loki le prirent de court. Il aperçut Grace embarquer le dieu un peu plus loin et en profita pour aller vers Bruce qui lui devait des explications.

La réaction paniquée de Lux avait alarmé Tony. Lux n'était pas du genre à perdre son calme. Que cachait-elle ? Il savait que sa fille avait des secrets et que même si leurs relations s'amélioraient de jour en jour, Lux ne lui disait pas tout. Tony connaissait bien le poids secrets. Mais là, il fallait qu'elle parle. Et dire qu'il avait espérai pouvoir protéger sa fille de tout ça… Avait-il échoué de partout ?

* * *

_Du côté de Grace et Loki – _

Dès que Bruce s'était faufilé hors de la chambre, Loki avait bondit de sa chaise inconfortable pour prendre le docteur en aparté mais Grace était intervenue et l'avait emmené plus loin.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt faisant référence à la crise de panique de Lux.

Grace soupira tristement.

_ Craig a utilisé une drogue qui stimule la mémoire pour savoir comment ils avaient été piégés. Apparemment, Lux a été drogué et n'a rien pu faire quand ils les ont attrapé mais elle se sent quand même coupable.

Loki haussa un sourcil. Il connaissait le côté très auto-culpabilisateur des humains, Grace elle-même en était un bon exemple mais Lux ? La blonde dû deviner ses pensées qu'elle précisa :

_ Lux ne se supporte pas l'idée d'être impuissante. Si quelqu'un qu'elle aime est blessé, elle se sentira forcément coupable. Tout ça à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Peter.

La fin de la phrase avait été murmurée dans un soupir triste.

_ Peter ? S'étonna Loki, Quel rapport ?

Grace fut surprise mais se repris vite.

_ Rien, rien.

_ Quel rapport avec Peter Parker ? Insista Loki.

Grace soupira.

_ Elle t'a dit comment il est mort ?

Loki secoua la tête. Apparemment, c'était un jeune super-héros alors il avait déduit qu'il avait été tué lors d'un quelconque affrontement.

_ Il est mort dans un accident de voiture.

Le dieu en fut presque déçu. C'était d'un banal…

_ Et alors ?

Grace se rembrunit soudainement et c'est d'une voix sombre qu'elle reprit :

_ Mais ce que peu de personnes savent c'est que Lux était avec lui. »

* * *

_Du côté de Tony et Bruce – _

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Nom de Dieu Bruce ? S'énerva Tony alors que Bruce refusait de parler.

_ Je suis désolé Tony, j'aimerai pouvoir t'en parler et je sais que ça aiderai Lux si tu savais mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire et si je te le dis maintenant…

_ Elle t'en voudra ? Le coupa Iron Man, acide, Elle ne te prendra plus pour son père ? Ben devine quoi : tant mieux ! Parce que c'est moi son père !

_ Et tu te décides enfin à agir comme tel.

Tony recula comme giflé. Dans ce genre de dispute – et elles étaient incomptables – Tony avait toujours le dessus et Bruce encaissait les coups bas du père de indigné. Cette fois, c'était l'une des rare fois où il protestait.

_ Je trouve ça très bien que tu agisses enfin comme il faut Tony et même si je n'en n'ai pas l'air, je te soutiens mais tu as ignoré Lux pendant presque cinq ans et beaucoup de choses se sont passées pendant ce temps. Alors laisse-lui le temps mais ne l'abandonne pas. Le prévint Bruce, Elle a besoin de toi même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte. »

* * *

_Du côté de Grace et Loki –_

« Quand tu dis que peu de personne le savent…

_ Tony n'est pas au courant. Lâcha Grace.

Loki en fut bouche bée. Il secoua la tête, non c'était grotesque.

_ Comme peut-on cacher un accident de voiture qui a couté la vie à quelqu'un ? Et s'il est mort, comme Lux a pu s'en sortir indemne ?

_ Elle était du côté passager et a été moins touchée, elle a passé trois semaines en rééducation en faisant croire à ses parents qu'elle était aux Bahamas.

_ N'empêche qu'on ne peut pas cacher ce genre de chose. S'obstina Loki.

_ Sauf quand on a le SHIELD derrière soi.

Loki fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite. Grace s'assura que personne n'écoutait pour poursuivre :

_ Officiellement, seul Peter était présent dans la voiture. La présence de Lux a été complétement effacée. Les seules personnes au courant sont nous-même, Bruce, Phil, Fury et quelques agents du SHIELD.

_ Même sa mère n'est pas au courant ?

Grace secoua la tête.

_ Ni Tony, ni Pepper, ni Steve. Personne.

_ Comment peut-on cacher un secret pareil à sa famille ? Se demanda Loki abasourdie.

Son apprentie hocha les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas. Bien sûr, on a essayé de la pousser à en parler à ses parents mais elle se braque dès qu'on évoque l'idée.

_ Elle ne peut pas garder ça pour elle. Fit Loki étrangement sombre, On ne peut pas garder un tel secret. Il faut qu'elle en parle.

_ Tu ne vas quand même le dire à Tony ? S'affola Grace.

Même si Loki avait raison, Grace savait que Lux ne lui pardonnerai jamais cette trahison. Déjà que Loki n'était pas censé être au courant.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce que Lux ne te le pardonnerai pas et puis Tony a joué un rôle dans cet accident et que s'il l'apprendre lui non-plus ne se pardonnera pas ! Débita Grace.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

_ Quel rôle ? »

Grace se mordit les lèvres. Elle en avait trop dit, encore. Et Loki ne le lâcherai pas sans explications. Des larmes douloureuses vinrent lui piquer les yeux et lui rappelèrent douloureusement que Peter avait aussi été son ami. Soudainement harassée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur une chaise à proximité.

« C'était lors d'un gala dans un manoir à quelques kilomètres de New York, Commença Grace de sa voix douce empreinte de tristesse, Toute la famille Stark était là. Pepper avait demandé à Tony et Lux de se tenir parce que c'était une soirée importante pour l'entreprise je crois.

» Mais Lux et Tony se sont disputés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Lux en a été bouleversé alors elle a appelé Peter pour qu'il vienne la chercher. C'était le sept janvier, il y avait du verglas sur la route et… la voiture a fait une embardée et c'est retrouvé dans un fossé.

» J'ai senti qu'il c'était passé quelque chose. J'ai senti la peur de Lux, Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Loki, Alors j'ai appelé Fury. J'avais raison d'avoir peur. Ils ont retrouvé la voiture. Lux et Peter étaient inconscients et Peter est mort pendant son transfert à l'hôpital. Il a été enterré quelques jours après. Lux n'est pas venue à son enterrement.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était dans cette voiture, ses blessures étaient trop visibles et puis, elle n'en avait pas force. »

Loki ferma les yeux. Il ferma les yeux comme ceux qui se prétendaient être les proches de Lux avaient dû le faire. Après tout, comment ne pas remarquer cette douleur chez son propre enfant ? Lux était certes bonne comédienne mais quand même ! Le dieu regarda Grace. Elle avait appelé Fury, pas son père. Seigneur mais à quel point les relations avec leurs parents avaient été mauvaises pour les empêcher de les appelé dans de tels moments ?

Les paroles de Fury lui revinrent en mémoire. Le directeur en avait beaucoup fait pour ces enfants alors.

« C'est là que mon père a appris pour mes pouvoirs. Murmura Grace les yeux dans le vague.

Loki reporta son regard sur elle mais elle ne le regardait pas. Il soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle.

_ Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider, Souffla-t-elle, Si elle refuse d'en parler je ne pas la trahir.

_ Il faut parfois trahir pour guérir.

Grace secoua la tête.

_ Pas comme ça, non. »

* * *

Lux s'était calmée.

Les effets de la drogue c'était dissipés et elle avait repris pied dans le présent. Allongée dans son lit, entourée par ses écrans, Lux essayait de trouver une position plus confortable mais son corset l'en empêcha. Grimaçant, elle se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers mais la porte s'ouvrit.

Malgré son corset, Lux se redressa immédiatement. La respiration redevenue sifflante. Apparemment la panique ne s'était pas encore complétement dissipée. Craig entra et prudemment, comme pour approcher une bête sauvage, s'avança vers la blessée.

« Calme-toi Lux. Sourit-il doucement.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit face à elle.

_ Je sais ce que le diffuseur t'a fait revivre et j'en suis désolée.

Lux voulu lui cracher au visage.

_ Ah vraiment ? Siffla-t-elle, Pourtant ça ne vous dérange de me le faire revivre encore et encore à chaque mission.

_ C'est uniquement pour te garder sur les rails, Contra l'agent, Crois-le ou non, parfois il faut au obéir aux ordres.

_ Et vous n'hésitez pas à me faire chanter pour cela.

Craig haussa tristement les épaules.

_ Ecoute, si cette situation qui est tout même très occasionnelle je te le rappelle, te dérange tant alors parles-en à son ton père.

Lux se glaça, piégée encore un fois. Craig sourit. Cette fois, il avait perdu son air avenant pour celui d'un homme qui se savait gagnant.

_ Je vous tuerai un jour. Fit Lux extrêmement calmement.

_ Je te le déconseille. A moins que tu ne veuille que ton père apprenne que non seulement tu étais dans cette voiture avec Peter mais qu'en plus c'est toi qui conduisais. »

Craig lui offrit un dernier sourire condescendant avant de sortir de la pièce. Laissant Lux face à ses larmes, à son passé et sa culpabilité qui la rongeait depuis maintenant trois ans.

* * *

Alors alors ? Qui qui va laisser des reviews pour dire si ils ont détesté ou complètement adorer ? C'est mes lecteurs d'amùùùr :D !

Ok je vais me calmer lol.

Alors, Loufok, contente de voir la famille Barton en action ;) ?

Donnez-moi votre avis , c'est mon petit plaisir de vous lire (oui ça rime c'est fait exprès lol).

Bonnes Fêtes Ladies et Gentleman !


	15. Une Clé pour une Cage

**Coucou c'est moi !**

**BONNE ANNÉE !**

****Plein de bonnes choses pour vous mes lecteurs adorés ;) ! Je m'excuse pour le petit soucis technique de la semaine dernière (je me suis bêtement emmêlée les pinceaux). L'intrigue sur Lux et son passé se poursuit donc encore un chapitre triste mais ne vous en faites, moi aussi j'aime l'action donc soyez un peu patients, ça viendra ;) !

Merci aux gentils reviewers !

PP3628M : Oui, il en faut un de salopard de première ;). Eh non, Alex n'était pas un enfant désiré. En même temps, on parle de la Veuve Noire - -".

Angelus : Je suis ravie de voir que j'ai bien retranscris ce personnage compliquée )

Merci aussi à LokiAddict pour ta fidélité et à tous les autres :) !

* * *

**La Cage et la Clé**

Quand Loki avait vu Craig sortir de la chambre de Lux puis celle-ci s'effondrer en larme une nouvelle fois, il avait flairé l'embrouille. A son tour il était entré dans la chambre de la jeune femme, prêt en découdre mais l'air désespéré de Lux l'avait coupé dans son élan.

Il avait doucement demandé ce qui lui arrivé et courageusement, Lux avait souri, plaisanté et Loki n'avait pas insisté. Après, Lux avait eu un regain d'énergie et c'était remise au travail. Elle n'avait toujours pas revu Alexander mais elle ne pouvait pas encore quitter son lit et Alex non plus, accablé par le chagrin et elle accablée par ses blessures.

Pour avoir était à l'origine de nombreux complots et méritant bien son titre de dieu des mensonges, Loki se mit immédiatement au travail. Anguille sous roche il y avait et il comptait la trouver. Mais pour ça, il avait besoin d'un coup de main…

* * *

Assis à la table de son salon, James était penseur. Enfin, non, James était mélancolique, voire carrément déprimé. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il mit un moment à comprendre que la paire d'yeux qui le regardait était ceux de sa sœur qui c'était assise face à lui, les coudes appuyés sur la table, la tête posée dans ses mains.

« Ivy ?

_ J'étais fâchée contre toi. Lança la fillette sans préambule et dont la douceur dans sa voix contrastait avec ses propos.

James fronça les sourcils. Son cerveau ne captait plus les sous-entendus ou les énigmes, même de la part d'une enfant de sept ans.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

Ivy haussa les épaules.

_ Parce que t'es jamais là et que vous vous occupez jamais de moi.

Son frère écarquilla les yeux.

_ Hein ?

Le regard bleu de sa sœur ne flancha pas, étonnamment sérieux pour son âge.

_ C'est vrai. T'es tout le temps avec les autres.

L'air calme et le sourire discret dénantissaient ses propos et James n'en fut que plus perdu.

_ Mais non, Protesta-t-il, Je joue parfois avec toi et les autres aussi…

Bon, c'était à moitié vrai. James réservait du temps à sa petite sœur, c'était la petite dernière et tout le monde la traitait comme une princesse alors quand ils venaient tous jouer avec elle, c'était la fête ! Mais ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours, c'est vrai. Ivy se leva et de sa démarche dansante contourna la table pour se mettre à côté de son frère. Elle lui prit la main et celui-ci la regarda.

_ C'est pas grave tu sais, Lui assura-t-elle, Tu es grand, c'est normal que tu restes avec des grands.

Son sourire disparut et elle posa sa tête sur les jambes de son frère. Celui-ci passa une main affectueuse dans ses boucles blondes.

_ C'est pour pas qu'il m'arrive comme à Lux et Alex que vous me laissez derrière parfois, hein ? »

James se tendit, le sentant Ivy leva la tête. Agile comme un singe, elle grimpa sur ses jambes et l'enlaça. Elle était toute petite dans les bras forts de son frère. Elle s'y sentait protégée mais pour fois, c'est James qui se sentait à l'abri. Cette douceur, cette innocence, ils avaient réussi à la préserver et même si Ivy lui en voulait parfois, James était heureux de voir que sa sœur grandissait normalement, sans devoirs particuliers, sans cauchemar pour hanter ses nuits. Il y en avait au moins une qui s'en sortait bien.

C'était exactement ce que pensait Holly Rogers en regardant sa fille et son fils enlacés. Ivy lâcha son frère, lui colla un bisou bruyant sur la joue puis descendit de ses genoux. En passant à côté de sa mère, elle lui fit un grand sourire fier et Holly lui caressa les cheveux au passage.

Holly alla à côté de James. Celui-ci la regarda, l'air fatigué.

« Des nouvelles ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, Lux avance bien et pense avoir fini rapidement. Il faudra sans doute un peu de magie mais il y a bon espoir. »

James lâcha un profond soupir de soulagement.

Parfois, il oubliais à quel point Lux était intelligente même si elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment l'occasion d'oublier. James savait son talent pour créer des gadgets plus ou moins dangereux et mettait de côté le fait que Lux avait activement participé à faire de la branche médicale de l'entreprise Stark le leader de l'équipement médical. Holly regardait son fils sans rien dire. C'est fou ce qu'il ressemblait à son père mais là, son expression soulagée quoique toujours inquiète lui rappelait la sienne.

« Je suis désolée. Lança-t-elle soudain.

James la regarda surpris.

_ Pourquoi ?

Elle secoua vaguement la tête, les yeux un peu dans le vague.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, pour ne pas t'avoir assez protégé peut-être.

James lui prit la main.

_ Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et je pense m'en tirer plutôt bien. Sourit-il.

_ Je me souviens quand j'ai rencontré ton père. Dans ce cimetière militaire. Ses raisons étaient les même que les miennes pour venir dans un endroit pareil : Rien ne changeait pas là-bas. »

Elle leva ses yeux verts vers son fils. Celui-ci connaissait l'histoire de ses parents et leur étrange et triste point commun. Suite à un accident de voiture, Holly était restée huit ans dans le coma. Comme son père mais dans de moindre mesure, à son réveil elle avait beaucoup perdu. Ses parents étaient morts, beaucoup de ses amis l'avaient abandonné.

Ce manque avait été le point de départ de son histoire avec Steve Roger. Ensuite ce fut le mariage, puis les enfants. De tous, ils étaient les seuls en avoir eut un deuxième. Même si souvent elle avait peur, Holly se disait que finalement, ils avaient plutôt bien réussi.

« Tu sais que tu n'as rien à prouver à personne.

James haussa les épaules. Il aurai aimé que ce soit vrai. Sa mère dût deviner ses pensées qu'elle ajouta avec un sourire tendre quoique déterminé.

_ Tu n'as rien à prouver à nous au moins. »

Son fils sourit et elle le prit dans ses bras. James avait l'impression d'être redevenu l'adolescent nerveux qu'il était il y a encore pas si longtemps.

La voix électronique de JARVIS les interrompit.

« Mr. Roger, Mr. Loki requiert votre présence et celle des autres jeunes Avengers chez Mr. Stark.

_ Vas-y. » Lui souffla Holly en le lâchant.

James lui sourit et monta rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de la table de cuisine. L'absence de Lux et Alex était criante.

« Pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir ?

Grace semblait embêtée d'avoir dû quitter le chevet de sa meilleure amie.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Grace, La rassura James, Apparemment Lux avance bien dans son projet.

_ Et puis avec Tony et Banner à ses côtés, ils vont vite trouver.

Personne n'évoqua la tension qui régnait entre Lux et son père.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai convoqué. » Les coupa Loki.

Rick haussa un sourcil. Il se prenait vraiment pour un roi parfois, mais son air grave avait en effet quelque chose de princier. Et quelque chose de sombre.

Loki avait vraiment l'air énervé. Et à raison ! Ils parlaient d'inventions miracles mais si seulement il avait sa magie ! Il aurai pu les guérir en un clin d'œil. Grace pensait comme lui d'ailleurs, ils en avaient parlé il y a moins d'un jour.

« _Apprend un sort qui pourrai les guérir. Avait exigé la princesse._

__ Je ne peux pas._

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Parce que cela demande non seulement une grande puissance mais une précision et une maîtrise que tu ne possèdes pas !_

_Loki avait haussé le ton et s'en voulu en voyant l'air désespéré de son apprentie. Qui était loin d'être mauvaise en plus ! Il soupira et posa une main sur son épaule._

__ Grace tu es douée, Lui assura-t-il, Mais tu n'es pas prête pour ça._ »

Grace serra les poings. Ces paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Ils s'entrainement depuis presque deux mois ! Certes, elle avait progressé, elle était meilleure guerrière mais pas meilleure guérisseuse alors que c'était son objectif premier !

« Bon, je nous ai pas fait venir pour parler de leur guérison proche, enfin je l'espère.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard perplexe.

_ Je veux parler de Peter Parker.

James se tendit.

_ Et aussi de Craig.

_ Robert Craig, c'est un agent du SHIELD qui veut le poste de Fury et qui nous déteste.

_ Rick et Lux par-dessus tous, encore heureux qu'il était dans les vapes quand on vous a vu dormir ensemble. Lança Grace avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche, réalisant l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Loki tomba des nues. Ils savaient ? Secouant la tête, il préféra passer outre. Ne voulant pas expliquer le pourquoi du comment de cette… habitude. Mais il n'oublierai cette humiliation de sitôt !

_ Bon, pourquoi vous déteste-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Rick.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

_ Même si nos parents ont toujours été contre l'idée, nous avons déjà effectué quelques missions pour le SHIELD et Lux et moi avons tendance à… suivre notre instinct.

_ A n'en faire qu'à votre tête. Traduisit Grace.

_ A ignorer les ordres. Ajouta James.

_ Ce qui ne plait ni au conseil ni à Craig.

_ Mais quel rapport en Peter et Craig ?

_ Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu Craig sortir de la chambre de Lux et celle-ci s'effondrer en larme. Lux n'est pas le genre à pleurer pour rien et de tous les sujets qui la touchent, apparemment Peter est en tête de liste.

_ Tu ne la connais que depuis deux mois c'est un peu présomptueux de parler d'elle comme ça. Siffla James avec une froideur qui surprit tout le monde.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment puis Loki continua son résonnement.

_ Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que l'on ne sait pas sur cet homme et peut-être même sur l'accident.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Avoua Loki, Peut-être n'était-ce pas un accident.

_ Un problème technique ou une tentative de meurtre ? Suggéra Grace.

_ Mais qui serai visé ? Peter ou Lux ?

Alors qu'ils partaient dans des hypothèses, quelqu'un entra et tous se figèrent. Bruce Banner les regarda longuement.

_ Bruce, Grace se leva, Des nouvelles ?

_ Hum… Oui, Lux a fini ses calculs. L'opération est prévue dans trois jours.

Tout le monde fut bouche bée.

_ Trois jours ? Répéta James hébété.

_ Comment c'est possible.

_ Ils ont eu un peu d'aide et puis… on parle de la famille Stark je vous rappelle. » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Leur soulagement les détourna de leurs précédentes inquiétudes et ils préfèrent tous retourner à l'hôpital. Bruce hésita avant de les suivre.

Bien sûr, il avait entendu leur conversation et il sentait l'inquiétude l'envahir. Se pourrait-il que Craig soit au courant ? Un peu plus loin, Loki l'observait. Il était soulagé mais n'oubliait ses doutes et en voyant l'ai inquiet du docteur, le dieu savait qu'il avait visé juste quelque part.

* * *

Lux avait les yeux rouges, elle n'avait presque pas dormi depuis deux jours. Une semaine qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital. Elle avait enfin pu revoir Alex. Sans rien dire, ils s'étaient regardés. Pas affronté, juste regardé. C'est le seul contact qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Un câlin ou une accolade aurai montré leurs nouvelles faiblesses, alors ils s'étaient regardés et s'étaient souris. Puis Lux lui avait une promesse.

« Je te promet que tu pourras rejouer à Robin des Bois. Je te le promets. »

Malgré le ton semi-sérieux et les propos blagueurs, Alex en avait été tout retourné. Parce qu'il connaissait le poids des promesses de Lux. De par son refus des responsabilités et son besoin de liberté, Lux avait les promesses en horreur et lorsqu'elle en faisait, elle le tenait. Coute que coute.

Alors Lux Stark avait déployé son génie. Aidée par Banner, par son père et par Jane Foster, ils avaient travaillé nuit et jour pour adapter le projet 64 aux mains d'Alexander. Mais ils rencontraient un problème, comment créer suffisamment de liaisons nerveuses pour permettre une récupération totale ?

Alors qu'ils s'acharnaient dessus, la solution leurs tomba au sens propre, du ciel. Thor était revenu.

Il était reparti pour trouver de l'aide sur Asgard la veille et il était revenu accompagnée d'Ara. La guérisseuse personnelle du roi et celle qui avait appris les bases à Grace. Ils lui avaient expliqué le problème et en se servant des recherches de Grace et du docteur Spencer, ils pensaient avoir trouvé la solution. Lux travaillait encore dessus à minuit. Ses doigts pianotant sur un écran holographie, le visage concentré quoique fatigué, Lux ne remarqua pas qu'on l'espionnait. Bruce la regardait. Les doutes de Loki l'obsédaient et depuis, il avait empêché Craig de passer voir Lux.

Loki vint le rejoindre. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Loki brisa le silence.

« Dites-moi la vérité.

_ Non.

La réponse avait fusé, clair et implacable. Devant ce refus, Loki fronça les sourcils et regarda Banner qui regardait toujours Lux à travers la vitre. Bruce se tourna finalement vers lui.

_ Je ne te le dirai pas Loki. Tu es proche de Lux ça je te le concède mais si tu dois savoir quelque chose tu le tiendras d'elle. »

Le ton était calme, un peu froid et Loki sût qu'il ne lui dirait rien et il mesura l'attachement de cet homme pour Lux.

Ce n'était pas Grace. Grace qui, toute innocente et naïve qu'elle pouvait être, laissait échapper quelques secrets de çà et là. Non, c'était Bruce Banner, le Hulk, condamné à vivre seul, sans famille, sans enfants. Une famille il en avait trouvé une chez les Avengers mais jamais il n'aurait d'enfant. Pourtant, en le voyant là, aussi sage, fort et fidèle, Loki ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était un homme qui devait être bon à avoir pour père. Et il tenait à Lux. Comme un père pour sa fille, et un père ne trahissait pas sa fille.

Si Loki était sage, il aurait soupiré et abandonné. Mais il n'était pas sage, pas cette fois en tout cas. Il attrapa Banner par l'épaule et le colla contre la cloison, espérant que Lux n'entendrait rien.

« Dites-moi ! Vociféra-t-il dans le silence pesant du hall, Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette foutue nuit ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache que Craig utilise contre elle ?

Un éclat vert illumina les pupilles sombres de Bruce et Loki dont la fureur dépassait son ancienne crainte pour ce monstre vert, resserra sa prise sur le col du docteur.

_ Dites-le moi.

Sans répondre, Bruce attrapa la main qui le retenait et Loki grogna de douleur en le sentant presser son poignet avec une force qui n'avait plus rien d'humaine.

_ Lâche-moi. Ordonna Bruce dont la voix semblait dédoublée.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour voir Alexander se tenir devant eut. Il avait abandonné les chemises de papier pour un survêtement gris et au premier coup d'œil, on aurai pu le croire en parfaite santé. Mais les étranges gants qu'il portait brisés l'illusion.

L'acide avait attaqué les os-mêmes et par peur de ses doigts se brisent et tombent comme gangrénés, les médecins lui avaient installé des gants qui lui empêcher tout mouvement.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Répéta-t-il.

La froideur dans sa voix confirmer le diagnostic : ce gamin n'allait pas bien. Il était brisé et se cachait derrière un mur de glace.

_ Rien.

Alex haussa un sourcil puis son regard coula à travers la vitre.

_ Lux vous demande apparemment. »

Bruce lança un regard froid à Loki, lui reprochant silencieusement son manque de discrétion. Se dégageant de sa prise, Bruce sourit à Alex, posa une main sur son épaule et entra suivit du jeune homme puis talonné par le dieu. Comme Alex, Lux avait l'air en forme. Si on excluait le corset qui lui enserrait la poitrine.

« On peut savoir quel était ce grand boom contre le mur ? Demanda-t-elle en toute innocence quoiqu'avec un certain mordant dans la voix.

_ Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, Lui assura Bruce avant un sourire rassurant.

Lux haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

_ Vraiment ?

Alex était on ne peut plus perplexe lui aussi. Et Loki brisa la glace de la manière la plus franche et cassante.

_ Je voulais en savoir plus sur ton accident avec Peter et savoir ce que tu ne me disais pas mais Craig utilise contre toi.

Les trois personnes présentes sentir leurs mâchoires se décrocher pour se fracasser au sol devant les paroles sans gêne du dieu. Lentement Lux reprit contenance et ses poings se serrèrent sur les couvertures.

_ Comme tu l'as si bien dis, il y a des choses que tu je n'ai pas dit et que je ne compte en aucun cas te dire. Contrairement à Grace qui t'a immédiatement adopté et fait confiance, sache que pour moi je n'en suis pas là.

Ce fut au tour de Loki d'être bouche bée. La voix était clair, fluide mais d'une froideur qui rivalisait avec celle de la Veuve Noire dans ses mauvais jours. En plus, il était choqué par ses propos ! Enfin, elle lui avait quand même parlé de Peter d'elle-même, non ?

_ Tu sais être bavarde toi aussi. Répliqua vicieusement Loki.

Lux eu un sourire prédateur.

_ Tu vois, Sourit-elle comme si elle avait attendu cette réaction, On t'attaque tu répliques.

_ Comme tout le monde.

_ Non. Pas quand une amie est dans un lit d'hôpital, pas quand elle est blessée – et à raison – en apprenant que tu as fouillé derrière son dos. Mais ne t'en fais, je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, on ne se considère comme des amis toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, je doute que l'amitié vaille beaucoup pour toi. Tu as voulu tuer ton propre frère, qui sait ce que tu ferais à une amie. »

Loki resta de glace. Un ange passa. Lux avait un visage de glace. Alex savait à quel point la jeune Stark pouvait se montrer blessante et encore, l'espion trouvait que Lux y était allée franchement doucement. Il coula un regard vers le dieu. Il était un peu inquiet de sa réaction.

Loki affronta sans ciller les yeux bleus glacés.

Son père avait dû en baver pendant son adolescence, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle avait dû en balancer des vacheries au grand Tony Stark. Mais elle en avait bavé aussi. Loki en été conscient à présent. A présent qu'il regardait ses grands et beaux yeux remplis de souffrance et de colère.

Alex amorça un mouvement quand il vit Loki fondre vers Lux mais à la surprise générale, il s'assit doucement sur le lit et lui prit les mains.

« Lux, Commença-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce, D'expérience je sais que le secret du silence c'est la culpabilité. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir : la colère, la honte, tous ces sentiments étouffants.

Lux resta de glace, quoique sa mâchoire se tendit.

_ Lux, ce n'est pas ce secret qui t'as mis en cage. Cette cage tu l'as construite tout même avec ton silence.

Bruce regarda le masque de la jeune femme se fissurer et celle-ci pour la première fois aperçu le dieu dans son ensemble.

Pas un jeune homme qui voulait l'attention sur lui mais un dieu qui a vécu des siècles et qui avait appris de ses erreurs.

Alex s'approcha à son tour. En croisant les yeux gris du jeune garçon, Lux s'effondra.

_ Je ne peux pas… Souffla-t-elle.

_ Lux, Insista Loki, Le seul moyen de t'en sortir c'est d'en parler. Notamment à tes parents et à ton père qui est perdu.

_ C'est juste une mauvaise passe. Assura Lux.

_ Mais ça ne sera pas la seule, Intervint Alex, Tu as dit toi-même qu'un jour tu prendras la place de ton père mais comment comptes-tu faire si à chaque fois que l'un de nous est blessé tu replonges dans le passé tout en sachant que tu ne pas en affronter les démons ?

Lux regarda Bruce, en quête de soutien. Celui-ci secoua la tête.

_ Ils ont raison, tu dois lui en parler.

_ Non, pas maintenant que l'on s'entend enfin bien.

_ Lux c'est ton père pas ton copain, vous n'êtes pas censés juste bien vous entendre, vous devez vous parler.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle eut un sourire triste.

_ Je suppose… qu'en tant que parrain -elle grimaça en prononçant ce mot - tu as fait tout ce qui était dans tes limites…

Bruce se tendit et un voile de colère teinta légèrement ses yeux de vert. Il posa main sur l'épaule de Lux et la regarda dans les yeux.

_ Lux, tu sais bien que même si par respect pour ton père je n'ai jamais voulu le dire, je te considère comme ma fille, Déclara-t-il avec gravité, Mais oui, je ne suis pas ton père.

_ Je lui ai mentis pendant des années.

_ Tu lui as caché des choses pendant des années.

_ Il ne l'acceptera pas.

_Ton père t'aime plus que tout. Il vit avec son propre fardeau, voir sa fille s'éloigner et souffrir. Il veut la même chose que toi. Il veut retrouver sa fille, c'est ce qu'il veut depuis toujours. Mais cette fois, il est prêt à tout entendre.

_ Mais pas ça ! S'écria Lux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Lux darda son regard sur Loki mais cette fois ce n'était plus de la curiosité mal placée. Il haussa les sourcils, l'encourageant à parler. Elle regarda Bruce qui lui sourit, puis Alexander qui hocha la tête. Lui aussi voulait savoir ce qu'elle cachait depuis longtemps. Lux poussa un prochain soupir. Elle sentait déjà ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Dieu, elle qui ne pleurait déjà.

« J'étais en froid avec mon père, Commença-t-elle d'une voix petite voix, Ma mère le savait mais elle a tenu à ce que je les accompagne à ce gala. Pendant la soirée, on se lançait des regards noirs, des remarques… A un moment, c'est parti tellement loin qu'il m'a emmené à l'écart et on s'est disputé.

» Violemment. On s'est dit des choses horribles. Ça a été l'une des rares fois où mon père perdait vraiment son calme et où j'ai pleuré à cause de lui et devant lui... et c'est aussi la seule fois où il est resté de marbre face à mes larmes. Ma mère est intervenue et a emmené mon père à l'écart. Ensuite j'ai appelé Peter, Sa voix baissa encore, la réduisant à un murmure.

Loki lui serra un peu plus les mains.

_ Il est venu me chercher, Poursuivit Lux, Mais j'ai voulu prendre le volant.

Elle revoyait ses yeux bruns chaleureux éclairés par une lueur d'inquiétude. Ils étaient montés puis il lui avait pris la main.

_ Il avait gelé cette nuit-là. On roulait depuis une dizaine de minute quand…

Ses yeux papillonnèrent. Un instant elle voyait Loki, puis l'autre la route. Le dieu sentit son désarroi et resserra sa prise.

_ La voiture a fait une embardé. Puis des tonneaux. Après c'est le trou noir. Mais je ne suis pas restée inconsciente très longtemps. J'ai appelé Peter mais il était inconscient. Le SHIELD est arrivé peu après mais c'était trop tard…

Son souffle était court.

_ Peter est mort pendant son transfert à l'hôpital.

Un long silence s'en suivit et à la grande surprise de Lux, Loki la prit dans ses bras. Il avait pitié d'elle, vraiment. Le silence s'étira un moment.

_ Maintenant, il faut que t'en parle à ton père. Déclara finalement le dieu en la relâchant.

Immédiatement, Lux se retendit.

_ Non je ne peux pas.

_ Lux ce n'était pas ta faute. Lui assura Alexander.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi n'arrive-tu pas à lui parler ?

Lux soupira une nouvelle fois.

_ Parce que... parce que pour le rendre fière, je suis devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Une autre personne. Une personne qui lui ressemble. Une personne qui n'a pas causé la mort du garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Une personne qui n'a pas joué avec le cœur d'un garçon qu'elle connait depuis qu'elle est naît. Je suis devenue une fille bien. Pas question de briser cette image !

_ Tu n'es plus cette personne Lux. La rassura Bruce.

_ Mais là j'ai besoin de l'être sinon je ne vais pas tenir. Souffla Lux se sentant complètement épuisée.

_ Tu tiendras, Lui assura Loki, Tu n'as pas être cette personne.

_ Elle est là depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Elle me protège.

_ Tu as déjà commencé à la laisser partir, ça a commencé quand tu as laissé partir James. Laisse-ton père t'aider Lux. » La supplia Bruce avec un sourire encourageant.

* * *

Tony se traina à l'hôpital. Déjà fatigué à l'idée d'affronter la douleur de sa fille mais ce fut un tout autre spectacle qui l'attendait.

Alex était assis sur le fauteuil à côté du lit où sa fille reposait, lit sur lequel – comble du comble ! – Loki était carrément allongé aux côtés de Lux. Tony hésita à entrer. Bruce vint le rejoindre.

« Elle est prête. Dit-il simplement.

Tony lui envoya un regard perplexe.

_ A quoi ?

_ A te parler. Et toi ? Tu es prêt à écouter ? Parce qu'il faut vraiment que tu sois là pour elle, maintenant plus que jamais. »

Tony inspira profondément, s'interrogeant silencieusement. Et finit par hocher la tête.

Bruce lui sourit, l'air fier. Et Tony lui sourit en retour, comme les deux amis qu'ils avaient été et qu'apparemment ils étaient toujours. Tony entra. Lux avait l'air effrayée mais calme. Alex et Loki sortirent de la chambre et Tony vint s'assoir à côté de sa fille.

Pendant un instant, ils ne dirent rien. Ils avaient beau se traiter parfois comme des étrangers, ils se comprenaient parfaitement l'un l'autre. Et ils avaient conscience que ce qui allait être dit serai difficile à dire et à entendre mais que pour une fois, aucun d'eux n'allait fuir.

...

Par contre c'est Craig qui fuit quatre heures plus tard, mais il fit vite rattrapé par une bande de héros très remontés. Bien sûr, Tony eut l'honneur de donner le premier coup…

* * *

Voilas ! Alors ?

Je reprend les cours demain (bouh...) alors pensez à moi et mettez plein de review pour me donner la force ;) !

Bye !


	16. Last Step

**Hello Hello !**

Bonne année en retard ! Alors la reprise ? Pas trop fatigué ?

Merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews qui sont la meilleure façon de commencer l'année. Surtout que j'ai dépassé les 80 reviews :D ! WAHOU ! Merci mille fois vous êtes incroyables mes lecteurs d'amour !

Nouveau chapitre qui est enfin joyeux !

Merci à :

_PP3628M_ : Oui je trouve Ivy adorable aussi ! J'ai eu du mal au début avec elle mais finalement j'ai craqué dessus ;)

_Kate_ : Le passé de mes personnages est toujours quelque chose sur lequel je travail, après tout comment avoir un bon futur sans passé ;) ? C'est vrai que Pepper est absente mais il y a tellement de personnage à traiter que parfois je n'arrive pas à tous les mettre à mon grand désespoirs mais au prochain chapitre, on apercevra Pepper pour une scène que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire :). Ah Lux et James... C'est vrai qu'à leur étrange et personnelle façon ils iraient bien ensembles ;). " sa relation avec Lux me laisse un peu perplexe, du point de vu où si ça se devellope en romance, ça serait très bizarre " C'est quoi votre problème les gens avec eux ?! Lol, désolée je plaisante mais tout le monde me dit ça et ça me fait rire et me laisse perplexe à la fois. Alexander t Lux sont un vrai duo et j'aimerai aussi les approfondir mais là, il y a d'autres relations qui ont besoin d'être creusées d'abord ;).

Merci à tous les autres aussi bien sûr !

ENJOY !

* * *

**Last Step**

Clint faisait nerveusement les cent pas, de concert avec Tony. Après quelques jours de calme, l'angoisse était de retour.

Depuis huit heures du matin, Lux et Alexander étaient en salle d'opération. Après une semaine de travail acharné, aidée par les plus grands scientifiques, médecins, ingénieurs médicaux, Lux avait réussi a adapté son projet de squelette bionique aux mains d'Alexander.

Ils avaient même eu un peu d'aide de la part de la magicienne Ara. Au plus grand malheur de Loki.

C'était une longue histoire, lui et Ara. Pendant des siècles ils avaient été rivaux, chacun essayant de surpasser l'autre dans le domaine de la magie. Bien sûr c'était une compétition des plus courtoises… accompagnée de quelques coups bas s'apparentant plus à des blagues.

Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre d'Alexander, Loki tomba d'ailleurs sur elle.

« Loki. La salua Ara avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Ara.

_ Ça faisait longtemps.

_ Tu as vieillie. »

La magicienne haussa un sourcil, un sourire en coin. C'était plus ou moins vrai. Quelques rides étaient venues se creuser autour de ses yeux mais sinon, Ara avait conservé ses formes pulpeuses, son opulente chevelure brune et ses yeux dorés brillaient toujours de ce même éclat amusé qu'il y a trente ans.

« Merci, toi aussi, Répondit-elle du tac au tac, Tu t'attendris aussi à ce que je vois.

Loki grommela dans sa barbe mais Ara eut un rire indulgent.

_ Pas besoin de faire la mauvaise la tête je veux dire… Elle lança un regard à travers la vitre où Alex discutait avec sa mère, Comment ne pas s'attendrir ?

Loki haussa un sourcil.

_ Et c'est moi qui me ramolli ?

_ Sauf que toi tu ne les connais que depuis quelques mois, moi je les ai vus grandir.

_ Peut-être, mais je suis plus proche d'eux que toi.

La magicienne roula les yeux.

_ Bien sûr…

_ Ça avance votre projet miracle ?

_ Plutôt bien oui. Dans quelques jours ça sera bon.

_ Y'a intérêt. »

Et Ara avait tenu parole. Alexander et Lux étaient en salle d'opération depuis maintenant six heures. Et depuis six heures, Tony usait le lino avec ses chaussures hors de prix, Clint le suivait de près, Pepper pianotait furieusement sur son BlackBerry, Natasha jouait avec son poignard et les autres somnolaient sur leurs chaises.

« C'est normal que ça soit aussi long ? Râla Loki.

Mauvaise idée. Tony cessa de marcher et Natasha coinça son poignard entre ses doigts. Steve poussa un profond soupir.

_ Loki, ça fait 92 fois que tu demandes.

_ Et pour le 46ème fois je te répondrai : Oui. » Compléta Holly.

Loki grommela. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait. Holly avait laissé Ivy chez une amie, Ara était aussi dans la salle d'opération et tout le monde était tellement tendu que personne ne parlait.

En fait, ils étaient tellement tendus qu'ils firent tous un bond quand ils virent le chirurgien venir vers eux.

« Alors ? Demanda Natasha d'une voix si froide que Loki espérait que la réponse soit positive sinon il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de l'homme.

_ Et bien… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspension mais un léger sourire fit frémir les lèvres fines du chirurgien. Loki s'avança menaçant mais Tony l'en empêchant. Surpris, le dieu haussa un sourcil. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Iron Man se jette sur le chirurgien pour avoir des réponses mais non. Tony regardait le couloir.

Parce qu'il savait. Le léger sourire du médecin lui avait donné la réponse. Et Tony connaissait sa fille. Il sourit en entendant un bruit régulier résonner dans le couloir. Evidemment…

Lux Stark restait Lux Stark.

Et même blessé, un Stark soignait son entrée.

Tony commença à rire en voyant Lux apparaitre au bout du couloir.

Elle avait troqué sa chemise d'hôpital pour un pantalon noir rouge vaporeux, un top noir et chaussée de talons hauts. Alexander la suivait de près, lui aussi coiffé, rasé de près et tiré à quatre épingle. Ses mains aussi étaient impeccables.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un mètre de leurs parents. Lux posa une main sur sa taille, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. Elle semblait plus grande. Alex qui d'habitude ne se montrait pas excessivement expressif avait le visage lumineux, l'air particulièrement fier. Mais sa fierté se transforma en hébétude quand il reçut sa mère dans ses bras. Ses bras si fins en apparence mais qu'il savait pourtant meurtriers entourés son corps avec douceur, comme s'ils avaient peur de le briser.

Après un instant de flottement, Alex lui rendit son étreinte. Leur laissant un peu d'intimité, les autres se jetèrent sur Lux. Alex avait besoin de discrétion, Lux aimait la lumière.

« J'hésite à te serrer dans mes bras, j'ai peur de casser en deux. Plaisanta Steve à demi quand Pepper eut lâché sa fille.

_ Alors là aucune chance ! Lui assura Lux en se jetant dans ses bras.

_ Sûr ?

_ Sûr !

Steve la serra fort et la souleva carrément de terre, faisant rire la jeune femme.

_ Eh doucement le colosse ! Le calma Tony.

Lux regarda son père, croisant les bras et essayant de cacher un sourire moqueur.

_ Bon, on est sûr que je suis solide alors rien ne t'empêche de me faire un câlin aussi. »

Tony ne se fit pas le dire deux fois et l'attira dans une étreinte fusionnelle.

Alex respirait dans les boucles rousses de sa mère, apaisé. Dans l'intimité des bras de son fils, Natasha lui souffla trois mots. Trois petits mots qui resserrent leur étreinte et peut-être plus que ça. Finalement, Natasha le lâcha et s'est Clint qui prit son fils dans ses bras. Natasha regarda les mains de son fils qui étaient posés dans le dos de Clint. Elles avaient la même teinte que le reste de sa peau mais n'avaient aucun défaut. Ses doigts étaient plus longs aussi. De vrais doigts de pianiste. Fascinée, Natasha fit glisser un doigt dessus.

« Je le sens. »

L'espionne leva les yeux. Alex la regardait avec un petit sourire. Clint se dégagea. La joie passée, tout le monde voulait admirer cette révolution médicale.

Bruce se pencha sur les mains d'Alex. Grand seigneur, celui-ci les tendit devant lui. Le docteur les palpa. Ça n'avait certes pas tout à fait la même texture que la peau mais c'était proche, très proche. Alex sentait la chaleur des mains de Bruce, il pouvait les bouger à volonté. C'était incroyable.

De son côté, Lux avait sans gêne relevé son tee-shirt. Rick lâcha un sifflement impressionné. Il n'y aucune cicatrice. Seulement une longue ligne grise tout le long de sa colonne, sous sa peau. Un point noir d'un centimètre de diamètre était implanté en bas du dos. Franchement, tout le monde en fut un peu mal à l'aise et Lux sentit. Heureusement, James détendit l'atmosphère :

« Lux, tu sais que j'ai toujours adoré ta chute de rein.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, relâchant la tension soudainement montée.

_ Attend de voir un peu avec la queue, ça va être génial !

_ Je n'en doute pas mais pour ça, il faudra déjà rentrer. » Fit remarquer Pepper, un bras autour des épaules de sa fille.

Loki était resté en arrière. Alex le chercha du regard. Il sourit en voyant son expression et en comprenant sa retenue. Pas question qu'ils voient le sourire rassuré que le dieu était incapable de cacher.

* * *

Lux résista à la tentation d'aller essayer son armure et ses nouvelles améliorations en voyant à quel point cette idée angoissait sa mère. Elle s'angoissait pour des raisons purement irrationnelles, illogiques et parfaitement maternelles donc Lux fit un effort.

Ils se réunirent tous dans la cuisine où Fury, Maria Hill et Coulson les rejoignirent rapidement. L'Agent laissa tomber toute retenue pour prendre chaleureusement Lux et Alex dans ses bras. L'étreinte avec celui-ci fut plus longue mais Clint n'en éprouva aucune jalousie, contrairement aux autres Avengers qui grinçaient des dents quand on s'approchait de leurs enfants, Clint n'avait aucun problème avec la relation presque paternel entre son fils et Phil puisque lui-même avait vu longtemps dans l'Agent une figure à suivre.

Lux supporta les effusions de joie pendant une heure mais après, la curiosité fut la plus forte. Discrètement, elle s'éclipsa, suivit de son père.

« JARVIS l'armure !

_ Bien Miss. »

Lux s'installa sur le piédestal _High Tech_ face aux nombreuses armures de la famille Stark. Ceux de son père à droite, celles de Lux à gauche. Des bras mécaniques vinrent habiller la jeune femme. Vêtue d'argent et de bleu vert qui lui étaient si typique à présent.

« JARVIS, on commence avec la queue. Ordonna Lux, fébrile.

Un énième bras s'avança avec entre ses tiges un étrange objet. Ça avait une forme un pyramidale, comme un long tuyau enroulé sur lui-même. Une extrémité était munie d'une pointe fine.

« Attend JARVIS. Intervint Tony quand le robot s'approcha de Lux, Je vais le faire. »

Il prit l'extrémité de la queue et s'approcha de la nouvelle armure de Lux. Celle-ci l'avait adapté pour pouvoir accueillir ses petites améliorations. Prudemment, il approcha la pointe du trou mais eu un moment d'hésitation.

« Papa, j'ai fait et refait tous les calculs. Je travaille sur ce projet depuis plus de deux ans.

_ Je sais, je sais. En fait, je me retenais pour faire des blagues vaseuses sur ta _queue_ High Tech.

Lux pouffa.

_ Non mais t'as quel âge ?

_ C'est pas ma faute si y'a une connotation pareille ! » Se récria Tony.

Finalement, il brancha la queue. L'armure l'empêcha de voir le corps de Lux se tendre.

C'était douloureux. Mais ça elle s'y attendait. Une légère migraine la prit mais en plus d'être très supportable, elle s'effaça doucement. Lux inspira un grand coup. Tony fit un bon arrière en voyant le serpent mécanique s'agiter et se dérouler.

« C'est toi ?

_ Oui.

La queue était un assemblage complexe terminé par une pointe évoquant un dard de scorpion.

_ Wahou… Laissa échapper Tony.

Lux se tourna vers lui. Son père, de par sa fierté, laissait rarement éclater son admiration.

_ Et attend de voir les ailes. JARVIS ? »

Le sol s'ouvrit et Tony se décala pour laisser les bras mécaniquement s'affairer. Ils soulevèrent une immense paire d'aile. Lux se mordit les lèvres en les envoyant. Les plumes, elle les avait accroché elle-même, une par une pendant deux ans. Lux tendit tous les muscles de son corps pour accueillir les grandes ailes. Cependant, elle ne put retenir une grimace de douleur.

Sous les yeux impressionnés de Tony, Lux fit doucement bouger ses ailes. Elles étaient grandes, proportionnellement à son poids à et à sa taille, dans les tons bleus dû au Lexix présent. Tony s'avança. Les plumes étaient petites mais chacune étaient une petite merveille technologique. Lux lui avait expliqué que certaines étaient explosives d'autres juste aussi tranchantes qu'un poignard.

« C'est magnifique Lux.

Le père et la fille se tournèrent. Pepper les regardait, les bras croisé. Lux se mordit la lèvre, un peu inquiète mais Pepper lui sourit et s'avança vers elle. Sa mère regarda les ailes et la queue d'un œil inquisiteur. Rapidement, ils furent rejoints par les autres.

_ Wahou ! On dirait un ange ! Laissa échapper Ivy en toute innocence.

Lux rit, contente de voir la petite. Celle-ci alla se planter devant elle.

_ Je suis contente de te revoir. » Lui dit Ivy avec un grand sourire.

Lux la prit dans ses bras. Avec son armure, Ivy ne semblait rien peser. Prudent, tout le monde s'approcha pour regarder de près cet étrange attirail.

Toute fière, Lux faisait battre ses ailes. C'était un peu douloureux mais elle s'y ferait. Bruce resta un peu arrière. Lux le chercha du regard. Son parrain lui sourit et ce sourire était si fier… Lux lui offrit un sourire encore plus lumineux en retour, enchantée. Loki aussi était en arrière et même si il trouvait ça assez impressionnant, il n'allait pas non plus trop s'épancher. D'ailleurs, il commençait à s'ennuyer un peu.

« Question, Les coupa-t-il finalement, A quoi vont-elles te servir puisque tu n'en pas besoin pour voler ?

Mauvaise idée. Lux se hérissa.

_ A quoi elles vont me servir ? » Répéta-t-elle.

Accompagnée par son père, elle partit dans une description complète de chaque possibilité de ses ailes avant d'en faire une démonstration puis d'inventer des scénarios divers et complètement fous pour montrer l'utilité de son invention. Un coup de coude discret et un regard évocateur de la part de Grace finirent par mettre fin aux souffrances de l'auditoire improvisé.

* * *

C'était bon d'être de retour chez soi, et c'est pour ça qu'après avoir interrompu Lux dans son exposé, ils étaient tous partis. Après tout, la Tour Stark n'était pas leur seule maison. Quand Lux passa la porte du refuge, une douce chaleur l'envahit. Grace se mit immédiatement en tête de faire une ration de pancakes alors que Rick préférait des crêpes. Alors que les jumeaux débattaient, Lux alla s'écrouler sur le canapé rouge. Alex vint s'asseoir à côté et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il aurait dû la remercier mais honnêtement, était-ce assez ? Dire ''Merci'' ? Alors qu'elle l'avait sauvé ? Lux le comprit et posa un baiser dans ses cheveux bruns.

En voyant les jumeaux aussi peu productifs, Alex les rejoignit. La nourriture de l'hôpital l'avait traumatisé et malgré les douceurs emmenées à en cachette par James et Rick, il mourrait de faim depuis deux semaines ! Loki vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

Le dieu avait été introduit au refuge trois semaines auparavant. Même si sur le moment cela avait semblé très spontanée, l'idée avait été murement réfléchie et débattue. Après tout, le refuge c'est LEUR refuge. Mais Grace avait insisté et, étrangement, Alex aussi. Lux avait rapidement accepté de même que Rick, James avait été un peu réticent mais avait cédé. Ainsi Loki avait découvert cette étrange taverne remplie de babioles et de photos.

Comme les enfants – qui n'en étaient pas vraiment – avaient fait croire que c'était banale, Loki avait fait semblant de s'en moquer. Alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Même leurs parents ne pouvaient pas venir ou alors en cas d'urgence. C'était un honneur en quelque sorte.

« Alors avec ton père ? Demanda finalement le dieu.

_ Ça va. Vraiment, Assura-t-elle envoyant le haussement de sourcils sceptique de Loki.

_ Je n'ai pas remarqué une grande différence.

Lux haussa les épaules.

_ Disons que maintenant il n'y a plus de non-dits.

_ Entre lui et toi.

Lux fronça les sourcils. Loki se leva

_ Vient avec moi. Lui ordonna le dieu.

_ Où ça ?

_ Suis-moi.

_ Mais…

_ S'il te plait.

La formule de politesse ressemblait plus à une menace mais Lux salua l'effort. Alors elle se leva.

_ Je vous l'emprunte. » Lança Loki en sortant.

James lança un regard perplexe à Lux qui haussa les épaules.

* * *

Loki sortit de la voiture. En ville, il n'avait pas le droit de conduire, à son grand ennui (une sombre histoire de permis de conduire et de code ..). Il avait demandé à Lux de se garer là pour éviter de la faire fuir. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment en silence.

S'ils s'étaient garés plus près, elle aurait sans doute deviné où il l'emmenait et même si elle avait déjà raconté l'histoire à son père et à sa mère, le dieu doutait que Lux accepterait d'affronter encore une fois ses démons.

Lux était perplexe. Elle ne voyait pas où Loki voulait en venir. Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et Lux se retint de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Elle connaissait ce quartier. Elle esquissa immédiatement un geste de recul mais Loki lui attrapa le bras.

« Non. Refusa le dieu.

Lux secoua doucement la tête.

_ A quoi tu joues ?

_ Viens.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. Avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, Loki lui passa un bras autour des épaules et la poussa doucement à avancer.

_ Lux, Commença-t-il, Tu as parlé à ton père, à ta mère et aux autres. C'est bien mais ça ne te suffira pas.

_ Tu veux que je fasse une déclaration publique ?

_ Non, il y a juste une personne à qui tu dois parler.

_ Pas question. Pas elle. Se braqua Lux en s'arrêtant brutalement mais Loki ne la lâcha pas.

_ Lux, je l'ai appelé. Elle veut te parler.

_ Tu ne peux pas me demander de tout lui raconté.

_ Pas la peine. Je l'ai fait.

Lux ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

_ Qu… quoi ? Bégaya-t-elle, Tu as fait quoi ?

_ Ca règle le problème non ?

Lux se dégagea de son étreinte.

_ Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Vociféra-t-elle.

_ Pour quelqu'un qui veut t'aider.

_ Pourquoi ?

Loki haussa les épaules, pas décontenancé du tout par la soudaine colère de la jeune Stark.

_ Si tu t'attends à une longue déclaration d'amitié, tu peux attendre longtemps. »

Cette réplique dite sur un ton froid et agacé rassura Lux. Elle regarda ses devantures qui se ressemblaient toutes. Une se détacha immédiatement, combien de fois avait-elle monté ces marches pour entrer dans cette petite maison si chaleureuse ?

« Tu n'es jamais retournée la voir n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais Loki devait rendre à Lux un minimum de contrôle sinon celle-ci n'arriverai à rien. Lux secoua doucement la tête.

_ Tante May a déjà perdu son mari. Puis son neveux, à cause moi. Comment est-ce que je pourrai la regarder dans les yeux ?

_ Elle ne t'en veut pas Lux. Lui assura Loki, Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en doutait.

Lux le regarda complétement perdue.

_ Comment…

_ J'habite avec les Avengers, Lui rappela Loki avec un rire jaune, alors trouver un numéro de téléphone n'a rien de compliqué. »

Il profita de l'hébétude de Lux pour repasser un bras autour de ses épaules et se remettre en marche. Lux se laissa faire.

Tante May. Une femme adorable. Elle adorait Lux autant qu'elle aimait son neveu. La jeune Stark se souvenait de sa douceur, de sa gentillesse. Elle était toujours prête à écouter Lux et ses déboires avec ses parents. Et puis elle adorait Peter, ce neveu qu'elle avait recueilli.

Lux sortit de ses pensées pour voir qu'elle était devant la petite maison.

« Elle nous attend. »

Lux regarda Loki et celui-ci lui fit un sourire encourageant. Inspirant profondément, ils montèrent les quelques marches. Loki sonna. Lux avait l'impression que son corps était en plomb. Ca faisait trop en une journée, elle ne pourrait jamais l'affronter, jamais… Ses suppliques furent coupées par la porte s'ouvrant sur le visage fatiguée mais chaleureux de May Parker.

Elle avait vieillie mais c'était toujours elle.

« Bonjour Lux. » Sourit-elle.

La concernée ne put répondre, tellement sa gorge était serrée et ses yeux piquant mais cette fois, aucune larme ne déborderai elle s'en fit la promesse ! May les invita à entrer et Lux refusa de lâcher Loki.

Mais elle tenue sa promesse. Malgré les douloureux souvenirs, aucune larme ne coula.

* * *

Il était dix-huit heures quand ils sortirent de chez tante May. Celle-ci serra longuement Lux contre elle.

« Reviens vite ma belle. Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Promis.

May la scruta de ses yeux bruns, cherchant une certitude dans les yeux bleus de Lux.

_ Je vous le promets. Répéta celle-ci avec un sourire.

La porte se referma sur le sourire rassuré de May Parker.

Loki regarda Lux s'avancer et inspirer longuement, l'air particulièrement calme.

_ Merci.

Elle le regarda.

_ Merci. » Répéta-t-elle.

Loki lui offrit un sourire en coin en hochant la tête. Lux lui prit le bras pour descendre les escaliers.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture en discutant. Lux évoquait les moments qu'ils venaient de passer dans le salon chaleureux de tante May. Lux était soulagée d'avoir pu lui parler.

May ne lui en voulait pas, c'était un accident point barre et lui avait fait promettre de vite revenir.

« Je suis contente qu'elle veuille me revoir.

Loki haussa les épaules.

_ Tu es le dernier lien qu'elle a avec son neveu. »

Lux acquiesça. Une autre surprise les attendait devant la voiture de la jeune femme. Lux ne fut absolument pas surprise de tous les voir ici. Elle lança un regard mi-courroucé mi-amusé à Loki qui haussa innocemment les épaules. Lux ria et se jeta dans les bras de Grace.

« Alors ? Demanda celle-ci.

_ On a bien discuté, Sourit Lux, Ça fait du bien.

Rick lui ébouriffa les cheveux, Alex lui sourit et James lui posa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne.

_ Ça va très bien en fait, Lux fit une pause puis regarda Loki, Grâce à Loki.

Le concerné rigola.

_ Que ferais-tu sans moi décidemment ?

_ Là je n'aurai pas fait grand-chose je l'avoue. »

Le ton sérieux toucha Loki.

Et apparemment, ça ne toucha pas que lui car le ciel se couvrit soudainement et le tonnerre gronda. Tout le monde se tendit et se mit en position d'attaque. Sauf Rick.

« Non attendez !

Il eut juste le temps d'écarter Lux de Loki qu'un éclair déchira le ciel et fondit sur le dieu.

Grace hurla, en concert avec les rares personnes présentes dans la rue. Ils étaient tous pétrifiés. Sauf Rick qui avait un sourire amusé quoiqu'un peu crispé.

« Les parents vont être ravis… » S'amusa-t-il.

La lumière faiblit laissant apparaître Loki.

Un Loki imposant, royal. Son visage avait retrouvé la gravité des immortels et des puissants. Vêtu de cuir, d'une cape, de botte. Et d'un casque. La surprise passée, un grand sourire taquin vint éclairer le visage de Lux.

« Eh bien le voilà le fameux casque de Corne de Bouc ! S'exclama Lux ravie.

Les épaules du dieu s'affaissèrent.

_ Lux ! »

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ? Ce premier chapitre de l'année ?

J'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire je l'avoue, peut-être suis-je trop habituée à écrire des scènes tristes et sombres :o ?!

Par contre, j'aime beaucoup le chapitre suivant :D !

Je suis désolée pour l'absence du chapitre de Noël mais normalement j'arriverai à caser un Noël Avengers dans le chapitre 18 docn pas taper s'il vous plait (surtout Lenassei qui me fait très peur Oo).

Donnez moi vos impressions et rendez-vous très vite pour la suite :) !

Bye !


	17. A Friend's joke, a Father's revenge

**Hello Hello !**

****Comment va les gens ? Me revoila donc avec ce chapitre assez sombre mais moins triste que les autres ;).

Merci énormément pour vos adorable reviews, grâce à vois j'ai dépassé les 90 reviews ! C'est incroyable ! Je ne pensais pas aller si loin :D !

Alors merci à Loufok, Rose-Eliade, Balenthina et tous les autres ! Et tous ceux aussi qui ont commencé à me suivre récemment !

_Angelus _: Ils leurs aura juste fallu 19 ans pour communiquer mais bon, mieux vaux tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ;) ?

ENJOY !

* * *

**A Friend's joke, a Father's revenge**

Trois semaines plus tard –

Avec un soupir à fendre le cœur, Loki posa son casque sur le bureau encombré d'outils en tout genre. Franchement, il comprenait le besoin des jeunes Avengers d'avoir un endroit comme le refuge. Quel cataclysme quand Thor avait débarqué en quatrième vitesse pour voir son frère plus fringant que jamais dans ses vêtements divins. Parce que oui, ses vêtements, c'était surtout ça qu'il avait récupéré. Parce que ses pouvoirs, Loki commençait à peine à en voir un morceau. Et dire que Grace était toute excitée. Si on excluait les blagues douteuses de Stark père et fille, la scène aurai presque pût être touchante sauf que Fury avait débarqué, parce que Fury débarque toujours…

Et parce que Fury est parano, Loki fut confiné dans la tour jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Oui pendant trois semaines. Bon tout le monde avait plus ou moins protesté, arguant le manque ''flagrant'' (merci Tony) de pouvoirs mais rien à faire. Cependant, l'espoir demeure. Apparemment, Fury comptait relâcher la surveillance dans quelques temps. Mais en attendant et las d'errer comme une âme en peine, Loki c'était réfugié dans l'atelier.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ce casque est épique ? Demanda une voix moqueuse.

Sans quitter son air ennuyé, Loki jeta un regard blasé à Lux qui le regardait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

_ Au vu des nombreux surnoms vaseux et insultants de ton père, oui je le sais.

_ ''Insultants'', Répéta la jeune femme en allant s'assoir sur le bureau, à côté du dit-casque, Tu exagères, ils ne sont pas si méchants et surtout ils sont adéquates, en plus avoues, il y a de quoi de rire. »

Loki se renfrogna encore plus. Lux se mordit la lèvre, mi-embêtée mi-amusée. Voir le dieu désespéré avait quelque chose de franchement drôle. D'un autre côté, elle n'était pas descendu pour l'enfoncer, au contraire. Il l'avait tellement aidé qu'elle voulait lui rendre la pareille mais en voyant le casque – LE casque ! – la plaisanterie s'était imposée d'elle-même. Prudemment – voire carrément religieusement – Lux souleva le casque et l'examina. Il était beaucoup lourd que ce qu'il paraissait. Loki soupira.

« Pourquoi une telle fascination pour ce casque ?

_ Mon père me racontait souvent l'invasion des Chitauris qui a mené à la création des Avengers.

_ Il te racontait une histoire dont il était le héros, typiquement Iron Man.

_ Invasion que tu as mené et mon père adorait décrire ton casque, toi et ton côté… complétement barjot.

_ Je l'étais en quelque sorte.

Lux haussa un sourcil sceptique. Le dieu précisa :

_ Le Tesseract affect tout ce qui l'entoure…

Lux lui colla une vilaine claque derrière le crâne.

_ Hey ! Protesta le dieu.

_ Pas de ça avec moi ! Le prévint Lux comme si elle grondait un enfant, Je suis sûr que tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais !

Loki grommela.

_ Oui bon, je dis juste que le Tesseract n'a rien arrangé à ma… colère.

_ Ton aigreur, ta frustration.

Loki darda un regard glacé sur la jeune femme.

_ Tu es venue m'enfoncer et critiquer l'une des seules choses qui prouvait que j'étais un prince ?

Un ange passa, le temps pour Lux de bien assimiler les paroles de Loki. Cela fait, elle éclata de rire, au grand désespoir du dieu.

_ Oh je t'en prie ! S'esclaffa Lux, Comme si tu avais besoin de ce casque pour prouver que tu es un prince !

Là Loki fut surpris. L'idée semblait tellement la faire rire, et elle affirmait ça avec tant de naturel que l'orgueil du dieu en fut flatté.

Le fou rire passé, Lux le regarda avec sérieux quoique un sourire étirait toujours ses lèvres.

_ La royauté ne se mesure pas avec un casque, une armure ou même une couronne – même si la couronne rajoute une certaine classe – mais un vrai prince n'a besoin d'aucun artifice de ce genre. Il dégage quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui vient du sang…

_ Je n'ai aucun lien du sang avec Odin.

_ Et de son éducation. Acheva Lux faisant fi de son argument désuet.

Loki resta silencieux un moment.

« Donc tu trouves que je ressemble à un prince ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Sa voix se voulait moqueuse mais il ne put l'empêcher de trembler légèrement. Lux savait qu'à ce niveau-là, ce n'était pas une avidité de compliment qui faisait chevroter la voix du dieu mais un manque d'assurance et un besoin flagrant d'acceptation. La Stark se pencha légèrement, dardant à son tour son regard dans les yeux de Loki.

« Tu es prince. Asséna-t-elle avec force, Tu es un prince aussi sûr que je suis un génie. »

Un sourire timide et rassuré fleuri sur les lèvres du dieu. Lux était fière d'elle, comme quoi son honnêteté – son manque de tac pour les uns, sa grande gueule pour les autres – pouvait remonter le moral des gens. Mas elle sentait toujours le dieu quelque peu déprimé et son regard se posa sur le casque posé à côté d'elle.

Loki la regarda se lever, reprendre le casque dans ses mains et l'examiner sous tous les angles.

« C'est du bel ouvrage.

_ Les forges des nains d'Asgard sont très réputées.

_ Hum, c'est lourd quand même. »

Loki allait répondre mais Lux préféra tester elle-même et - Sacrilège ! - enfila le casque.

Un instant, Loki fut trop choqué pour protester mais quand il retrouva ses esprits, Lux le souffla une nouvelle fois. Le casque était un peu grand pour elle et la jeune femme vacillait exagérément sous son poids pas si conséquent.

« C'est même très loouurrd !

Le dernier mot s'étira longuement quand la jeune femme partit vers la gauche puis vers la droite avec d'être coupé par le fracas retentissant de Lux tombant au milieu des toiles vierges et des pinceaux.

Pendant un instant, Loki ne réagit pas mais quand, difficilement, Lux se releva, se répandant en fausses excuses, pour mieux chanceler à droite en poussant des cris ridicule, Loki ne retint plus le grand éclat de rire qui le secoua tout entier.

« Attend j'y suis !

Lux se releva et peu équilibrée, revint se planter devant le dieu hilare.

_ Et pour saluer tu fais comment ? Se demanda-t-elle, Votre majesté...

Elle mima une révérence mais emportée par le poids du casque, retomba douloureusement au sol.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pesta la jeune femme incapable de se relever, Oh mais attend, c'est fun ça ! »

Par une manœuvre étrange, Lux parvint à appuyer les cornes du casque sur le col et poussant sur dos tout neuf, hissa ses jambes.

L'éclat de rire de Loki redoubla d'intensité en voyant cette position étrange. Dos à lui, toute droite, la tête à l'envers, le tee shirt maculé de peinture, Lux leva prudemment une main, offrant une belle position étoile de mer à la vue du dieu qui riait toujours.

Même si l'humeur du dieu des mensonges c'était amélioré depuis son arrivée sur Terre, cet éclat de rire sonnait tout nouveau aux oreilles de Lux. Oh bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà entendu rire mais jamais pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable ainsi.

Un sourire fier aux lèvres, Lux enchaîna les postions étranges, étalant ses compétences de gymnaste, sous les éclats de rire compulsifq de Loki. Elle était dos à lui et aurai bien aimé le voir se tordre de rire mais bon tant pis, une autre fois. Après tout, si elle avait réussi à le faire rire comme ça une fois, elle saura le faire encore, parole de Stark.

Loki n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis au moins trente ans voire plus. Après tout, il avait un humour bien à lui et assez particulier selon certain.

Mais ce qui le faisait le plus rire et ce, malgré son âge plus qu'avancé, c'était ce genre de pitreries. Si pendant si longtemps Thor avait pu le faire rire, c'était parce que question pitreries, chutes et gamelles en tout genre, Thor était légendaire, surtout dans sa jeunesse !

Le trop plein d'hémoglobine dans son précieux cerveau força Lux à descendre de son étrange piédestal. Elle se laissa le temps de souffler – ça pouvait être épuisant de faire le clown ! - et le temps à Loki de se calmer.

« Un petit coup de main pour me relever ? » Lança-t-elle.

Loki se leva de sa chaise, les épaules encore un peu tremblantes d'un fou rire persistant. Contournant la forme allongée, Loki contempla un instant Lux qui avait les jambes et les bras écartés, son tee shirt vert était maculé de peinture, sa respiratoire légèrement accélérée, ses joues rougies par l'effort mais son regard n'avait rien perdu de son éclat intelligent. Et intelligente, elle l'était.

Même si toutes ses actions semblaient irréfléchies et spontanées, Loki était sûr qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait, pourquoi elle le faisait et les conséquences que ça entraîné.

Lux avait joué avec ce casque soi-disant symbole de noblesse auquel Loki c'était raccroché. Et elle venait de lui montrer que ce casque soi-disant royal était dénué d'une quelconque signification.

Avec un sourire, Loki lui tendit une main. Sa magie n'était peut-être pas revenue mais Lux remercia la force surhumaine du dieu pour l'aider à se relever et sans se casser la nuque ! Elle retira casque – qui n'était pas si lourd que ça - et le lui tendit. Loki hésita presque à le prendre mais finit par le récupérer.

« T'as griffonné un peu ces derniers temps ? » Demanda finalement Lux, clôturant ce moment qui comme beaucoup n'était pas aussi anodin qu'il paraissait.

* * *

Ajustant sa veste de tailleur, recoiffant ses mèches rousses, Pepper inspira profondément, se construisant un visage neutre.

Tony serra les poings, impatient. Hawkeye devait leur faire signe quand il y aurait du mouvement. Dans son casque, Steve lui intima une énième fois de rester professionnel. Professionnel pff… allez dire ça à Black Widow.

Ses talons résonnaient dans le couloir menant à l'atelier où Pepper espérait trouver sa fille.

Celle-ci et Loki comparaient deux de leurs dessins respectifs. Coïncidence ils avaient tous deux dessiné le même sujet : Grace et Rick assis à la table dans la cuisine du refuge, tous deux entourés de livres entrain de travailler. Bon ce n'était pas une si grosse coïncidence, après tout cette scène n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

Pepper eut un moment d'hésitation devant la porte en entendant les éclats de voix. Lux la connaissait bien, c'était sa fille quand même, elle verrait sans doute son trouble mais trop tard l'espérait-elle.

Loki écoutait les remarques de Lux sur les différences entre leurs angles de vue. Elle avait un bon coup de crayon, il devait l'avouer.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte, les deux artistes levèrent la tête vers le visage souriant de Pepper Potts.

« Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'étonna Lux.

Sa mère était rarement de retour avant vingt heures et ne lâchait rarement son ordinateur tactile avant vingt et une heures trente.

Aucune excuse de base ne convenait. Impossible de dire que ce fut une journée calme, ça n'existait tout simplement pas dans une multinationale de cette taille. Impossible de dire qu'elle se sentait malade avec son hygiène de vie et il en faut plus qu'une simple fièvre pour garder Pepper Potts loin de son bureau.

Alors à la place d'une excuse boiteuse, la rousse se contenta de sourire et lui proposa :

« Ça te tente une petite partie de carte ?

Il y eu un moment de flottement. Même Loki qui ne voyait que très peu cette femme sentait l'embrouille.

Lux également mais elle aussi ne voyait pas sa mère aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait. Alors souriant à son tour Lux accepta.

_ Une partie de poker dans la cuisine ? »

Pepper hocha la tête. Loki lança un regard perplexe à Lux quand elle passa à côté de lui mais elle l'ignora.

« Deux voitures noires en approches.

_ Vu. Quelle est la situation ?

Alors que chacun faisait son rapport, Iron Man resta silencieux.

_ Stark ? Et de votre côté ? Demanda Fury.

Les deux voitures entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Les vitres teintées empêchaient une quelconque indentifications des suspects.

_ Stark ? Insista Fury sous tension.

Le concerné répondit par une question où perçait une colère contenue.

_ Est-ce que Dewei est dans l'une de ces voitures ? »

Lux regarda ses cartes puis le visage neutre de sa mère. Si son père était friand de parties aux enjeux doutant et de streap poker, les parties contre sa mère étaient de véritables cours de management.

Pepper lui faisait travailler sa Poker Face, indispensable pour tout bon PDG. Les premières parties étaient silencieuses, concentrées puis vers les cinquièmes sa mère lui apprenait les ficelles du métier et vers la vingtième, elles parlaient joyeusement de tout et de rien. Mais cette fois, l'ambiance n'était pas à la légèreté.

« Fury est-ce que oui ou non Dewei est dans l'une de ces putains de voitures ? S'énerva Tony devant le silence du directeur.

_ Négatif nous n'avons aucune certitude.

Tony arma un de ses missiles.

_ Je vais vous en donner des certitudes…

_ Tony non !

Ignorant Steve, le concerné visa les deux véhicules.

_ Fais pas le con ! Fit Clint inquiet.

_ C'est ça…

_ Tony arrêtes. »

La voix avait claqué, si froide que Tony daigna y accorda son attention. Après tout dans cette situation, Natasha était la seule à être de son côté. Son interruption surpris d'ailleurs Tony. Autant écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Quoi ?

_ Je veux sa mort autant que toi. Et ça m'obsède depuis trop longtemps pour que tu foutes tout en l'air parce que tes nerfs te lâchent. Je prépare ce plan depuis des semaines alors ne le foire pas.

Après un instant de flottement, Tony baissa son bras, laissant les voitures poursuivre leur route vers l'immeuble qu'ils surveillaient. Un soupir de soulagement résonna dans son casque.

_ Merci Tony. Fit Natasha satisfaite.

_ De rien. »

Aussi court soit-il, cet échange avait quelque chose de dérangeant, de sadique même. Remercier quelqu'un pour épargner une personne pour avoir le plaisir de le tuer soi-même. Steve en eut un frisson.

Parce que le sort de Dewei était scellé.

Le désir de vengeance de Tony et Natasha était trop fort. Le père et la mère avaient été touchés, Iron Man et la Veuve Noire insultés.

Lux baissa ses cartes. La Poker Face de sa mère avait toujours été bonne mais là, ce n'était pas de la concentration qui cachait ses pensées mais un chagrin et une angoisse dévorante.

« Maman.

Au ton de sa voix, Pepper comprit que Lux en avait assez de jouer. A son manque de réaction, Lux comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

_ Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Les voitures ont pénétré dans le parking.

_ On n'a plus que les suivre.

_ Parfait. »

Clint imaginait sans mal le sourire satisfait de Natasha. Il prit les hommes en filature dans le dédale de couloir et d'escaliers. Natasha – l'experte des filatures – aurait dû s'en charger mais Fury avait peur qu'elle ne perde le contrôle.

Mais Clint savait que non. La Veuve Noire pouvait tuer sans y penser à deux fois. Rapide et Mortelle.

Mais là, ce n'était plus de la colère, c'était de la vengeance. Elle avait été touchée de trop près pour se contenter d'une balle dans la tête tirée de loin. Cette fois, Natasha avait préparé son piège, la Veuve Noire avait tissé sa toile et un par un, ils s'étaient englués dedans. Et bientôt, elle les détruirait tous. Et ça inquiétait Clint.

Quand les hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, il hésita à communiquer le numéro de l'appartement. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive ce visage familier et devenu cauchemardesque pour lui et sa famille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que cet homme s'en était pris à son fils.

Alors Clint Barton n'hésita pas.

« Appartement 16B, 8ème étage. »

Et le piège se referma.

Les mèches rousses de sa mère chatouillant son visage, Lux s'était contentée de lui rendre son étreindre trop surprise pour faire autre chose.

« Maman, dis-moi.

_ On devait être sûr que ça ne pourrait pas se reproduire, Lui murmura Pepper, C'était dangereux mais ton père n'en démordait pas et je n'ai pas insisté non plus.

Elle fit une pause. Lux était figée. La voix de sa mère baissa encore, pleine de colère et sans pitié.

_ Parce que moi aussi je voulais le voir mort pour ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Tout pris son sens dans la tête de Lux. Elle s'écarta brusquement de sa mère et fut choquée par l'expression de celle-ci.

Elle venait de dire qu'elle voulait voir un homme mort. Pourtant aucun remord, aucune culpabilité ne transpirait sur son visage.

Lux avait toujours cru que sa mère ne supportait pas la violence et la mort mais en voyant l'air inquiet dans ses yeux, elle se souvint. Toute mère se transformait en lionne pour protéger ses enfants et c'est de là qu'elles tiraient leurs forces lui avait dit Holly plus jeune.

Inspirant profondément, Lux posa un baiser sur la joue tendre de sa mère. Celle-ci lui caressa les cheveux. L'air soudainement plus triste et inquiète en comprenant l'intention de sa fille. Elle avait essayé de la distraire mais c'est sans surprise qu'elle vit Lux tourner les talons pour courir au _workshop_ en ordonnant à JARVIS de sortir son armure.

* * *

Volant à une vitesse vertigineuse entre les bâtiments de Philadelphie, Lux se concentrait sur les coordonnées de vol plutôt que sur ce qui l'attendait sur place. Non pas que l'idée d'affronter Dewei l'effrayait, non.

L'une des règles les plus sombres et les plus tabous que Lux avait apprise c'était que si on voulait affronter ses ennemis, ceux qui nous ont blessés, ceux qui ont blessé nos proches, il fallait transformer la peur qu'ils nous inspirent en colère. Transformer la crainte en vengeance. C'était quelque chose de dure à faire, quelque chose de sombre.

Mais c'était un moyen d'auto-défense nécessaire, quoique poussé trop loin ça devenait destructeur.

Poussant sur ses réacteurs, Lux aperçut une dizaine de véhicules noirs du SHIELD. Plongeant un piqué, se redressant à l'approche du sol, Lux tomba sur ses pieds, emportée dans son élans elle fit quelques pas de plus avant de se stopper net en voyant un sac mortuaire embarqué dans une ambulance.

« Mademoiselle Stark, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là. Tenta un jeune agent en s'approchant d'elle.

Grand mal lui en prit. Lux lui envoya un regard interloqué. C'était à elle qu'il parlait ce bleu ? Elle releva son casque, exposant son visage colérique et ses yeux dédaigneux.

_ Essayez de me virer et je vous fais sauter. Trancha-t-elle.

C'était court, glacial et en rime, ça avait toujours plus d'effet quand ça rimait.

_ Lux ! »

Captain America se précipita vers elle. Celle-ci esquissa un geste et il la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment.

Pars dessus son épaule, Lux ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du ballet des sacs mortuaires. De sa main gantée, Steve lui caressa les cheveux, une caresse un peu plus forte lui fit baisser la tête, calant son visage sur l'épaule de Steve.

« Ne regarde pas. » Lui intima-t-il.

Lux sourit dans son cou. Ah cher oncle Steve, toujours à vouloir les protéger de toutes les horreurs du monde. Regardant plus attentivement autour d'elle, elle compta pas moins de quatre sacs mortuaires.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Steve hésita à répondre mais la savant capable de pirater les fichiers du SHIELD, il préféra se justifier lui-même

_ Ils ont résisté. On a dû se défendre. »

Lux fronça les sourcils. Les grands yeux bleus et fuyants du Capitaine lui montraient bien qu'il y avait plus ça. Elle finit par s'écarter, au moment où un brancard transportant un autre sac sortait de l'immeuble amoché.

Vu l'attention soudaine des agents, ce corps n'était pas n'importe qui. En voyant l'éclat rouge et or suivit d'une forme verte et d'une ombre noire discrète, l'identité du mort devint une évidence criante.

Tony avait l'air particulièrement sombre et son expression se figea quand il vit sa fille à quelques mètres de là. Celle-ci aussi c'était figée. Ebahie, elle regarda Steve qui hocha à contrecœur la tête. La vérité était claire comme de l'eau de roche dans son esprit à présent.

Tony s'était immobilisé. Steve le regarda puis soupira. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Lux.

« Tu devrais aller le voir.

Le corps caché à sa vue continuait de fasciner la jeune femme.

_ Je le comprends tu sais.

Ces paroles firent sortir Lux de sa transe tant ils la surprirent.

_ Steve ?

Il eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'air sceptique et surpris de Lux.

Incroyable. Le si gentil et si dévoué et si généreux Steve Rogers comprenait le désir de vengeance de son père… Et approuvait son accomplissement ?

_ Votre sécurité passera toujours avant tout. » Déclara Steve.

Lux hocha la tête, encore un peu sous le choc, et s'avança ver son père. Celui-ci fuyait son regard.

Il avait tué un homme. De sang-froid. N'était-il pas censé être un héros ? N'était-ce pas ce dont il se vantait tant devant sa fille ? Ne devait-il pas sauver des vies et faire preuve d'humanité ?

Mais quand il avait vu Dewei, les images de Lux face contre terre dans ce hangar pourri et allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital l'avaient rattrapé et le coup était parti.

Lux devinait aisément les tourments du grand Iron Man. Finalement, elle eut un sourire tendre et indulgent. Comblant le vide les séparant, elle se blottit contre son père dans un bruit métallique.

D'abord surpris, Tony sentit la chape de plomb qui lui comprimait le cœur s'envolait et il posa ses grosses mains de fer dans le dos de sa fille dans un léger bruit de taules.

Lux sourit en le sentant lui rendre son étreinte. Plus que jamais, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras.

On dit qu'il ne faut jamais se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un mais quel humain ne serai pas soulagé de voir l'objet de ses peurs emporté au loin ?

Elle n'était pas fière qu'il ait tué pour elle mais n'était-ce pas la preuve que sa famille passerait toujours avant tout ? Et puis, des erreurs, elle aussi en avait fait alors qui était-elle pour le juger ?

« Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda finalement Lux.

_ Bah, j'ai vu pire. Plaisanta-t-il.

Lux sourit et s'écarta. Tony lui prit la main. Armure contre armure, pas très pratique pour les gestes rassurants. Le regard de son père s'envolant derrière elle et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

_ Regarde. » Dit-il en désignant un point derrière elle.

Lux se tourna et un immense sourire se peignit sur son visage. D'un regard, elle demanda l'approbation de son père. Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire amusé et Lux tourna les talons, courant vers l'immense forme verte. Son armure était bien plus légère que celle de son père, lui permettant une excellente liberté de mouvement. Chaque pas était aérien, un vrai plaisir !

« Tonton Hulk ! Le héla-t-elle.

Plusieurs agents la regardèrent perplexes. Venait-elle d'appeler cette bête effrayante ''tonton Hulk'' ? Ignorant les regards effarés, Lux s'arrêta en face du géant.

_ Lux ! Se réjouit-il de sa voix sourde.

_ Ça va gentil géant ?

_ Ça va.

_ Je peux grimper ? » Sourit Lux.

Hulk s'esclaffa, effrayant les agents à proximité et tendit sa main. Lux s'assit dessus, riant quand il la souleva.

Plus loin, Loki la regardait.

Malgré le peu de pouvoir qu'on lui avait restitué, les déplacements rapides étaient toujours un de ses tours préférés. Il assistait au spectacle étrange de Lux sur l'épaule du géant vert quand Thor vint à sa rencontre. Il était couvert de plâtre et Loki se rappela du grand trou aperçut dans la façade de l'immeuble.

« Tu es venu mon frère. Sourit Thor.

_ Pas pour toi. »

Avec ça, difficile de croire l'animosité de Loki envers son frère s'était calmée. Mais Thor se moquait de ces paroles dures. Les mots, son frère les maniait très bien mais au fil du temps, le ton de Loki envers son frère perdait en dédain.

« Je sais. Mais tu es venu.

_ Les sous-entendus ne te vont pas mon frère. Le dédaigna Loki quoique l'appellation réjouit plus Thor qu'autre chose.

_ Pour elle. » Ajouta le blond

Loki haussa un sourcil devant la mine de bienheureux de son frère et il roula les yeux.

Si ça lui faisait plaisir. Son regard se reporta sur le spectacle de Hulk qui gigotait en essayant d'attraper Lux qui était perchée sur ses épaules, entrain de faire le singe. Voilà qui ferait un dessin intéressant pensa le dieu.

* * *

Regardant par-dessus l'épaule du dieu, Grace poussa une exclamation admirative.

« Wahou, c'est superbe ! Il est fini ?

_ Hum, Loki regarda d'un œil critique sa peinture, Je pense que oui.

_ Faut le montrer à Lux. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Grace partit en réclamant à grand cris la jeune Stark qui était encore dans la salle de bain.

Lux s'appliquait à tracer une ligne doré sur sa paupière déjà poudrée de fard à paupière vert quand les appels de Grace retentirent. Soupirant, elle s'aspergea de parfum et sortie de sa salle de bain. Dans sa chambre, elle trouva Loki installé à son bureau - enfin c'était surtout ses pieds qui y étaient installés – et Grace se regardant dans son miroir plein pied.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant un de ses bigoudis.

Loki se tourna vers elle et ricana en voyant sa coiffure douteuse et son peignoir rouge.

_ La mode midgardienne ne cesse de tomber au plus bas de mon estime. Se moqua-t-il.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne portes que des chemises en soie Dolce & Gabbana ? Lui répondit Lux du tac au tac.

_ Commencez pas tous les deux, Les menaça Grace en s'approchant de Loki, Lux faut que tu vois son dessin ! »

Intéressée, Lux s'approcha. Loki grommela mais en voyant l'air ravie de Grace se résolue à présenter son œuvre à la Stark.

Celle-ci fixa longuement la peinture réalisée sur une toile fine et rigide. Les traits étaient fins, uniformes, on aurait presque dit une photo.

La scène datait d'une semaine, lors de la descendante des Avengers à la planque de Dewei. Ils étaient tous les trois représentés de profil, elle, le Hulk et Tony. Lux était assise sur l'épaule de Hulk l'air particulièrement fière, la créature avait un grand sourire joueur en regardant la jeune femme et en face d'eux, Tony les regardait, les bras croisé, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Il est super non ? Commenta Grace.

Lux se détourna avec un léger sourire et retira son peignoir.

« Il est bien. Admit Lux en retirant le reste de ses bigoudis, Même très bien. »

Finalement la mode midgardienne retrouvait grâce aux yeux de Loki.

Sans doute parce que la robe de Lux était verte. Les étranges cylindres retenant ses cheveux retirés, la crinière de Lux retombait doucement en une opulente cascade de boucles. Ses paupières poudrées de verts étaient soulignés d'un trait doré et ses lèvres étaient peintes en rouge foncé, donnant un résultat assez particulier. Mais ça devait être à la mode puisque Grace arborait le même genre de maquillage dans des tons violets quoiqu'en plus discret.

« Ton tenue m'honore Lux. Lança Loki avec un sourire goguenard.

La concernée soupira en roulant des yeux.

_ Y a-t-il une couleur que je puisse porter sans ''honorer'' personne ? Le rouge fait penser à mon père, le bleu à Steve et le vert à toi soi-disant.

Loki renifla.

_ Soi-disant ? Le vert est ma couleur. Se buta-t-il.

_ Navrée mais pour moi le vert me fait plus penser à Bruce. L'enfonça Grace.

_ C'est franchement humiliant ! Se vexa le dieu faisant rire son apprentie.

_ Pour en revenir à ton dessin, j'en ferai volontiers une copie.

Dédaignant Grace – au plus amusement de celle-ci – Loki se leva et tendit nonchalamment la peinture à Lux.

_ Garde donc l'original. Je ne vais pas non plus l'accrocher dans ma chambre. Ajouta-t-il moqueur devant l'expression perplexe de Lux.

Celle-ci se mua ravissement et se mordant la lèvre, Lux prit la peinture.

_ Tu devrais l'accrocher à côté de ton lit. Proposa la blonde en désignant un espace vide sur le mur à côté de la baie vitrée.

_ Bonne idée et tu sais quoi, Lux se tourna vers Loki, Je vais trouver quelque chose pour décorer ta chambre. »

Vu son ton, Loki devina qu'elle avait déjà une petite idée en tête et se demanda si allait en rire ou en pleurant. Connaissant la gamine, sans doute un mélange des deux.

Cependant, un discret aux lèvres étira ses lèvres les lèvres de la jeune femme. C'était le premier tableau qu'il peignait en couleur.

* * *

Assises au bar, les pieds douloureux dans leurs chaussures à talons, Grace et Lux sirotaient un verre en admirant les pas de danse de James sur la piste.

« Alors quand est-ce que vous vous y mettez tous les deux ? Lui demanda Lux.

Grace haussa les épaules.

_ J'en sais rien. Avoua-t-elle en sirotant son cocktail.

_ Bon sang Grace ! J'ai renoncé à un super plan cul pour toi ! Se plaignit Lux.

Grace pouffa, s'étranglant à moitié avec son cocktail. C'était tellement mesquin et grossier… Tellement Lux ! Et puis si elle arrivait à en plaisanter, c'était qu'elle avait définitivement tourné la page.

_ Tu m'en vois navrée mais n'en as-tu pas retrouvé un récemment ? La taquina la blonde.

Lux lui lança un regard perplexe.

_ Loki, Précisa Grace, Avec vos folles nuits d'amour où il ne se passe absolument rien. C'est un nouveau rite asgardien ? Parce que j'en ai jamais entendu parler.

_ Encore faudrait-il que tu ailles sur Asgard. Rétorqua Lux, Et non ce n'est pas un quelconque rite sexuel bizarre.

_ Oh je t'en pris ! S'écria Grace, Ne me fais pas croire qu'il ne se passe rien pendant ces nuits !

_ Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je peux passer une nuit avec un homme sans coucher avec !

_ Avec un homme oui, mais un homme sexy non.

_ Bien sûr que si.

_ Ah oui et cet acteur de cinéma que j'ai entraperçu il y a quelques jours sortant de chambre à l'aube ?

_ Là d'accord mais, contre-exemple : j'ai déjà dormi avec ton frère.

_ Oui mais c'est mon frère, Réfuta Grace comme une évidence, donc ça ne compte pas.

_ Et puis c'est quoi ce voyeurisme ? D'abord vous me regardez dormir avec Loki puis tu surveilles mes va et viens, sera-tu tellement en manque que tu compenserais en m'admirant avec mes conquêtes ? Demanda sournoisement Lux.

Grace souffla et envoyant sa longue chevelure blonde derrière son épaule, s'attirant quelques regards appréciateurs de la gente masculine.

_ Non, sérieusement, d'où ça vous est venu ?

Lux soupira et finit son verre.

_ Un soir, j'ai fait un cauchemar, je suis allée dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau et Loki était là, Raconta Lux, Lui aussi n'arrivait pas à dormir donc on a discuté. Après quand on est retourné dans nos chambres, on a tous les deux eu un moment d'hésitation et finalement j'ai finis ma nuit avec lui.

Grace la fixa intensément, analysant ce récit prononcé avec ennui.

_ D'accord. » Accepta-t-elle simplement.

Lux en fut surprise mais fut aussi contente de ne pas la voir trop insister. Grace jeta un coup d'œil à James qui avait traîné Rick sur la piste. Les deux avaient la côte auprès des danseuses.

C'était peut-être l'excédent d'alcool mais là tout de suite, Grace trouvait James incroyablement sexy. Elle l'avait vu grandir, l'avait vu dans toutes sortes de positions embarrassantes pourtant cet homme qu'elle connaissait si bien l'attirait comme jamais.

Elle échangea un regard avec Lux. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil évocateur. Grace lui prit son verre des mains, le vida cul-sec et fendit la foule vers James. Celui-ci n'avait que peu bu et lui fit un grand sourire en la voyant.

« Hey Grace !... »

Celle-ci ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase que l'attrapant par la nuque elle l'embrassa avidement.

Lux et Rick sifflèrent par-dessus la musique quand, la surprise passée, James lui rendit son baiser et passa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde qui baignée dans les lumières colorées et criardes semblait si sulfureuse.

Applaudissant et hurlant, Lux les regarda s'embrasser au milieu de la piste comme si ils étaient seuls au monde. Rick vint la rejoindre.

« Il était temps ! Sourit-t-il.

_ Tu trouves pas ça perturbant que ton meilleurs pote sorte avec ta jumelle ? Lui demanda Lux taquine.

Rick lui fit un clin d'œil.

_ C'est pas une première, il est bien sortit avec toi je te rappelle.

Lux éclata de rire.

_ Pas faux.

_ T'as les yeux cerné. Remarqua Rick en buvant son verre.

Lux fit une grimace, à quoi sert donc l'anticerne hors de prix qu'elle pique à sa mère ? Voyant son air dépité, Rick lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Râlant qu'il la décoiffer, Lux se dégagea de sa poigne.

_ T'en fais pas ! lui assura-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au nouveau couple, Je vais faire de beaux rêves ce soir.

_ J'espère bien. Je t'offre encore un verre ?

_ Impossible de dire non. »

Trinquant aux tourtereaux, Lux se dit qu'avec un miracle comme ça, elle ne pourrait que bien dormir. Et quand ses pires peurs remonteraient, eh bien, elle pourra toujours se glisser dans le lit de Loki.

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, montrer le côté sombre de Iron Man et des autres Avengers. Que pensez-vous du résultat ?

Prochain chapitre : Visite sur Asgard.

Grace retourne chez elle, mais est-ce vraiment chez elle ? Heureusement, elle peut compter sur Loki pour la booster un peu...

A bientôt !


	18. Un Noël de princesse

**Bonjour ! Bonsoir !**

****Avec un peu de retard, voilà la suite !

Merci à tous pour reviews !

_Angelus_ : Un don ? Carrément ? Merci beaucoup :D ! J'adore ce genre de scène au sens caché mais comme j'ai peur que le sens justement trop caché, j'essaye de glisser l'explication qui va avec (ça fit très meuble Ikea mais bon).

_pepperonyfever_ : Arrêter ma fic là ? Euh oui, ça aurai pu le faire en effet mais on aurai été dans le noir pour Loki, comment il aurai fini et tout. Donc non, :) j'ai encore quelques trucs à dire ;p

_PP3628M_ : Ah quelqu'un qui aime Lux (j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit super populaire), c'est vraie que la pauvre a une histoire assez sombre mais c'est ça que j'aime chez elle :). " réciprocité dans le soutient " j'aurai pas dis mieux moi-même ;) ils ont un peu le même fonctionnement ces deux là, d'où leur entente. "i j'adore le rapport psychologique et affectif lié aux objets je trouve ça super fort " pareil, en fait, j'adore trouvé la petite bête si on veut mais j'ai une préférence pour les gestes et les relations entre êtres humains (ou non-humains dans ce cas-là). "c'est pas du tout cucul à mes yeux, c'est très réaliste sans excès Lyrique au mauvais moment ou en surabondance." Merci :D ! Je savais que je prenais un gros risque en publiant une histoire bourrée de OOC mais j'adorait tellement ces personnages que j'ai pas résisté alors je suis ravie de voir qu'ils ne semblent pas Mary-Sue ou juste vides :). Des partiels ? Gloups, Bonne chance à toi alors :) !

_HollyLola_ : J'avoue que moi-même j'auto-critique à présent mon Loki :/ c'est triste mais je le trouve trop gentil dans mon histoire à présent avec du recul. je pense qui si je publie (publie: parce que j'en écrirai sans doute d'autres) une autre fanfic, Loki serai beaucoup sombre. Merci de ta pertinente critique :) et Merci pour ta gentille critique sur mon style d'écriture :). (si je développe ma nouvelle idée, avec un Loki bien sombre, elle devrait te plaire ;p).

_Lunacy_ : Merci :D ! Je m'en veux un peu pour le coup de gueule inutile :/, après tout j'écris pour moi (_merci littleharleen ;)_) mais c'est vrai que les reviews aident :). "t'as du pas mal bosser la dessus" Oui et non en fait, parce que bosser voudrai dire penser et rêvasser donc d'un certain côté oui j'y ai pas mal bossé ;). Je vais continuer sur ma lancée ça c'est sûr (je vais commencer à écrire la partie qui m'intéresse vraiment :D) mais il y aurai un rythme moins soutenu je pense parce que ma fic Avengers me prend beaucoup de temps et je n'ai pas le temps de bosser mes autres écrits MAIS je vais la finir, j'y tiens et j'en ai envie ! Merci pour le bouche à oreille ! C'est vrai que ce sont les avis des autres qui aident à progresser en plus :/. La suite arrive maintenant et le prochain chapitre arrivera plus tard par contre.

* * *

**Un Noël de princesse**

Sa chambre donnait sur les magnifiques jardins d'Asgard et en levant un peu les yeux, Grace pouvait voir la citée éternelle s'étendre, majestueuse et dorée. Tellement dorée que le soleil se reflétant dessus faisant penser à un continuel crépuscule.

Le Crépuscule des dieux de Richard Wagner. Leur mère les avait emmené Rick et elle le voir quand elle avait dix ans. Cette pensée fit esquisser un sourire à la jeune princesse qui semblait bien trop mélancolique pour en être une.

Soupirante, Grace tripota le tissu soyeux de son imposante robe prune. Petite, elle adorait ces sublimes robes de princesse mais à présent, leurs poids semblaient alourdis par les responsabilités et les rumeurs. En parlant de rumeurs, celles sur Terre devaient aller bon train depuis que des photos d'elle embrassant James Rogers avaient circulé sur la toile. Grace sourit à ce souvenir. La soirée c'était en effet, très bien finie…

Elle sortit de ses très agréables souvenirs lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère portant une robe grise.

« C'est robe sont vraiment très belle mais vraiment pas pratiques ! Pesta Jane en se débattant avec les volants de sa robe.

Grace eut un sourire indulgent devant l'angoisse évidente de sa mère.

_ Elle te va bien maman.

Jane s'arrêta et sourit à sa fille.

_ Tu es très belle aussi Grace.

Sa fille eut un sourire un peu triste, reflet de celui de sa mère. Sentant le besoin de parler, Grace ouvrit la bouche mais on toqua à la porte.

_ Entrez.

Thor entra.

_ Ma fille tu es resplendissante ! S'écria-t-il plus joyeux que jamais d'avoir emmené toute sa famille sur Asgard.

_ Merci papa. Où est Rick ?

_ Il se prépare encore. Les armures sont parfois plus à longues à mettre que vos robes. Lui murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Grace pouffa. La bonne humeur de son père était communicative.

_ Bon, ton grand-père et ta grand-mère nous attendant ma fille.

_ Je vais d'abord voir Loki pour voir dans quel état d'esprit il est.

Thor eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise et Grace, qui se révélait un peu parano lorsqu'elle était sur Asgard, se fourvoya sur la raison.

_ Il est vrai que si tu pouvais le convaincre de se détendre, ça serai bénéfique à tout le monde.

Grace retint un soupir de soulagement.

_ Je vais faire de mon mieux. Lui assura Grace.

Thor sourit et posa une main sur son épaule.

_ Je n'en doute pas Grace. »

Elle sourit en rosissant de joie et sortie de la pièce.

* * *

Loki était allongé sur son lit. Celui-ci était plus grand, plus confortable que celui sur Terre et sa chambre était bien plus spacieuse et luxueuse et pourtant en toute honnêteté, il aurait largement préféré être sur Midgard ! Attention, il était content de quitter la terre pour un moment mais voilà, il n'était plus vraiment le bienvenue chez lui à présent.

Son passage du côté obscure était un secret de polichinelle sur Asgard et il ne supportait ces regards méprisants auxquels il avait une folle envie de répondre par un sort bien placé.

Il soupira. Cette cité lui avait tant manqué, sa majesté, sa grandeur, Loki avait grandi avec et les dieux savent qu'il s'y ait attaché mais pour les habitants, c'était une tout autre affaire…

Sautant sur ses pieds, le dieu se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Et en plus, il allait devoir jouer au petit chien bien élevé devant ses faux parents. Mais bon sang, si il avait su que Thor voulait seulement montrer ses « progrès » à ses parents, jamais Loki n'aurai accepté de revenir !

Rageur, il n'entendit même pas les quelques coup timides portés à sa porte. Sans réponse, Grace entra et trouva le dieu grommelant dans sa barde.

« Loki ? Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le dieu se tourna vers elle.

_ Très bien, je suis ravi d'être de retour sur les lieux de mon humiliation. Ironisa-t-il.

_ M'en parle pas… Murmura Grace.

Loki fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta enfin de marcher.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Embarrassé d'avoir été entendue, Grace se trémoussa mal à l'aise. Loki en fut encore plus perplexe. Il avait remarqué quelques progrès en terme d'assurance ces derniers temps mais là, il retrouvait la Grace timide qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques mois.

« Non rien…

Refusant de la laisser s'en tirer comme ça, Loki était déterminé à la faire craquer mais on toqua à sa porte.

_ Entrez.

Un garde à l'air particulièrement froid les informa qu'Odin et Frigga les attendaient.

_ On arrive bientôt. » Répondit Grace alors que Loki restait de marbre, dans une attitude dédaigneuse à souhait.

Le garde lui jeta à son tour un regard froid puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Grace. Loki fut surpris de l'éclat accusateur et clairement désapprobateur qui passa dans ses yeux. Quelle insolence ! Et envers une princesse surtout.

Grace avait baissé la tête, au grand agacement de Loki et sortit de la pièce à la suite du garde. Roulant des yeux et grommelant, il la suivit, comme un condamné retournant au tribunal.

* * *

Grace sentait le regard de Loki dans son dos. Il n'allait pas la lâcher. Elle retint un soupir, fatiguée d'avance. Fatiguée quoique soulagée. Honteusement, Grace avait pensé éviter un peu Loki durant son séjour sur Asgard. Sa réputation était suffisamment mauvaise, pas besoin d'en rajouter en la voyant trainer avec un traitre.

Garce se mordit la lèvre à ces pensées. Comment avait-elle avoir une telle idée ? Les inconnus n'étaient rien de plus que des inconnus, des sujets, Loki était… était quoi d'ailleurs ? Son oncle ? Son ami ? Son professeur ? Un peu des trois sans doute. En tout cas, il était important pour elle, contrairement à ces dieux habillés bling bling.

Sa résolution fondit lamentablement quand, après avoir rejoint le reste de sa famille, elle aperçut Frigga et Odin qui les attendaient dans la salle du trône.

En y repensant, ils devaient vraiment avoir l'ai bêtes, les bras ballants ne sachant pas comment agir envers les inconnus leur faisant face. Grace fut rassurée de voir que sa mère et même Rick n'étaient pas très à l'aise non plus. Cet instant d'hésitation aurai pu avoir l'air ridicule mais Loki sauvait l'honneur.

Pour une fois, Grace n'allait certainement pas lui reprocher son humeur sombre, au contraire. L'aura noire qui dégageait faisait presque crépiter l'air, faisant passer l'embrassement pour de la tension.

Mais s'il y avait une personne qui ne semblait pas du tout y prêter attention, c'était bien Thor et pour une fois, Grace remerciait la capacité de son père à ne pas voir ce qui était parfois juste sous son nez.

« Père ! Mère ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en les prenant dans ses bras.

Ce regain de chaleur brisa la glace. Malgré son angoisse, Jane se força à faire bonne figure. C'était leurs hôtes et ils étaient leurs invités après tout.

_ Bonjour Frigga. Sourit-elle.

_ Jane, vous êtes resplendissante ! » La complimenta l'ancienne reine en l'enlaçant chaleureusement.

Malgré son sourire contrit, elle lui retourna le compliment. Attention, dans le cas de Frigga c'était tout à fait vrai. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur le charisme de sa belle-mère, sauf que ce n'était pas son cas à elle ! Jane se savait sur le ''déclin'' comparée à Frigga.

« Grace ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! Pépia la déesse en prenant les mains de sa petite fille.

Elle se rappelait d'une adolescente mal dans sa peau et repliée sur elle-même mais devant elle, c'était une jeune femme très belle et malgré ses joues doucement rougies il se sentait une maturité plus adulte qu'autrefois.

_ Une vraie princesse, Approuva Odin, Et Rick quel homme ! Un vrai guerrier ! Thor m'a raconté certaines de tes prouesses et… »

Grace retint un soupir triste. Voilà une des nombreuses raisons qui expliquaient pourquoi elle ne venait jamais sur Asgard.

Frigga se tourna vers son fils qui était resté en arrière. Malgré l'aura noire de celui-ci, Frigga le prit soudainement dans ses bras, surprenant Loki qui resta de marbre. Il refusait de montrer quelques signes d'affection devant son père et son frère. Mais c'était sa mère alors il s'autorisa à discrètement poser son menton sur son épaule.

Frigga finit par le lâcher et Loki affronta le regard de son père. Celui-ci semblait triste mais heureux quelque part. Loki se laissa presque avoir mais quand Odin parla, le ton de sa voix le ramena vingt en arrière, dans cette même salle où il le condamnait à l'isolement.

« Loki.

_ Non. Gardez vos belles paroles pour quelqu'un de plus crédule, je ne m'y reprendrai pas. »

Sans rien ajouter, Loki tourna les talons et parti. Un ange passa. Personne n'était surpris honnêtement mais Odin baissa tout de même la tête. Le silence s'éternisa un peu. Rick était embarrassé, franchement il aurai aimé rejoindre Loki pour s'assurer que celui-ci aille bien mais son grand-père ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

« Et si tu me racontais en détail ce combat contre cette araignée géante devant un verre de vin ? » Proposa Odin avec un sourire de nouveau avenant et l'entraînant ailleurs.

Rick chercha à accrocher le regard de Grace. Celle-ci secoua discrètement la tête. Rick esquissa un geste pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son grand-père mais Grace lui fit signe que non. Après tout, il devra devenir roi un jour.

Offrant un sourire d'excuse à sa grand-mère qui était toujours plus ou moins sous le choc de son étreinte avec Loki, la blonde s'éclipsa.

* * *

Grace erra un moment dans les couloirs, de nouveau mélancolique. Finalement, elle se mit en quête d'Ara, elle n'avait pas encore vu la magicienne depuis son arrivée. Mais au détour d'un couloir, une conversation attira son attention. Discrète, elle tendit l'oreille.

« Ainsi, notre princesse s'est éprise du traître ?

Grace se figea au ton froid et clairement sarcastique.

_ Je les ai trouvés bien complices dans la chambre. Poursuivit un autre garde.

_ Comment notre roi peut-il autoriser que Loki, Le nom du dieu fut craché, Entraîne la princesse ?

_ Qui se ressemble s'assemble.

_ Ben moi je dis qu'il faut faire attention, il va l'influencer cette gamine. »

L'insulte remua quelque chose dans le cœur de Grace. Son sang royal se rebiffait sous l'affront. Elle serra les poings sous sa colère grandissante qui était accompagnée d'une brise froide qui souffla doucement entre ses mèches blondes. Cependant, la conversation des gardes tourna court et des cris retentirent. Grace jeta un coup d'œil. Deux aigles attaquaient les deux hommes, les pinçant, détachant les attaches de leurs armures, tapant sur leurs casques.

Une défense étant vaine, ils optèrent pour un repli stratégique. Pouffant, Grace tourna les talons mais son rire se coinça dans sa gorge.

Loki se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, la bouche pincée. L'image même de la désapprobation.

« Peux-tu me dire à quoi servent toutes ces heures d'entrainement si tu n'oses même pas utiliser un dixième de ce que je t'ai enseigné pour te défendre ? Cingla-t-il.

_ C'est leurs avis, ils ont le droit de s'exprimer, grand bien leur en fasse. Protesta Grace.

_ Pas ainsi ! Pas sur une princesse, pas sur la fille du roi !

_ Être reine ne me protégera pas des critiques. Lui rappela-t-elle froidement.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Loki.

_ Tu te défends enfin, mais pas contre les bonnes personnes.

Grace haussa un sourcil.

_ Inutile de te défendre contre tes proches, eux voudrons seulement t'aider mais tu ne peux pas à accepter les critiques gratuites d'êtres inférieurs à toi qui ne te connaissent pas.

Grace roula des yeux.

_ Et c'est reparti avec les êtres inférieurs. Soupira-t-elle.

_ Hiérarchiquement, ils le sont.

_ Ce sont des humains.

_ Absolument pas.

_ De toute façon, comme tu l'as dit, Se reprit la blonde, Seul l'avis de mes proches m'importent.

_ Et pourtant tu terres derrière un mur dans ton propre palais.

_ Ce n'est pas mon palais. S'assombrit Grace

_ Tu les laisses t'insulter.

Les épaules de Grace s'affaissèrent.

_ Sans Lux, Avoua-t-elle sans un souffle, Je n'arrive pas à répliquer. Sans eux, je n'arrive à pas à…

Elle soupira. Sur Asgard, sur cette planète qui lui était complétement inconnue, toute seule, elle n'arrivait à rien.

Cette fois-ci, Loki ne céda pas à ses yeux bleus timides. Son ton se réchauffa mais sa voix restait sévère.

_ Tu n'auras pas toujours Lux pour te souffler quelques répliques assassines, Lui dit-il, Quand tu seras reine…

_ Et qui a dit que je voulais être reine ? Le coupa Grace glaciale, Qui a dit que je voulais monter sur le trône ? »

La tête haute, les yeux enflammés, Grace tourna les talons et partie. Loki resta de marbre. Perplexe mais rassuré de revoir la Grace qu'il connaissait. Celle qui commençait tout juste à se découvrir un tempérament de reine.

Allongée sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond richement peint, bercée par les coups réguliers qu'elle portait à sa valise, Grace regretta de ne pas pouvoir appeler James. Soupirant, elle attrapa un coussin moelleux et le colla sur son visage. Où étais-tu donc sa mère ? Sans doute entrain de papoter faussement joyeusement avec Frigga, celle-ci lui apprenait sans doute les ficelles du métier de reine en lui suggérant subtilement de prendre les fameuses Pomme d'Or et Jane faisait sans doute semblant d'écouter attentivement.

Grace plaignait sa mère mais tant qu'elle était avec Frigga et non avec Odin ça allait. Grace aimait vraiment son grand-père, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de sa mère.

A leurs naissances, Odin avait suggéré que Rick et Grace soient élevés sur Asgard et Jane avait accepté. Finalement, le _baby blue_ passé, Jane avait réclamé ses enfants et à contrecœur, Odin avait obéit. En y repensant, ça mettait Grace profondément mal à l'aise de savoir que non seulement sa mère l'avait plus ou moins « abandonné » et que les premiers mois de sa vie furent dans ce royaume.

Royaume et sujets qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de gouverner. Elle pouvait prétendre le contraire devant ses grands-parents mais vivre sur Asgard, entourée par des étrangers chuchotant derrière son dos ne la tentait absolument pas.

Rick les avait déjà conquis. Il était grand, beau, fort et ressemblait à son père. Et ses prouesses au combat étaient connues de tous.

Grace soupira, parfois tout semblait simple pour son frère.

Quelqu'un entra. Au vu du manque de manières, ça ne pouvait que Loki. Sa mère aurai été moins discrète et elle reconnaissait le pas de son frère entre mille.

Loki vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Grace garda le coussin sur sa tête.

« Tu vas rester cachée toute la semaine ? La taquina-t-il.

_ Non, je repars demain.

_ Ah ça non ! Protesta Loki en lui retirant le coussin des mains.

Grace se releva mollement, affrontant si ciller l'air courroucé du dieu.

_ Tu l'as dit toi-même, sans mes amis je n'arrive à rien.

_ C'est faux et tu le sais. Sur Terre, tu te débrouilles très bien sans cette bande d'incapables.

Un sourire fit trembler les lèvres de la blonde.

_ Cette bande d'incapables, Répéta Grace, sont tes amis aussi.

Loki haussa les épaules.

_ Grace, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es l'héritière. Enchaîna-t-il.

_ C'est bien ça le problème. Que je le veuille ou non et non, je ne veux pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

Loki était sincèrement intrigué. Le refus du pouvoir était une notion un peu abstraite pour lui.

_ Je ne veux pas quitter mes proches.

_ La n'est pas la question ! S'esclaffa Loki riant mais en voyant l'air sérieux de Grace, il se dit que si, c'était tout à fait la question.

Grace soupira.

_ Loki, Commença-t-elle doucement, Ma famille est là-bas. Ma vie est là-bas. J'adore la Terre ! C'est chez moi.

_ Asgard est magnifique aussi.

Le regard de Grace s'attrista.

_ Tu ne comprends pas.

Loki ne répondit pas et Grace soupira.

_ Dis-moi Loki, vis-tu si mal ton exil que tu ne puisses envisager que pour moi, la Terre est le seul endroit où je serai heureuse. C'est si terrible d'être sur Terre ?

Loki baissa les épaules et détourna les yeux.

_ Non, pas si terrible. Avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Grace sourit avec tendresse devant son aveu.

Loki soupira et Grace se rallongea.

_ Ils me manquent. » Murmura Grace.

Loki se retint de dire ''à moi aussi''. Honnêtement, l'ambiance sur terre était tellement plus détendue que sur Asgard ! Et puis il l'avait avoué, son exil se passait quand même bien. Loki s'amusait bien sur Terre.

Le dieu regarda Grace. Elle était tellement belle, tellement royale et même tellement puissante. Une future reine ! Et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas de ce titre et il blâmait ces abrutis d'Asgardiens à l'esprit trop étroit ! Si seulement elle pouvait leur montrer ce qu'elle valait ! Mais les Asgardiens avaient des points de vus différents des humains. L'intelligence de Grace – comme la sienne avant – n'était pas reconnue, sa gentillesse tout le monde s'en foutait puisque personne le connaissait il ne restait plus que…

« Debout. Lui ordonna Loki en lui tendant la main.

Le regain d'énergie du dieu combiné au sourire malicieux de celui-ci alerta Grace.

_ C'est quoi l'idée ?

_ Viens. On va s'entraîner. »

Grace lui prit la main, pour s'entraîner elle était toujours partante. Il la releva et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Loki déambulait aisément dans les couloirs. Apparemment, malgré ses vingt ans à l'écart, il n'avait rien oublié de chaque recoins du palais.

« Allez au travail.

Grace se figea. Il l'avait emmené dans les jardins du palais. Oh s'entraîner dans un décor pareil était très tentant mais c'était un endroit pas mal fréquenté !

_ Euh Loki…

_ Assume-toi Grace. Lui lança-t-il durement.

_ Je m'assume, ce n'est pas le problème c'est les…

_ Les autres ? Finit Loki, Non le problème c'est toi. Comme veux-tu qu'il te respecte si tu ne t'assume pas toi-même ? »

Devant cette logique implacable, Grace céda et rejoignit Loki au bord de la fontaine, faisant fi des regards surpris – voire carrément noirs – de quelques curieux.

Sauf qu'elle échoua lamentablement.

Les curieux étaient de plus en plus nombreux et Grace était dans l'incapacité de se concentrer. Déjà que même sur Terre elle était habituée à étudier seule, au calme dans un labo ou s'entrainer dans une salle déserte du SHIELD, ces regards étaient vraiment désagréables, surtout que peu amicaux.

Peu amicaux, Loki commençait à le devenir. Le manque de concentration de son élève commençait à lui faire perdre patience.

« Concentre-toi. Cingla-t-il quand Grace échoua à un sort de base.

_ Concentre-toi ! L'enguela-t-il quand elle rata sa cible avec un sort de flèches magiques.

_ Concentre-toi ! » Beugla-t-il quand elle fit accidentellement bruler un arbre au lieu de la cible prévue à cet effet.

Loki était certes effrayant quand il s'énervait mais ses cris attiraient du monde ce qui n'aidait absolument pas la concentration de Grace.

Presque automatiquement, son regard se tourna vers la droite où Rick la regardait. Il lui sourit puis désigna discrètement une terrasse au-dessus de lui. Grace y aperçut Odin, Thor et Frigga la regarder. Rick leva et serra son poing, l'encourageant de loin. Une femme brune vint se caler aux côtés de son frère. Ara. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, l'air agacé. Et comment ne pouvait-elle ne pas l'être quand son ancienne élève était incapable de jeter un simple sort ?

Grace souffla profondément, mais pas de lassitude cette fois. Elle suivit le parcours intérieur de l'oxygène dans son corps, cherchant le point central de sa magie. Se redressant, elle serra légèrement ses abdos pour stimuler cette petite flamme dans son ventre. Grace ré ouvrit les yeux. Le turquoise de ses iris semblait plus brillant que jamais.

Ca y est. Elle avait atteint l'état qui lui permettait d'utiliser sa magie comme elle le souhaitait. Elle aurai pu faire le sort que Loki lui ordonnait de faire depuis dix minutes mais elle n'en avait pas envie.

Grace voulait que chaque témoin _sente_ sa puissance.

Elle fit remonter sa magique et la laisser exploser hors de son corps en vagues lumineuses et magnifiques. Tous poussèrent un cri de stupéfaction quand la magie de la princesse les traversa comme une bourrasque de vent. L'anneau de lumière bleu revint comme un élastique vers Grace qui n'avait pas cillé.

Les plantes fleurirent soudainement, l'eau de la fontaine s'éclaircit. Tout ça grâce à la magie, la vie personnifiait. Tout ça grâce à Grace.

Celle-ci inspira une nouvelle fois, droite et fière. Le silence était total. Laissant promener son regard, Grace mit au défi quiconque de dire quelque chose. Seul un applaudissement lui répondit. Surprise, elle regarda son grand-père qui du haut du balcon tapait dans ses mains, avec air un fier qu'elle avait seulement vu adressé à son frère. Un sourire étirant ses lèvres et son œil valide brillait d'un éclat tendre.

Les applaudissements furent repris et en voyant l'air surpris des courtisans, Grace savait qu'ils ne se contentaient pas de suivre leur roi. Elle les avait impressionné. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait impressionné ses sujets.

Fière, elle regarda Loki. Un léger sourire en coin, celui-ci applaudissait avec nonchalance. Mais c'était une victoire, même pour lui, de voir son apprentie acclamée. Et c'était un soulagement de voir sa nièce et son amie prendre enfin les choses en main.

* * *

« C'était très impressionnant.

Grace se tourna vers son grand-père qui attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Puis-je entrer ?

_ Euh bien sûr. »

Le vieil homme vint s'assoir sur son lit, tapotant à côté de lui. Grace vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Un instant, elle le laissa la regarder. Finalement un sourire tendre comme celui qui l'avait animé un peu plus tôt réchauffa son visage.

« C'était très impressionnant ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure bien que j'ignore tout à fait ce que c'était.

_ C'était… Grace chercha ses mots, Une sorte d'explosion de magie pour faire simple.

Pour une raison inconnue, Odin sembla soudain extrêmement las très triste.

_ Je suppose sur je saurai ce que c'était si j'avais pris le temps d'observer mon fils.

Grace se mordit la lèvre, soudainement embarrassée. C'était une pente dangereuse que ce sujet.

_ Tu as été un bon père. Lui dit Grace après un silence.

_ Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux ma grande mais merci. Sourit Odin tristement.

Grace fronça les sourcils. C'était un inconnu mais elle partageait son sang et si elle l'aidait lui, elle aiderai aussi Loki. Sa voix prit une force nouvelle.

_ Sois patient.

Son grand-père la regarda avec lassitude.

_ Je crains que la patience ne suffise pas…

_ Sois patient et laisse-nous faire. Continua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Odin fut surpris.

_ Crois-moi, Loki a accepté beaucoup de choses depuis qu'il est sur Terre. Si seulement tu pouvais le voir…

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde, se souvenant de bons moments passés tous ensemble.

_ Tu devrais venir sur Terre. Dit-elle soudainement.

Odin haussa un sourcil.

_ Pas de tout de suite, il risquerait de se sentir envahi mais dans quelques temps.

Odin considéra l'idée. L'espoir que lui donnait sa petite-fille était devenu que songe dans l'esprit du roi.

_ D'accord. Accepta l'ancien roi.

Grace sourit.

_ Mais grand-père, S'assombri-t-elle soudainement, Tu dois me promettre quelque chose.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Ne l'abandonne pas. »

* * *

Lux n'avait jamais vu Grace aussi rayonnante au retour d'un voyage sur Asgard. Soulagée oui mais radieuse non. Sans un mot, celle-ci se jeta dans les bras de James et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant tout le monde.

Surpris, James ne tarda à répondre au baiser.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passez, Souffla-t-il, Mais ça me plait.

_ Moi aussi. Sourit Grace.

Lux vint voir Loki.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda-t-elle mi-soupçonneuse mi-amusée.

Il hocha les épaules.

_ Pas grand-chose.

Lux roula les yeux.

_ Comme toujours… » Sourit-elle moqueuse.

Loki sourit à son tour. Revenir était moins désagréable que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Surpris de cet étalage d'amour, Rick échangea un regard perplexe avec Alex.

« J'étais sur Asgard aussi et je ne pensais pas que se lâcher un peu libérerai son _sex appeal_. Murmura le prince à l'espion.

Celui-ci ricana.

_ Bon Grace, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Lux quand son amie eut enfin lâcher son petit ami.

_ C'est Noël ! S'écria soudainement celle-ci.

Un ange passa.

_ C'est quoi Noël ? » Demanda finalement Loki.

En voyant tous les regards se tourner vers lui, il se dit que la réponse n'allait pas forcément lui plaire surtout qu'ils le regardaient comme si c'était le dernier des imbéciles. Ben quoi ? Ils avaient pas ça sur Asgard !

* * *

A Noël, il fallait bien tout le tac, la diplomatie et la patience de tous les habitants de toute la Tour pour calmer et contenir les ardeurs de Tony Stark.

Tous les ans, Steve devait s'assurer que le génie n'en fasse pas trop, certaines idées c'étaient révélées catastrophiques et dangereuses pour l'esprit de Noël.

Finalement, le jour de Noël avait dorénavant sa petite routine.

Lever à huit heures pour tout le monde. Jane et Pepper organisaient le déroulement de la journée et de la soirée, les hommes s'occupaient des cadeaux et tiraient au sort pour savoir qui se déguiserait en Père Noël, Holly et les enfants décoraient l'immense sapin installé dans le salon des Stark.

Loki avait été perplexe en les voyant tous surexcités portant des cartons débordant de guirlandes multicolore et de boules lumineuses. Ivy était venue lui faire les yeux doux pour qu'ils se joignent à eux mais devant cette activité enfantine et ennuyeuse, il avait décliné l'offre.

Sauf que, bien sûr, Aucune activité rassemblant les enfants Avengers n'était ennuyeuse. Enfantine certainement mais ennuyeuse absolument pas.

Loki s'en rendit compte quand Alex, avec la précision mortelle qui lui était propre, envoya une boule rouge sur la tête de Rick qui répliqua en l'étranglant à demi avec une guirlande.

Blasé, le dieu les regarda et les écouta hurler, jurer, rire et s'envoyer des décorations diverses

pendant dix minutes. Même Holly qui s'était rangée du côté de sa fille participait activement à la bataille.

Dans ce chaos, Loki reçut un mini Iron Man dans la tête. Saisissant l'objet, il le regarda puis le lança sur Lux qui protesta, clamant son innocence hélas, sa décontraction lui valut une avalanche de guirlandes.

Et c'est ainsi que Loki, le dieu des mensonges se retrouva plongé dans une bataille de décorations de Noël, s'aidant avec la magie bien sûr.

Voilà donc le programme de la matinée.

Heureusement que l'après-midi était plus calme puisque James et Alex étaient réquisitionnés pour aider avec les dernières livraisons et Lux et Rick aidaient Banner à la cuisine.

Loki les regardait faire, sirotant un verre de vin à la table de la cuisine. Ça lui rappelait les vendredi soirs où les enfants avaient cours général de cuisine avec Banner.

« A l'origine c'était pour éviter que Lux et James ne sortent trop, Lui avait soufflé Pepper, Puis finalement ils se sont tous pris au jeu. »

Mais apparemment, Rick et Lux étaient les élèves les plus assidus. Bruce affirmait que la cuisine le détendait ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Loki qui n'aimait pas l'idée de voir le Hulk avec un énorme couteau à la main.

« Mais arrête ! Protesta Lux en essayant d'empêcher Rick de piquer la crème destinée à son gâteau fétiche.

_ Je ne fais que m'assurer du goût ! Se défendit le demi-dieu.

_ C'est ça !

Discrètement, Bruce s'était à son tour faufilé derrière Lux et avait plongé un doigt dans la texture crémeuse.

_ Bruce ! S'indigna Lux en éloignant le saladier… Ce dont Rick profita allégrement, Je me fais attaquer de toute part !

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Loki devant tout d'engouement.

_ C'est trop bon. Affirma Rick en léchant son doigt maculé de crème.

_ Hum…

Lux se battait contre Bruce quand elle capta le regard gourmand du dieu.

_ N'y pense même pas le caribou ! »

Ignorant la probable insulte – qu'est-ce qu'un caribou ? – Loki fondit sur Lux et sur le saladier qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de défendre.

« Au revoir Père Noël ! »

Avec un dernier signe de main, le bonhomme en rouge sauta par-dessus la balustrade. Toute heureuse, Ivy se précipita vers les nombreux cadeaux sous le sapin. Rick se demanda si elle était encore vraiment si crédule après tout, sous ses airs d'ange, il savait que la petite Rogers était beaucoup plus maligne qu'il n'y semblait. Le demi-dieu avait remarqué que son sourire perdait doucement cette innocence enfantine. Hey ! Lui aussi était plus malin qu'il n'y paraissait !

Ivy apporta un paquet à Grace, celle-ci la remercia chaleureusement, ravissant la petite fille qui prenait Grace pour son modèle vivant, ça au moins n'avait pas changé se dit Rick. Tout comme l'empressement touchant que la petite blonde mit à déchirer ses paquets. Ah quoique ce n'était pas spécifique aux enfants puisque Lux faisait pareil. Rick ricana en voyant son amie aussi excitée de déchirer les emballages brillants.

Trop subjuguée par sa nouvelle station de karaoké, Ivy ne remarqua pas le retour du Clint qui avait quitté son costume de Père Noël pour un costume décontracté. Ça avait été un bon Père Noël, surtout comparé à Tony. Le fiasco de l'année dernière était l'une des raisons qui faisait douter des croyances d'Ivy.

Il sortit de ses souvenirs quand sa jumelle l'appela. Le signal avait été donné, et tous c'étaient installés près du sapin. Souriant, Rick vint les rejoindre.

Et bien sûr, ils furent tous plus gâtés les uns que les autres.

Alex reçut un livre sur Guillaume Tell, en le voyant il envoya un regard blasé à James. C'était une tradition pour James d'offrir un truc dans le genre à Alex. Ses parents et Tony lui tendirent les clés de sa propre voiture – ultra sécurisée – cadeau qui le surprit mais le réjouit et Rick lui offrit la première édition de la BD _Maus_, Alex et lui partageaient une passion pour les vieilles BDs depuis des années.

Rick reçut un télescope de la part de sa mère et Bruce un jeu d'échec en bois divinement sculpté de sa jumelle (il l'embrassa chaleureusement, ils se connaissaient tellement qu'elle lui faisait toujours les meilleurs cadeaux) de vieilles éditions de la BD Blueberry de la part d'Alexander, ils partageaient la même passion pour les vielles bandes-dessinées et une nouvelle panoplie de snowboard comportant combinaison, lunettes, gants et tout le tralala de la part de Lux. .

« Ca va déchirer sur les pistes ! S'extasia-t-il en tapant de la main de Lux.

_ Trop !

_ Ca y est ils sont passé en mode sportifs lourds. » Souffla Grace à Loki.

Celle-ci reçut du matériel photo d'Holly puis ouvrit un sachet lourds mais mou.

« Wahou…

Elle se leva et tenit le tissus devant elle. Thor la rejoignit.

_ Tu permets ?

Ravie, sa fille lui donna l'étoffe bleue. Doucement, il lui posa le manteau bleu _Made in_ Asgard sur les épaules.

_ Il est superbe ! » Pépia Grace en tourna sur elle-même.

Le tissu était sublime, chaud et la coupe moderne, lui tombant aux genoux, il se soulevait à chacun de ses mouvements.

Lux lui fit aussi un beau cadeau : un collier donc le pendentif holographique montrait une scène inédite pour les parents et devenu répétitive dans ses rêves : son premier baiser avec James dans cette boîte de nuit bondée. Grace ne demanda même comment Lux avait trouvé cette vidéo – les avait-elle filmé ? Ou juste piraté le système de sécurité de la boîte ? -, honnêtement elle s'en foutait royalement, se contentant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Les parents regardèrent la scène en boucle. Thor envoya un regard étrange à James et passa un bras presque possessif autour des épaules de sa fille. Il était heureux que sa fille ait choisi un homme aussi noble que le jeune Rogers mais n'empêche…

Le jeune Rogers en question reçut une batte de base-ball de la part de sa mère, une montre à fond numérique de Grace où défilés, teintées de noire par soucis de discrétion, des photos et des mini-vidéos. Jolie bijoux technologique mais question technologie, Lux était imbattable. Elle lui donna discrètement son paquet à l'écart du groupe.

« Ne montre pas ça à ta mère sinon elle risque de me jeter par la fenêtre. » Lui souffla-t-elle.

Haussant un sourcil perplexe, James ouvrit le paquet pour y découvrir une paire de gants noirs. Prudents, il les enfila. La partie interne était souple mais le dessus était rigide. Chaque articulation était rehaussée de piques, se révélant lorsqu'il ferma son poing.

« Tu cherches à me transformer à machine de guerre ? La taquina James lui jetant un regard en coin.

Lux haussa les épaules et il pinça les lèvres. James connaissait ce tique, il le connaissait bien de l'avoir si souvent vu pendant son adolescence. Ça montrait une humeur sombre. En langage parlé, Lux dirait sans doute : « Ouais et alors ? Je t'emmerde, je fais ce que je veux oh et tu m'a blessé donc va te faire voir. » tout ça avec une voix mordante, ironique et glacial. En général, une réplique cinglante suivait ce mouvement et en effet...

« Désolée de vouloir protéger le pauvre humain que tu es avec un sérum de super soldat vaguement présent dans ton organicisme.

James grimaça. Bon après ce qui leur était arrivé, il l'avait peut-être vu venir. Il les gants, les reposa dans leur boîtes et se planta devant Lux qui regardait ailleurs.

_ Lux.

Elle l'ignora ostensiblement. Amusé, il posa un doigt sous mon montant et lui fit relever la tête.

_ Merci. Sourit-il avec le sourire hérité de sa mère auquel personne ne résiste.

Même pas Lux. Celle-ci soupira.

_ D'accord. Bon va offrir son cadeau à Grace, il faut entretenir la flamme.

_ Oh de ce côté-là tout va bien... Dit-il subtilement.

_ Votre vie sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Bien sûr que si.

_ Ça va de soi. »

James lui ébouriffa les cheveux et rejoignit Grace. De loin, Lux observa le couple s'éloigner puis Grace ouvrir le cadeau de James. Elle sourit en regardant le jeune homme accrocher le bracelet autour du bracelet fin de Grace qui l'embrassa passionnément en retour.

Finalement, Lux retourna à son tour près du sapin où elle défit ses cadeaux. Un tailleur et des Louboutin de la part de sa mère, la parfaite panoplie de la femme PDG selon Pepper Potts. Alors qu'elle embrassait sa mère, Lux sursauta quand elle sentit qu'on lui passait quelque chose autour du cou. Elle baissa la tête pour voir le sauteur que son père lui venait de lui mettre. Un petit cercle y pendait. Elle le prit dans sa main et vit le dessin du réacteur Ark de son père.

« Une fois ta mère m'a dit que c'était la preuve que j'avais un cœur, Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, Dans ce cas il te revient de droit, autant qu'à ta mère.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Lux qui parvint à planqué un baiser sur la joue de son père en se tordant le cou.

_ Merci.

Tony la serra contre elle. Ce fut au tour de Banner de lui tendre un paquet rectangulaire. On aurait dit une boîte à chaussure et c'était presque le cas. Lux ria en voyant les patins à glace flambant neufs.

_ Les premières neiges ne devraient pas tarder. Lui glissa Bruce avec un sourire complice.

_ J'ai hâte. » Répondit-elle aussi complice.

Finalement, celui-ci qui fut l'un des plus gâté fut… Loki. A sa grande surprise, le dieu reçut plusieurs paquets. Tout fière Grace lui en tendit la première. Un appareil photo. Puis plusieurs paquets contenant une panoplie d'équitation, de la part de Rick sans doute. Avec un étrange sourire, Lux lui tendit une enveloppe.

Suspicieux et s'attendant à une blague, il fut surpris de trouver une carte. Etrange, Lux en avait une il lui semblait et… Et d'où venait cette photo de lui ?

« Un permis de conduire.

Loki leva la tête. Lux lui signe de regarder encore dans l'enveloppe. Prudent, le dieu replongea sa main dedans et en sortit une clé.

_ Celle de la Maserati.

Loki resta silencieux un moment puis marmonna quelque chose. Lux sourit en percevant le merci qu'il avait difficilement prononcé.

_ Et voilà le dernier ! Déclara James en un très long paquet devant le dieu.

Grace le suivit avec dans ses bras un paquet.

_ Ça va avec.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Loki en voyant la taille et la frome étrange du premier cadeau.

_ Ouvre.

Loki déballa ses paquets. Par prudence, il commença par celui de Grace qui contenait d'énormes chaussures très bizarre, un pantalon noir très épais, un pull, une doudoune, des gants, un bonnet et des lunettes tout aussi bizarre que les chaussures. Tout le monde pouffa discrètement devant son air franchement perplexe. Lux lui fit signe d'ouvrir l'autre. Sauf qu'après l'avoir déballé, Loki ne fut pas plus avancé. Deux longs… trucs avec des espèces de bâtons métalliques.

« C'est des skis ! L'éclaira enfin Grace.

_ Des skis ? Et à quoi ça sert ?

Lux passa un bras viril autour de son cou.

_ A te faire aimer la neige. » Sourit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Pfoui, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre :/ Mais au moins il y a le bonus de Noël (super en retard mais bon).

Même si j'adorai l'idée de Grace, Rick et Loki sur Asgard, je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre qui est trop dégoulinant de bons sentiments à mon goût mais il fallait que je clôture cette partie de ma fic pour m'attaquer au début de la fin !

Voici la fin de la première partie de ma fic j'ai envie de dire, quoique je devrais plus dire que le prochain chapitre est le début de l'avant dernière partie de ma fic. Ouais, c'est compliqué :

En gros, il reste deux intrigues (que j'ai hâte d'écrire !) et par intrigues je veux dire VRAIES intrigues avec du mystères, des ennuis, des ennemis... Et j'ai envie de bien la faire donc vous allez devoir être patient parce que mes cours me prennent du temps et que cette fic n'est pas mon seul écrit en cours.

La publication sera plus espacée (en tout cas au début, peut-être arriverai-je à reprendre la publication régulière d'un chapitre par semaine, je ne sais pas). J'ai très envie d'écrire les intrigues à venir parce que les bons sentiments c'est bien mais l'action c'est bien aussi :D !

Certains on dû lire mon petit coup de gueule que j'ai rapidement supprimé parce que je trouvais ça bête - -" mais au moins je me suis rappelé que je n'écrivais pas les reviews mais pour moi :). Cependant, je pense qu'un petit break ne me ferai pas de mal donc je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre qui sera surtout un chapitre de transition et ne sera pas très long.

Attention quand je dis break je ne dis pas deux mois en hiatus quand même, vous aurez la suite dans deux, trois semaines je pense ! Mais les prochaines intrigues vont être plus mystérieuses et plus sombres et j'ai Besoin de retrouver la noirceur et – si j'ose le dire – la profondeur de mes précédents chapitres, d'où mon break MAIS je ne compte pas arrêter cette fic ! Au contraire, j'arrive au moment que je veux écrire depuis le début alors pas question de s'arrêter mais c'est justement parce que j'ai tellement envie d'écrire ces Vraies intrigues que je veux prendre mon temps et les faire bien ! Et NON ma fidèle Rose-Eliade ce n'est pas parce que je dis ça que c'est le début de la fin au contraire, je vois ça comme un total renouveau !

Alors à vous de voir si ça vous dérange d'attendre plus longtemps pour des chapitres de meilleurs qualité ou continuer à ce rythme effréné avec des chapitres qui risquent de devenir de plus en plus superficiels (bon, là je suis dur envers moi-même).

Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! Je vous dis à bientôt et gros bisous à tous !


	19. From white snow… to scarlet blood

**Hello !**

Hey oui me revoilà après une longue attente je sais ! Mais je suis fière de vous présenter ce chapitre dont je suis assez fière ;).

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews qui 'mont beaucoup touché :). Merci d'être aussi compréhensifs ! Et votre attente a été récompensé par ce chapitre fort long, à l'aspect assez calme (à l'aspect seulement ;)).

_PP3628MM_ : Mieux vaux tard que jamais, ne t'en fais pas, on s'en moque de quand tu mets une review ). C'est déjà adorable que tu en mettes un. Enfin un chapitre sur Grace, ça change en effet et dans la suite on se concentre sur d'autres encore. En gros, tous les enfants vont avoir leurs moments à eux ;). Oh oui la miséré revient crois-moi. En fait, après avoir relu ce chapitre je me suis dit que c'était pas si mal un chapitre calme juste avant ;p." Faire aimer la neige à Loki, je sais pas si c'était fait exprès, mais j'ai trouvé la phrase bien tourné étant donné ses origine, comme une sorte de jeux de mot symbolique (non je n'interprète pas chaque virgule de tout ce que je lis ces dernier temps) " Si, si c'est tourné exprès :D. Crois-moi, tu n'es pas la seul à trouvé du symbolisme de partout ;).

_Angelus_ : Faux bien la mettre un peu en avant la petite Grace, qui est d'ailleurs pas si petite que ça ;). C'est vrais que c'est agréable une pause de temps en temps, mais la pause est finie... ;p Niark Niark

_HollyLola_ : Oh une sadique comme moi :D ! T'en fais pas, les marshmallows vont commencer à fondre dès ce chapitre ! " cela évite le syndrome Mary-Sue à Lux " Seigneur oui ! Protégeons Lux de cette horrible maladie o_O ! Mais ça devrait aller parce qu'après ce chapitre, on va se concentre sur d'autres personnages qu'elle. Ce chapitre pas mal centrée sur elle mais il y a une bonne raison ;).

ENJOY !

* * *

**From white snow… to scarlet blood**

Tel un joyeux troupeau, ils se précipitèrent tous dans l'entrée agréablement chauffée du chalet, laissant dans leur sillage une traînée de flocons et un souffle de glace qui mordit le nez déjà rougi de Rick lorsqu'il enleva son écharpe remontée si haut qu'elle lui donnait l'air d'un bandit.

« On prend le sauna en premier ! Prévient James en retirant son bonnet rouge.

_ Allez-y, avec Lux on va préparer la _fondue_. »

Grace se délecta de la prononciation française du dernier mot, tant et si bien que ses camarades échangèrent un regard blasé, habitués à la _Frenchie _attitude de leur amie. Mais l'amour de la langue française n'était pas la seule raison au ravissement de la blonde qui embarqua Lux par le bras. Les hommes haussèrent les épaules et allèrent détendre leurs muscles dans le sauna du chalet des Stark.

En plus de leur appartement parisien et de leur villa sur la côte d'Azur, Tony avait acheté un immense chalet à Megève comportant un sauna, un nombre inconnu de chambre, une piscine intérieure, un jacuzzi, une salle de sport et un immense garage accueillant des mastodontes de fer capables d'affronter les routes enneigées des Alpes.

Les enfants Avengers avaient embarqué Loki deux jours après Noël pour un séjour à la montagne. Loki avait été surpris de voir l'engouement que provoquait la neige. Il ne neigeait pas sur Asgard, jamais. Les rares fois où il avait vu de la neige étaient lors de visites dans d'autres royaumes dont Jotunheim, planète détestée par excellence par le peuple Asgardien.

Retenant un soupir de bien-être, noyé dans la vapeur du sauna, Loki écoutait vaguement Alex et Rick discuter de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer et de celle qui suivrait qui, apparemment, s'annonçait passionnante. Ils étaient là depuis une semaine, une semaine à un rythme effréné. Levés tôt le matin, partis à huit heures et demi pour être sur les pistes à neuf heures, suivaient ensuite trois heures de ski intensifs puis un copieux déjeuner au sommet des pistes dans un charmant restaurant et l'après-midi, eh bien, le programme variait selon les jours et les envies de chacun.

Un jour Grace et James passèrent un après-midi en amoureux à glisser sur l'immense patinoire et à boire des chocolats fumants alors que Rick et Alex accompagnés par Loki et Lux partaient explorer les librairies de la station en quête de nouvelles BDs à ajouter à leur collection; un autre jour ils étaient partis escalader les cascades de glace où Lux et Rick avaient brillé, Lux de par son imprudence – qui s'était soldée par quelques belles frayeurs, enfin pour les autres parce que la concernée remontait aussitôt en riant – et Rick de par une technique très impressionnante qui le fit gagner quand Lux le défia de faire la course pour arriver au sommet de ce mur de glace.

« Ils en font souvent des défis dans le genre ? Avait demandé Loki, plantant ses chaussures cramponnées dans la glace.

_ Tout le temps. Avait soupiré Grace.

_ C'est des sportifs. »

Perplexe, Loki lorgna sur le corps sculpté de James.

« Moi aussi, Précisa le jeune Rogers, Mais c'est plutôt les sports de combat mon truc.

_ Et la danse. » Avait ajouté Alex en les dépassant.

Ensuite, ils avaient fait une promenade en raquette du Col de Jaillet au Christomet, promenade qui leur avait pris la journée.

Et aujourd'hui, ça avait été ski le matin et balade avec un attelage de chiens l'après-midi, à la grande joie de James qui adorait ces bêtes ressemblant à des loups.

En parlant de James, celui-ci était silencieux. Il l'était depuis deux jours en fait. La journée était tellement remplie et prenante que ses problèmes – s'il en avait – étaient relégués au second plan.

Loki s'en moquait royalement, il passait du bon temps, alors si le brun avait quelque chose en tête soit il parlait de lui-même soit il se taisait, Loki n'avait aucune envie de jouer – encore une fois – au détective voire au psychologue.

Rick, par contre, l'avait remarqué dès le début. Ce mec était comme son frère, alors il avait immédiatement repéré son malaise, apparu après un appel de ses parents. Ceux-ci les appelaient peu d'ailleurs, ça changeait. Faut dire que le soir, soit ils rentraient fourbus et courbatus de la journée passée sur les pistes avec juste assez d'énergie pour vaguement dîner puis s'écrouler dans leurs lits, soit ils allaient essayer divers restaurants plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Ce soir, c'était soirée fondue au chalet. Ils étaient tous fatigués de la journée de ski intense mais l'excitation – suspecte aux yeux de son jumeau – de Grace était contagieuse. Ainsi après s'être décontracté dans le sauna, avoir pris une douche et s'être changé, toute la bande s'était assise autour de la grande table du salon où un feu brûlait dans l'âtre et réchauffait l'ambiance déjà chaleureuse.

« Celui qui fait tomber son fromage a un gage ! » Pépia Grace s'attirant les regards perplexes de ses amis et un regard consterné de son frère qui avait deviné son intention. Non, elle n'oserait pas…

Finalement, ils se prêtèrent au jeu. Alex fut le premier à perdre et son gage fut de porter le pyjama rose en pilou de Grace (oui, un défi aussi bête ne pouvait venir que de James), puis James qui – vengeance d'Alex – dût aller se promener pieds nus dans la neige. Au fil du repas, Rick voyait Grace de plus en plus contrariée. Il échangea un regard intrigué avec James qui haussa les épaules, ayant lui aussi remarqué le comportement de sa petite amie. Si ses craintes étaient fondées, Rick était inquiet pour la suite des événements.

Et en effet, lorsque Lux sortit sa fourchette du fromage fondue sans rien, Grace fit un bond.

James échangea un regard carrément effrayé avec Rick. Il venait de comprendre ce que la blonde planifiait depuis le début.

A peine Lux eut le temps de rire que Grace cria :

« Embrasse Loki ! »

Un ange passa. Un criquet chanta. Une mouche vola. Bref, il y eut un blanc. Un gros blanc, brisé par Lux qui éclata de rire.

« Wahou ! Quelle surprise de ta part Grace ! » Se moqua Lux toujours hilare.

Loki haussa un sourcil devant ce défi puéril. Alex ricana, James cacha son rire derrière une quinte de toux et Rick laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main en soupirant.

Pour avoir été lui-même victime des ''talents'' d'entremetteuse de sa sœur, il savait que Grace pouvait se montrer têtue, peu subtile et même carrément lourde parfois.

« Peu importe ! » Grace se calma et avec un sourire contrôlé répéta, « Ton défi est d'embrasser Loki.

_ Et je suppose qu'on ne me demande pas mon avis ? Râla Loki.

_ Absolument pas. »

Lux haussa les épaules.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Elle attrapa Loki par la manche, se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles du dieu.

Grace était tendue comme un élastique. Rick soupira. Elle devait s'attendre à un baiser passionné qui révélerait leur passion réciproque, ben elle devait être déçue.

Le baiser dura deux secondes entières, une durée tout à fait convenable sauf que certains signes ne trompaient pas. Certains signes montraient que l'un comme l'autre… _Ils en n'avaient rien à foutre !_

Loki n'avait même pas fermé les yeux, leurs lèvres ne bougèrent pas, Lux souriait toujours et lorsqu'elle s'écarta ses joues n'avaient pas la moindre teinte rosée.

Grace était bouche bée, traumatisée.

« Ce... C'était quoi ça ? S'écria-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? S'étonna Loki, On s'est embrassé.

_ C'était pas un baiser ça !

_ Ah si, si, je t'assure.

_ Oui non mais, mais… » Bégaya Grace, désarmée devant une honnêteté pareille.

Lux et Loki échangèrent un regard perplexe devant l'air presque désespéré de Grace.

« Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil Grace. Soupira Rick.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Demanda Lux lassée, Tu veux qu'on se roule une pelle carrément ?

_ OUI ! S'étrangla Grace en bondissant, Allez-y ! »

Lux et Loki reculèrent légèrement. Grace devenait effrayante là. Alex se pencha vers James.

« Ça va au lit avec Grace ? Lui souffla-t-il, Parce qu'elle a clairement l'air en manque là.

_ Non mais ça va pas ! S'offusqua James, Je la comble parfaitement tous les soirs ! »

Alex cacha son visage dans ses mains pour contrôler son rire alors que James était scandalisé de voir sa virilité remise en question.

Loki haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas, je n'ai pas été avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps, après tout. Déclara-t-il avec naturel et un détachement qui firent décrocher la mâchoire de son apprentie.

_ D'accord. Accepta Lux toute aussi blasée. »

Ils eurent à peine esquissés un mouvement que Grace hurla.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! »

Loki grogna, ne suivant pas la jeune femme et ses envies changeantes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? S'exaspéra-t-il.

_ Je veux un vrai baiser ! »

Le dieu et Lux échangèrent un regard perdu. Lux avait compris la manœuvre de son amie mais celle-ci était vouée à l'échec. Comment faire un ''vrai baiser'' avec Loki ?

Oh, l'embrasser ne la dérangeait pas, après tout le dieu était attirant mais voilà, l'éventuelle attirance de Lux s'arrêtait au physique. Si leur relation était bizarre aux yeux des autres, Lux savait qu'elle pouvait embrasser Loki une centaine de fois – ça la dérangeait pas tant que ça, miam –, elle ne ressentirait rien !

Loki pensait la même chose de son côté. Lux était certes attirante et il avait été seul pendant longtemps alors si un jour, ils dérapaient ça ne le surprendrait pas vraiment mais ça n'irai pas plus loin.

L'intention de Grace aurait presque put être touchante, naïve et touchante mais en fait, ça devenait lourd là.

« Mais Grace… Protesta tendrement Lux, Tu as conscience qu'on ne peut pas échanger un vrai baiser d'amour n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mais… Mais… »

Devant l'air désemparé de Grace, Lux et Loki échangèrent un regard franchement perturbé. Pourquoi diable se mettait-elle dans un état pareil pour une histoire de baiser ?

« Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse encore ? Proposa Lux. »

Loki acquiesça machinalement devant le désarroi de son apprentie.

« Abrutis ! Sans cœurs ! Explosa Grace en se levant de table. »

Interloqués, le dieu et la jeune Stark se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, perturbés d'être la cause d'une telle réaction.

« Si tu veux on peut se rouler une pelle ! Fit Lux en désespoir de cause.

_ JE VOUS HAIS ! »

Ah bon ben, Grace était perdue.

Les autres aussi d'ailleurs. Rick, Alex et même James qui s'était brillamment retenu par solidarité amoureuse, avait craqué à la dernière réplique de Lux. Ainsi, les trois garçons étaient pliés en deux.

« Le duo Lucky a encore frappé ! Ria Alex. »

Ah oui, ''Lucky'' c'était le surnom qu'ils avaient donné à Lux et Loki. Un duo pareil, il fallait bien un nom.

Finalement, James alla à la suite de sa petite amie.

« Comble-la bien ! Lui lança Alex mort de rire.

_ Connard ! » Lui répondit gracieusement James.

Réalisant la stupidité de l'instant, Lux et Loki éclatèrent à leur tour de rire. Non mais je vous jure, tout ça pour une histoire de baiser.

Oh et si Grace pensait que ce baiser allait les faire réfléchir eh bien… non, pas vraiment.

Allongée dans son lit, dans sa chambre décorée chaleureusement avec les murs faits de bois, Lux repensait à la soirée, retenant difficilement un rire. Pauvre Grace, son plan avait lamentablement échoué mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle !

Des beaux gosses elle en avait embrassé ! De manière forte vulgaire, James lui avait un jour balancé que ''tous les acteurs de ciné d'Hollywood lui étaient passés dessus''Ouch. En plus c'était faux ! Pas tous les acteurs loin de là ! Contrairement à son père qui aimait les histoires d'un soir, Lux préféraient avoir quelques amants réguliers. Des _sex friends_ triés sur le volet en gros. Et puis ils ne venaient pas tous d'Hollywood, la preuve il y avait ce petit français qui ne manquait pas de l'inviter à dîner lors de ses passages aux Etats-Unis, miam miam.

* * *

Etrangement, Loki se révéla être un bon skieur. Il n'avait jamais skié de sa vie mais vu que l'un des blocages à l'apprentissage du ski était la peur, chose que le dieu ne ressentait absolument pas lorsqu'il était en haut d'une piste, combiné à ça un sens de l'équilibre acquis par son entrainement de guerrier, Loki ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le fonctionnent de ces deux planches bizarres.

La tenue de skieur lui allait bien aussi. Il refusa de porter l'épaisse doudoune noire, le gênant dans ses mouvements – et le boudinant selon lui – et le froid n'étant pas en problème, il skiait avec une polaire noire en cachemire, un pantalon de même couleur, une écharpe grise, des lunettes lui donnant un certain style et un large bandeau gris également qui lui couvrait les oreilles et retenait ses mèches. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de mettre le bonnet à bois de caribou trouvé dans une boutique au bord des pistes et offert par Lux.

Question bonnet ridicule, il y avait déjà James qui portait un bonnet-chapeau bleu et rouge rappelant étrangement le chapeau de L'Oncle Sam.

Grace s'arrêta en douceur et retira ses lunettes. Elle cligna des yeux, chassant le filtre bleu qui gênait sa vue. James dérapa à côté d'elle et détacha ses pieds de sa planche.

Grace rit en le voyant s'ébrouer comme un chien pour se débarrasser de la neige qui le couvrait de la tête aux pieds suite à une chute dans la poudreuse.

En la voyant se moquer, James retira ses lunettes et, agrippant sa nuque d'une poigne de fer l'embrassa d'un baiser autoritaire qui fit frissonner la sorcière malgré les joues glaciales de son amant. Elle aurait aimé se coller à lui mais ses skis limitaient grandement ses mouvements et puis de toute façon, les diables qui leur servaient d'amis se firent un plaisir de ruiner ce moment parfait.

« Chaud devant ! »

Très inappropriée comme expression puisqu'étrangement, c'est plutôt du froid qu'elle ressentit quand Alex fit un dérapage serré, leur envoyant une gerbe de neige. Presqu'aussi froid, le regard que James envoya à Alex mais pas aussi froid que la neige dont James barbouilla le visage de l'espion. Loki arriva au moment où Alex parvint tant bien que mal à retirer ses skis et à se défendre contre James en le plaquant au sol.

Plus maîtrisé, le dieu s'arrêta en un dérapage léger, près de Grace. Celle-ci regardait, blasée, les deux garçons se battre dans la neige comme des gamins.

« Où sont Rick et Lux ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

_ Ils ont pris un autre raccourci, ils devraient déjà être là. » Répondit Loki en regardant autour de lui. »

Lux et Rick étaient de véritables fusées et connaissaient tous les raccourcis, petits chemins et détours de chaque piste.

Un sifflement attira leur attention. Tranquillement installés à la terrasse d'un restaurant, les pieds sur la table, Rick et Lux leur faisaient signe. Ils remirent les deux bruns qui se battaient toujours sur leurs pieds et rejoignirent leurs amis.

Lux sirotait un verre de vin chaud et Rick buvait un café extra noir comme il les aimait. Grace et Loki prient place alors que James et Alex regardaient les deux skieurs, l'air passablement agacés.

« Vous avez été longs. Les nargua Lux.

_ Vous ne nous avez pas attendus. Protesta James en s'asseyant.

_ On ne va pas t'attendre à chaque fois que tu te gamelles. Le taquina Rick.

_ Hey ! S'offusqua James, C'est toi qui m'as fait une queue de poisson !

_ Et après vous êtes partis dans les arbres. Grogna Alex qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être laissé derrière. »

Lassée de cette conversation de sportifs à l'égo surdimensionné, Grace fit signe au serveur alors que Loki avait déjà le nez plongé dans la carte du restaurant.

« Bon vous prenez quoi ? Les coupa Loki qui avait faim.

_ Hum… _Je vais prendre un suprême de poulet au miel accompagné de champignons_. Dit Lux dans un français parfait en faisant les yeux doux au serveur qui rougit. »

Grace lui donna un coup de coude alors que les garçons secouaient la tête.

« _Une tarte au Beaufort pour moi._ » Commanda Loki dans un français fluide, sans un regard pour le serveur.

Tout le monde commanda et pour fois, Rick se retint de prendre un de ces gros plats qu'il aimait tant (genre la tartiflette retournée qui lui faisait les yeux doux dans l'assiette de James).

Avec Lux et Alex, ils avaient réservé un hélicoptère qui les déposerait au sommet de l'Aiguille du Midi à treize heures, avec une telle descente pas question de trop manger. Bon, ça n'empêcha pas le demi-dieu de reprendre trois fois de la tarte aux myrtilles.

« Bon, à quelle heure on part demain ? Demanda Rick en croquant dans sa troisième part de tarte.

_ Le jet arrivera vers quinze heures, comme ça on pourra faire nos valises que demain.

_ Ouais… Approuva mollement James le ventre plein à craquer, Parce que je sens que vous allez être dans un bel état ce soir.

_ Bon ! Déclara Lux en se levant, Une petite descente pour la digestion et en route ! L'hélico nous attend pour treize heures. »

Tout le monde protesta, accusant leurs ventres trop remplis. Lux soupira devant une telle mauvaise foi.

_ Vous voulez pas faire une petite sieste tant que vous y êtes ?

_ Non, je suis partant. Fit Loki en se levant.

_ Pareil. Suivit Grace.

_ On se retrouve devant la voiture dans quarante minutes et pas de retard ! » Les prévint Lux.

James les salua vaguement de la main, trop fatigué et repu pour faire plus, de toute façon, le trio était déjà loin.

Comme descente digestive, ils firent une piste rouge assez calme quoique Grace faillit se prendre un sapin et que Lux dérapa sur du verglas, finissant en roulé boulé. Même Loki finit par terre à cause d'un dérapage mal contrôlé.

Finalement, ils rigolèrent tous de leurs chutes. Même Loki, ce qui était un progrès, au début de la semaine il avait carrément fait la tête à Alex parce que celui-ci s'était moqué de lui lors de la première chute du dieu.

Finalement, les trois rescapés du repas passèrent leur dernier après-midi à descendre les pistes devenues familières, James insista pour retourner voir les chiens de traineaux une dernière fois et ils attendirent patiemment une heure à la terrasse d'un café que les trois skieurs reviennent.

Ce qu'ils firent à dix-sept heures, l'air passablement épuisés mais dans cet état d'excitation que seule la décharge de froid et d'adrénaline d'une longue descente peuvent vous faire ressentir. Lux appuya son snowboard contre la barrière et s'affala à côté de Loki.

Ils avaient fait la descente en quatre heures, récoltant une ou deux gamelles qui, d'après la grimace d'Alex, allaient laisser des traces.

Après une boisson chaude, ils traînèrent les pieds jusqu'à la voiture pour rentrer au chalet.

Le repas fut calme. Alex et Rick étaient trop occupés à reprendre toutes les calories perdues lors de l'après-midi et Grace s'était assise sur les genoux de James et somnolait déjà à moitié. James, Lux et Loki parlaient tranquillement.

Grace avait été déçu de voir que malgré leur ''baiser'' (déclaré comme le baiser le moins romantique de la part de James), il n'y avait eu aucune gêne entre le génie et le dieu, ils parlaient toujours avec aisance et confiance.

Au grand dam de Grace qui les voyait si bien ensemble mais elle s'était rendue à l'évidence : les faire s'embrasser ne servait à rien puisqu'ils s'en fichaient comme de l'an quarante !

James avait fait fi de ses préoccupations grâce aux journées surchargées mais ses pensées revenaient au moindre temps calme. Le soir, le corps nu et chaud de Grace endormie à ses côtés, il ne pouvait empêcher ses neurones de se tracasser.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé à son père quelques jours plutôt, James avait eu… une intuition, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il y avait un problème. Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix chaleureuse… James faisait confiance à son instinct, quelque chose se tramait mais quoi ?

Toute la semaine ça l'avait travaillé et au plus il y pensait, au plus il trouvait des choses louches.

Pourquoi Fury avait accepté aussi vite qu'ils partent au ski avec Loki ? Et surtout, sans conditions abracadabrantesques, le directeur avec accepté presqu'immédiatement, de même que leurs parents. Ceux-ci, d'habitude si protecteurs, ne les avaient que très peu appelé, chose étrange.

Fourrant rageusement, sa veste dans son sac, James leva la tête en sentant une présence. Il se tourna pour voir sa petite amie dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. »

Il se força à sourire, préférant ne pas lui faire part de ses doutes – plutôt infondés – et de ses inquiétudes – injustifiées.

« Très bien. »

Sans un mot, Grace vint s'assoir sur le lit où James avait posé son sac où il entassait ses vêtements.

« James. James. Répéta Grace en lui prenant la main pour le faire sortir de ses pensées. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement et James y vit une invitation à se confier. Doucement, il lui caressa la joue.

« Ce n'est rien probablement, Lui assura-t-il, Juste une intuition. On verra quand on sera de retour. »

Grace fronça un instant les sourcils. Elle aussi avait confiance dans les intuitions du jeune Rogers. Mais sachant que James ne lui en dirait pas plus tant qu'il n'était pas sûr, Grace prit la main qu'il avait toujours sur sa joue et embrassa sa paume.

« Je te fais confiance. »

James sourit et l'embrassa. Il pouvait lui parler mais ce n'était pas la bonne période pour coller des angoisses à tout le monde.

Une fois de retour, le marathon allait commencer, comme chaque année à cette période de l'année. La voix de Lux résonnant dans le couloir à l'étage des chambres le confirma.

« Allez vite ! Vite ! J'ai appelé pour faire venir le jet plus tôt !

_ Mais pourquoi ? Questionna la voix contrariée de Rick qui aurait aimé rester encore un peu.

_ Plus vite on rentre, mieux c'est ! J'ai des tas de choses à faire !

Rick lâcha quelques mots en Asgardien qui firent pouffer Grace.

« J'ai compris Rick ! Lança Lux qui faisait des allers retours dans le couloir.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui est si pressé ? Grogna Loki qui lui aussi aurait voulu rester. »

Un long silence résonna dans le couloir. « Drôle de conversation par pièce interposées. » Pensa Grace.

« Tu oses l'ignorer ?! S'indigna Lux.

_ Lux est passée en mode Loki. » Se moqua James.

Alors que Lux faisait la liste des gens qu'elle devait voir, inviter, organiser, que Loki la poussait à lui dire de quoi elle parlait, Alex – qui devait en avoir marre de les entendre hurler depuis leurs chambres respectives – répondit à Loki en criant un bon coup :

« C'est son anniversaire ! »

* * *

12 Janvier 2034 –

Satisfaite, Lux regarda son téléphone, cochant la case DJ. Ça, c'était fait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à récupérer sa robe, rappeler le traiteur et se rendre sur les lieux pour superviser les décorations.

La fête se déroulerait dans le manoir à l'extérieur de la ville. Parce que, oui, la famille avait bien sûr un manoir à quelques kilomètres de New York.

Ce manoir fut le cadeau d'anniversaire de Tony pour ses quinze ans, âge auquel Lux a commencé à sortir alors pour l'avoir toujours à l'œil, Tony et Pepper lui ont offert ce manoir pour organiser toutes sortes de fêtes.

D'habitude, sa mère l'aidait pour organiser sa grosse fête d'anniversaire mais Pepper était légèrement souffrante. Une petite grippe, rien qui ne puisse la tenir loin de son bureau hélas. Une vraie épidémie d'ailleurs ! Jane aussi était souffrante, de même que Natasha. Holly y avait échappé car partie à L.A depuis deux jours.

Lux regarda l'heure. Et la maquilleuse qui venait à dix-huit heures… Soupirant, elle sortit dans l'air froid, l'esprit trop occupé pour s'émerveiller des quelques flocons solitaires ballottés par la brise glaciale. Les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, Lux leva la tête pour éviter les plaques de neige et son regard tomba sur… Banner.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna Lux en le rejoignant.

Sans répondre, un sourire aux lèvres, il leva légèrement les mains dans lesquels il tenait des lacets blancs avec, au bout, des patins à glace se balançant doucement.

« Alors ? Dit Banner, Tu as le temps pour une petite pause ? »

Lux lui agrippa le bras.

« Avec plaisir ! » S'enthousiasma Lux, ravie de pouvoir faire une pause dans ses préparatifs.

Sur le chemin de Central Park, elle raconta ses déboires à tout organiser et Banner lui parla de ses dernières recherches. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la patinoire Wollman Rink où ils se dépêchèrent d'enfiler les patins.

Lux tendit la jambe devant elle, admirant son cadeau de Noël.

« En piste princesse. »

Avec un sourire, Lux prit la main tendue par son parrain.

Cette idée pouvait paraître un peu ridicule (vous voyez Hulk faire du patin à glace ?) mais hélas, comme beaucoup d'autres de leurs ''traditions'', celle-ci était née au début de l'adolescence de Lux. Quand les choses commencèrent à se gâter avec son père, l'humeur de Lux s'était dégradée rapidement, devenant plus triste. La petite fille joyeuse et taquine devenait une jeune adolescente taciturne et déprimée. Parce qu'avant de se transformer en un volcan de colère, Lux était surtout une petite fille qui voyait son père s'éloigner d'elle sans raison.

Alors pour lui remonter le moral, un jour Bruce était allé la chercher après le lycée. Ils s'étaient promenés dans Central Park et il avait capté un éclat d'intérêt dans les yeux devenu ternes de Lux lorsqu'ils passèrent devant cette immense patinoire. Aussitôt, Bruce, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais enfilé de patins, avait embarqué Lux sur la glace où la jeune fille s'était amusée.

Même si les choses allaient mieux, ils avaient conservé cette tradition. En quelques années, ils avaient appris quelques trucs sur le patinage.

« Bruce regarde ! »

Comme une enfant montrant ses exploits, Lux héla son parrain pour lui montrer une toupie sur un pied très élégante.

«Bravo, Sourit Bruce en la rejoignant, Prochaine étape : un double axel ?

_ Ça existe au moins ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr. »

Lux ria. Ils patinèrent côte à côte pendant un moment, discutant, blaguant. Puis Lux dût se remettre au travail. Avant qu'elle ne parte, Bruce alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

C'était dur de lui trouver un cadeau à la miss ! Avec des comptes bancaires pareils, il était inutile pour Lux d'attendre Noël ou son anniversaire pour s'acheter ce qu'elle voulait alors lui trouver un cadeau original, qui lui plaise et qu'elle n'a pas déjà relevait du défi. Surtout qu'elle avait déjà été gâtée à Noël.

Cependant, Bruce était fier de son cadeau. Maintenant, pour être sûr de lui faire plaisir, il s'en tenait aux cadeaux personnalisés dont Lux appréciait le côté le personnel. Il extirpa le paquet de son sac et le donna à sa filleule qui l'ouvrit fébrilement.

« Ah trop bien ! » S'extasia-t-elle en dépliant le vêtement.

C'était une blouse. Mais pas n'importe quelle blouse, pas une blouse blanche banale, non. Une blouse aux motifs de comics où Lux reconnut des vieilles de Captain America et d'autres super-héros. Parce que bien, les Avengers avaient relancé la mode. Depuis, un homme – un certain Stan Lee – publiait régulièrement des mini BDs dans certains magasins où il mettait en scène les Avengers avec une étonnante fidélité (on dirait qu'il les connaissait comme s'il les avait faits !).

Bruce savait à quel point Lux détestait les blouses blanches qu'elle trouvait moches et informes.

« Elle est superbe ! Merci ! »

Lux l'enlaça chaleureusement et Bruce sourit dans ses cheveux.

« Bon anniversaire princesse.

_ Merci parrain. »

Lux s'écarta et après un dernier sourire, tourna les talons.

Banner soupira, nostalgique. Il se souvint de la joie de Lux quand à six ans, ils venaient tous jouer au foot à Central Park, puis de la soudaine mélancolie qui l'avait happé quand elle avait quatorze ans, la colère qui l'avait pris à la gorge à seize ans et la peine dissimulée à la mort de Peter. Et maintenant, vingt ans, et une belle jeune femme forte et indépendante.

Bruce sourit avec tendresse et tourna lui aussi les talons. Ça ne le rajeunissait pas tout ça…

* * *

Tony trépignait. Lux était enfermée dans sa chambre avec Grace et une armée de coiffeuses, masseuses, maquilleuses… Il lui avait offert son cadeau ce matin, après une promenade dans les airs où Lux avait pu montrer ses ailes à la ville. Son husky courait d'ailleurs partout dans le salon. Un chien. Sa fille n'avait jamais montré trop d'intérêt pour les animaux, c'était plutôt les garçons de la bande qui avaient un faible pour leurs amis à poil mais il avait entendu Lux dire qu'elle comptait offrir un chien à James pour son anniversaire vu comment il avait craquer devant les chiens de traineaux et qu'elle-même avait adoré ses chiens aux yeux de glace.

Alors, Tony qui avait refusé tout animal dans sa tour (décision fortement appuyée par Pepper) avait revu sa position. Bon, il avait bataillé avec Pepper mais après tout, Lux avait vingt ans ! Il fallait fêter l'événement alors Pepper avait cédé.

A la vérité, ils n'avaient pas trop eu le choix parce qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait offrir à leur fille unique ! Alors, Tony était passé à l'animalerie et avait acheté ce superbe husky pur race de un an que Lux avait baptisé Cobalt.

Cobalt qui en ce moment couinait en essayant d'attirer l'attention. Grognant, Tony se baissa à la hauteur du chien pour que celui-ci cesse de poser ses pattes sur son pantalon hors de prix.

« Ok qu'est-ce que tu veux mon beau ? Lui demanda bêtement le génie en lui grattant les oreilles. »

Cobalt pencha la tête sur le côté, la langue pendante.

« Toi aussi t'en as marre d'attendre ?

_ Plus besoin d'attendre ! Clama une voix derrière lui accompagnée par des bruits de talons. »

Tony se releva pour voir Grace faire son apparition.

« Wahou Blondie, c'est très… rose. Violet ! Rectifia-t-il devant le regard de la jeune femme. »

Elle portait une robe bustier à sequin dégradé, partant du fuchsia vers du violet avec des chaussures Vivienne Westood assortie. Comme accessoire, un simple bracelet en argent et une bague sertie d'une perle que lui avait offert son frère.

« Ça te va très bien. Lui assura Tony. »

Grace sourit et son regard tomba sur Cobalt.

_ Tu t'y es fait vite à ce chien finalement.

_ Bah, Soupira Tony en caressant l'husky d'une main, Il est parti pour rester autant faire des efforts. Lux arrive ?

_ Je suis là.

_ Voilà la plus belle ! » Déclara Tony quand Lux fit à son tour son apparition. »

Et en effet, en tant que père, Tony fut très fier en la voyant ! Lux portait une robe noire et grise dont le haut était pailleté argenté, le bas était composé d'une jupe noire courte avec par-dessus une jupe plus longue et transparente. Pas de bracelet au poignet, à la place d'étranges arabesques dessinées sur sa peau, de couleur noire avec des touches bleu électrique. Bleu assorti à la barrette en forme de rose qui pendait au bout de sa tresse posée sur son épaule, assorti à son vernis et à son maquillage et quel maquillage ! Un rouge à lèvre rouge fuchsia un peu rétro et des yeux peints de bleu qui enflammaient son regard !

Pour les chaussures, chaussures de danse argentées. Après tout, Lux allait passer la soirée à danser et quand elle dit danser, ce n'est pas se trémousser sur la piste non, c'est danser ! Notamment avec James, son partenaire de toujours.

Cobalt aboya et Lux se pencha vers lui.

« Coucou mon beau ! Attention au maquillage ! Protesta-t-elle quand son chien lui offrit un bon gros bisou baveux. »

Grace ria devant l'air embêté de son amie.

« Ça a coulé ? Demanda Lux à son père l'air paniqué. »

Son maquillage avait pris une bonne heure, elle n'avait pas la patience de recommencer ! Tony s'approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es superbe. »

Lux sourit, oubliant ses soucis de maquillage, parce que ce sourire, le sourire fier de son père, lui donnait l'impression d'être vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Elle l'enlaça tendrement, sous le regard ému de Grace qui adorait ce genre de démonstration.

« Allez-y les jeunes, les garçons doivent vous attendre. »

Inutile de le dire deux fois, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice et se précipitèrent vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Le manoir était bondé. Le style victorien contrastait avec les éclairages colorés et criards s'échappant des fenêtres.

Sirotant un verre de champagne, Loki se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Cette soirée était un rappel que les humains était une race primitive. Mais enfin regardez-les danser ! De vraies bêtes !

Radieuse, Grace vint le rejoindre près du bar.

« Tu tires une de ces têtes ! Se moqua-t-elle. »

Le dieu lui jeta un regard blasé, lui faisant clairement comprendre son opinion sur cette fête débridée.

« J'espère que le peu de pouvoir qui m'a été rendu permettra à mes tympans de survivre toute la nuit. Déclara-t-il avec ironie.

Loin de s'en formaliser et Loki qui accusait les quelques verres qu'elle avait bu, Grace rigola de son air dépité. Finalement la musique passa de bruits incohérents à une mélodie beaucoup plus douce.

« Allez viens danser un peu ! »

Se laissant trainer sur la piste au sol lumineux, Loki se laissa guider par Grace qui soupira de son manque d'entrain.

« Loki, c'est l'anniversaire de Lux, fais un effort.

_ Je le lui ai souhaité ce matin.

_ Mais tu lui as rien offert. »

Il eut un sourire amusé, tant cette idée lui semblait naïve. Il s'était adoucit mais pas à ce point.

« Donc, Continua Grace, Fais un effort et souris. »

Loki lui offrit un grand sourire hypocrite et Grace secoua la tête.

« Où est ton cavalier d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Avec Lux, ils vont passer la soirée à danser ensemble. »

Loki fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas plus dérangée par cela.

_ Tu n'es pas jalouse ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Non, la danse c'est leur truc.

_ Ah. »

Grace secoua la tête devant un tel manque d'enthousiasme.

Lux et James dansaient doucement, récupérant d'une danse endiablée sur _Valérie_ d'Amy Winehouse. Cette soirée était d'enfer ! L'ambiance était du tonnerre ! Tous ses amis étaient venus, plus un bon nombre de stars. Cependant, elle sentait la tension de James.

« Allez, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Lui lança-t-elle finalement, profitant du faible volume sonore. «

James mit un temps à répondre.

« Je suis inquiet pour ma mère. Lâcha-t-il finalement. »

Lux haussa les sourcils.

« Mais elle est à L.A, non ? »

James grimaça.

« Je ne pense pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi a-t-elle envoyé Ivy chez son parrain ?

_ Euh… Parce qu'Ivy adore Lewis ? Proposa tout simplement Lux mais James n'était pas convaincu.

_ Je ne pense pas et pourquoi étaient-ils tellement d'accord pour qu'on parte tous au ski ?

_ James d'où tu sors tout ça ? Souffla Lux ne le suivant plus dans ces hypothèses.

_ Mon père est nul pour cacher ses émotions. »

Lux eu un sourire en coin.

« Chose dont tu n'as absolument pas hérité. »

James sourit malicieusement à son tour. Parfois Lux se disait qu'il était trop bon menteur et trop malicieux pour faire un bon Captain America.

« Il me cache quelque chose, Dit-il à nouveau sérieux, Je le sais c'est évident. Toi-même tu n'as rien remarqué ? »

En y réfléchissant, Lux n'avait pas beaucoup vu Steve depuis leur retour et après elle avait de suite était prise par les préparatifs de sa fête.

« Pas vraiment.

_ Et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ma mère à part un ou deux SMS. »

Sa voix s'était faite plus grave. Lux savait à quel point James adorait sa mère. Ils étaient très proches et elle savait qu'il tenait beaucoup d'elle mais il avait aussi le souci des autres, trait qu'il avait hérité de son père.

En parlant de sa mère, Lux l'avait à peine vu aujourd'hui. Ce matin quand elle s'était levée, Pepper lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire mais la fatigue était évidente sur son visage. Lux s'en était-même inquiétée.

« T'en fais pas ma chérie, c'est juste une petite grippe alors ne te colle pas trop à moi. »

Lux se mordit les lèvres, soudain inquiète. Mais quand leurs chanson fétiche résonna : _48 Roses_ de Mariachi el Bronx, elle ne résista pas et James non plus. C'était sur cette chanson qu'ils avaient appris à danser le tango !

Oubliant un moment leurs inquiétudes, James attrapa Lux par la hanche et la renversa en arrière.

* * *

La soirée était un pur succès ! Tout le monde dansait, nimbé dans les lumières roses, l'alcool coulait à flot mais personne ne vomissait ses tripes sur le sol (un exploit passé vingt-deux heures).

Lux s'était déchainée avec James, avait chanté du Lady GaGa avec Grace, avait critiqué les danseurs avec Alex perché en hauteur et avait même entraîné Loki pour un slow !

Et là, elle délirait sur Gangnam Style avec Rick. Mais après cinq minutes à faire le cheval, Lux quitta la piste de danse pour le bar où, caché sur le comptoir, elle prit son téléphone.

Un nouveau message vocal de sa mère. Se calant derrière le bar, elle tentant d'entendre par-dessus la musique qui heureusement avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus doux.

« Coucou chérie. Brr, Désolée de t'avoir manqué tout à l'heure, ton père m'a dit que tu étais sublime, j'aurai aimé voir ça ! Ah, décidemment mon bébé a bien grandi. »

Lux sourit de l'intonation nostalgique dans la voix de sa mère.

« Je suis toujours au bureau et mon mal de crâne m'a rendu incroyablement contreproductive, je crois n'avoir rien fait de bien aujourd'hui. Bon amuse-toi ma chérie, sois prudente quand même et je te dis à demain. Bisous. »

Le message était adorable mais Lux était inquiète de la fatigue qui transpirait dans la voix familière de sa mère. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures et elle avait reçu ce message vingt minutes avant.

Par sécurité, elle composa son numéro.

Pepper Potts avait passé sa journée à gober des cachets d'aspirine pour calmer son mal de crâne et sa fièvre. Si encore, ça l'empêchait juste de travailler mais son incapacité à se concentrer l'avait ralentie donc elle n'était pas rentrée à temps pour voir sa fille toute belle pour sa fête !

Et dire qu'elle s'était faite la promesse de toujours être là aux anniversaires de Lux.

Posant son crâne douloureux dans sa main, Pepper essayait de relire ce contrat à la lumière de sa lampe de bureau quand son téléphone sonna. Elle sourit en apercevant la photo de Lux sur l'écran. Elle décrocha, la musique était fortr à l'autre bout du fil.

« Lux ?

_ Maman ?

_ Chérie ça va ?

_ Oui et toi ? Tu es toujours au bureau ?

_ Oui, j'ai bientôt fini. Assura Pepper.

_ Tu vas mieux ?

_ Une bonne nuit de sommeil serait la bienvenue. Avoua sa mère.

_ Maman rentre, travailler quand on est malade est contreproductif ! Je suis sûr que tu planches sur un contrat depuis une heure. »

Pepper sourit de voir à quel point sa fille la connaissait bien.

« Tu as raison. »

Calant son téléphone contre son oreille, elle commença à ranger ses documents.

« Sinon comment se déroule la fête ?

_ Trop bien ! Il y a William Sanders qui danse juste devant moi, tu sais c'est l'acteur qui… »

Pepper essaya de suivre mais le débit rapide des paroles de Lux avec en plus son mal de crâne l'empêchait de tout comprendre.

« Maman ça va ? S'inquiéta Lux de ce silence.

_ Oui je houlà… »

Pepper s'appuya sur son bureau, surprise par le malaise qui l'avait fait tangué lorsqu'elle s'était levée.

« Maman ? Tu vas bien ?

_ Oui je crois.

_ Attend je sors. »

Lux sortit de derrière le bar, se frayant un chemin entre les danseurs déchainés.

Pepper cligna des yeux, se sentant brûlante tout à coup.

« Maman t'es là ?

_ Ca va, ça va… »

Se bouchant une oreille, Lux maudit le Gangnam Style et le DJ qui repassait en boucle cette putain de musique qui l'empêchait d'entendre sa mère à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Maman ? Maman ? »

Un bruit sourd résonna dans son oreille et Lux se glaça.

« Maman ? Paniqua-t-elle, Maman réponds-moi. »

Mais ses appelles demeurèrent sans réponse car Pepper Potts s'était écroulée, sur le sol de son bureau, un filet carmin s'écoulant de ses narines, souillant le sol de tâches écarlates.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ? Alors ?

Que dites-vous du premier baiser de Lux et Loki :D ? Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai rie en l'écrivant ! Vos réactions ;) ?

Je sais, la fin est cruelle mais quelle fin ne l'ai pas ;) ?

Comme dis dans le chapitre précédent, les chapitre serons un peu espacés mais vous n'aurez pas à entendre un mois entre chaque, là c'était juste une pause de ma part :).

A bientôt ! Et Bonne Vacances !


	20. When things get down

Hello Hello !

Comment va les gens ? Pas trop dure la rentrée ? Pfiou moi je suis déjà crevée deux semaines après - -".

Navrée pour ce retard, ma bêta-lectrice était occupée :) mais le voici enfin ! La suite des problèmes qui ne font que commencer !

Merci pour vos adorables reveiws auxquelles j'ai peut-être pas forcément bien répondu et je m'en excuse :/ je vais arranger ça.

_PP3628M_ : Mieux écrit ? C'était le but, je suis contente de voir que ça a marché ;) Tu m'aimes ? Merci :D ! Ah ce baiser... je me suis régalée à l'écrire ! Ah les armes discrètes et subtiles sont les meilleures ;).

Enjoy !

* * *

When things get down

Parmi les nombreux dilemmes auxquels Lux avait dû faire face dans sa vie, l'un des plus cornéliens était dormir ou rester éveillée. En général, son temps de réflexion cette ce choix ne dépassait les quelques secondes. Entre poursuivre ses travaux et affronter ses cauchemars, Lux n'hésitait pas.

Mais ce matin, son corps endolori et courbatu n'aurai pas dit non à une petite sieste. Mais la petite voix qui l'encourageait à toujours restée éveillée le soir lui soufflait que dormir reviendrait à troquer un cauchemar pour un autre.

Alors, une énième tasse de café sur la chaise à côté d'elle, la veste de James sur les épaules, Lux regardait ses pieds nus et meurtris d'avoir trop danser, trop courus. Parce qu'elle avait couru, d'abord pour trouver James…

Elle l'avait trouvé entrain de sirotait un verre au bar, entrain de parler à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sans ménagement, elle lui avait tiré la manche.

« Lux ? S'étonna-t-il, oubliant son camarade de bar.

_ Dépêche-toi ! »

La voix pressante et l'air bouleversé de la jeune femme le firent bondir de sa chaise et à peine eut-il le temps d'attraper sa veste que Lux fondait déjà à travers la foule. James attendit d'être dans le calme froid de la nuit pour demander les détails.

« Lux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle marchait, le pas rapide, courant à demi vers l'imposante forme noire garée sur le côté de l'allée.

_ Je crois que tu avais, Répondit-elle sans ralentir, Il se passe quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'on nous cache.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Lux s'arrêta devant la Suzuki GSR 600 noire et grise édition 2017 de James.

_ Démarre ta moto. Lui ordonna-t-elle en se penchant pour retirer ses chaussures devenues gênantes.

Plissant les yeux, croisant les bras, James la regarda se débattre avec ses chaussures, devant s'appuyer sur la bécane pour garder un équilibre endommagé par l'alcool.

_ Pas avant que tu ne m'ai dit où aille et pourquoi.

_ Entrepôts de Stark Industrie, Concéda-t-elle à lui répondre se contrôlant manifestement pour garder son calme, Quelque chose ne va pas avec ma mère.

_ Quoi ?

_ On a pas le temps ! Explosa Lux en se relevant brutalement.

James fronça les sourcils devant ses yeux trop maquillés brillant d'une lueur folle, sa bouche entrouverte laissant s'échapper un souffle de bué à chacune de ses respirations saccadées.

Il contourna Lux pour poser son pouce sur le déverrouillage digital. Les phares de la moto s'allumèrent dans un ronronnement agréable. Il tendit sa veste à Lux qui l'enfila après un temps d'hésitation. James enfourcha sa moto, Lux s'installa sur le cuir froid et entoura la taille de James se bras. Sans un mot, il démarra, sans casque, au beau milieu de la nuit, abandonnant une fête d'enfer et sa petite-amie sous la demande expresse de Lux, sans justifications ni explications.

Des explications, il n'en aurai de toute façon pas eu. Parce qu'il avait compris que c'était l'une des rares et horribles fois où Lux Stark elle-même n'en avait pas.

Elle sortir brièvement de ses souvenirs lorsque la porte battante s'ouvrit sur son père qui d'une main portait un sac et de l'autre, plus surprenant, une laisse au bout de laquelle Cobalt jappait joyeusement.

Tony s'arrêta devant la tête de déterrée de sa fille et celle-ci, pendant un instant, se demanda si il n'allait pas tourner les talons et s'enfuir comme il le faisait il y a quelques années. Mais non, Tony se pencha sur le chien et détacha sa laisse en lui murmurant quelques mots. Libre et apparemment boosté par les paroles d'Iron Man, le husky s'élança vers Lux qui se laissa glisser au sol pour prendre son chien dans ses bras. Si elle s'était attachée à lui comme aimant sur un frigo, Cobalt semblait l'avoir adopté également au vu des grands coups de langue dont il lui barbouilla le visage.

Esquissant un fragile sourire, Lux enfouit son visage dans la fourrure argentée de son chien, laissant le reste de la soirée défilée dans sa tête.

Elle avait couru dès qu'elle avait posé le pied sur le bitume. Elle avait vaguement entendu James dire à JARVIS de prévenir Tony et d'appeler le SHIELD. Même dans la précipitation, James avait un sixième sens pour sentir le danger et là, une sirène d'alarme résonnait dans tout son corps.

Suivie par James, Lux c'était précipitée à la porte du bâtiment principale où elle avait déverrouillé les portes. Ses pieds avaient appréciés le changement du bitume pour un sol à la température plus douce mais elle ne s'était pas arrêtée de courir pour autant.

Grimpant les escaliers, elle avait poussé le battant de la porte du bureau de sa mère pour trouver ce qu'elle redoutait mais avait anticipé.

« Pepper !

Plus réactif, James s'était précipité à côté du corps inconscient de Pepper Potts. Une demi-seconde plus tard, Lux l'avait rejoint. Le brun avait posé sa main sur le cou de sa mère.

_ Son pouls était un pouls est un peu lent et elle a une légère fièvre sinon je ne vois rien.

_ Saignement nasal. Ajouta Lux en voyant le sang coagulé sur les lèvres de Pepper.

Un éclair dans le ciel attira leur intention, bientôt accompagné de bruits de voiture.

_ Le SHIELD est arrivé.

_ Mon père aussi. »

Et il était revenu. Parce Tony Stark reviendra tojours pour Pepper Potts.

Son père lui tendit la main, l'aidant à se relever et une porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune infirmière vint à leur rencontre.

« Suivez-moi je vous pris. »

Comme des robots, ils la suivirent. Ils n'allèrent pas très loin. La jeune femme les conduisit dans une pièce rappelant étragment un anti-chambre de salle d'inerrogatoire sauf que derrière la grande vitre sans tein se trouvait non pas un dangereux criminel mais une femme rousse et inconsciente allongée dans un lit et l'ai endormie.

Non pas endormie, se corrigea Lux, inconsciente.

Tony regarda l'infirmière. D'un regard interrogatif, d'un regard il lui faisant comprendre à quel point il trouvait stupide d'être aussi loin de sa compagne, mais la jeune infrmière ne bougea pas.

« Vous voulez qu'on défonce la vitre ? Cingla-t-il.

_ Je crains que vous ne puissez la rejoindre.

_ Ah vraiment ?

_ Nous ignorons à quel point Mme Potts est contagieuse, vous ne pouvez pas entrer !

Ignorant royalement la petite brune qui lui barrait la route, Tony posa une main sur la poignée de la porte menant à la chambrede Pepper.

_ Monsieur Stark !

La nouvelle voix fit se retourner le concerné. Une femme rousse se tenait dans la petite chambre.

_ Clara... Soupira Tony en reconaissant le médecin qui s'occupait des Avengers après leurs missions.

Forte tête, Clara Stranz était habituée à gérer cette bande de héros.

_ J'ai permis que vous voyez Miss Potts de loin, contentez-ça ou j'apelle des renforts. » Le menaça-t-elle.

Tony gormmela puis remarqua le silence de sa fille. Lux se tenait statique devant la vitre.

Sa mère semblait vraiment endormie. Sa respiration était calme et régulière, ses joues étaient rougies par la fièvre. Lux sentit à peine son père venir à ses côtés. Ils restèrent côte à côte un long moment, regardant cet être si cher à leur coeur l'air si vulnérable.

Timidement, Tony passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille.

« T'en fais pas, Dit-il, On va trouver un truc.

_ Hum... »

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le hall, ils avaient tous débarqué. James, Grace, Rick, Alexander, James et Steve.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Steve l'air particulièrement sombre.

_ On sait pas. Ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire.

_ Pourquoi ? S'offusqua Grace.

_ Parce qu'on leur en a donné l'ordre. » Lança une voix grave.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, Fury. En arrière, Loki croisa les bras. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de ça pour une fois mais il savait que le directeur n'allait pas arranger les choses.

« Et pourquoi donc ?

Le on de james était d'une froideur rare mais Lux comprenait son attitude et la partageait. Il avait eu raison, on leur avait caché quelque chose ! Loin de se laisser impressionner, Fury répondit calmement :

_ Il est encore trop tôt. Nous ne savons pas encore exacttement à quoi nous avons affaire...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit lorsque James Rogers lui colla une droite monumentale qui fit faire à Fury un demi-tour complet.

_ C'est à moi que vous allez avoir à faire si vous continuez à vous foutre de notre gueule ! Vociféra James alors que Rick avait posé une main ferme sur son épaule.

_ James ! » Intervint finalement son père, la surprise passée.

Enfin passée pur lui, parce que les autres étaient bouche bée. James avait son caractère, tout le monde le savait. Ce n'était pas l'homme calme et maîtrisé qu'était son père mais de là à frapper le directeur Fury...

Celui-ci se massait la machoire, l'expression toujours neutre au grand agcement son agresseur qui avait plus moins repris son contrôle de soi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas ? Feula Steve en regardan tour à tour son père, Fury et Tony.

Celui-ci en fut surpris.

_ Eh me regarde pas comme ça Junior ! J'en sais pas plus que toi !

La phrase était allée creshendo dans l'indignation alors que Tony prenait lentement conscience de ce qu'il disait. Il regarda Fury et Steve, le regard brulant. Les salopards ! Que lui avaient-ils caché ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_ Tony calme-toi...

James coupa durement son père :

_ Arrête de nous prendre pour des abrutis !

_ Toi aussi James, tu te calmes !

_ Stark maîtrisez-vous.

_ Me dites pas quoi faire ! La femme que j'aime est insconsiente et vous, bande d'enfoirés ! »

Rick soupira en voyant James et son père se disputer, Tony hurler sur Fury. Cependant, une voix manquait à cette cacofonie. Le demi-dieu regarda Lux Stark. Elle caressait son chien, complétement indéfférente à la dipuste résonnant dans le hall désert. Elle était toute pâle donc pas si indiférente que ça.

Rick la rejoingnit et lui caressa le bras.

« Lux, ça va ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers-lui, laissant ses yeux bleus s'égarer dans ceux noisettes de Rick. Elle était complétement hagarde, perdue et la dispute n'arrangeait rien. Rick fit signe à Alex qui vint à côté de Lux pour la rassurer alors que lui s'apprêtait à crier un bon coup pour faire taire ces abrutis mais une voix qui d'habitude inspirait le calme le devança.

« Ca suffit !

Tous se tournèrent, silencieux, vers un homme en blouse. Grace lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se précipita vers William Spencer pour l'étreindre avec angoisse.

_ Spencer, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle presque désespérée.

Sans répondre, le scientifique avait dardé un regard dur sur le directeur du SHIELD. Accompagné de Grace, il s'avança.

_ Il faut que l'on parle directeur.

_ Contentez-vous de poursuivre vos recherches Docteur Spencer. Répondit froidement Fury, voulant couper court à toute discussion.

_ C'est ce que je vais faire mais après que vous m'ayez expliqué pourquoi vous m'avez aché que les patients étaient des gens de mon entourage

_ Attention Spencer... Commença Fury menaçant.

_ Des gens ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Rick qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, signe d'une colère grandissante chez lui.

_ Pourquoi "des gens" ? Répéta-t-il.

_ Rick... Commença Fury en levant ses mains en signe d'apaisement mais en vain.

Rick l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre un mur. Steve voulut le maitriser mais Tony le retint, menaçant à son tour de perdre définitivement son calme.

_ Pourquoi "des" ? Criait Rick, Qu'est-ce que vous nous caché ? Qui d'autre est touché ? Qui ?

_ Votre mère Mr. Foster. Lâcha une nouvelle voix.

Une voix qui révéilla Lux de sa catatonie. Tous reonnurent cette voix qui, depuis un moment, ne résonnait plus dans les couloirs du SHIELD.

Loki serra les poings, toujours silencieux.

Tony c'était figé, tellement ça lui semblait stupide de réentendre cette voix devenue synomine de haine et de culpabilité. Rageur, il fit volte-face.

Craig.

« Vous ! Feula Tony en s'avançant mais Spencer le stoppa.

_ Tony du calme

_ Du calme ? Du calme ? Ce salopard...

_ Je sais mais il peut nous éclairer.

Spencer regarda l'homme en noire, les regardant de ses yeux pâles et froids qui le caractérisait.

_ J'espère que vous êtes là pour nous donner des réponses.

Craig hausa les épaules et le fréissement de ses lèvres n'échapèrent à personne surtout à Tony qui voulu se jeter sur lui mais Steve le retint.

_ Si vous êtes là pour jubiler, je vous préviens que je vous renvois à l'hostau. Menaça Tony en se rappcohant de Lux qui serrait la laisse de son chien à s'en faire blanchir les articulations.

Craig soupira.

_ Coyez-le ou non, je suis de votre côté.

Alex ricana.

_ Ah bon ?

Ignorant la joute verbale, Rick intevint.

_ Vous avez dit que ma mère était touchée, je veux la voir.»

Ettrangement, Craig leur fit signe de le suivre. Prudents, ils le suivirent, non sans un regard meurtrier envers Fury.

Ils prirent le même chemin que Tony et Lux avaient empruntés quelques minutes plus tôt et ils atterirent dans un couloir où plusieurs portes bleues s'alignées. Lux regarda celle qui menait à la chambre de sa mère.

Une porte s'ouvrit sur le doteur Franz qui avait un regard beaucoup plus fuyant soudainemenet. Tenir à Tony Stark oui, mais affonter la colère de tous les Avengers, c'était plus risqué.

Craig hocha la tête et ell affronta la famille de super héros qu étaient sur les nerfs.

« Jane est dans la chambre douze.

Grace chercha la main de son frère et tous les deux ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre donnée.

_ Natasha est dans la quatorze.

Alex fronça les sourcils. Il échangea un regard perplexe avec Loki qui haussa les épaules.

_ Et Holly est dans la onze. »

Sans rélfichir, James se précipita sur la porte ignorant ls appelles de son père. Il se figea devant l'air cadavérique de sa mère. Est-ce que Pepper et les autres étaient dans cet état ? Quand ils avaient trouvé Pepper, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air en si mauvais point !

Holly Rogers était pâle comme la mort, deux tâche rouges sur ses joues montraient une forte fièvre.

Il bougea à peine quand il entendit la porte se fermer.

« Tu le savais.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et si ne c'était pas senti si trahit, James aurai pu avaori pitié du visage fatigué et torturé de son pèr.

_ Je suis désolé. Répondit simplement Steve.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as envoyé Ivy chez son parrain... Et pourquoi tu as accepté que je parte en France.

L'indignitation lui fit serrer les poings. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de voir sa mère aux portes de la mort, voilà que son père le trahissait !

Sans rien ajouter, James sortit de l'anti chambre, voulant s'éloigner de tout ça mais Steve le suivit.

_ James attend !

_ Comment tu as pu ? Explosa son fils, Comment tu as pu me cacher ça ?

_ C'est mon rôle de te...

_ Ton rôle de me mentir ?

_ De te protéger. Finit Steve en affrontant le regard furieux de son fils. C'est ma responsabilité, même si ça ne te plait pas.

Il soupira, s'efforçant de rester calme.

_ Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre.

_ Comprendre quoi ? Aboya James, Les responsabilités ? Je suis ton fils, j'en ai depuis que je suis né !

_ Tu es encore loin de porter le costume de Captain America.

James renifla, combien de fois en avaient-ils parlé ?

_ Je porterai ce costume un jour, faut t'y faire mais ce n'est pas la question là. Tu m'as menti !

_ Je voulais te protéger. Dit une fois encore Steve.

_ Me protéger ? Répéta-t-James en criant presque, En m'envoyant ailleurs ? Comme tu as éloigné Ivy ? Tu me protèges comme tu protèges une gamine de sept ans ?!

_ Cette gamine est ta sœur ! Lui rappela Steves en élevant à son tour la voix, Et je décide comment je protège mes enfants !

Une porte claqua et Clara Franz les foudroya du regard.

_ Hey ! Vous êtes dans un hôpital je vous rappelle ! Alors baissez d'un ton ou allez dehors.

_ Je vais dehors, Choisis James, Seul. »

Et il tourna les talons, sans un regard pour son père qui sentait le poids sur son cœur et ses épaules s'alourdir avec le claquement de la porte.

Ironiquement, Alexander se dit que la vitre qui le séparait de sa mère était très symbolique. Quelque part, ils avaient toujours été séparés par le mur de glace qu'avait érigé l'espionne. Mur qui se craquelait tout doucement, au fil du temps et des épreuves. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas attardé devant le regard fiévreux mais toujours hagard de sa mère. Natasha était réveillée lorsqu'il entra. Aucun des deux n'avait bougé, cachant habilement leurs émotions. Natasha ne lui avait pas fait de signe particulier, Alex n'avait pas demandé à entrer dans la chambre.

Loki était resté dans l'ombre. Pourquoi avait-il suivi Alex ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais il avait le sentiment que dans cette épreuve intime il avait plus sa place auprès de ce jeune homme faussement indifférent. Ainsi, il l'observa l'étrange échange de la mère et du fils. Aucun mot, aucun geste. Sauf lorsqu'une infirmière lui proposa d'aller voir son père. Le jeune espion hocha la tête et se retournant vers sa mère allongée derrière la vitre lui sourit. Doucement, gentiment. Natasha sembla surprise mais timidement elle lui sourit à son tour. Timidement, tendrement.

Si la vitre était une bonne allégorie de sa relation avec sa mère, elle n'avait pas lieu d'être avec son père. Pourtant une vitre les séparait. Alex fut surpris de voir que c'était carrément un mur en vitre mais il fut encore plus surpris de voir que son père était debout et avait l'air plutôt en forme, la preuve, Clint se leva en voyant son fils.

« Alex. Sourit-il.

_ Papa, comment tu vas ?

Clint haussa les épaules avec un sourire ironique.

_ Va savoir. Je ne me sens pas pour un courir sous une pluie de balle mais comparé aux autres, je m'en sors plutôt bien.

Les autres. Natasha. La femme qu'il aimait.

_ Peut-être parce que je suis homme, je suis plus résistant. Plaisanta Hawkeye réussissant à arracher un sourire à son fils.

_ Ils savent ce que tu as ?

_ Non, personne ne sait. Alors en attendant, ils m'ont enfermé dans cette cellule ultra stérile et me laisse mourir de faim.

Alex jeta un coup d'œil au plateau repas à peine entamé sur la petite table à côté du lit et regarda son père d'un air blasé.

_ C'est pas de nourriture ça fils ! » Se récrimina Clint.

Alex soupira et Clint toussa. Longtemps. Fort. Si fort qu'il dû poser une main sur la paroi de verre pour se retenir. Mu par un étrange sentiment, Alex posa une main contre la vitre. Comme pour toucher la main calleuse de son père à travers le verre froid. Quand Clint se releva, il resta un instant surpris du geste de son fils mais ne retira pas sa main.

Alex avait assez confiance à son père pour lui montrer à quel point il était affecté par les évènements. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de grands cris et de bruyants sanglots, juste une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux gris et un léger tremblement des lèvres mais cela suffit à Clint pour avoir le cœur brisé. L'espion inspira profondément. Il n'avait pas envie de rester seul dans cette cage de verre mais il estima que son fils en avait assez vu.

« Tu devrais rentrer Alex. Dit-il finalement.

Si certains aurai pu mal le prendre, Alex lui en était reconnaissant.

_ Je reviendrai demain. » Promit-t-il néanmoins.

Clint hocha la tête, rassuré.

Après un dernier regard, Alex sortit de la pièce.

Loki l'attendait dans le couloir. Il avisa l'air sombre d'Alex.

« Allez viens, Lança le dieu, On va essayer de trouver un vos docteurs inutiles. Peut-être qu'il pourra nous apprendre quelque chose.

Etrangement, Alex secoua la tête.

_ Non. Merci Loki, mais pas aujourd'hui. »

Loki haussa un sourcil, clairement inquiet maintenant devant l'expression du jeune espion.

* * *

Ils avaient rarement été aussi abattus. Ils formaient un groupe bien sombre lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'hôpital du SHIELD.

La tension était palpable entre Steve et James qui n'avait pas décoléré. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. Alors que les adultes montaient rapidement, les enfants eurent un instant d'hésitation.

« Je vais au refuge. Déclara James.

_ Je viens aussi. Approuva Alex.

_ Moi aussi. Suivit Rick qui préféré être entouré dans sa famille.

Grace t Lux échangèrent un regard.

_ Je vais rentrer, Dit la blonde, Et analyser les dossiers que m'a donnés Spencer. »

La brune hésita pus croisa le regard de son père. Celui-ci baissa prestement le regard mais Lux avait compris le message. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas peur d'affronter les yeux parfois si expressifs de sa fille au contraire, cette-fois c'était pour éviter que ce soit elle qui lise dans son regard. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je vais rentrer aussi pour te donner un coup de main.

Tony leva la tête, surpris. Lux lui sourit en passant devant lui.

_ Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir faim.

Tony sourit à son tour.

_ Tant mieux, j'en ai marre des pizzas. »

Ils savaient que c'était faux tous les deux. Tony Stark ne pouvait se lasser des pizzas, aussi sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas demander clairement à sa fille de rentrer avec lui parce qu'il la voulait à ses côtés.

* * *

Le dos douloureux, les yeux fatigués, Bruce descendait les escaliers menant à son appartement. Il avait passé la journée dans son labo, avec ses deux adorables assistantes. D'habitude, travailler avec Lux et Grace était très agréable et surtout productif. Mais là, ils avaient épluché les dossiers médicaux de leurs mères et ils n'avaient rien trouvé de concluant.

Apparemment, leurs mères n'étaient pas les seuls touchés. Des cas similaires avaient été détectés dans le monde entier. Les symptômes étaient les même qu'une grippe au début puis une forte monté de fièvre plongé le patient dans un état à moitié comateux et finalement, le patient mourrait au bout d'une semaine.

Autant dire que cela avait jeté un froid. Lux avait eu un léger malaise et Grace s'était mise à trembler.

Mais courageuse, Lux avait tenu à garder une ambiance détendue pendant le reste de la journée.

Bruce soupira et alluma la lumière de son appartement, avant de la baisser aussitôt.

Il avait l'impression d'être quatre ans auparavant. Et avec tendresse et une certaine mélancolie, Bruce s'approcha silencieusement du canapé où Lux dormait profondément.

Combien de fois à son réveil l'avait-t-il trouvé là ? Combien de fois était-elle venue se réfugier ici ? Après un cauchemar ou une dispute de son père, Lux venait toujours dans son appartement, finir sa nuit sur le canapé moelleux de Bruce. Elle se réveillait le lendemain par une bonne odeur venant de la cuisine où Bruce préparait un petit déjeuner. Il ne posait pas de question, où alors quand il sentait que Lux avait besoin de parler.

Doucement, Bruce s'assit sur son canapé à côté de Lux. Tendrement, il caressa les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme qui bougea un peu.

Il lui mit une couverture sur les épaules, déposer un baiser sur son front, lui souffla une bonne nuit et alla à son tour se coucher.

Lux s'emmitoufla dans la couverture familière. Elle avait diné avec son père, avait rigolé, avait prétendu que tout allait ben mais lorsque la nuit était tombée, Lux n'arriva plus à faire semblant alors tout naturellement, elle était descendu dans l'appartement de son parrain.

Parce que même si les choses s'arrangeaient avec son père, quand les choses allaient mal, elle irait toujours vers Bruce banner en premier.

* * *

Vous voulez plus avancé sur l'état des mamans (et du papa)... quoique non en fait ;p ! Vous savez toujours rien en fait lol ! Je suis sadique ! Ce chapitre se concentre sur les réactions des proches et le prochain sera plus sur le problème en lui-même :).

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Alors ? Alors ?

A bientôt pour la suite ;)

Bye !


	21. Tensions

**Hello !**

OMG quel retard ! J'en suis navrée mais j'ai été occupée / malade / couverte de devoirs (ne barrez pas la mention inutiles, il n'y en a pas - -") et j'avais un souci avec ma bêta qui était dans le même état que moi.

Mais voici ce chapitre tant attendu où les réponses à vos questions vont être donnés !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et je m'excuse si je vous ia pas répondu mais c'est difficile d'avoir Internet en semaine :/.

_PP3628M_ : Ah c'est vrai que les virus sont une source d'inspiration incroyable pour tout bon super-vilains et pou tout auteur complètement dérangée ;); " le coeur dans les chaussette" ? Ca va être pire, crois-moi ! Alex a quelques scènes de ce chapitres ;) profite parce u'apèrs on va le laisser un derrière pour des raison de s... Brrr, je n'en dis pas plus ;).

_HollyLola_ : Ahah tu vas voir que ce chapitre est encore plus ficelé, là on passe au saucissonnage dans les règles de l'art ;p !

ENJOY

* * *

**Tensions**

De son œil valide, Fruy balaya la salle et estima que les principaux acteurs étaient présents. Il fit signe à l'agent Hill qui, dans l'ombre, alluma le mur holographique.

« La réunion va commencer. Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, Ajouta le directeur connaissant le penchant de Lux pour le féminisme, Veuillez être attentifs. »

Sauf que Lux ne releva même pas. En fait, son visage exprimait à la fois un désintérêt total et pourtant, son visage semblait avoir pris dix ans.

Décidemment, cette réunion commençait vraiment bizarrement. D'abord parce que pour l'une des première fois, Fury avait prononcé cette phrase d'introduction uniquement pour la forme. Alors que d'habitude, qui disait réunion du SHIELD disait mille et une façons de faire tourner le directeur en bourrique. Mais là, ils étaient déjà tous attentifs, ou plutôt catatoniques au vu de leurs petites mines.

Un planisphère s'afficha.

« Voici l'évolution de la maladie dans le monde au cours de ces vingt derniers jours.

Hill appuya sur un bouton et sur la carte, des petits points rouges apparurent.

_ New-York, Paris, Tokyo, Moscou et Shanghai ont vu leurs premiers cas se déclarer en même temps. Remarqua Alexander, Ceux qui ont lancé cette épidémie sont méticuleux.

Fury approuva d'un hochement de tête et Hill lança une nouvelle animation. Des points jaunes remplacèrent certains rouges. Lux retint un soupir, ça ne lui disaient rien de bon.

_ Ces points représentent les décès. » Dit Fury sans passer par quatre chemins.

Les réactions silencieuses mais pourtant si criantes lui pincèrent le cœur. Grace se mordit mécaniquement le pouce, James serra les poings, Rick passa nerveusement ses mains sur son visage, Alex posa son menton sur ses mains croisées et Lux rejeta sa tête en arrière, en tournant mécaniquement sur son fauteuil.

Assis à côté d'elle, Loki posa une main ferme sur l'accoudoir en cuir pour stopper son mouvement rotatif. Agacée, Lux lui lança un regard noir mais Loki n'avait pas l'air agacé, juste sérieux et même un peu inquiet. La brune inspira profondément et se réinstalla face à la carte, de nouveau attentive mais Loki n'enleva pas sa main de l'accoudoir.

Les adultes n'en menaient pas large non plus. Ils se tenaient en retrait, ne voulant pas aggraver la nervosité de leurs enfants avec la leur.

« Combien de temps entre la contamination et la mort ? Demanda Banner, retournant dans le vif du sujet.

Fury mit quelques secondes à répondre.

_ Une semaine. Après la fièvre devient trop importante.

Grace se mordit durement les lèvres, frissonnante. Dans un sursaut, Lux attrapa la main de Loki et la serra fort. Il la laissa faire.

_ C'est donc la fièvre qui finit par les tuer ?

_ Pas seulement. Nos médecins arrivent à contrôler la fièvre, ainsi nous avons gagné quelques jours en plus.

Rick serra la main de sa sœur en lui jetant un regard insistant. La blonde soupira mais se fit violence.

_ Est-ce… Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, Est-ce qu'on sait comment ça s'est propagé ? Comment les gens attrapent cette maladie ?

_ Nos tests ont montré que ça ne se transmet ni par la salive ni par voie respiratoire. Répondit l'agent Hill.

_ Donc c'est sans doute via la nourriture ou l'eau. En déduit Grace.

_ Si ce n'est pas contagieux par contact physique, pourquoi mon père est enfermé dans une cage en verre ?

Surpris, tout le monde regarda Alex qui n'avait pas bougé, les coudes sur la table, le menton posé sur ses mains bioniques, le regard sombre.

_ Nous ne savons pas pourquoi ton père réagit différemment et pour la sécurité de tous…

_ Vous l'avez mis en cage.

_ C'était pour la sécurité de tous. Répéta le directeur en haussant le ton.

_ Je me fous de votre sécurité ! » S'écria Alex en frappant la table de son point faisant un trou conséquent.

Aussitôt, Phil Coulson se précipita vers lui, s'assurant qu'il ne s'était pas blessé mais les mains du jeune homme étaient intactes. Parfaites.

Le côté génie de Lux était ravi de voir que les mains bioniques d'Alexander étaient aussi résistantes que puissantes mais la majorité de son d'esprit était bloquée par les événements pour se réjouir. Mais la réaction d'Alex la rassurait quelque part, c'était une réaction typique d'un adolescent normal et non d'un espion conditionné. C'était un ado qui ne voulait pas perdre sa famille (aussi bizarre soit-elle).

Alex repoussa Phil d'un geste, à la grande surprise des gens présents qui savaient la relation presque paternel qu'avaient le jeune Barton et de l'Agent, Agent qui recula, le visage impassible.

« Bref, on sait pourquoi mon père réagi différemment ?

_ Non. Admit Fury.

_ J'ai une hypothèse.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Loki. Tony fronça les sourcils en voyant la main de sa fille serrée sur celle du dieu.

_ A quoi tu penses ? Lui Demanda Lux.

_ La médecine Midgardienne est assez avancée n'est-ce pas ?

_ Et alors ?

_ Alors c'est étrange que vous ne trouviez aucun remède. Et je doute qu'il y est un précédent dans l'Histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet. Admit Maria Hill.

Elle ne voyait pas vraiment où le dieu voulait en venir.

_ Dans ce cas, mon hypothèse est que cette maladie ne vient pas d'ici. Déclara enfin Loki.

_ D'ici ? Répéta Grace, Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas d'origine terrienne ?

_ Je veux dire qu'elle n'est pas d'origine naturelle, Le visage de Loki s'assombrit, Je pense qu'il y a de la magie mêlée à tout ça.

Fury et Coulson échangèrent un regard. Apparemment, ils avaient envisagé cette hypothèse.

_ C'est possible ça ? Demanda James.

_ Vu les progrès que Grace et Spencer ont fait de leurs recherches, Dit Bruce, je dirais que oui.

_ Et donc, quel rapport avec mon père ? Insista Alex.

Loki fronça les sourcils, essayant d'expliquer sa pensée.

_ Si j'ai raison et qu'il y a bien de la magie dans cette maladie alors il est possible que Clint Barton soit en partie immunisé car il a déjà était victime d'un sort particulièrement… profond.

Alex haussa un sourcil.

_ Le sort que tu lui as lancé il y a vingt ans. Devina Steve.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Avoua Barton Junior.

_ La magie dans le corps humain n'est pas nécessairement nocive mais elle peut l'être si elle est utilisée pour amplifier certaines bactéries. La présence de magie dans le corps de Barton, même en présence infime l'a peut-être immunisé.

_ Comme un vaccin, Compris Rick, Si quelqu'un est atteint de la grippe une première fois, elle sera immunisée contre une prochaine infection.

Loki hocha la tête.

_ Mais ça date tout ça, Fit remarquer Tony, Ta crise d'adolescence commence à dater maintenant, tu crois vraiment qu'il y a encore des résidus de magie chez Legolas ?

Loki renifla devant l'insulte.

_ Ma magie est puissance, boîte de conserve, elle peut rester dans le corps humains pendant des années ! Je suis sûr que Hawkeye n'est pas sortie indemne de notre… partenariat.

Alex hocha la tête. Phil lui avait raconté que son père avait dû suivre une longue thérapie pour se débarrasser des cauchemars et des flashs qui avaient hanté l'agent. Il soupira et se leva.

_ J'en ai assez entendu, je rentre. Prévenez-moi quand vous avez un plan.

L'air particulièrement fatigué, le jeune Barton sorti de la salle. Lux se leva mais s'arrêta sur le seuil.

_ Bon, ben au boulot les gens. Lança-t-elle avant de sortir à la suite de l'espion.

Loki sortit lui aussi. Un ange passa.

_ Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? Demanda finalement Tony.

_ Grace, toi et Spencer, utilisez vos recherches pour trouver une piste magique. Les autres…

Le directeur regarda l'assistance qui avait l'air épuisée.

_ Les autres, rentrez chez vous. »

* * *

Lux rejoignit Alex au refuge après être allée voir sa mère. Il était assis devant la porte, dans le froid de ce mois de janvier. Elle alla s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Le lycée a appelé. Dit-elle.

_ Et alors ?

_ Tu n'es pas allé en cours depuis une semaine.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout.

_ Non. C'est important.

Il lui lança un regard blasé.

_ Sérieux ? Mes parents sont mourants et tu veux que j'aille en cours ?

_ Exactement.

_ Pourquoi ? S'écria Alex tellement l'idée semblait déplacée dans un moment pareil.

Lux soupira en haussant les épaules.

_ Parce que c'est normal, et que t'aimes aller en cours.

Alex tourna la tête, cachant son visage.

_ Parce que tu aimes traîner avec des gens de ton âge, dormir en cours d'espagnol et apprendre des choses plus ou moins utiles.

Barton soupira.

_ De toute façon, mon avenir est plus ou moins tracé alors on s'en fout. »

Etrangement, ça l'attristait. Lux avait raison, Alex aimait le lycée. Il manquait souvent les cours mais ça ne le réjouissait pas. Et puis, c'était peut-être dur à croire, mais Alex Barton avait des potes. Si, si, une bande potes avec qui il trainait lorsqu'il était en cours.

Lux passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu sais quoi ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Quand tout sera fini, on ira faire le tour des universités.

Alex lui jeta un regard amusé.

_ Sérieux ?

Lux hocha la tête en souriant.

_ Oui. On ira à Harvard, à Brown…

_ Tu veux faire toute la Ivy League ?

_ Exactement.

Alex sourit et se laissa allez sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

_ Je commence à dix heures demain, tu m'emmènes ?

Lux posa un baiser dans sa tignasse brune.

_ Bien sûr. »

* * *

Grace pianotait furieusement sur le clavier holographique, de concert avec Spencer et Bruce. Chacun avait son côté du labo et chacun travaillait à s'en faire bruler les yeux.

Au centre de cette spirale, Rick lisait tranquillement une BD. Non pas qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se disait autour de lui mais la Science n'était tout au plus qu'un passe-temps pour le demi-dieu.

La présence de son frère apaisait Grace, ils en avaient tous les deux conscience. Il y a longtemps, la blonde avait fait des recherches sur les jumeaux demi-dieux pour voir si il y avait une explication au lien qui les unissait alors qu'ils n'étaient que faux jumeaux. Rick avait simplement haussé les épaules devant la perplexité de sa sœur et lui avait rétorqué qu'il se moquait pas mal de savoir le pourquoi du comment. Ils étaient jumeaux point barre. Pour lui ça suffisait à expliquer pourquoi Grace avait mal au dos quand son frère tombait de cheval ou pourquoi Rick avait envie de vomir quand sa sœur était effrayée.

« J'ai besoin de caféine. Décréta soudainement Spencer en se levant de la chaise où il était assis depuis trois heures.

Bruce enleva ses lunettes et concéda à l'accompagner pour se prendre un bon thé revigorant. Grace déclina l'offre.

_ Tu travailles depuis cinq heures non-stop Grace, Fit Spencer, Prend une pause.

Grace se fit violence pour lever la tête et sourire au scientifique.

_ Ca va aller, je m'arrêterai pour grignoter à seize heures. » Promit-elle.

Connaissant l'obstination de la blonde, les deux chercheurs sortirent, laissant les jumeaux seuls mais Grace ne retourna pas immédiatement à ses écrans. Ses yeux la piquaient douloureusement et son cerveau semblait sur le point d'imploser. Elle sentit deux mains puissantes se poser sur ses épaules.

« Respire, tu vas y arriver.

Elle inspira profondément, laissant le timbre familier de son frère la rassurer, mais ça ne suffit pas.

_ Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un souffle.

_Tu vas y arriver. Répéta Rick.

_ Et si je n'y arrive pas à temps ? Reformula Grace.

Elle sentit la poigne de son frère sur ses épaules trembler légèrement.

_ Elle tiendra. Ils tiendront tous. Assura-t-il.

_ Et si ils ne tiennent pas ? Et si elle ne tient pas ?

Les épaules de sa sœur tremblèrent, secouée par de discrets sanglots.

_ J'en ai le souffle coupé, Murmura Grace, L'idée même qu'elle puisse mourir me terrorise.

_ Je sais. »

Rick ne dit pas ''moi aussi''. Etait-ce pour ne pas accabler sa sœur ? Ou juste parce qu'il ne ressentait pas aussi puissamment qu'elle sa peur ? Il attrapa une mèche dorée et joua avec. Lui qui était châtain foncé avait toujours adoré la chevelure blonde de sa sœur.

Ce geste anodin et familier fit reprendre ses esprits à Grace qui essuyé les deux gouttes salées qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Tu as raison. Elle tiendra. »

Rick attendit que le pianotage des touches de clavier reprenne un rythme effréné pour sortir du labo.

Il n'alla pas très loin. Les chambres étaient proches pour permettre un suivit en temps réel optimale. Sans s'arrêter, il poussa la porte, pénétra dans l'antichambre et poussa le battant menant à a chambre de sa mère.

La quarantaine avait été levée. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait la voir.

Jane Foster était pâle, avec de lourdes cernes sous les yeux. Elle s'agita en sentant une présence à ses côtés et souleva difficilement ses paupières.

« Rick.

Heureuse de voir son fils, elle ignora l'air grave de celui-ci et se laissa aller à cette joie étrange et irrationnelle de seulement le voir auprès d'elle.

_ Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il.

Jane déglutit et referma les yeux sous la fièvre qui embrumait son esprit.

_ … Fatiguée. Mais ça va aller, Assura-t-elle, Je vais tenir.

_ Il le faut.

Jane sourit en entendant le ton féroce de son fils mais la suite la glaça.

_ Tu nous le dois bien.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise de ce ton froid.

_ Quoi ?

Il se pencha un peu vers elle, ses yeux bleus moins éclatant que ceux de son père brulaient d'une étrange flamme.

_ Tu ne t'es jamais battu pour nous, Lâcha Rick avec amertume, Alors trouve quelque chose à laquelle t'accrocher. Grace va trouver un antidote mais en attendant, pour tes recherches, pour notre père, je m'en fous mais trouve toi une raison de te battre. Parce qu'on va te sauver. »

Jane en resta bouche bée et Rick sortit de la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. La scientifique se sentit suffoquer. Elle n'avait jamais souffert de coups bas de la part de ses enfants qui étaient faciles et calmes même durant leur adolescence. Jane s'en était estimée chanceuse, à tort. Parce que ce coup-là était plus douloureux que toutes les gamineries basses que d'autres parents avaient dû endurer, parce que ce coup-ci était d'une vérité criante. Sans faux semblants, sans sous-entendus, Rick lui avait balancé sa rancœur légitime en pleine tête.

Et l'allusion à leur abandon… Jane se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Et dire qu'elle avait naïvement pensé qu'ils n'oseraient pas lui reprocher, et dire qu'elle pensait pouvoir se rattraper… Mais non, peut-être c'était-elle rattrapée auprès de sa fille, sa douce Grace mais auprès de Rick, qu'avait-elle fait ? Sans doute moins qu'elle aurai dû et moins qu'il espérait.

Rick sortit de la chambre, les poings tremblants. Il avait besoin de se défouler.

« Rick.

Il se figea en entendant cette voix clairement énervée. Il fit volteface.

_ Papa.

En voyant l'expression de Thor, Rick avait presque faillit dire ''Père'' titre qui selon lui, correspondait mieux au dieu mais celui-ci avait toujours insisté pour que ses enfants l'appelle ''Papa''.

_ Tu as entendu. Devina Rick.

_ Comment peux-tu t'adresser à ta mère ainsi ? Rugit Thor, Dans son état en plus !

Pas impressionné par la colère de son père, Rick haussa les épaules.

_ Tout ce que je lui ai dit est vrai.

Thor frappa son poing contre le mur, fissurant celui-ci. Rick se retient de faire une remarque sur les progrès du self contrôle de son père, il n'avait pas brisé le mur attention !

_ Là n'est pas la question ! Elle est malade !

_ Mourante, Rectifia cruellement Rick, Et elle a besoin d'une raison pour se battre.

Le point de Thor s'enfonça entre plus dans le mur et il serra les dents, foudroyant du regard ce fils qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

_ Tu l'as insulté.

_ La vérité est souvent blessante.

_ Elle est ta mère !

_ Exactement ! » S'énerva à son tour Rick.

Lui aussi savait faire des trous dans les murs lorsqu'il était énervé mais tous ceux qui le connaissait bien savaient que les colères de Rick étaient meurtrières car il maîtrisait les mots aussi bien qu'il maîtrisait son épée. Son père n'en avait jamais fait les frais. Aujourd'hui allait être une première.

« Elle est ma mère alors j'ai le droit d'attendre d'elle qu'elle se comporte comme telle ! Ce qu'elle n'a pas fait dans les premiers mois de notre vie quand elle nous a expédié sur Asgard ni pendant notre adolescence où ses recherches l'occupaient trop pour remarquer que sa fille se démenait avec sa magie ou que son fils devait gérer tous les problèmes existentiels de ceux qui sont comme ses frères et sœurs parce que aucun d'entre vous n'a été foutus d'être un bon parent !

L'air sifflait aux oreilles de Thor qui regardait son fils déverser son venin avec une éloquence et une vérité effrayante qui se mêlait à une colère évidente.

_ Tu n'en as pas été capable, ma mère non plus. J'ai dû tout gérer. Et je ne veux pas que le long chemin parcouru par Grace s'écroule parce que ma mère ne s'est pas battue assez longtemps contre cette infection. »

Stupéfait, Thor laissa son fils partir avant de s'écrouler au sol. Accablé par une vérité qu'il avait toujours préféré ignorer.

Accablé, le Commandant Taylor l'était aussi en voyant celui qu'il voyait comme son fils sortir de l'hôpital.

Au volant d'une des Jeep du SHIELD, il regarda le jeune homme traverser la cour comme une furie.

« Rick ! L'apostropha-t-il.

L'appelé tourna la tête vers lui. Taylor lui fit un signe.

_ Amène-toi je t'embarque. »

Rick hésita une demi-seconde, se demandant de quoi il parlait, puis il comprit et se dirigea vers le véhicule.

Taylor avait compris où il voulait aller. Rick avait voulu utiliser son épée, Gram, qui lui permettait de se transformer en brume et de se déplacer rapidement pour y aller mais une virée avec Taylor pouvait lui faire du bien. Il monta côté passager et le commandant démarra au quart de tour.

« Tu as fait du grabuge. Lança Taylor avec un sourire moqueur.

Rick grommela.

_ Tout le monde a entendu…

_ Plus ou moins.

_ N'empêche que ce que j'ai dit est vrai ! »

Et il laissa sa frustration exploser encore une fois. Son discours fut plus long, moins construit, avec moins d'arguments mais qu'est-ce ça faisait du bien ! Ce n'était pas le discours d'un prince, mais celui d'un adolescent qui en avait marre de ses parents.

Taylor sourit discrètement, amusé et rassuré de le voir se défouler enfin.

Une demi-heure après, la Jeep s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu et Rick descendit.

_ Merci. Dit-il sincèrement toucher.

Taylor luit fit un signe de main.

_ Quand tu veux gamin. »

Le ton n'était pas bourru, juste tendre, paternel. Taylor sourit en regardant ce jeune homme baraqué qui lui rappelait tant le jeune agent qu'il avait été. Il redémarra, laissant Rick devant l'écurie.

Celui-ci descendit vers le paddock mais eut la surprise de croiser la directrice du centre, Karen, qui tenait son cheval Odio, parfaitement scellé, par les rênes. A peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Karen le devança.

« Taylor m'a prévenu. »

Elle lui tendit les rênes et repartit comme si de rien n'était. Rick resta un instant surpris jusqu'à que qu'Odio lui donna un coup de tête qui le réveilla brutalement. Flattant sa puissante encolure, Rick enfourcha les étriers, fit faire un demi-tour – qui ressemblait d'avantage à un demi pirouette avec la grâce d'Odio – à son cheval et le lança au galop. Déjà chauffé par Karen, l'espagnol ne fut que trop heureux d'aider son propriétaire à fuir ses problèmes à travers les plaines propices au galop.

« Quand tu veux gamin. »

Rick sourit. Il avait toujours trouvé que ''Papa'' allait mieux à Taylor.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard –_

Lux était à genoux devant une grosse malle en fer. Elle venait de voir sa mère dont l'état ne faisait qu'empirer. La tension était palpable de partout.

Holly, qui avait été la première touchée, était dans le coma, Natasha n'en était pas loin. Même l'état de Clint n'était pas brillant.

Dans un climat pareil, les tensions étaient inévitables. Tensions familiales bien sûr et tensions politiques.

Le Bifrost avait été condamné. Odin ne voulait pas prendre de risque et Thor avait approuvé, à la grande colère de Fury qui comptait sur les ressources médicales et magiques des Asgardiens.

L'ambiance à la tour était horrible. Enfin, quand ils étaient tous dans la tour en même temps ce qui était devenu très rare, tout le monde évitant quelqu'un.

James et Steve ne se parlaient pas. De même que Rick et Thor. Grace se tuait à la tâche avec Spencer et Bruce donc Lux ne voyait pas beaucoup son parrain. Heureusement qu'elle avait au moins son père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle leva la tête. Ah si, elle avait éventuellement Loki. Celui-ci la regardait, un sourcil haussé. Elle était au refuge, dans sa chambre, agenouillée devant une grosse malle. Lux haussa les épaules. Loki soupira et alla s'assoir à côté d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Demanda-t-il.

_ De tout.

Loki lui lança un regard blasé.

_ Des souvenirs surtout. Précisa-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Loki resta silencieux un instant.

_ Tu me les montres ? » Demanda-t-il finalement avec douceur devenue familière ces derniers temps.

Avec tout ce qui leur tombé dessus, Loki c'était définitivement calmé.

Enfin avec eux, parce que les adultes en bavaient avec le dieu qui leurs reprochait leur immaturité et leur incapacité à s'occuper de leurs gosses.

Lux ouvrit la malle dans un grincement.

Son contenu était un grand bric à brac. Avec un sourire nostalgique, Lux attrapa une botte montante grise en daim. C'était apparemment de grande marque alors pourquoi y avait-il des schémas étranges écris au stylo vert dessus ?

Lux rit en voyant l'air perplexe du dieu.

« C'était un jour où l'on mangeait ensemble et on a eu une soudaine illumination pour le projet sur lequel on travail et comme on n'avait pas de quoi écrire on s'est servie de mes bottes.

_ Pourquoi pas. Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il avait vu pire venant d'eux.

_ Et ça c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en prenant un paquet d'enveloppe.

_ Ah ça… »

Lux passa une heure et demie à raconter ses plus beaux souvenirs à Loki, appuyée par des objets insolites. Loki en partagea quelques-uns également, Lux commençait à bien connaître l'histoire du dieu d'ailleurs. En fait, elle commençait à bien le connaître tout court.

Ainsi, elle remarqua l'air grave de Loki et s'arrêta dans son babillage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le ton avait changé. Ils l'avaient compris. Lok posa ses yeux verts et graves sur Lux.

_ Grace a trouvé quelque chose.

Lux se redressa.

_ Ce n'est pas un antidote, Précisa le dieu, Mais ça m'a rappelé quelque chose.

_ Quoi ?

_Je ne suis pas sûr. Il faudrait que je puisse vérifier dans un livre qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque d'Asgard mais…

_ Mais le Bifrost est condamné. Grogna Lux.

_ De toute façon, si ce que je pense est vrai alors ça ne nous avancera pas forcément. Déclara Loki devenant de plus en sombre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Loki resta silencieux un moment et Lux se retint de le secouer pour le faire parler mais le regard qu'il posa sur elle la fit frissonner.

_ Si c'est bien ce que je pense, si il s'agit bien de la même souche que la maladie à laquelle je pense…

_ Arrête avec le théâtral ! Explosa Lux mais à peine sa plainte finie que le jugement tomba…

_ Alors l'antidote se trouve sur Jotunheim. »

* * *

Mouaha ! Je suis sadique et vous n'avez encore rien vu !

qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Alors, annonce importante :

Si on veut honnête, autre raison à mon retard est la baisse de la "flamme Avengers" soyons honnête, on est super-fan-de-la-mort-qui-tue au début puis ça s'estompe mais comme j'ai adoré ce film et les perso. je m'en sort pas trop mal et heureusement...

Iron Man 3 sort bientôt !

J'ai un peu d'avance dans mes chapitres donc ça devrait aller mais bientôt il va se passer des choses dans la fic qui font u'ils à tout prix que je trouve mon enthousiasme du début et je compte sur Iron Man 3 pour ça donc attendez vous à un regain de force à la sortie du film? Voilà :).

Merci à vous mes lecteurs ;) !


	22. Face à la tempête

**Hello !**

Allez, un chapitre pour vous motiver de reprendre les cours ;) ! Courage, c'est la dernière ligne droite (ceci est un message est destiné aux créatures chanceuse que sont les lycéens, je m'excuse à l'avance pour d'éventuelles étudiants devant travailler encore longtemps).

Alors que dire... Ah si.

OMG Iron Man 3 était... Wahou ! Même si je trouvais que ça partait parfois un loin, j'ai adoré ! Je ne vais rien dire de plus pour éviter de Spoiler mais bon... Dites ce que vous en avez pensé ;) (PS : Pepper avait trop la classe !)

_PP3628M_ : Ahah, Loki va retourner aux sources :P ! Pour son plus grand déplaisir... ou pas. Sans faire de conneries ? Ça je ne peux le garantir mais ça dépend par ce qu'on entend par connerie ^^. C'est vrai qu'il n'aurai iren à y gagner mais je doute que sa nouvelle bande de potes apprécieraient qu'il laisser crever leurs parents et accessoirement le reste du monde ;). Hostiles ? Oui... c'est un bon adjectif pour qualifier cette charmante planète.

Merci à ceux qui ont commencé à me suivre également et sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier.

ENJOY

* * *

**Face à la tempête**

Épuisé par les trois nuits blanches successives, Steve poussa un profond soupir en rentrant chez lui. L'appartement était calme. Non, silencieux. Trop silencieux. Où étaient passés les joyeux éclats de voix d'Ivy ?

La pensée de sa petite tête blonde déprima encore plus Captain America qui alla se chercher une bière dans la cuisine. Il l'avait appelé hier soir et la fillette qui était heureuse 'aller voir son parrain adoré, commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas pouvoir rentrer à la maison et de ne pas pouvoir parler à sa mère. Les soupçons n'allaient pas tarder à suivre.

Buvant une longue gorgée du liquide pétillant, Steve craignait qu'Ivy explose comme James l'avait fait trois jours plutôt.

Si les éclats de rire de sa file lui manquait, il devait avouer que la musique pas toujours de bon goût de son fils lui manquait aussi.

Il n'avait pas reparlé à James depuis deux jours entier. Les quelques fois où ils c'étaient croisés, ils n'avaient fait échangé que de vagues coups d'œil.

Maigre et triste consolation, tous les parents étaient en froid avec leurs enfants. Ou l'inverse plutôt. Très étrangement, c'est la famille Stark qui s'en sortait le mieux dans cette tempête. Tony qui avait toujours eu peur d'affronter les peurs de sa fille se montrait plus présent que jamais et Lux ne cachait pas ses angoisses derrière des sarcasmes froids.

Steve était un peu jaloux de cette complicité. Les plaisanteries de Tony sur la soi-disant famille parfaite ne pouvaient être plus fausses qu'en ce moment.

Même Alex et Clint se révélaient être plus soudés que lui et les siens. Mais il n'avait que lui à blâmer, Steve en avait parfaitement confiance.

« Steve ?

Surprit, il leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui était passé inaperçu de longues minutes.

_ Bruce ?

Celui-ci s'avança, l'air inquiet. Et il y avait de quoi, voir Captain America affalé sur son canapé, une bière à la main était quelque chose de perturbant.

_ Ça va ?

Steve eut un sourire ironique.

_ Ma famille tombe en ruine mais j'ai vu pire. Quoique, non en fait.

Ce sursaut d'amertume finit d'affolé Bruce qui vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil à côté.

_ On va trouver une solution, Assura le scientifique, Grace et Spencer y travaillent d'arrache-pied.

_ Ce n'est pas que ça, Soupira Steve, Ivy est à l'autre bout du pays et James me hait.

_ Il ne te hait pas. Il est blessé et inquiet.

Steve but une autre gorgé et hésita avant de demandé.

_ Tu sais où il est ?

Il l'avait tellement peu aperçu qu'il ne n'était même pas sur de savoir où était son fils.

Bruce haussa les épaules.

_ Ils font des allés retours entre la tour et le refuge, ils doivent tous y être je suppose.

* * *

James posa un énorme sac sur la table où travaillait Grace, la faisant sursauter.

« Tu m'as fait peur.

_ Désolé. C'est bientôt prêt ?

Grace hocha la tête.

_ J'ai revérifié les calculs. Tout est bon.

_ Et j'ai le matériels.

Il tapota le sac posé.

_ Et Lux a les vêtements. Ajouta Grace.

Un sourire vint éclaire le visage de James, le premier depuis des jours.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

_ Que les vieux évacuent la tour.

Les deux amoureux se tournèrent vers Lux qui venait d'entrer, Loki sur ses talons.

_ Le terrain sera libre à seize heures. Ils seront tous à l'hôpital normalement donc on aura une heure environ.

_ Je n'aurai pas besoin de plus. Assura Loki.

Lux hocha la tête mais Rick entra dans la pièce et pointa un autre problème du doigt.

_ Et Alex ? Faudrait peut-être lui parler non ?

Tous se trémoussèrent mal à l'aise. Ils avaient repoussé le moment au maximum mais là, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre d'attendre.

_ Je vais lui parler.

Les quatre se tournèrent vers Lux qui sortit de la pièce, tête haute, l'air sombre et déterminée qui surprit Loki.

_ Avec elle, il prendrait peut-être moins mal la chose. » Dit Rick avec un soupire.

Alex frappait un sac de sable dans le petit gymnase du refuge. Il devait se tenir prêt, être au top de sa forme.

« Hey.

Il stoppa son mouvement et se tourna vers Lux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec l'opération ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Non, Grace a fini ses calculs. Tout est bon.

_ Alors quoi ?

Alexander n'était pas aveugle, Lux paraissait bien sombre. Elle s'approcha encore.

_ Alex, Commença-t-elle, Tu ne viens pas avec nous.

Sournoisement, l'information se glissa jusqu'au cerveau de l'espion qui mit un temps à la comprendre.

_ Pardon ? Lâcha-t-il enfin, le ton particulièrement froid.

_ Tu restes ici.

_ Pas question.

Le ton ne souffrait aucune réplique mais Lux était bien connue pour répliquer à tout. Bien qu'elle aurai préféré ne pas avoir à le faire cette fois.

_ C'est trop dangereux.

Bien que tout à fait véridique, ces mots sonnèrent bizarrement à ses oreilles. Et à celles d'Alex, ils sonnèrent comme une insulte.

_ Dangereux ? Répéta-t-il incrédule, Evidemment que ça l'est ! Mais on n'a pas le choix !

_ En effet, nous n'avons pas le choix mais on le choix de te protéger.

_ ''On'' ? Vous prévoyez de m'évincer depuis quand vous tous ?

_ Depuis qu'on a compris les risques. Tu restes.

_ Je viens.

_ Bon sang Alex ! Explosa Lux en tapant du pied, Ce n'est pas une quelconque mission sur Terre ! On risque de ne pas revenir en vie !

_ Raison de plus.

Lux grogna et combla la distance les séparant à grands pas. Alex était persuadé qu'elle allait le frapper alors quelle ne fut sa surprise en la sentant le prendre dans ses bras.

_ S'il te plait. Murmura Lux, Je ne pourrai pas me concentrer si tu es là.

On a tous besoin d'être à cent pour cent de nos capacités. Au moindre moment d'égarement, la moindre hésitation, c'est fini. »

Alex resta figé. Ne pouvant se défendre contre ça. Son jeune âge lui avait jamais paru aussi lourd qu'à cet instant. Mais il savait que Lux avait raison. Ils allaient quelque part où aucun écart ne serai toléré.

« Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû le tenir à l'écart. Soupira Steve.

_ Tu pensais le protéger, je comprends.

Le soldat regarda Bruce, qui avait toujours l'air si calme.

_ En te regardant avec Lux j'aurai dû comprendre que le silence était la pire des choses avec eux.

_ Lux et James sont différents sur de nombreux points. Argua Bruce pour apaiser la culpabilité de son ami.

_ Mais pas tant que ça. Ils se ressemblent plus que ce que les gens pensent, toi et moi le savons très bien. »

Bruce baissa les yeux et Steve vida sa bouteille. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé avec les concernés, mais en disant ça, ils évoquaient le passé ''amoureux'' qui unissait Lux et James. L'attitude de son fils avait outré Steve mais le sentant s'éloigné, il n'avait pas pris le risque d'envenimer les choses et Bruce lui avait reproché dans le passé.

_« Tu n'es pas assez ferme avec lui._

__ Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de le voir s'éloigner encore._

__ En faisant ça, c'est toi qui t'éloigne de tes responsabilités de père. Comme Tony._

__ Ne nous compare pas !_

__ Vous faites tous les deux l'autruche pourtant._

Mais Steve était resté buté.

_« Pas question de voir James prendre un père de substitution comme Lux l'a fait avec toi._ »

Bruce avait été partagé sur cette réflexion mais en avait été très blessé sur le coup.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Avoua Steve.

Bruce soupira.

_ Tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée, il n'y aura rien ça faire je pense.

_ Tu as raison, Concéda Steve, Je crois que vais retourner à l'hôpital.

_ Tu me déposes ? Je vais aider Spencer dans ses recherches. »

« Ils quittent l'appartement. Signala Lux en regardant les écrans de sécurité.

_ Ok, tout le monde va se changer, Loki prépare le terrain. Ordonna Rick.

Le dieu hocha la tête et alla dans l'atelier.

Tony buvait son seizième café de la journée, regardant Pepper à travers la vitre. Derrière la glace, le génie conversait un soupçon de distance qui lui permettait de gérer la situation. Notamment les angoisses de Lux qu'il affrontait vaillamment pour une fois, quoiqu'elle les cachait bien et il lui en était reconnaissant.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Demanda Lux en tournant sur elle-même.

Rick eut un bref sourire, même dans les pires situations Lux gardait un certain détachement, concrétisé par cette question innocente sur sa tenue.

_ Sexy esquimau. » Dit-il avec amusement.

Lux souleva les pants dans sa robe bleue dans une révérence moqueuse. Sa tenue d'expédition était donc composée d'une robe bleue très courte en cashmere avec en dessous des sous-pulls à la technologie thermique très étudiée. Des collants collant noirs épais et indéchirables rentrés dans des bottes noires.

Un aboiement joyeux vint la troubler dans sa propre contemplation. Lux se tourna à temps pour réceptionner Cobalt qui gratter ses jambes de ses pattes, l'air surexcité.

« Non mon beau, tu restes là toi. »

Elle lui gratta les oreilles alors qu'il gémissait tristement. Lux se demanda si il comprenait qu'elle partait, voir même, pourrai-t-il être triste ? Bah, c'était un chien et puis elle ne l'avait pas depuis longtemps, fallait pas rêver. Oula, elle était en manque d'affection si elle espérait que son chien soit aussi attaché à elle.

Faut dire que ces quelques jours, elle avait tellement évité son père et Bruce qu'elle n'en avait pas vraiment reçu de l'affection.

« Prête ? » Demanda Rick lorsqu'elle finit de câliner son chien.

Lux attrapa sa grosse polaire bleu, ses gants et suivit Rick hors de sa chambre. Cobalt sauta sur le lit et s'allongea, les yeux rivés sur la porte, un gémissement misérable s'échappa de sa gueule lorsque la porte se referma.

Grace tripotait sa polaire verte, essayant de ne pas frissonner de froid et de peur. Loki avait revêtu ses habits divins et tournait autour de l'installation, insensible au froid. Grace sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Elle leva la tête pour voir James l'enlaça par derrière.

« Tu as froid ?

_ Absolument pas. Ironisa-t-elle.

James sourit en planta un baiser sur sa joue. Grace se tourna face à lui et caressa les lourdes cernes sous ses yeux.

_ Quand as–tu dormi pour la dernière fois ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Hier.

Grace haussa un sourcil sceptique.

_ J'ai dormi que trois heures mais j'ai dormi. »

Sa petite amie soupira et il l'embrassa langoureusement. Par amour et pour éviter quelques remarques bien senties sur son rythme du sommeil. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment ''seuls'' depuis le début de toute cette histoires…

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ?

Au ton accusateur, Grace s'écarta, les joues rouges. Rick lança un regard ennuyé à James.

_ Eh, c'est elle ! » Se défendit-il.

Grace lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

Enfin, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans l'atelier.

« Pourquoi il fait aussi froid ? Demanda Alex.

Ce n'était même pas une plainte, juste une simple question. Après tout, il était à moitié russe. Grace enviait sa résistance au froid.

_ Pour éviter le choc thermique quand on arrivera sur Jotunheim, Expliqua Loki, Grace met tout en marche.

La blonde alla aux ordinateurs, pianotant furieusement sur les différents claviers. L'imposante machine au centre de la pièce se mit à vibre et à dégager une lumière bleue.

_ Rick, met le l'équilibreur en place.

Le demi-dieu partit à l'opposé, tournant une grande armature de forme ronde et aplatie donc un côté était percé de trous et faisait face à une sorte d'arche.

_ Lancement. Lâcha Grace au moment où un faisceau lumineux sortit de la machine et fonça vers l'armature dans un grand bruit.

_ En position. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'arche. Le faisceau lumineux condensé dans l'armature ressortit via les trous et se dirigèrent vers l'arche en métal. Son centre se remplit de l'énergie bleue, puis un paysage sombre apparu.

« Rappelez-vous, Cria Lux pour couvrir le bruit, Ne respirer avant que d'entendre le signal sonore !

_ Tout le monde saute !

_ Faites gaffe et revenez vivants ! Leurs souhaita Alex en se reculant.

_ Essais toi aussi de rester vivant ! » Lui lança James en retour en attrapa la main de Grace de manière compulsive.

Celle-ci précisa une dernière chose en se sentant aspirer.

_ Rappelez-vous, je l'ai programmé pour se rouvrir dans trois jours, à vingt-heure ! Si on n'est pas revenus il faudra compter sur les parents pour le faire fonctionner ! »

Et ils sautèrent dans le portail. La machine s'éteint quelques secondes après dans une onde choc qui renversa une ou eux tables.

Alex se releva, ayant eu le réflexe de se mettre à terre. Il regarda le portail.

Reste vivant.

Ça allait être dur quand les parents apprendront que leurs gosses sont partis dans une expédition potentiellement – probablement – mortelle.

* * *

Voyager dans l'espace était une expérience étrange. Lux avait l'impression de flotter et même temps d'être ballotée de tous les côtés. C'était comme nager dans pot de gelé que quelqu'un secouait. Et les couleurs aussi éclatantes qu'aveuglantes n'aidaient pas vraiment à se repérer. Puis, dans un dernier tourbillon de lumière, les trainées d'étoiles firent place à une atmosphère sombre. Et l'atterrissage ne tarda pas.

Après l'étrange sensation de flottement, le sol parut extrême dur pour Lux. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et elle évita de justesse de prendre une grande bouffée d'oxygène, se rappelant de lancer l'analyse de l'air. Quand le bip sonore se entendre, Lux inspira profondément, à deux doigts de l'asphyxie et au vu des bruits similaire autour d'elle, elle ne devait pas être la seule.

Une main secourable se tendit devant elle. Elle l'accepta avec plaisir et Loki la tira vers le haut. Evidemment que le choc avait été rude, le sol était fait de glace mais elle ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder sur le paysage.

Alors que tout le monde se relever, plus ou moins stables sur leurs pieds. Lux regarda un appareil rectangulaire évoquant un téléphone où les résultats de l'analyse d'air étaient affichés.

« Mise à part un léger manque d'oxygène, l'air est tout à fait respirable. Déclara-t-elle en posant son sac à dos à sol.

Elle en sortit de mini-bouteilles d'oxygène et les tendit à ses compagnons.

_ Appuyez là et respirez. Je ne pense que le manque d'oxygène se fera ressentir si on ne fait aucun effort physique important mais lors d'escalade ou de courses-poursuites, servez-vous en avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Avec angoisse, chacun les prit. Courses-poursuites oui, mais contre quoi ? Personne n'osa demander et Loki ne les éclaira pas.

Faisant glisser son doigt sur l'écran, Lux regarda la carte holographique. James y jeta un coup d'œil critique.

_ C'est pas super précis.

_ Je sais, mais c'est tout que je peux faire avec les renseignements d'Ara et de Loki. Les minéraux qu'on cherche se trouvent dans les hautes montagnes de Jotunheim.

_ Super… Grommela James. »

Lux remit son sac sur ses épaules et rejoignit Rick et Grace sur une petite bute.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit face à la majesté effrayante de la vue qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Grace frissonnait dans le vent glacial et Rick avait son regard sombre alors qu'il scrutait ce paysage sculpté de glace.

« Allez en route. Décréta Rick en réajustant son sac.

Grace se retourna pour voir Loki immobile.

_ Ça va Loki ?

_ Serai-ce ironique si je disais ''Bienvenue chez moi'' ? »

Grace échangea un regard inquiet avec Lux.

Loki regarda fixement le décor presque apocalyptique cette planète qui l'avait vu naître. Il sentait le froid s'engouffrait en lui, comme si c'était une partie de lui-même. Une pression sur son bras le fit tourner la tête. Le visage perdu dans la fausse fourrure de sa capuche, Lux le regardait en haussant les sourcils. Sans mot dire, il hocha la tête.

« Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle quand même.

_ Allons-y. »

Et il prit la tête de cet étrange convoi au milieu du froid, de la glace et des ténèbres.

* * *

C'est à seize heures trente que Tony réalisa qu'il y avait un problème. D'abord ce fut JARVIS qui ne répondait pas. Quelques bidouillages informatiques le réactivèrent mais l'intelligence artificielle fut incapable d'expliquer son absence prolongée.

Alors Tony regarda les vidéos surveillances sauf que celles du labo avaient non seulement disparu mais celles des derniers jours avaient carrément été falsifiées.

A dix-sept heures les choses se sont accélérées. Tout le monde cherchait les enfants qui étaient introuvables. Tony rameuta le SHIELD qui lança des agents sur le coup, Bruce faillit lâcher le Hulk lorsqu'il l'apprit, Steve enfourcha directement sa moto et Thor fit gronder le tonnerre.

A dix-sept heures trente-quatre, les choses s'aggravèrent vraiment. Ils étaient lui, James, Coulson, Fury, Bruce et Spencer dans un salle de réunion, se mordant les doigts d'inquiétude. Le commandant Taylor les avait appelés, disant qu'il avait trouvé Alex dans une des salles de tir du SHIELD. C'est donc un jeune espion poussé par un commandant à l'air pas commode qui pénétra dans la salle.

« Où sont les autres ? Tonna immédiatement Thor que la maladie de Jane et l'éloignement de ses enfants rendaient d'humeur massacrante.

Alex garda le silence. Et c'est Tony qui perdit patience à son tour.

_ Ecoute-moi bien gamin, Commença-t-il en s'approchant, Si il arrive quelque chose à ma fille et que savais où elle était…

_ Tony du calme, Essaya de le tempéra Bruce, Le menacer comme ça n'est pas…

_ La ferme Bruce ! Dis-moi, où elle est ! Ou est-elle ?! Vociféra Tony en attrapant Alexander par le col.

_ Continuez à le menacer ainsi Stark et je vous taze sur le champ. Menaça Coulson.

_ Il suffit jeune Barton ! Intervint Thor, Dites-nous où ils sont !

_ Calmez-vous tous les deux.

_ Il sait où ils sont Bruce ! Où est passé ton instinct paternel si prononcé ? Grinça Tony.

La patience mise à mal du scientifique s'effrita encore et un éclair vert passa dans son regard, faisant porter la main à son arme à Fury.

_ Ne sortez pas votre arme, Fury. Fit Steve en captant le geste du directeur.

_ Dans ce cas, calmez-vous docteur Banner. On ne pas se permettre de gérer le Hulk maintenant.

_ Le Hulk n'est pas le problème ! Dit Thor, Nos enfants le sont !

_ Ils l'ont toujours été. Laissa échapper Fury.

Le directeur se rendit compte de son erreur en voyant que non seulement il avait affaire à des parents inquiets mais à présent à cause de lui, des parents blessés.

_ C'est eux le problème ? Répéta Tony scandalisé, Faut vraiment que je vous rappelle ce que ce salopard de Craig a fait à ma fille ?!

_ Le SHIELD a toujours voulu les contrôler ! » Ajouta Thor tout aussi énervé.

Au milieu de ce tumulte, Alex supportait de moins en moins ces cris et ces reproches.

Il sentit une main apaisante sur son épaule et sans regarder devina que c'était Couslon. Il appréciait sa force tranquille mais il se sentait contaminer par l'inquiétude des parents qui l'entouraient.

« Vous voulez faire d'eux des machines de guerre ! Accusa Steve en se mêlant à la dispute.

_ La peur vous fait dire vraiment n'importe quoi Capitaine !

Alex se leva brusquement.

_ Ils sont sur Jotunheim !

Steve cessa de parler en même temps que Bruce mais Tony et Thor continuaient à brailler jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent l'air choqué de leurs compagnons.

_ Ils sont sur Jotunheim ! Répéta Alex, Loki pense avoir identifié la maladie et l'antidote est sur Jotunheim ! »

Thor se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Son air hébété se transforma en une terreur pure, ce qui finit d'affoler les autres. Il jura en Asgardien et releva la tête. Ses yeux turquoises brillaient. Les mots lui manquaient alors il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, répondant à leurs peurs muettes. Toute couleur quitta le visage de Tony qui à son tour se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Aucune insulte, aucun reproche ne lui vint à l'esprit. En fait, rien ne lui vint tout court, parce que son esprit s'était comme dissipé pour laisser place à une inquiétude sans nom. Une peur viscérale de savoir la chair de sa chair en danger de mort.

* * *

Loki s'arrêta. Rick le suivit de près, le souffle court.

« C'est là. Fit sombrement Loki en montrant du doigt le paysage leur faisant face.

_ Ah d'accord. » Laissa échapper Lux en voyant ça.

Une montagne de glace, aux pics acérés et à l'air tranchant.

Ils avançaient contre le vent glacial porteur de flocons et de bruissements angoissants. Avançant encore et toujours, aveuglants et sourds aux bruits des choses qui les guettaient, tapies dans cette ombre permanente.

* * *

Et voilà, ça y est ils y sont... Que vas-t-il se passer ?

Des hypothèses ? Pour toute hypothèse formulée, veillez vous rappeler que l'auteur est une grande sadique (PSYCHOPATHE).

A bientôt ! Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ;) !


	23. Non-retour

Hey Hey !

Comment vont mes lecteurs (où ceux qui me restent ?) ? Navrée pour ce nouveau retard mais les profs adooorent bien nous charger à la fin de l'année :D !

Bon, retour à ce chapitre qui est très sombre...

Mais je n'en dis pas plus, les mots parlent pour eux-même ;p

Juste quelques remerciements :

_PP3628M_ : Eh oui, notre Barton Junior est trop jeune pour une expédition suicide pareille ;). Toi aussi ça t'a fait marrer ses crises d'angoisses ? Ben là, il va s'en prendre encore plein la gueule mais pas forcément dans ce chapitre. Loki retourne aux sources, bonne ou mauvaise chose ? à voir... Oh oui, tu vas voir que ces vacances vont renforcer leur esprit d'équipe (ironie quand tu nous tiens). Tu aimes les pyscho ? Moi aussi :D ! (comment ça c'est contagieux ?)

_Angelus_ : Tu vas voire qu'ils vont bien galérer en milieu en hostile. Merci pour le style d'écriture, je pense que le break m'a fait du bien :)

* * *

**Non-retour**

Pour une expédition secrètement préparée en quelques jours, Rick était fier de voir qu'ils avaient pensé à tout. Bien qu'ils ne puissent faire grand-chose contre le froid. Et quel froid… Ce n'était pas seulement le vent qui vous coupe en deux ou les flocons de neige qui vous brulaient le visage, c'était tout Jotunheim qui était froide. L'atmosphère même était glaciale.

L'air s'échappa de la bouche de Rick sous forme de nuage.

Le paysage de Jotunheim était un constant paradoxe. Les pics de glace, les pierres sombres étaient d'une monotonie sombre et effrayante. Le ciel était noir. Faisait-il jour ? Nuit ? Ces notions même existaient-elles ici ? Allez savoir, Rick n'osait pas demander à Loki dont l'humeur s'accordait au paysage.

Le dieu marchait en arrière, scrutant les alentours de ses yeux vifs. Tout dans son attitude montrait sa tension. Normal me direz-vous sur une planète pareille mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Loki, qu'est-ce qu'on craint ? » Demanda-t-il finalement en rejoignant le brun.

Loki lui jeta un regard en biais. Il avait parfois du mal à communiquer des informations à Rick tant la ressemblance avec Thor était frappante mais il savait que le jeune homme avait hérité une subtilité et d'une intelligence dont l'origine restait plus ou moins inconnue.

« Ici, on craint beaucoup de chose.

_ Les Jotuns, ils sont une menace ?

_ Ton père ne t'as pas raconté les terribles histoire de ces monstres de glace ? Se moqua froidement Loki.

Rick lui lança un regard sévère.

_ Tu crois que c'est le moment pour pleurer sur ton enfance ? Cingla-t-il.

Loki haussa un sourcil, surprit par sa froideur. Il haussa les épaules.

_ On pourra les gérer si on les croise. » Dit-il finalement.

Rick était connu pour être quelqu'un de calme et Loki pour être quelqu'un de compliqué. Mais là, Loki était juste chiant et Rick était très patient et parce qu'ils étaient sur une planète inconnue et dangereuse, le demi-dieu n'avait pas la foi de faire dans la psychologie et le tac.

« Ils savent que tu es leur roi ? »

Loki s'arrêta net. Rick fit de même.

Loki regarda devant lui. Il regarda Grace marcher avec Lux et derrière elles, James les suivaient en retrait. Grace se stoppa et se retourna vers eux, arrêtant Lux qui continuait d'avancer, les yeux rivés sur la carte holographie.

« Loki ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ On s'arrête pour dormir. » Décréta Loki.

Rick le regarda s'approcher du mur vers une cavité qui allait apparemment leur servir d'abris.

James rejoignit Loki, sous le regard triste de Grace. Lux fronça les sourcils mais les rejoignit.

Ils allumèrent un feu malgré les protestations de Loki.

« Si on ne fait rien, on ne passera pas la nuit. » Fit remarquer froidement James, surprenant tout le monde.

Loki regarda le jeune Rogers qui était à l'écart depuis le début. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Grace aussi l'avait remarqué. Il était distant même avec elle. Pourtant, tout allait bien avant qu'ils ne partent. Etait-ce les quelques heures dans le froid qui avait à ce point touché James ?

Ils mangèrent les provisions déshydratées dans un silence de mort, bercés par les flammes, gelés le froid.

* * *

Sur Terre, l'ambiance était électrique. Tony et Thor tonnaient ardemment pour rejoindre leurs enfants mais c'était impossible. Ils s'en étaient assurés, ainsi le mini Bifrost était programmé pour se ré-ouvrir à une heure précise.

Pendant que Tony s'arrachait les cheveux à le débloquer, Bruce et Spencer essayaient carrément d'en faire fabriquer un autre sauf qu'apparemment il était alimenté par la magie et ils n'avaient pas magiciens sous la main. Sur la question de comment Loki avait pu avoir assez de magie pour le faire, Thor avait un doute.

« Mon frère retrouve petit à petit sa puissance mais de là à créer un passage… »

Le dieu était clairement sceptique.

_ Alors comment as-t-il fait ?

_ Il a peut-être reçu de l'aide. Suggéra Bruce.

_ Oui mais de qui ? Les seuls magiciens capables de ça seraient d'Asgard et le Bifrost est condamné pour le moment.

_ Mais ce n'est pas le seul passage vers la Terre, non ?

Les hypothèses pertinentes de Bruce agaçaient Thor au vu de celles qu'elles annonçaient…

_ Quiconque les aurai aidé à Asgard a commis une trahison. Gronda le dieu.

_ Bon, pas de besoin de chercher trop loin, Intervint Tony en entrant dans le salon, On sait tous qui les a aidé.

Le scientifique et le génie regardèrent Thor qui serra les poings, contractant ses muscles imposants.

_ Ara. »

* * *

Le ressentit sur Jotunheim devait environner les moins quarante degrés Celsius et ce n'est pas le maigre foyer qui les réchauffait.

Grace était collée à son jumeau et dormait à demi. Lux avait le dernier tour de garde. Assise en tailleur, dos au feu, ses yeux électriques scrutant les alentours. Fatiguée, elle ne réagit pas quand on s'assit à côté d'elle.

Loki avait l'air plus réveillé qu'elle. Son regard était vif, son teint frais. Elle se demanda si le froid lui faisait du bien. Après tout, elle ne l'avait jamais vu plus vivant que lorsqu'il était au sommet d'une piste à Megève.

Le vent sifflait et ce son devenait insupportable aux oreilles de Lux qui avait l'impression de devenir sourde.

Hélas un bruit qu'elle entendit par contre très distinctement lui regretter de ne pas l'être. Mais comme l'avait dit Grace, Lux transformait toute émotion nuisible en colère.

Une colère brute attisée par la peur. Elle se leva et s'avança vers James qui était à l'écart. Durant ces quelques pas, le cerveau hyperactif de Lux analysa des éléments, des images, des chiffres et avant même de formuler correctement son hypothèse elle attrapa le bras de James et le fit pivoter de force. Il résista un bref instant mais la laissa faire. Dans l'atmosphère sombre, les yeux bleus de James se fondaient dans le décor, sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus bleus.

Ils étaient rouges, irrités.

Lux resta figée, impassible. James affronta son regard.

« Tu es infecté. Dit-elle finalement.

Il baissa le regard, acquiesçât silencieusement. Lux se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche.

_ Depuis quand ?

_ Quand on est arrivés.

_ Le transport a bouleversé notre organisme, ça a accéléré les choses mais tu as dû être infecté quelques jours auparavant. »

James ne s'offusqua du ton froid et impersonnel, il savait que ça permettait à Lux de garder une certaine distance. Sauf que ça n'empêcha ses lèvres fines et rougies par le froid de trembler. Elle ferma ses paupières, refoulant les larmes qui avaient si rapidement noyé ses yeux.

« Oh Lux… »

James la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui avec force. Mais quand la jeune femme répondit à son étreinte, il se sentit à son tour craquer. Qui consolait qui finalement ? James, qui avait tout fait pour cacher sa fatigue, ses quintes de toux, pour éviter de passer pour un poids ? Ou Lux qui était confrontait seul à la mort de la personne la plus proche d'elle ? Finalement c'était dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'avouaient à quel point ils avaient. A idée d'échouer. A l'idée de mourir.

Lux finit par s'écarter de lui, ses mains tremblaient un peu dans ses gants mais son regard avait retrouvé son éclat. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à leur camp de fortune. Elle comprenait que James l'ait caché, si Grace l'apprenait…

Elle déglutit à cette idée et darda un regard farouche sur James.

« On va faire ce qu'il faut. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire avant de retourner au campement.

Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ?

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient entrain de marcher, encore et toujours. Ils montaient en altitude, le manque d'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Ils avaient commencé la dernière ascension. Un chemin sinueux qui serpentait autour du pic. Tout le monde était épuisé. L'atmosphère était électrique en plus d'être glacial et le temps n'était pas le seul blâmé.

« C'est encore loin ? Demanda Grace.

Rick jeta un coup d'œil à la carte holographique.

_ Ces minéraux sont trouvables à environ 1000 mètres d'altitudes, on n'est plus très loin. »

Grace soupira en voyant le chemin sombre qui s'enfonçait dans l'ombre, ils auraient pu tout aussi bien s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de la terre.

James et Rick essayaient de trouver un chemin plus sûr et plus simple mais chaque proposition était rejetée par Loki qui marchait en avant.

« Et si on passait par là ? »

Comme toujours, Lux essayait d'insuffler une intonation légère, presque moqueuse, à ses mots mais toutes ses émotions qui lui broyait le cœur résonnait jusque dans ses paroles leur donnant un ton qui grinçait aux oreilles de Loki tant il sonnait involontairement insolent.

Insolent et complétement stupide, pensa le dieu en avisant le mur de roche aussi noir que de l'obsidienne désigné par la fille Stark. Et il n'était pas le seul perplexe.

« Euh… Opposa faiblement Grace.

_ On ne sait pas où on va tomber. Contra plus efficacement son frère.

_ En continuant tout droit non plus. Fit remarquer James.

Forte de ce soutien, Lux laissa son sac tomber lourdement au sol et se recula pour examiner le mur au grand agacement de Loki.

_ Et comment sommes-nous censés te suivre ? Lança-t-il froidement, Nous ne sommes pas tous des hibirnes. »

Grace grimaça au ton mordant. Les hirbines étaient des créatures asgardiennes pouvant s'apparenter au singes et connus pour leur faculté à grimper de partout. Pour avoir déjà été surnommée ainsi par Loki, Lux n'aurai pas dû mal le prendre, mais celui-ci s'étant seulement montré taquin auparavant, n'aurai pas dû être aussi froid dans ses propos.

Bref, il n'empêche que Grace se faisait toute petite tant les choses semblaient sur le point de dégénérer.

Suite à la remarque de Loki, Lux lui avait lancé un regard d'une indifférence dédaigneuse et glaciale. Regard que Loki avait affronté sans ciller, lui renvoyant son reflet tout aussi froid. Le silence est le plus grand des mépris*, rarement cette phrase n'avait été mieux illustrée qu'à ce moment.

Grace était habituée aux échanges silencieux de ces deux-là mais lors d'une dispute, les deux se contentaient de se tacler du regard. On pouvait presque entendre les pics qu'ils se lançaient via leurs regards mais là, au vu de la tension de la mâchoire de Loki et la rigidité des lèvres de Lux, Grace avait plutôt l'impression qu'ils se hurlaient silencieusement dessus. Fini les joutes verbales colorées.

Merci à Rick qui brisa cet échange par un raclement de gorge équivoque. Lux se détourna, se pencha sur son sac abandonné au sol. Elle en sortit quelques dégaines qu'elle secoua dans un concert de cliquetis qui agacèrent encore plus Loki.

« J'irai en première et accrocherai les dégaines. Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre. »

Ebahi, le dieu des mensonges regarda la jeune femme extirper un harnais de son sac et jauger le mur. Incroyable. A peine la Stark posa une main gantée sur le flan escarpé qu'une poigne de fer lui saisit le poignet. Lux retint un glapissement de douleur et affronta le regard noir où se mêlait colère et surprise du dieu.

« N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Questionna Loki, surpris par l'impudence de cette gamine.

Il resserra sa prise pour accentuer ses paroles. Lux serra les dents et James intervint en se rapprochant.

_ Tu te calmes Loki. Le menaça-t-il.

Rick posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Loki.

_ Tout le monde est à cran. On va faire une pause. Lux enlève ton harnais, Loki a raison sur ce point, pas question que tu escalades. »

A trois, ils formaient une étrange chaîne, tendue à l'extrême. La main de Rick sur l'épaule de Loki, la main de Loki sur le poignet de Lux. Difficile de dire lequel des trois allait craquer le premier. Rick, l'éternel diplomate commençait à avoir du mal à gérer la tension ambiante. Entre le conflit Lux / Loki, les angoisses de sa sœur qui ne comprenant pas l'éloignement de James et l'attitude étrange de celui-ci, Rck commençait à surchauffer.

Finalement, Loki lâcha Lux.

« Quinze minutes de pause. » Lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

C'était étrange de voir comme au début de l'expédition ils étaient proches, au sens propre du terme, pour se réconforter, pour se tenir chaud… Maintenant, ils étaient tous gelés dans une solitude dans laquelle ils s'empêtraient.

Grace s'approcha de James qui lui tournait le dos, fouillant dans son sac. La blonde s'imagina le forçant à lui faire face, lui jeter son incompréhension à la figure mais ça ne collait pas. Les mélodrames elle les laissait à Lux alors à la place elle lui demanda simplement.

« Tu vas bien ?

James serra les dents. Lui mentir était… insupportable.

_ Ça va. Et toi ?

_ Ça irai mieux si tu arrivais à me regarder dans les yeux.

Il ne dit rien pendant un instant. Grace regardait sa silhouette imposante, un peu avachie.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Pas de réponse et Grace fronça les sourcils. Lui criait dessus semblait de moins en moins abstrait.

_ Mais tu l'as dit à Lux.

James se redressa, sans retourner pour cacher ses yeux fiévreux, injectés de sang.

_ Tu es jalouse ?

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Si ces petites phrases acides marchaient sur Lux, elles marchaient beaucoup moins bien sur sa petite amie.

_ Bien sûr. » Cracha Grace sous l'impulsion de la colère.

Evidemment qu'elle l'était et elle se détestait pour ça.

Touché, écorché, par le ton étranger de celle qu'il aimait malgré tout, James fit volte-face pour s'expliquer mais un hurlement le figea.

« LUX ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, sale garce ?! »

Ce hurlement, si étrange, vociféré par la voix toujours maîtrisé de Loki les fit tous sursauter et paniquer. James et Grace échangèrent un regard, oublié leur animosité et accoururent vers le dieu, vite rejoins par Rick.

Horrifiée, Grace porta une main à sa bouche et regarda la forme sombre de Lux déjà à plusieurs mètres du sol, sans aucune sécurité. Rick se précipité sur la corde qu'elle avait laissé au sol. La nouant rapidement, Rick essaya de la guider.

« A ta droite !

Loki lui jeta un regard brûlant. Pourquoi l'encouragea-t-il ?

_ Descend immédiatement ! Hurla le dieu.

_ C'est la meilleure solution et tu le sais ! Répondit-elle.

Loki jura en asgardien et alla fouiller dans son propre sac pour prendre un harnais.

_ N'y pense même pas Loki ! Le prévint Grace.

_ Il faut bien quelqu'un pour rattraper ses conneries. Grognât-il en se dirigeant vers le mur.

James s'interposa.

_ Sors de mon chemin.

_ Une seule acrobate ça suffit. »

Le niveau de décibel augmenta rapidement. Grace essayait de les calmer et Rick essayer de se concentrer mais avec les deux abrutis qui se hurlaient et se battaient, la tâche se compliquait.

_ Who !

Le cri était tellement fort, rauque et débordant de colère que même le dieu de chao s'interrompit, étonné.

_ Lux a déconné on a compris, mais là elle risque sa vie alors fermez-là !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas ?

_ Rien, Lux, concentre-toi ! »

Les muscles tendus à l'extrême, Lux glissa son pied gauche dans un creux, tâtonna pour trouver une prise pour sa main droite. Sa respiration était hachée. Elle était en manque d'oxygène mais à sept mètres du sol, avec une sécurité aussi minime, pas question d'attrapa la petite bouteille d'oxygène qui pendait à sa ceinture. Quelques éclats de glace lui tombèrent dessus. Elle secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser.

Mais d'autres suivirent. Lux s'arrêta, sécurisa ses prises, accrocha une dégaines dans une petite faille.

« Lux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Grace.

Elle devait crier pour se faire entendre et encore, sa voix semblait venir de loin, très loin.

_ Je sais pas ! »

Son propre cri lui blessa les oreilles dans le silence froid. Elle leva la tête mais ne distingua rien. Levant une main où sa lampe l'éclairait dans son ascension, Lux scruta l'obscurité. Quelques morceaux de roches tombèrent encore, la déséquilibrant presque. Elle perçu un mouvement venant de leur origine. Plissant les yeux, elle dirigera sa lampe vers la source. Encore un mouvement et le faisceau de lumière lui releva la gravité de sa bêtise.

Son cri résonna avec le hurlement sinistre de la bête qui était accroché au mur, comme un lézard géant. Lux ignora les appels de ses amis et essaya d'attraper l'arme qui était accrochée à sa ceinture mais lorsqu'elle fit l'erreur de lever les yeux, elle aperçut l'animal s'approcher, rapidement.

« Non ! Hurla-t-elle lorsque l'arme lui échappa pour tomber au sol.

_ Grr !. »

Dans un grognement et en un coup de griffe, un mini cratère se forma, faisant tomber la dégaine et Lux avec, et les autres suivirent. Chaque dégaines installées cédèrent, emportées par la chute de Lux qui tomba inexorablement.

Jusqu'à une dégaine qui résista, la stoppant brutalement. Tout allait se vite qu'elle ne vit même pas sa vie défiler devant elle. De toute façon, il y avait des choses qu'elle préférait ne pas revoir. A quoi bon revoir toutes ces conneries ? Quoique certaines méritaient le détour…

Impuissante, Lux vit le mur de rapprocher et comme une poupée chiffon, elle se laissa balancer et dans un craquement sinistre, se fracassa contre la surface dur.

Grace sentit son cœur exploser à l'instant où elle vit sa presque sœur se cogner sur la pierre. Un silence s'en suivit, troublé par un hurlement inhumain. Avant de comprendre, une bête tomba littéralement du ciel à peine à deux mètres d'eux.

Anesthésiée, Grace ne réagit même pas en voyant ce lézard géant, bleu et aux membres puissants et ornés de griffes. Il se pencha en avant, prêt à bondir mais il fut pris de vitesse.

Quelques volutes noires, un cri de rage pure.

En un bond puissant et un coup d'épée mortel, Rick venant de lui planter son épée, Gram, dans le crane sous une gerbe de sang sombre.

Dans cette effusion de sang et de peur, Grace pensa que Lux sera contente de savoir que même ici Rick pouvait invoquer Gram. Elle c'était posée la question.

Rick retira son épaisse lame du crane du monstre inanimé. Jamais son instinct de guerrier n'avait pris le pas sur le reste. Sans regardait le cadavre qu'il venait faire, il rejoignit sa sœur qui était pétrifiée.

« Lux… » Murmura l'apprentie dans un souffle brisé.

Elle leva les yeux.

James fit de même et retint la bile qui lui montait à la gorge.

Le corps inanimé – espérait-il – de Lux se balançait pitoyablement au bout de la corde, au rythme de la brise glaciale.

« James.

Mécaniquement, il se tourna vers Loki.

_ Coupe la corde.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Je la rattraperai. »

Le ton était plat, mort. Et James s'exécuta. Il sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture, se désola un instant qu'Alexander ne soit pas avec eux et tira.

La corde fut sectionnée et Lux tomba. Pas longtemps, puisque un nuage aux reflets sombre vint la cueillir et la fit descendre jusqu'à eux. Loki réceptionna la jeune femme et s'installa parterre, posant Lux sur le sol.

Grace sortit de torpeur et avec un soulagement désespéré se jeta sur Lux. Elle leur avait fait une sacrée peur mais elle était là, et le monstre était mort. Elle avait pris un bon coup sur la tête mais bientôt, Lux pousserai un gémissement plaintif, pestant contre les grosses bestioles agressives, ses sourcils se fronceraient, sa bouches se tordraient en une expression boudeuse et ses paupières s'ouvrirons sur ses yeux électriques qui les mettraient au défi de se moquer.

Grace voyait la scène se dérouler avec clarté dans son esprit. Ça allait se passer comme ça. C'était évident.

N'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi Loki serrait Lux aussi fort ?

Pourquoi Rick était à genoux ?

Pourquoi James venait de se laisser tomber au sol ?

Pourquoi elle-même n'arrivait pas à faire ce simple geste de prendre le pouls de son amie ?

Mais surtout, pourquoi les yeux de Lux restaient obstinément fermés ?

Parce que sa nuque était brisée et que le choc avait provoqué une hémorragie cérébrale qui l'avait tué avant même qu'ils ne la redescendent.

C'est Loki qui annonça la sentence.

« Elle est morte. »

Loki qui se forçait à garder les yeux ouverts. Par respect pour elle, il affrontait sa mort, sans détourner le regard.

Une sensation étrange qui faillit passer inaperçue tant le chagrin l'emplissait le sortit de sa contemplation morbide.

Avec douceur, il allongea le Lux et se leva.

Anesthésié, Rick le suivait des yeux, un instant ébloui lorsqu'il quitta ses vêtements humains pour sa tenue divine. Son esprit embrumé parvint à se demander pourquoi avant qu'il ne lève finalement les yeux et les vit.

Une dizaine d'hommes à moitié nus, à la peau bleue, comme scarifiée de signes tribaux étranges. Leurs yeux rouges qui ne les quittaient pas.

Rick ne pensa même pas à avoir peur. En fait, il ne pensa à rien.

Même lorsque les Géants des glaces s'inclinèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite. Il haussa juste un sourcil.

Le fils de Thor ne réagit que lorsque Loki se tourna à demi vers eux, sa peau devenue aussi bleue que les Jotuns qui leur faisaient face. Peau qui se craquela étrangement, comme une fissure dans la glace, sous un de ses yeux rouges sangs.

Plus tard, Rick apprendra que c'est ainsi que Jotun pleuraient.

* * *

Que dire ?

J'attend vos menaces de mort et en prendrai compte... ou pas.

*Clin d'œil à ma Gaby ;)


	24. Au cœur du Blizzard

_**Bonsoir bonsoir !**_

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Au vu du dernier chapitre et des réactions provoquées je me suis sentie obligée de psoter la suite rapidement ;).

La mort de Lux a provoqué des réactions... intéressantes. Parfois touchante (ma pauvre So-darkCorleone) voir carrément flippante (Gloups Rose-Eliade).

_PP3628M _: Hum... d'abord merci pour ta très sincère review qui m'a... refroidis. Mais j'en ai beaucoup rit après ;) ! Au début ça fait mal de voir des lecteurs qui se réjouissent de la mort de Lux (en disant qu'elle l'a cherché, qu'elle a été conne...) mais après c'est assez fun quand on a passez le cap des larmes et tout ;p. Alors merci pour ton honnêteté !

* * *

_**Au cœur du Blizzard**_

James se souvenait que lorsque sa grand-mère était morte, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. C'était sa grand-mère du côté maternelle, morte à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans. Il avait des souvenirs mitigés de cette période. Il ne se souvenait pas de qui lui avait annoncé mais il se souvenait avoir frappé Lux quand celle-ci avait dit que c'était bête de mourir juste avant avoir passé le cap des cent ans.

A onze ans, c'était le premier enterrement auquel James assistait.

Les jours suivant l'enterrement, le temps c'était arrêté. Pas ici. Ici, à ce moment-même, tout allait très vite.

Si vite, que James se demanda un bref instant comment il était arrivé dans cette citée de glace, marchant rapidement vers un édifice taillé dans la roche et la glace (comme la plupart des bâtiments de cette « ville »).

Leurs étranges groupe composé d'humains escortés par des Jotuns attiraient l'attention des autochtones.

Vers l'avant, Grace courrait pour rattraper Loki qui se pressait, Lux… le corps de Lux dans les bras.

« Loki, Loki qu'est-ce tu fais ? »

Le dieu ne répondait pas. Il avait repris son apparence humaine, ses yeux verts semblaient plus féroces que jamais alors qu'il courrait vers ce que Grace avait identifié comme un temple.

Les portes massives s'ouvrirent avec fracas à l'approche du roi. Malgré le froid, la peur et le chagrin, Grace prit un instant pour admirer l'intérieur. Elle avait toujours cru que les Géants des glaces étaient des bêtes au sang-froid sans intelligence mais le décor contredisait cet état de fait. Le plafond était incroyablement haut, les murs sculptés de colonnes imposantes.

Dans un état second, Grace admirait cet environnement à la beauté brute alors que Loki se précipitait vers le fond où trônaient une immense statue de glace et un autel.

Le souffle court, il resserra sa prise sur le corps froid de Lux et la déposa sur la surface glacée.

« Loki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ce n'était plus voix pressante, brisée, de Grace qui l'interrogeait mais celle lourde et forte de Rick. Une brève hésitation et le dieu lui fit face.

_ Il y a un moyen.

Rick fronça les sourcils.

_ Un moyen de quoi ? Demanda-t-il, incertain d'une réponse qui irait à l'encontre de toute logique.

_ Un moyen de la ramener. Lâcha le dieu avant de se retourner vers l'autel.

Rick ouvrit la bouche mais une voix caverneuse, à l'accent étrange l'arrêta.

_ Ne l'interrompez pas, fils de Roi. »

C'était une femme. Et son physique rappelait celui des Navi d'Avatar, un corps longiligne, fin et long, d'un bleu pâle, en partie couvert de givre. Elle portait une toge noire élimée par le froid et ses marques tribales étaient encore plus voyantes que chez ses semblables.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Rick, veillant à ne pas paraître agressif.

_ Je suis la prêtresse de ce temple. Elfey que j'ai été nommée par les précédentes prêtresses. »

Rick fut pris de vertiges tant cette femme était à l'opposé de ce qu'il connaissait de cette race. Non, pas ce qu'il connaissait, de ce qu'on lui avait dit. A quel point Jotunheim est méconnu d'Asgard ?

Mais le temps n'était pas à la politique.

* * *

_Quelques heures avant, sur Terre - _

Dans le noir, face à l'éclairage changeant de l'Empire State Building, Tony se demanda vaguement quand Captain America l'avait rejoint. Depuis quand étaient-ils là, complétement amorphes et figés ? Lui sur le canapé avec un verre à la main et Steve enfoncé dans un fauteuil.

Bah, sa perception du temps était de toute façon légèrement perturbée. Tony était incapable de dire l'heure mais il savait que ça faisait environ quarante-sept heures que Lux était partie.

« A quel point on a foiré Steve ?

Sortant de sa torpeur, Steve se pencha, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

_ Je ne sais pas Tony. Avoua le soldat.

Le brun porta son verre à ses lèvres.

_ Tu sais, je pensais que ça serai facile. Au début. Précisa Tony devant le haussement de sourcil de Steve. La première fois que je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, toute calme et toute minuscule, j'ai pensé que ça serai facile.

_ On l'a tous pensé à un moment.

_ Et on s'est tous planté.

_ Sur quoi ? Sur le fait que ce soit facile ou sur toute leur éducation ?

Tony eut un léger rire.

_ Les deux, non ?

Steve s'enfonça dans le fauteuil alors que les éclairages de l'Empire passaient au rouge.

_ Tu sais, ce qu'ils font est complétement… fou mais quelque part, je pense que c'est une preuve que finalement on n'a pas totalement tout loupé avec eux.

_ Si ça peut t'aider à dormir…

_ Et toi, tu vois ça comment ? Demanda Steve le ton devenu glacial.

_ Ils veulent nous surpasser.

Steve fronça les sourcils. Tony ne le regardait toujours pas.

_ C'était évident qu'ils cherchent à nous surpasser. C'est l'instinct humain le plus basique. Et si ils ont sont arrivés à une telle extrémité c'est qu'on n'a pas été foutu de suffisamment les rassurer.

_ Et comment on les aurai rassuré ?

_ On leur aurai dit que…

Tony déglutit et but une nouvelle gorgée de Scotch. Steve eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

_ Tu n'arrives même pas le dire, mais de toute façon ce n'était pas le problème.

Steve se leva.

_ J'ai toujours répété à James qu'il n'avait rien à prouver, j'en ai fait un point d'honneur. N'attribue tes erreurs à chacun d'entre nous. Reprit-il après un instant.

Tony serra son verre à s'en blanchir les articulations alors que Steve partait.

_ Alors comment tu expliques qui ils sont ? Demanda Tony en tournant finalement la tête.

Steve se stoppa. Il sentait le regard de Tony dans son dos.

_ Comment tu expliques que malgré qu'on est tous fait des erreurs différentes, ils soient tous aussi similaires ?

Silence.

_ Parce que moi je ne comprends pas. »

Ils ne les comprenaient pas. Cette meute de loups était un mystère pour lui et son génie. Aussi différents qu'ils étaient et pourtant si similaires dans leurs attitudes. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, cette pensée le hantait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Tony avait toujours vu Lux à part bien sûr et pourtant, il s'en rendait surtout compte maintenant, sa fille ne pouvait être séparée du groupe. L'image d'Alex lui vint à l'esprit.

Pauvre gosse. Il s'en était pris plein la tête. Au final, plus le temps passait, plus il dépérissait, coupant l'envie à quiconque voulant le blâmer. Comme un loup trop longtemps éloigné de sa meute.

Bon sang, pourquoi cette image lui revenait sans cesse ?

« Peut-être parce qu'ils ont grandi ensemble.

Tony releva la tête vers Steve qui avait interrompu ses pensées.

_ Ils ont appris des erreurs de chacun, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop Tony. A leur âge j'étais assez solitaire.

_ Moi aussi. »

Malgré les fêtes, l'université, Tony n'avait jamais pu se targuer d'avoir des amis pareils, jusqu'à récemment.

« Mais là il sont entrain de commettre une grosse erreur tous ensemble.

_ Est-ce vraiment une erreur ? Se demanda Steve à voix haute.

_ Soit s'en est une et une grosse soit Bruce m'a trop prit au sérieux quand je lui demandé d'enseigner quelques valeurs à Lux. Dit Tony avec amertume et ironie.

Encore un silence. Le temps pour Tony de boire une gorgée et Steve de regarder la ville.

_ Je me demande toujours si ça n'a pas été la plus grande erreur de ma vie. De demander ça à Bruce.

Steve haussa les épaules.

_ Tu n'as fait que prendre les devants. Lux se serai quand même attachée à lui et vice versa.

_ Peut-être. Pourtant je regrette, même si ça n'aurai rien changé. »

Steve ne répondit pas et Tony finit son verre.

Ca n'aurai rien changé.

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas. Aucune magique ne peut ramener les morts à la vie. »

Cette leçon, Grace la connaissait bien. C'était la base même, la vérité connue de tous. Même les humains le savaient, cette règle propagée à travers les livres et les films était une évidence parfois cruelle.

Malgré cela, pourquoi Loki se tenait devant le corps de Lux, les mains entourées de magie ?

Grace se retourna vers la prêtresse, Elfey qui semblait insensible à leur panique. Elle secoua la tête, faisant à peine bouger sa chevelure noire et glacée.

« Sur Asgard, Midgard et les autres royaumes mais pas ici.

Sa voix était profonde, rauque et d'un calme qui énervait James.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que nous n'obéissons pas aux règles de la Vie. Déclara Elfey.

Grace frissonna. Rick et James échangèrent un regard où la peur se lisait. La Jotun releva la tête, dans une attitude où transperçait une fierté à peine dissimulée.

_ Nous, peuple Jotun, obéissons au Froid. C'est à travers lui que nous naissons, à travers lui que nous mourrons.

_ Mais Lux n'est pas une Jotun. » Rappela froidement James.

Elfey posa ses yeux rouges sombres sur lui et James sentit au fond de lui que ses pupilles voyaient beaucoup de choses. Quand elle plissa doucement les yeux, il sut qu'elle avait deviné qu'il était malade. Mourant.

_Faites qu'elle ne dise rien…_

« Le Froid est partout, midgardien.

James retint un soupir de soulagement.

_ Croyez-vous que l'âme de votre amie va faire le chemin retour jusqu'à votre Terre ?

James baissa la tête. Entendre cette prêtresse sombre faire de l'ironie avait quelque chose d'assez terrifiant. Apparemment, satisfaite, Elfey releva la tête et posa son regard sur les jumeaux.

_ Son âme est dans le Grand Blizzard. Déclara-t-elle, Chaque âme morte ici doit le traverser. Certains s'y perdent, d'autres en sortent et certains…

Elle se tourna vers Loki qui psalmodiait dans une langue étrangère, brillant de magie.

_ Et certains sont ramenés. »

Plein d'espoir naïf et douloureux, Rick, James et Grace s'approchèrent de Loki mais Elfey leur coupa la route à quelques mètres. Elle regarda Grace.

_Tu le sens, n'est-ce pas ? La magie du roi est puissante et dangereuse.

Grace hocha la tête.

_ Comment va-t-il faire ? Demanda Grace.

Elle connaissait les méandres de la magie, pourtant c'est elle qui semblait la plus perdue.

_ Il faut créer une ancre.

_ Une ancre ?

_ Un pont d'attache si vous préférez. Précisa Grace familière du vocabulaire.

Elfey hocha la tête.

_ Cela sera comme une lumière dans le Grand Blizzard et si votre amie est assez forte…

_ Elle l'es. Martela Rick qui ne pouvait accepter que l'on remette en cause la force de ses proches.

_ Si elle est assez forte, Répéta quand même Elfey, Elle ira vers cette lumière et reviendra parmi nous.

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement.

_ C'est ce qui se passerait… Si elle était une Jotun. »

La phrase tomba comme un sac de plomb. James jeta un regard noir à la prêtresse qui restait impassible mais Rick la soupçonnait d'apprécier la situation. Grace garda son calme, sachant que les choses ne pouvaient être aussi simples.

« Et comme elle est humaine ? Que va-t-il se passer ? »

Une explosion vint ponctuer sa phrase. Tous sursautèrent, reculant à cause du souffle, sauf Elfey. Ils se tournèrent vers Loki qui n'avait pas bougé mais les volutes de fumées vertes qui s'échappaient de ses mains furent rejointes par une fumée plus sombre, s'échappant de tout son corps.

Grace palie.

« C'est l'essence n'est-ce pas ? Laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix étouffée par le bruit.

Elfey hocha de nouveau la tête.

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda James.

Rick pouvait répondre. Il ne connaissait que les bases de la connaissance théorique de la magie et ce mot en faisant partie.

_ C'est la partie la plus intime de la magie en quelque sorte. Il se tourna vers James qui écoutait, attentif.

_ La magie est partout autour de nous mais certains naissent avec. Elle est développée comme un muscle, avec de l'entrainement et elle est nourrit d'émotions. Ceux-sont les sentiments refoulés qui composent surtout l'essence.

Grace était impressionnée, elle était incapable de l'expliquer aussi clairement.

_ Les magiciens ne s'en servent que peu par contre, non ? Demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

Celle hocha la tête et prit le relais.

_ On s'en sert en dernier recourt, pour des sorts très puissants.

_ C'est une accumulation de sentiments sombres, ce qui fait qu'elle n'est pas très stable. Continua Rick.

_ Et alors…

James lança un regard appuyé à sa petite amie.

_Et alors, pourquoi as-tu peur ?_

_ Parce que Loki est déjà quelqu'un de sombre et de pas forcément très stable alors qui sait comment les choses peuvent dégénérer. Toute cette magie peut rapidement devenir hors de contrôle.

_ Cela demande tant de magie de créer un point d'attache ? Demanda Grace.

_ Non. Mais elle est humaine. La mort chez les humains est différente de chez nous.

Rick soupira lourdement, se frottant les yeux.

_ Elle est morte.

James fronça les sourcils. Le jeune étudiant de Columbia expliqua plus en profondeur.

_ Elle est cliniquement morte. Son cœur ne bat plus, elle n'a plus d'activité cérébrale. Le problème n'est pas seulement l'âme, Il se tourna vers Elfey, Et c'est bien là la différence avec les Jotuns n'est-ce pas ?

Celle-ci eu une ébauche de sourire, un rictus discret.

_ En effet.

_ Voilà pourquoi il puise dans son essence, Enchaina Grace comme hypnotisée par la magie tourbillonnante de Loki, Il faut ranimer le corps de Lux.

_ C'est possible ? Questionna James dont les subtilités de la magie lui échappaient.

_ On arrive à le faire avec des machines sur Terre. » Lui rappela son meilleur ami en se retournant vers Loki.

* * *

Lorsque le cœur de Lux eut cessé de battre, celui de Tony sursauta. Un simple sursaut, comme de ceux que l'on ressent lors d'un stress intense, pourtant ça le réveilla. Il était deux heures trente-deux du matin, le génie dormait sur son plan de travail, une main appuyée sur la joue. Le poignet engourdi, il regarda autour du lit, dans un bête de réflexe de trouver l'origine de cette étrange sensation autour de lui. Aussi bêtement que ce réflexe lui était venu, il sut que la raison se trouvait très loin de lui.

« JARVIS, toujours aucun signal de la puce ?

Lux avaient désactivé la puce qu'il leur avait été implanté lui permettant de connaître leur position et plus encore. Bien sûr, à quoi pouvez servir un GPS sur une planète aussi accueillante qu'une Veuve Noire qui a ses règles ?

_ Non monsieur, Se désola l'IA, Je crains que nous n'ayons aucun moyen de savoir l'état de santé de Miss Stark. »

Tony frissonna sans raison apparente. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, regarder les constantes de sa fille était un puissant calmant pour lui. La savoir en vie diffusait en lui une chaleur douce qui le rassurait toujours. Il avait carrément l'application sur son téléphone.

« Monsieur, Commença JARVIS, Les chances pour que votre fille soit encore en vie sont relativement élevées et…

_ JARVIS, tais-toi… » Souffla Tony en couvrant son visage de ses mains

Peu importaient les statiques, peu importaient les chiffres. Seul comptaient ce froid et ce vide. Et finalement, sans preuve, sans raison, Tony Stark se mit à pleurer. Et le silence devenait étouffant malgré les lourds sanglots de l'inventeur.

* * *

« Allez, allez… »

Alternant jurons, incantations et menaces, Loki s'acharnait sur la poitrine inanimée de Lux, mêlant massage cardiaque et décharges magiques. Ramener un Jotun à la vie n'avait rien de compliqué. Le temple, une prière et c'est tout. Du moins, tout ce que l'on pouvait faire, le reste ne dépendait que de la personne décédée. Loki avait triché un peu par sécurité mais rien ne garantissait que cela suffise.

Il avait rencontré quelques Jotuns revenus d'entre les morts. Ils décrivaient tous la même chose, le même paysage, les mêmes sensations et la même difficulté à revenir.

Mais la gamine était tenace, elle reviendrait.

Cette pensée en tête, il envoya une nouvelle vague de magie vers son cœur.

Là.

Il avait senti quelque chose, comme un tressaillement.

« Allez Lux ! »

Nouvelle décharge. Rien. Il ne remarqua même pas les autres qui s'étaient rapprochés en le voyant s'acharner toujours plus. Loki s'arrêta un instant, à bout de souffle. Il avait utilisé presque toute sa magie. Il ne lui restait que son essence. Il jura en asgardien. Il avait espéré pouvoir la ranimer avec le peu de magie qui lui avait été rendu.

Les volutes les plus sombres obéirent à son mouvement de mains et, cessant leurs danse hypnotique, vinrent se concentrer sur le cadavre. Le corps de Lux sursauta au premier choc magique, son dos se cambra et retomba sur l'autel de glace mais son cœur sursauta de concert.

Loki prit un bref instant pour s'étonner de la violence de son essence puis d'un bond vif sauta sur l'autel, les genoux de part et d'autre des hanches de Lux. Il joignit ses mains gorgées d'essence et frappa la poitrine de la morte.

Nouveau sursaut. Nouveau choc. Sursaut. Choc.

« Reviens ! » Vociféra le dieu, concentrant un maximum de magie dans ses paumes.

Au moment où l'essence se libéra dans le corps de Lux, son cœur n'eut pas le choc attendu.

Ce fut un simple battement et Loki s'en alarma. A raison.

Grace sentit sa mâchoire se détacher, ne croyant pas ce qui se passer sous ses yeux. Et pourtant, c'était bien une couleur bleue qui courrait sur le visage blanc de Lux. Fasciné, James regarda la couleur s'étendre jusqu'au bout des doigts dégantés de sa défunte amie.

Défunte…

Figé, Loki guettait, regardant la peau aussi bleue que pouvait-être la sienne. Puis, aussi étrangement qu'elle était apparue, la couleur se retira, s'effaça de l'épiderme de Lux et Loki sentit quelque chose sous sa main posée sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Attentif, il appuya un peu plus…

Le tressautement sous sa paume passa inaperçu lorsque, mi inspirant mi criant, Lux se releva, les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle heurta le torse de Loki. Ebahi, le dieu passa distraitement un bras autour des épaules se levant er s'abaissant à un rythme effréné dans une tentative de remplir des poumons restés vides trop longtemps.

Grace, Rick et James regardaient le miracle qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux sans y croire.

Grace lança un regard brillant à Loki. Celui-ci se contenta de lui rendre, sans mot dire, et posa sa joue sur le crâne de Lux dont les tremblements cessèrent finalement.

Inquiet, Loki l'écarta d'elle et vit ses yeux fermés de nouveaux.

« Non, non… »

Voyant le désarroi du souverain, Elfey s'approcha enfin. S'en suivit un échange en Jotun sous tension.

C'est en croisant le regard rouge d'Elfey que Grace s'aperçut qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer et quand la prêtresse annonça :

« Elle a besoin de récupérer ses forces mais elle vivra. »

... C'est son cœur qui repartit.

* * *

Alors ?

Je n'ai pas envie de voir les Jotuns comme une bande de sauvages alors j'en ai fait un peuple méconnu mais assez civilisé.

Certain vont détester, d'autres adorer. Dans tous les cas, votre avis m'intéresse :).


	25. Excuses

Hélas non pas de nouveau de chapitre et j'en blâme les joies de l'informatique à cause de mon ^^ùù* :ùù^^$

[filtre anti-rage]

Mes très chers lecteurs que j'adore, je dois vous annoncer que le chapitre qui j'avais l'intention de mettre en ligne ce soir c'est fait manger la fin. Les dernières pages ont en effet disparu et donc je dois les réécrire hélas, je pars aux Etat-Unis ce soir et ce, pendant trois semaines donc pour avoir la suite je dois vous demandez de bien profitez de vos vacances et de prendre votre ma patience (croyez-moi je suis aussi énervé que vous…)

Je vous annonce aussi que c'est le début de la fin car, oui il ne reste que quelques chapitres et quand je dis 'quelques' ça veut 4 chapitres en comptant l'épilogue (si rien ne change). Brouh, ça me colle des frissons de me dire que c'est presque finis... Donc malgré cet énorme retard, je peux vous assurer que vous verrez bien la fin ( ? ) des aventures de Loki et de mes jeunes Avengers dont la popularité m'a énormément surprise 3 !

_Merci à tous de me suivre dans cette histoire que je prends plaisir à écrire (même si ça ne se voit pas toujours) et vos commentaires sont de véritables joyaux que je chérirai pendant encore longtemps :D !_


End file.
